Paladins of the Elements
by RaiaYuki
Summary: The Paladins help a mysterious boy while stuck on a jungle/forest like planet and waiting for Allura and Coran to come get them. As thanks for the Kindness the boy grants them each powers over the Elements to help them in their fight against Zarkon and the Galra. Watch as the Paladins master their Powers and use them in their fight for peace. Cross-posted on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious boy, Zarc

**AN: This takes place in Season 2, between episodes 7 and 8. Also I'm gonna be diverting from the Canon of the story a little bit here and there just to warn you.**

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious boy, Zarc**

* * *

It was from a training mission gone wrong that had led to the Paladins of Voltron finding themselves stranded on an uninhabited planet, without their lions and awaiting for Allura and Coran to pick them up. The planet was pretty much half forest and half jungle, with one river of water running all over the whole planet. The pilots were currently in the middle of a clearing waiting for the two Alteans.

"How long did they say they were going to be?" Lance, the blue paladin, a tall lean boy with tan skin, brown hair and blue eyes, wearing blue armor asked the others.

"Not sure. I think Coran said around 5, maybe 7, vargas I think he said. What does that mean again?" Hunk, the yellow paladin, a bulky boy with darker skin and brown hair, brown eyes, wearing an orange and yellow armor replies than asks.

"I'm pretty sure varga means hour, and Coran said it would at least be 9 since they get here." Pidge, the green paladin, a short fair skinned girl with short light brown hair, light brown eyes, wearing glasses and green armor said. Floating next to her was a little robot that looked like a silver pyramid with glowing turquoise stripes and single glowing turquoise eye.

"Hnn," grunted Keith, the red paladin, a tall boy with pale skin, neck length black hair that looked like a wannabe mullet, and violet eyes, wearing red armor. He's remained mostly silent and stand off for the time.

"Alright, we don't know when exactly Coran and Allura will be getting here, so for now we need to prepare in case we do get stuck here for a while." Said Shiro, the black paladin and team leader, a very tall and muscular man, with pale skin a scar across the bridge of his nose, gray eyes and short black hair with shaved undercut and white forelock, wearing black armor.

"So, until they get here, let's do prepare." He continued and scanned the other paladins. "Lance, you gather the water. Hunk, you set up some shelter. Pidge, you and Rover gather any produce or the like that seems edible, and check in case it might be poisoned. Keith, you hunt down any meat that might be able to eat. And I'll scour the area for anything suspicious or dangerous. Look alive team and be careful." He instructed. The others nod and they all head out to their tasks.

* * *

Lance carried the water containers down to the nearest part of the river that runs through the planet. He sighed as he set the containers down by the water and stretched his back a little before bending back down to fill up on the water. After filling the third container, Lance sees what he thinks is the outline of a leg a few feet away behind a bush.

"What the-? I thought this planet was uninhabited." He mumbled to himself. He then carefully walked over to the bush. When he was close enough to get a good look, he gasped. There, lying on the ground, was a human outline covered by a black cloak with a hood. "What the cheese?" He said and ran over to the figure and turned them over onto their side. He then gasped again.

It looked like a human boy, no older than 14, he had fair skin and was dressed strangely. Apart from the black cloak draped over him, which Lance noticed was outlined with bright green. He was dressed in a solid black shirt and pants, which were tucked into his black boots, which were all outline by green as well. Lance noticed on the boy's left hand was a black fingerless, with each finger ring being outlined by green as well, but his right hand was wrapped, quite thickly he might add, in bandages. He also wore a gold dangling earing that looks like a fang in his left ear, and a blue crystal pendant in silver casing that hung from his neck.

"_What the quiznack?!"_ Lance thought then did another look over the kid, noticing the slight scars, bruises and bleeding cuts on the boy's face and some slash marks on his body, especially a particularly bad wound on his left hip that was bleeding, and a gash on his right leg. "Had he been attacked?" Lance asks himself, before shaking his head and quickly took action. He used the full water container he still had in his hand, to give some to the boy, who despite being unconscious eagerly drank the cool liquid and began waking up.

"Hey. Hey you okay buddy?" Lance asked as the boy fluttered his eyes open, revealing crimson red orbs. Woah. They looked almost like rubies with how they shined in the light. "Hey. Hey!" Lance shouted, finally the boy seemed to become coherent enough to notice. "You alright man?" The blue paladin asked again.

"Mm, where… am I?" The boy asked then hissed he pressed his hand to his wounded hip. Lance quickly took out a cloth dumped some of the water onto it, damping the fabric. He put down the container, then nudged the mysterious boy's hand off his wound and gently pressed the wet cloth on it in. "Nngh, thank you." The boy said weakly and replaced Lance's hand on the cloth with his own.

"Easy there." Lance said as he lifted the boy's head, his black hood falling off, revealing the weirdest hair Lance had ever seen. Even weirder than Keith's mullet. The boy's hair was spiky, and colored red with green on top, making it look like a tomato._ "What the quiznacking cheese?!"_ The Cuban boy thought, but he had other things to worry about right now.

"What happened? Were you attacked by something?" he asked, the boy nodded weakly and coughed a little. "Careful there." Lance warned. "Don't worry, you'll be okay. My friends and I will help you." He promised. The boy seemed surprised by the sincere jester, but he started to become drowsy and fell unconscious again while in Lance's arms.

* * *

When he came to, he found himself lying on a thick pile of leaves and under a makeshift shelter of sticks and leaves. What the-? What happened? That's right, he remembered walking through the woods like area, when a giant creature came out of nowhere, managing to get the drop on him and injure him. He was able to take care of the monster, but he had been worn out and was bleeding, so he had collapsed near the water. When he regained consciousness, a mysterious guy dressed in blue armor was above him giving him water and tending to his wound.

"You're awake." He turned his head to see the guy from before. "You okay? I wrapped your wounds as best I could." The boy explained and he looked down to see his hip and leg wrapped with bandages. He then turned back to the blue boy.

"Who are you?" He asked softly, liking to know the name of his mysterious savior.

"My name is Lance." The boy, Lance, said with a bright smile on his tanned face. He attempted to sit up, but was winced. "You should take it easy until your good enough to move again." Lance instructed and helped him sit up on the leaf bed.

"Hey, I got more supplies." He was surprised when another stranger showed up. Another guy, this one quite different from Lance. While Lance was lean and thin, this boy was noticeably darker in color and was more heavy-set and bulky, yet you could a lot of that bulk was muscle. He wore similar armor as Lance, but where Lance's was blue, this guy's was yellow. He was also carrying a bunch of sticks and leaves in his arms.

"Oh, you're awake. Good to see you're alive. I'm Hunk by the way. How are you feeling?" the bulky guy, Hunk, fitting name, asked him as he stepped up to them. "I see you like the shelter I made. I'm no professional but at least it stands up." He looked up at the shelter and was surprised at the modesty in Hunk's words. For a pile of leaves held up by sticks, it was well made.

"You should rest up. I need to get the rest of the water." Lance said. With that, the blue boy stood up and left, presumably walking back to the river. While Hunk laid the forest supplies he gathered on the ground.

"Hey Hunk, I found some foods that Rover scanned and seem safe to eat." He turned his head as yet another stranger appeared. This one a short young girl with pixie cut light brown hair carrying what appeared to be fruits, veggies, nuts and was accompanied by a small floating bot. She wore armor like the two boys but in green. "Huh? Who's this Hunk?" She asked when she noticed him.

"Lance found him injured by the stream and brought him back and tended to him while I provided the shelter and a nice bed." Hunk replied to the girl who nodded and stepped over to him.

"Hi, I'm Pidge and this is Rover." The girl, Pidge, introduced herself then gestured to the floating bot, Rover most likely. "Are you okay? You look like you got banged up pretty bad. Are you human? You look human. Why are your eyes red? Are they real? Why does hair look like that? It looks like a tomato." She asked while staring at him as if studying him. He found her inquisitive and curious attitude charming.

"I'm back. Oh, hey Pidge, I see you've met him." Everyone turned to see Lance back. "Whatcha got there?" He asked when he noticed the supplies Pidge was carrying. The girl stood up from her crouching position and walked over to the boy in blue. While hunk leaned over to him.

"Sorry if Pidge's questioning made you uncomfortable. She is really thirsty for knowledge and is sometimes too curious for her own good, but she has the best intensions in her heart." The bulky boy explained.

"It's okay. I don't mind, and no harm done." He replied with a faint smiled and waved his bandaged hand showing he had no problem with it.

"Nngh!" A grunt was heard as two dead beasts and a few bird like creatures were dropped onto the ground. Standing behind them was a young man, paler then the others and wearing red armor. He was doubled over and looked out of breath as he panted and was a bit sweaty. No doubt he had carried those things. He finally seemed to catch his breath and looked up seemly stunned when he saw him. "Huh?" he said confused and got a suspicious look on his face.

"Okay Mullet, before you get all slash happy, I found him injured when I went to get water and helped him. He's harmless." Lance explained to the red boy, who didn't look convinced, if that raised eyebrow and tight lip was any indication.

"Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on him." He stated and went back to the animals silently.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name? Unless it's Mullet." He asked the boy in red, who snapped his attention to him with a scandalized look, while the others seemed to be trying to hold back their laughter.

"Keith," the red boy said. "My name is Keith, not mullet." He emphasized and turned his focus back to the meat.

"Hey, you want me to take a look at that?" He turned to Hunk who was gesturing to his heavily bandaged right arm. He pulled his arm away and shook his head.

"No it's fine." He said and started to feel drowsy again. He laid back down on the leaf bed and fell asleep, while the others continued their tasks as he rested.

He awoke probably awhile later to a delicious smell. He fluttered his eyes open to see Lance, Keith, Hunk and Pidge all siting on the ground with cooked food set out in front of them. He slowly sat up and was noticed by Lance, who stood up and walked over to him, helping him up and led him to the others and the food. He carefully sat down next to Hunk, as Lance sat down on his other side. Keith then passed him some cooked meat and Pidge gave him some of the things she got.

"Looks like you guys are having a feast." He snapped his head up as he was eating the roasted meat, and saw a fifth person come into view. This one an extremely tall man with a well-toned muscular physique, black undercut hair with a white patch falling into his face, a scar across his nose, dressed in black armor.

"Um, who are you?" he asked and the man stops, puzzled when he noticed him.

"Uh, my name is Shiro." The man, Shiro, replied. "Wait though. Who are you, and where did you come from?" The man in black asked back.

"Who? Me?" he said unsure. "I'm just a traveler, and I was attacked and injured. Lance helped me, as did everyone else actually. Though I'm nothing special here, and don't have much to my name honestly." He replied modestly.

"Yet, you gained food, water and shelter with us." Shiro said. "I'm glad to see you're okay, since you yourself said you were attacked and have the wounds to prove it. Good job team." He said to the others who all nod. The man in black armor than took a seat and began eating and everyone joined in.

After eating the feast, they were some leftovers that the others packed up. Shiro then stepped up to him, with a sack of food and container filled with fresh water.

"Here, if you continue traveling you'll need this." The black and white haired man said and handed the supplies to him. He took hold of the gifts and looked at the others and decided to ask what had been on his mind.

"Why did you help me so much? I have nothing to offer and I'm basically taking your supplies. You could have just me left at the river, but you choose to help me instead. Did you expect something in return? Why am I special to warren your help and kindness?" He asked, and everyone stills and looked at him.

"I beg your pardon, but us helping you doesn't mean your special or anything." Shiro replied.

"Yeah, we help anyone anyway we can really." Keith added with a blunt tone.

"Yeah, what kind of Paladins would we be if we didn't help others?" Lance asked. Wait, did he say Paladins? As in…?

"Are you saying you're Paladins of Voltron?" He asked. Could it be true?

"Yes, we are. You've heard of us?" Hunk asked.

"Of course, you guys are practically legends. But if you are Paladins, then why help one insufficient person when you have to defend the universe?" He asked.

"Like I said. What kind of Paladins would we be if we didn't help others?" Lance asked the same question again.

"Sure we have to defend particularly the whole universe, but we also have to help the people living in it. No matter a single person or a hundred people. We help anyway we can." Pidge explained.

"Indeed, and then we will defeat Zarkon and free the galaxies from his iron grip so that everyone can live freely, won't have to live in fear of the Galra." Shiro added.

He was touched, along his travels he had heard about the legend of Voltron and its Paladins, but he never expected them to be so humble and generous. He expected strong warriors who were mostly focused on the big picture rather than the smaller details. He smiled and set down the supplies.

* * *

"Thank you." The mysterious boy said facing the Paladins. "Your kindness has touched me deeply. As thanks I shall give you all a parting gift that will help in your quest to defeat the Galra Emperor Zarkon." He exclaimed and unwrapped the bandages on his right arm, everyone gasps at the sight.

His arm was covered by pitch black jagged scales with green veins, black claws and a golden gem on the back of his hand that looked like an eye. He raised his scaled arm as it began to glow. It looked like a gauntlet, but fused with his skin.

"Paladins of Voltron, I have seen your hearts and as a reward I grant you these powers." The boy says as five different colored balls of light, blue, red, yellow, green and violet, appeared at his finger tips and each floated over to a paladin and entered their bodies causing them each to glow the same color as the orb that entered them. The boy than began speaking some sort of incantation.

"_Lance, calm, serene, nurturing and soothing as water, yet strong like the stormy waves, soft and gentle as freshly fallen snow, but also hard and piercing as ice.  
Keith, fiery, passionate, warm and unpredictable as flames, yet also burning to the touch, beautiful and awe inspiring to look at, but dangerous to get too close to.  
Hunk, grounded, a foundation for all, providing shelter, keeping everything steady and balanced, but also strong and hard to hit without getting hurt.  
Pidge, intelligent, constantly growing and sharing with others, never stopping to absorb more, beautiful like a blooming rose, but also dangerous to touch.  
Shiro, ever-changing, guiding, shifting, gentle as the breeze, but strength like the gales and storms, the powerful force that manipulates the air and weather.  
With my power, I bestow you the Paladin of Voltron, the powers of the elements!"_

When it was over the Paladins all felt strange sensations within themselves, as the boy lowered his black arm and rewrapped it in the bandages, before pulling up his black hood. He then gathered the supplies they gave him, then turned away and began walking into the woods.

"Wait!" The boy stopped and turned his head at the sound of the black paladin's voice. "What happened? What did just do? And who exactly are you?" He asked. The boy smiled and turned back to the woods.

"I am called Zarc, and I have a feeling we will meet again someday." He said and, to the shock of the Paladins, literately disappeared into a shimmering light as he steps into the woods. The Voltron pilots were left stunned at the weird spectacle.

"What just happened?" Hunk asked confused. "Some stranger, we just helped, that has a weird scaly arm, seemed to cast a spell on us." He stated so confused.

"Woah!" Everyone turned to Lance to see him with glowing water dancing in the air above his hands.

"What the-" Shiro cut himself off as he saw flames flicker Keith's hand, then noticed Pidge seemly conjure a flower to grow up to where Rover was floating, and Hunk step on the ground, and rock flew up to his hand. Shiro looked at his hand and gently waved it in the air feeling the winds swerve and bend to follow his movements.

"What happened to us?" Pidge said in awe as they all heard a noise and looked up to see the Castle of Lions flying overhead. Shiro looked back to his team.

"I'm not sure, but maybe Allura or Coran can tell us." He said as the castle ship landed in the clearing and the door opened. There stood the two Alteans, and the Paladins rush to them to explain what happened and hopefully get some answers.

* * *

**I'm back baby! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I needed a break, and if you hadn't guessed already, I've gotten into the Voltron fandom as of lately. Okay yeah, I was reluctant to watch it at first, but I really found myself enjoying this show, so here's a new story involving Voltron with one of my favorite concepts the Paladins gaining powers based on their Lions individual Elements.**

**AN: If you didn't pick it up right away, there are a few references and elements from other media in this story.**

**If the name wasn't obvious enough, the Zarc character is yes, Yuya Sakaki, the protagonist from "Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V". (That'll be explained later on. Promise).**

**The giving of elemental powers reflects the "Four Maidens" from "RWBY". (Even though it's five paladins in this version, instead of four sisters).**

**And the gauntlet item, if you don't know, is actually reference to "Witchblade". For those of you who don't know, Witchblade is a comic series about an ancient artifact, the Witchblade, that bonds to a female host and bestows upon them many magical abilities. There's been a TV show and even an anime adaptation. **

**So yeah, I know it seems like a lot of this is smushed together, but I hope it came out alright and it doesn't turn you away. Come back if you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Powers of the Elements

**AN: If you're back, you probably liked the first chapter. At least I hope you did. Also I forgot to mention I'm also uploading this to my Wattpad Account as well. Well, enjoy the second chapter of Paladins of the Elements.**

**Chapter 2: Powers of the Elements**

* * *

The Paladins had gathered all the supplies they had attained from the planet and brought it aboard. Hunk stating that "Food goo is okay, but it's nice to have some more choices on what you get to eat". They then all gather on the bridge and the paladins proceed to explain what happened while they were waiting for Coran and Allura to come get them.

"So, let's see if I understand this right. You helped a mysterious boy, who as a thank you gift, gave you all powers over the elements themselves?" Coran broke down and then asked to confirm.

"Pretty much. Lance seems to have power over water, Keith can control fire, Pidge can conjure up plants, Hunk can manipulate earth, and I can bend air and wind." Shiro explained. Both Coran and Allura looked stunned.

"Yeah, at first I was kind of freaked out, but now that I think about it, this really _cool~_." Lance said with his signature smile as he waved hand in the air, conjuring up water and swerving it around, accidently splashing Keith, who was making a small flame flicker in his hand.

"Hey! Watch it!" The hothead angrily shouted and swiped his arm causing a stream of fire to nearly burn Lance.

"You watch it Mullet!" The blue paladin retaliated and swung his arm forward summoning a stream of water.

"Knock it off! both of you!" Shiro said and waved his arm, causing a gust of wind blow the duo a few feet apart from each other. "Uh, sorry guys." He apologized.

"Air, fire, water, ground and nature." Allura murmured and everyone turned their attention to her. "Just like the lions!" She exclaimed and the paladins all gave her confused looks. Coran quickly started to speak.

"Each of the Lions are representations of certain elements. For instance, the Black lion is of Air, or wind, the Red lion is of fire, Blue is water, Yellow is ground and Green is nature, or plant life." The Altean man explained. "In other words you five now have the powers of your Lions' elements. Astounding." He added.

"Do you have any idea who this boy was exactly?" Allura asked, and the paladins shook their heads, no.

"Not really. He sort of looked human, but he had the strangest hair that looked like a tomato, and red eyes that looked like jewels." Pidge answered.

"Yeah, his hair was actually weirder than Keith's." Lance exclaimed, ignoring the annoyed glare and "hey!" Keith shot at him.

"Not to mention he was also dressed weirdly, and he had a freaky glowy scaly arm." Hunk added pointing to right arm.

"When we asked who he was, he only gave us his name. Zarc." Shiro said. Both Coran and Allura froze when the black paladin told them the boy's name.

"Are you serious? You met _the_ Zarc?" the princess exclaimed shocked.

"Y-yes. Do you know him?" Shiro asked confused on their reactions.

"Not personally, but we have heard stories, back on Altea." Allura replied.

"Indeed. According to legend, Zarc is a mysterious figure who roams the universe and is said to have mysterious powers. If he meets those he finds worthy, he will bestow them with magical gifts. He is said to be able to change his appearance, so no one can tell it is him, and he is as old as the universe itself." Coran relayed the legend and the paladins were all stunned.

"Wait, are you saying that we helped a powerful mystical being, who then gave us magical abilities?" Pidge asked astonished.

"It seems so. I never thought I would hear the day that Zarc would appear." Allura replied in astonishment.

"And here I thought things couldn't get any weirder out here." Lance murmured and everyone had to silently agree with him.

"Alright team, it's been a strange day so for now, I think it's best if we get some sleep and in the morning we'll talk more about this." Shiro said. Everyone nodded and went off to change out of their armor and went to sleep in their rooms.

* * *

The next morning, the paladins all gathered in the mess hall, (or whatever that place is called. Is it ever actually explained?), for breakfast and to discuss about their situation. As Coran set out the food goo, Shiro decided to speak up.

"Okay team, first we need to address the elephant in the room." The black paladin said. The metaphor confusing the two Alteans.

"What is an ella-phant? An earth thing? And there's nothing like that in the room Number 1." Coran said confused.

"No, no Coran. It's a saying that means the obvious problem or situation." Pidge explained and the man gave an "oh" in understanding.

"Ahem, as I was saying. Our main priority should be mastering these powers that Zarc gave us." The team leader announced.

"Yeah, if that guy was telling the truth, these powers might be able to help us in our fight against Zarkon." Hunk added in.

"I agree with Hunk and Shiro. Mastering your powers might help us in this war." Allura agreed.

"Oh man, things just got even cooler. Cause now we're like the benders from Avatar." Lance said in excitement. "I wonder if that means I can heal like Katara?"

"What does Avatar have to with our situation? I mean I get the futuristic space theme, and the jungle planet we were stranded on, but other than that…" Keith said and everyone turned to him.

"Uh, Keith, I think Lance meant _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, not the 2009 sci-fi film." Pidge emphasized. "Not that I didn't like the movie. It was epic." She added.

"Last Airbender? I thought everyone hated that movie." The red paladin said and the garrison trio all gave him scandalized looks.

"What?! No! Not the movie! I meant the animated series!" Lance exclaimed. "I can't believe you actually confused those two. That blockbuster bomb was a total embarrassment to the original series! I mean seriously Shyamalan, you didn't get one thing right!" The blue paladin groaned.

"Yeah, no kidding." Pidge grumbled and Hunk silently agreed.

"Um… Mind explaining? We're not to informed on earth entertainment." Coran spoke up with a raised hand.

"Oh yeah. So the basics of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, is that it takes place in an alternate world consisting of four nations. Each representing one of the four elements; earth, fire, water and air. And among those nations are people who control and manipulate the element of their respective heritage. The Avatar, the titular character, is the only who can bend all four." Pidge explains.

"Huh, that does seem like the situation at hand." Allura agreed.

"I know right?! It was awesome show and even has a pretty cool sequel series." The blue paladin interjected excitedly.

"Alright, we can talk more about Earth later, but right now we need to learn control over these powers before we think about using them in battle. Yesterday, I didn't mean to blow Lance and Keith apart, it just happened. We're lucky that the wind didn't cause any damage or hurt anyone." Shiro stated seriously.

"And I know the perfect place for you paladins to train!" Coran suddenly piped up. "Finish your food and then let's meet on the bridge!" And with that, the ginger-haired man zoomed out of the dining room and straight to the castle bridge, while the paladins and princess decided to do as he instructed and finished up their breakfast. Can't train on an empty stomach after all.

After eating their food goo, the paladins and Allura made their way to bridge to find Coran typing in coordinates into the ship's navigation system. He asked Allura to open a wormhole, which she did and they all soon found themselves in a new galaxy, with five planets orbiting one another.

"Welcome to the Elmara system paladins, where you'll learning to control your new elemental powers." Announces the royal Altean advisor. "Each planet you see here has a distinct environment perfect for each of your abilities. Nebola is a world of ice, snow and water. Pyrolion is basically one giant lava world. Energon is one massive jungle brimming with so many species of plants. Terrian is known for its wide open shifting desserts, rocky mountains and deep canyons. And finally we have Aurarea, a beautiful world with high mountains, strong winds and weather patterns. So as you can tell each is the perfect place for you to train." He finished.

"Amazing Coran, this is just what we need." Shiro said in approval and turned to face his team. "Alright guys, suit up, head to your lions and let's move out." He instructed and they all head out to suit up and board their lions.

* * *

Lance landed softy on the surface of the wintery planet. He couldn't help but find himself in awe at the quite beautiful scenery. The water was crystal clear with parts of it covered by blankets of snow, frost and ice, and icebergs like mountains and glaciers. The sky was lit up with a sort of Aurora Borealis like lights, consisting of infinite swirling shades of white and blue, and to top it off, was a blue moon.

Having grown up in a warm environment, he never got to see snow often, and was amazed at the spectacle. He quickly put on his helmet and walks out of his lion, followed by a video drone from the castle. The princess had decided to monitor the paladins to keep an eye on them in case of any emergencies.

"Ok guys I made it. How is everyone else holding up?" He asks through the coms.

"Pretty good, considering I just landed on a planet of molten lava." Keith said as he stepped out of his lion with his own monitor drone. Like he said the planet's landscape was basically volcanos with rivers of lava, rocky and obsidian grounds, yet somehow there were patches of orange and brown grass. The air, even wind, was hot and smelled like sulfur and there were black clouds swirling in the sky.

"Actually it's not that bad-AH!" The red paladin yelped as he heard a crackle of thunder and swore he saw lighting flash in the clouds. "Coran what was that?!" He asked the advisor through the com links.

"Whoops! Sorry Number 4, I forgot to mention about the intense lighting storms." The gorgeous man **(come on I had to put it in somewhere) **replies sheepishly.

"This place is pretty cool." Pidge commented as she stepped into the jungle of the planet followed by Rover and another video drone. It appear a lot like an earth jungle, with overgrowing vegetation, like vines, and strangely shaped trees, with intertwining and, twisting trunks and branches. There were many other plants from odd flowers, to bushes and brambles, plus the foliage creating a canopy overhead, allowing the slightest streams of light through.

"Yeah. Looks kind of like one of those tourist scenery spots back on earth." Hunk said as he landed his lion in one of the planet's many canyons. The rocks were a beautiful mix of reds, yellows, oranges and even some pink tints. He had already flown over the desserts with golden sand that had an orange tint, and had seen the towering mountains, colored reddish brown that reached the yellowish sky with the orange sun streaming light across the planet.

"Wow~" Shiro said breathless as he entered the planet's atmosphere. The whole planet had an ethereal scenery, with swirling clouds of white and different shades of purple, and some slight pinks. Not to mention the tallest mountains he has ever seen and appeared to be made of pitch black rock ore, with white peaks of frost. They were so high up, the clouds were actually swirling around their very peaks.

"Got to admit, this is pretty amazing." Shiro said as he carefully landed on one the mountains, and stepped out of the black lion with his own drone following him.

"You know, this planet reminds me of the two poles back on earth. Or the water tribes poles in Avatar." Lance said excitedly.

"Lance will you focus and forget about that stupid cartoon show." Keith said annoyed. It was silent before all hell broke. Courtesy of the garrison trio.

"Keith! You little…! I can't believe you!" Pidge yelled.

"I'm glad we're on different planets at the moment, cause I wouldn't be able to look at you right now!" Hunk commented.

"What?! It's a fricking cartoon! Focus on the task at hand!" Keith retorted.

"Uh…Guys," Shiro said nervously, honestly a little scared to get in the middle of this dispute.

"Okay Prince Zuko, here's a crash course of the show." Lance interjected. Pidge and Hunk were both trying to hold back their laugh over what Lance called Keith.

"Pidge already explained it back on the ship." Keith said. "Wait what did you just call me?" he then asked when he realized what Lance called him.

"Zuko, the hotheaded prince from the fire nation. Seems to fit you perfectly Mullet." Lance explained. "And for your information, Avatar had great characters, awesome world building, great action when it came to bending, and most worthy to mention, actual philosophical inspiration." The blue paladin summed up.

"Okay?" Keith replied not sure how this was relevant.

"Paladins focus, less talking, more training. You need to learn to use the gifts you now have. You can argue about this later." Allura said as she watched the paladins bicker through the monitor drones, which were projecting the images of each the paladins on five screens on the bridge.

"Hang on Princess, I have a point." Lance interjected. "Each of the four bending techniques are in fact, based on actual Chinese martial arts." He adds. "So maybe if we use those martial arts…" He trailed off.

"We can get a better grip on our powers." Pidge finished.

"Exactly Pigeon." Lance replied and confirmed.

"Wow. Great thinking Lance." Hunk commented. Even Shiro was silently impressed with Lance's suggestion. "Pfft! And Keith as Zuko. I see what you mean. You two are so alike." He added with a small laugh.

"Is that supposed to an insult?" Keith asked annoyed.

"No, just a fact." Pidge answered. Both Lance and Hunk burst out laughing.

"Parton me, but what is marital arts?" Allura asked, never hearing that term.

"Marital arts is a type of fighting style back on earth. Typically found in Asian culture." The green paladin began. "Avatar is actually based on four different martial art styles, each for a different element. If I remember right, Water is based on Tai-Chi, Earth is based on Hung Ga style Kung Fu, Fire is based on Northern Shaolin Kung Fu and Air is based on Bagua, also known as circle walking." He emphasized.

"Hmm… I see." Allura commented.

"If I'm not mistaken, Tai-Chi is slow moving and gentle, more about body alignment and focused breath. Hung Ga is rooted to the ground with strong stances. Northern Shaolin is fast passed with powerful leg and arm movements. While Bagua is a style where the fighter is always moving, mostly in a circular motion to build energy." She explained about the different styles.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I probably should have mention this earlier, but there is going to be a lot of Avatar references, both The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra, you can probably already guess why. I myself really liked the show, maybe not as crazy a fan as others, but I did find myself it, and the sequel. **

**Also yes the bending from Avatar is in fact based on four different types of actual Chinese Martial Arts. Here's the video below:**

Avatar: Creating The legend; **On YouTube**


	3. Chapter 3: Power Training

**Welcome back peoples. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, here's the newest chapter. Now we see the Paladins with their powers in action. Enjoy!  
BTW this song actually has nothing to do with this chapter, I honestly just wanted to show you guys it: **Let it Go but instead of Elsa it's Lance from Voltron **Find it on YouTube.**

**Chapter 3: Power Training**

* * *

-Nebola-

Lance stood straight and perfectly still on the snowy landscape, if he remembered correctly from the show, water is free-flowing and more of a gentle element. Heck they were even bender who could heal. Like stated in Tai-Chi philosophy, softness in breath can be stronger than sheer force. Although Lance was still unsure, so far he had only been able to make small streams of water and most of the time it was by accident. He needs to master this.

He took slow and steady breaths as he concentrated, then began moving his arms in a fluid motion. As he moved, he felt water swirl around him and follow along with his motions. He started slow as he manipulated the water, making it flow back and forth like the ocean waves. He then began moving his legs in a shuffling motion, the water building around him as he began turning his body.

He kept moving slowly, gradually speeding up, he wasn't sure what he was doing, it just came to him naturally. Unknown to him his eyes began glowing crystal blue. He positioned himself, bringing his hands and the water in to his side, then thrusts it out like a whip, the water jetting straight at an iceberg hitting it dead on impact, shattering its icy peak clean off. Lance breaths out as he sees his progression.

"_Woah. I can't believe I actually did that."_ He thought as he turned to the monitor drone. "Hey Princess how was that?" He asked the Royal Altean through the coms in his helmet.

"I-impressive Lance. That was truly amazing." Allura said in awe, having seen the spectacle through the drone, that was being projected onto one of five separate screens on the castle-ship bridge.

"Indeed Number 3. A direct and precise hit. How did you do it?" Coran asked.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. It just sort of came to me. Although I am the team's sharpshooter for a reason, and am "cool as _ice~_",as they say. Right princess?" He replied and added the flirty remark and wink at the end. The princess groans and rolls her eyes, but couldn't help the small fond smile on her lips. Coran chuckled quietly to himself at the princess's expression.

* * *

-Terrian-

Hunk kept a rock steady stance, similar to what he'd seen the earth benders in Avatar do. If he remembered right from what Toph, defiantly one of his favorite characters, had said, earth bending was all about strength, straight forwardness and facing any obstacle head on. If Hunk were to be honest, he wasn't particularly brave, actually he was a bit of a sacredy cat. Though ever since coming to space, he's learned to face his fears and become stronger.

He then stamped his foot on the ground and a boulder burst from it. Well that worked, so he went over to the rock and using the moves what he had watched, thrusts his hands forward causing the rock to go flying smack into the canyon wall.

"_Alright. That's a start."_ He thought, than realized that the boulder caused some loose rocks to detach from the cliff, and began rolling downhill towards him. He manages to jump out of the way of the first two boulders, and was prepared to do the same with the next one coming, but then remembered Toph's words again. He was still unsure, but he took a deep breath, kept a steady stance, and waited.

"Hunk! What are you doing?! Get out of there!" Allura's rang through his helmet coms, but Hunk didn't move. He closed his eyes, and suddenly, he could sense it. The boulder coming, where his lion was, even the tiny pebbles falling along with the rock. He eyes snapped open, glowing a bright golden yellow color, and stuck his hands stopping the rock in its path. Then thrusted his hands up , sending the rock flying, this time over the canyon's cliffs.

"Whoa~" Hunk said breathless at what he just did. "Hey guys. I think I just unlocked Seismic Sense." He said through the com-link.

* * *

-Energon-

Pidge was stunned. Apparently Hunk had unlocked an ability to use seismic sense.

"Woah, really Hunk? That's awesome!" Lance's voice shouted through the coms.

"What the heck is Seismic Sense? Never heard of that." Keith asked confused.

"In Avatar, Seismic Sense is a sub-type of bending to earth bending. It's allows the bender to sense a thing's movements and positions by feeling vibrations and tremors through the ground." Pidge explained. "And great Hunk, I'm sure it will come in handy in future battles." She added.

"I'll get right on it then." Hunk replied, and presumably went back to his training. Pidge smiles to herself and went back to her own training. So far she's been progressing really well, she's been able to conjure up plants and control them, with Rover monitoring her progress. It's ironic, before all this Voltron stuff she was never really what you call an "outdoors person", but after Olkari she found a connection to nature she didn't know that she had. These powers strengthen it.

"Okay, let's try something a little more extreme." She said to herself as she got into position, taking a steady stance, but also loose enough to move easily. She took a deep breath and started moving, the vines and roots shot from the trees and ground, began twisting and swerving at her command. "Now, we're talking." She said as her eyes began to glow neon green as the plants twisted to together.

"Oh yeah! Rover how was that?" Pidge shouted in accomplishment and turned to her little bot companion, who seemed to beam at her. She smiled, feeling proud.

* * *

-Pyrolion-

"Argh!" Keith growled frustrated. While he was able to produce flames, he was having trouble keeping them under control, causing them to spark and fly all over the place. "Dammit! This was easier than before?!" He grumbled to himself.

"Keith? Buddy? You okay?" Lance's voice rang through the helmet coms.

"Are you alright Keith?" Shiro jumped into the conversation.

"I'm fine." He groaned back and tried to conjure the flames again. they stared flickering and started moving, only for them to burst and causing him to stumbled back, letting the fir go out. "Urgh!" he gritted his teeth and kicked a rock away.

"Keith what's wrong? Are you having trouble?" Shiro asked, knowing something was up. He'd known Keith long enough to tell if something was the matter.

"*Sigh* Guess I'm just having some trouble with my powers." Keith signed as he sat down on a nearby rock.

"What's the problem? You can tell me you know." His brother figure asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. I can make fire, but can barely control it. Every time that I try, it just goes all over the place! *Sigh*" He explained with an exasperated sigh. He honestly had no idea what to do.

"Maybe that's the problem dude, you're thinking too much." Lance interjected. "While using my water, I just kind of let go, and let it flow. Suddenly, I just knew what to do, like it was natural instinct. Also you should use the Shaolin Kung fu fighting techniques we talked about." The blue paladin said.

"I'll give it a shot, although I've no idea what Shaolin really is." Keith answered.

"The basics of the style is wide stances, with jumping, quick and powerful hand and leg movements. So try that." Lance instructed. "Also don't think just act. Like you tend to do." He added.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot then." Keith said, as he then got in a wide stance, and taking Lance advice, just let go. He began with a wide stance, before he started punching a kicking the air, creating flames, and this time letting instinct tell him what to do. It then he felt like his body was moving on its own. Finally he got the hang of the fire he was creating. He then sent a fire blast at a nearby rock and blasted it to smithereens. "Yes!" He shouted in accomplishment.

* * *

-Aurarea-

Shiro was still a little unsure about all of this, he was honestly a little scared of these abilities, but if he could master them, they might be useful with defeating Zarkon and his empire. He actually knew about Bagua kung fu, he remembered it being a style comprised of walking in circular motions and shuffling your feet. The point, if he remembered right, was to evade your attackers and to always be moving so that your opponent couldn't land a concrete strike on you.

"Whew… Okay let's give it a shot." He said to himself as he began. He started by moving his feet in a shuffling motion, while keep his arms stretched out, before changing stances. Taking the advice he heard Lance give Keith, he lets his instincts take over and tell him what to do.

His body began moving completely on its own, and it was like he was bending with the wind current itself. He moved his arms in a circular motion, gathering up the air into a concentrated force, and sending it flying into the mountain's side, creating a large crack in the rock.

"Whew…" He breathed out. "Looks like I'm getting the hang of this." He said.

* * *

-Castle of Lions-

Allura and Coran were impressed with the Paladins' progress. Lance was already manipulating the water fluidly, and even started on the snow. Hunk had moved to the sandy dessert and was creating sandstorms. Pidge went from flowers to trees in a matter of minutes. Keith had moved from making fire to controlling lava, and Shiro was now creating wind storms and small tornados.

The powers that Zarc bestowed upon them were truly incredible, and hopefully the advantage they needed in this war against the galra, and bring peace to the galaxy. Allura smiled to herself at the thought, Coran happy to see the Princess hopeful. He himself had hope the Paladins' new powers could help them in their fight against the empire. Only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4: Healing and Bonding

**AN: Welcome back my faithful readers. I hope you're enjoying the story. Slight warning here: There is going to be some…dark stuff in this particular chapter. I promise it won't be too heavy, but you'll know it when you see it. Or, read it.**

**Chapter 4: Healing and Bonding**

* * *

After training, the paladins flew back to the castle in their lions, having gotten a solid enough grasp on their powers, though they were going to continue training and developing them for the future, and were now on their way to the Blade of Marmora base, hopefully to find allies in the war.

Lance was currently standing in the medical bay, in front of the healing pods that was holding Ulaz. After meeting the Galra who freed Shiro and claimed to be part of Galran rebel group, the alien had seemly sacrificed his life to save them from a robeast, only for Lance to spot the guy floating unconscious in space. He quickly scooped Ulaz up in his lion, and brought him to the castle. The Paladins quickly put the galran man into a healing pod, and he has been in there ever since. Much to Allura's displeasure and downright protest.

"*Sigh*" Lance let out a sigh and looked at his hand. _"I wonder…Is it possible for me to heal with my powers as well as fight?"_ He questioned mentally. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door to the medical bay open. He turned to see Keith step in and freeze when he noticed Lance. He seemed to be hiding his right arm behind his back, and looked stunned.

"L-Lance. What are you doing in here?" He asked, with a nervous look.

"I should be asking you the same thing?" The Blue Paladin retorted.

"I was, just leaving." Keith answered as he turned and began walking away.

"Keith, what are you hiding?" He asked as he approached referring to the arm that Keith was clearly hiding from his sight. He quickly grabbed Keith, and turned him around, snatching his arm and pulling it into view. Lance's eyes widen. The Red Paladin's forearm had a burn streak that looked recent. He looked at Keith who was avoiding his gaze. "What happened?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"I-I was training on the deck, and one of the bots managed to slice my arm. I ended the sequence and use my fire to cauterize my wound to stop the blood." Keith explained. Lance sighed.

"Here." The Blue Paladin said and conjured up water, covering his hand and pressed it on Keith's burn. "This will help with the burning." He said as he gently soothed the wound. Keith hissed, but soon relaxed. Though he wouldn't admit it, this was actually helping the pain a little. Lance continued to soothing the burn, when the water began to glow an ethereal blue, and Keith felt a strange, yet comforting sensation wash over his arm.

"Wha-?" The Red Paladin pulled away from the Blue, and looked at his arm as the water dripped away to reveal his cut completely healed. "What the-?! Dude, did you just heal me?" Keith asked and looked at Lance who was just as shocked as he was. The tanned boy looked down at his hands with wide eyes.

"I-I can't believe it…" He breathed out, almost rendered speechless by what had just happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Paladins and the two Alteans were on the Castle Bridge. Pidge was in her chair busy on her laptop, with both Hunk next to her and Rover hovering above her, while Shiro, Allura and Coran were engaged in their own conversation for their plans for when they arrived at the Blade of Marmora base. When Lance and Keith suddenly burst into the room.

"Guys!" They both shouted while panting, catching the others' attention and they turned to the two Paladins at the door.

"Wha-? Lance? Keith? What's going on? Did something happen?" Shiro asked as he approached the out of breath teens. They both started rambling and Shiro couldn't understand what they were saying. "Okay, Okay," he said trying to calm the two down. He then looked at Lance and gave him the okay to speak.

"Alright, so I was in the medical bay when Keith walked in, and he was acting weird, more so than usual." Lance began, earning a "hey!" from Keith at the weird comment. "So I tried to check on and found a burn, apparently from cauterizing a cut he got from a training bot." He gave the Red Paladin a look. "Anyway I was using my water to ease the burn, when it started glowing, and the water healed it, just like that, like it was never there." He finished and everyone was staring.

"Wait dude, are you serious? You healed Keith's wound from using your water powers?" Hunk asked looking intrigued.

"It's true, he healed my burn." Keith said showing where the scar was.

"That's so cool! Does this mean our powers extend in different ways too?!" Pidge asked with stars in her eyes.

"I'm not sure, I guess it's possible though. I mean other than water, I can control snow and ice as well. Probably steam if I try. Plus Hunk can control sand as well as rocks, might even be able to bend metal as well, and Keith can use fire and lava, and could probably control lightning if he tried." Lance said, then noticed a glint in Keith's eyes. "And, before you get any ideas Mullet, one mishap and you might end up like fried chicken." He warned and Keith flinched.

"What about Shiro? What can his powers extend to?" Coran asked. Shiro looked intrigued. Lance thought about it.

"Hmm…Maybe Shiro could control the weather. I mean air and wind play a big part in weather patterns. Right?" He suggested. Pidge nodded at his question, meaning he had a point.

"Hmm…What do you think I could also do?" The Green Paladin suddenly asked. "I mean, plant bending wasn't really its own thing. It was actually water benders controlling the plants through the water in them." She explained. "Though I was able to grow the plants from the seeds we collected from that jungle planet and Energon." She added, everyone agreed.

"Wait, so does that mean Lance can control anything as long as it has water in it?" Keith suddenly asked. That got everyone thinking.

"I mean it could be possible. I haven't really tried anything like that yet." Lance replied.

"Maybe even, people." Keith brought up and everyone froze and stared at him. "I mean the human body is mostly made of water, isn't it. So by logic, Lance could-"

"No!" Everyone turned to Lance at his outburst. "No way! Nah-uh! Absolutely not! Not happening! Not now! Not ever!" The Blue Paladin was insistent.

"What? What's the problem. It'd give us a huge advantage when fighting." Keith said not seeing the issue. "You could just-"

"I said NO!" Lance interrupted once again. He looked angry, and also, scared? "No way! I'm not going down that road! I refuse to blood bend! That's the one thing I will never ever do! I-I don't want to be like that! I don't want to, end up being like, them…" He started shivering as he clutched his head. "I-I need to go. I don't want to talk about this anymore!" He ran out of the room, leaving the others in silence.

"What was that about?" Allura asked, confused over what had just happened.

"Keith! I can't believe you just said that!" Pidge scolded Keith, who was confused.

"What? What did I say? It could be of use if he can actually do that." The hothead retaliated. Pidge looked enraged, and proceeded to punch Keith in his arm. Hard. "OW!" The Red Paladin yelped and backed away clutching his hurt arm. "What the hell was that for?!" He asked looking angry now.

"For being an insensitive jerk! That's what! Rover! Get him!" Pidge replied than commanded her robot companion. The little bot obeyed and began knocking its body into Keith over and over.

"OW! Hey! Hey! knock it off!" He complained and tried to hold back the bot.

"Okay enough!" Shiro interjected and proceeded to separate the two, including pushing Rover away from Keith, and giving him back to Pidge. "Alright, can someone explain what made Lance so upset, than maybe we can talk this out." he asked. It was quiet for a while, before Hunk spoke up.

"In Avatar, there is a type of water bending that allows a person to control the human body. It's called blood bending." He explained.

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that." Coran commented. Even Keith had to agree. The title was just…uh…It just sent cold shivers down his spine.

"You shouldn't. It's forbidden for a reason, it's dangerous." Pidge added.

"Okay, it sounds bad, but how can controlling the body be dangerous?" Keith asked. Pidge looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Seriously Keith?! Think about it! Controlling every muscle in the human body, every limb, one wrong strike and you can dislocate a person's arm! Or worse, paralyze them!" She exclaimed while squeezing Rover to her chest.

"Yeah, not to mention everyone whose ever even used it, turned out nuts." Hunk added looking scared. "I mean they were full on psychos who used their blood bending to hurt others." He shivered.

"Worst part of all, all those people, were that, just people, then blood bending happened, and it made feel invincible and they went crazy with the power. In the end they used it for their own selfish gain." Pidge added, and Hunk looked down. The rest were, with shock and horror etched in their faces. Keith now understood, Lance was scared, he didn't want to be like those people, who used their blood bending to hurt others like that.

"I'll go talk to Lance." Shiro announced and left the room. The leader walked down the halls searching for the Blue Paladin. He eventually came to the room with the big window that displayed space, and Lance was there, standing in front of the window starring out at the view of a nebula they were passing.

"Lance." The Black Paladin called to the Blue. The Cuban turned to Shiro slightly, and the older man could see traces of tears left on his cheeks. Lance turned back and covered his face. "Hey," Shiro said as he walked up to him. "It's okay. Pidge and Hunk explained everything to us. You don't have to do that, if you don't want to. I understand." He says trying to comfort him, and it seemed to be working.

"*Sniff*, I don't ever want to have to do that." Lance finally spoke as he wiped away the last of his tears. "It would make me, no better than Haggar of all people." He said. Shiro flinched, the Blue Paladin had a point. From what little he remembered of his time as a prisoner, he knew Haggar was, for lack of a better word, a control freak.

"I understand, and you never have to do anything like that. For now, I think you just try to develop your healing. It might come in handy when on the battlefield and we can't make it to a healing pod, or they are malfunctioning." The team leader said and smiled. Lance looked at him, feeling a lot better.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Lance replied. "Hey Shiro, can I tell you something?" He asked suddenly. Shiro look confused, but nodded for him to talk.

"I actually always wanted powers like these. Ever since I first saw Avatar, I wanted water powers like Katara, including her healing. So when we actually got these powers, I was really excited. Even more when I discovered I could heal, but when Keith mentioned about blood bending, it scared me, especially when I thought back to how it was done in the show." He finished talking. Shiro put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I get it Lance. This was a dream come true for you, but as we know, great power does come with great responsibility." He said. Lance looked at him, and suddenly started laughing. "What? What's so funny?" The Japanese man asked confused.

"Pfft! You get that from Spider-Man dude! Pfft! Hahaha!" Lance at this point was laughing his butt off, and Shiro now understood. Not what he meant. "Hah, hah, though I am try and train this healing." He said as he finally started calming down. "Just put Keith on the training deck. That's all the practice I'll need." He added.

"Hey!" Both Paladins turned to see Keith in the doorway, looking annoyed.

"Oh tell me I'm wrong Mullet, almost anytime you step in there, you come out with scars and bruises from training too much. That charred scar from earlier is prove enough. I'm pretty sure that from now on I'm gonna be the castle's resident healer. So what better practice than our resident hothead who has low self-preservation." Lance burned Keith, who stuttered out a protest but knew the Blue Paladin was ultimately right. Shiro sighed, at least they now had a healer in case the healing pods did stop working and there was an emergency.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter. Yes, Ulaz is alive in this fic. A large reason for that is I felt like when he was killed off, we missed a great character there. I really wanted to see him more in the series, so he's alive here. Also at this point I'm gonna be rewriting the canon a lot from here on out. **

**Also, Blood Bending, *Shivers*, I think we can all agree that it is the most disturbing type of bending in the Avatar series. Nightmare fuel there.**


	5. Chapter 5: Blades and Secrets

**AN: Welcome back my peoples, we've arrived at the Blade of Marmora. Let's see what happens.**

**Chapter 5: Blades and Secrets**

* * *

It had taken some time, but the Paladins had made it to the Blade of Marmora base. They would have landed already, if not for one small, actually huge, detail.

"Is that a black hole?" Hunk asked as the castle was in range and in awe of the galactic spectacle before them.

"No, no, no, no, no." Coran rebuffed. "It's two black holes, and a giant blue star." The altean man explained.

"That's not better." Hunk replied.

"No kidding. Just inside a black hole, the temperature is one millionth of a degree above absolute zero. But, just outside of that, it's hundreds of millions of degrees Celsius." Pidge explained. In other words, outside is roasting, inside is freezing.

"Okay, it's like when you try to nuke a frozen burrito in a microwave, and it comes out all scorching hot on the outside, but it's still frozen in the middle, right?" Hunk added. Of, course he understands it in a food context.

"Now, I'm hungry for lunch!" Lance commented.

"Guys, quiet!" Keith shouted as he stood up, then turned to the Altean royal advisor. "Coran, where exactly is the base located?" He asked.

"In between those three deadly celestial objects." The man replied enhancing the image to reveal an object hidden in the blue star.

"The perfect defensive position." Pidge commented with a serious look.

"Or the perfect trap." The princess added.

"Yeah, I'm with Allura. Maybe we shouldn't, like, go in there, at all?" Hunk spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Everyone turned to Keith at his outburst. "We have to go in! This is the whole reason we came out here! There's no other option!" He yelled.

"Okay. Jeez. Calm down dude, or you might burst into flames, remember?" Lance said as he made a "calm down" motion with his hands. Keith just gave an annoyed look, and turned away. Suddenly a beeping was heard on the communication's receiver. A hailing frequency opened up and displayed some sort of writing.

"_Identify yourself."_ A voice demanded through the link.

"Open a hailing frequency, Coran." Shiro instructed, and the advisor complied. "We are the Paladins of Voltron, sent here by Ulaz." The Black Paladin explained. It was uncomfortably silent for a while, until the voice on the com speaks again.

"_Two may enter. Come unarmed."_ The voice instructs, then the link shuts off.

"Why would they insist we come unarmed? Shiro this doesn't feel right." Allura said with an untrusting tone.

"We've come too far to turn back now." Shiro stated with absolute authority.

"They just sent us a route to the base, but we'll have to move quickly. Because of the solar flares, it's only gonna stay open for another _varga_. Then it will be closed for two _quintants_." The Altean advisor explains showing the route on the screen.

"Wait. They're going to close it for two years?" Hunk asked.

"Two days." Pidge corrected.

"So, any thoughts on who's going to join you on this little mission?" Lance asked Shiro as he walked over. "I'm thinking things might get a little hot, so you're going to want someone who can stay cool." He said, obviously nominating himself.

"You're right. Keith, you're coming with me." The leader instructed.

"What? Keith's a hothead. He's probably going to shoot first and ask questions later. And they're going to be able to answer any because they'll be dead! Or worse! Burned to ash!" Lance retaliated quite loudly, getting up in Shiro's face.

"We haven't yet severed Zarkon's link with the Black Lion, so it has to stay here." Shiro said calmly as he gently pushed Lance away. "And the Red Lion can stand against the heat from that sun. So, yes, it'll be Keith." He said final.

"The course to the base will be quite treacherous, to say the least. You're walking a razor's edge between the gravitational pull of the black holes and the sun." Coran explained. "One false move, and you'll either be crushed into infinity or burnt to a crisp." He added. It was silent as the paladins stared at the screen, showing the path to the Marmora base.

* * *

Keith and Shiro wasted no time, they got suited up in their armor and boarded the Red Lion heading straight for the base. Coran wasn't kidding when he said the route was treacherous. They nearly got sucked into one of the black holes, but Keith managed to fly them away in time. The two Paladins then landed on what they assumed had to be the base.

"There's nothing here. This place just looks like a plain asteroid." Keith observed. However, a loud rumbling made the two turn their attention forward to see a part of the ground open and two figures rose from it, riding on a sort of lift. The two of them were dressed in a similar Ulaz had worn when they met him. One was larger than the other, and had a tail.

They were silent as they instructed the Paladins to come over. The two humans obeyed and walked over, and stood on the platform as it began to sink back down into the asteroid. Eventually they stopped and the door opened to reveal more, presumably Galra, dressed in the same uniform, lined up on either side of a pathway with the Marmora symbol displayed above. Keith and Shiro walked in between the two lines up to another dressed in a sort of kimono style uniform.

"I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora." The Galra man greeted.

"My name is Shiro and this is Keith. We are Paladins of Voltron." Shiro introduced.

"I know who you are." Kolivan stated bluntly.

"Then you know that we were sent here by one of your own." Shiro said back.

"Ulaz was a fool to divulge this location to you. He had a penchant for ignoring orders and following his impulses. That's what got him killed." Kolivan stated.

"For your information, Ulaz is still alive. He nearly gave his life to save us, and barely made it out, and has been in a coma ever since." Shiro retaliated. "What he did brought us here today, and Voltron is ready to assist you. Are we welcome here or not?" He asked.

"You were told to come unarmed." Kolivan said unfazed.

"You also told us to identify ourselves. The lions are about as close as we come to an ID." Keith said. He was not liking this guy so far.

"If anything happens, believe me, you'll be happy to have the Red Lion on your side." Shiro added.

"I imagine we would. However, I was not referring to your beast." Kolivan replied. Suddenly the larger blade from before came up behind Keith, and proceed to grab his arm and knock him to the floor pining the Red Paladin down. Shiro attempted to intervene, but was blocked by the other blade. The blade pinning down Keith than took something from his pocket, revealing it to be a dagger with the Blade of Marmora symbol inscribed on the hilt.

"He has one of our blades! Who did you steal this from?" The larger blade asked.

"I didn't! I've had it all my life!" Keith answered.

"Lies!" The Galra retaliated rather angrily.

"Can you corroborate with your friend's statement? Does this blade truly belong to him?" Kolivan asked Shiro.

"I…I don't know." Shiro replied. He honestly never knew Keith had such a thing.

"Shiro, you know me. I promise you I didn't steal it. I've had this knife as long as I can remember." The Red Paladin insisted.

"We can't trust them." The blade above Keith hissed as he pushed him down.

"I'm telling the truth." He insisted again. "I saw Ulaz had a knife like this. Tell me what it means." He demanded.

"Our organization is built on secrecy and trust. You two should leave. Now." The Blade leader demanded, leaving no room for debate. The Blade finally let Keith up and Shiro was allowed to check on him.

"We came here to form an alliance, but obviously, we're not welcome." The Black Paladin said and turned to the Red. "Come on Keith we're leaving." He stated and began to walk to the lift to leave.

"Not without some answers." Keith said and the leader stopped. "Somehow one of your knives ended up with me on planet Earth. Tell me how." He demanded.

"Your friend is right. It is time for you to go." Kolivan replied back.

"Where did it come from? I have to know." The Red Paladin insisted.

"You seek knowledge? There is only one way to attain knowledge here." Kolivan informed.

"How? I'll do it!" Keith replies.

"The trials of Marmora. Should you survive, you may keep the blade and its secrets will be revealed." Kolivan explained.

"Survive?" Shiro asked not liking this. "Keith, this is crazy. If they're not going to help us, let's get out of here." He reprinted walking up to Keith.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have to do this." Keith insisted as he faced Kolivan.

"Antok, give the boy the blade." The Blade leader instruct. The larger Galra, Antok most likely, handed Keith back the knife.

"We will meet again." The large Galra promised.

"Can't wait." Keith replied.

"These trials result in one of two things: Knowledge or Death." Kolivan said.

* * *

Keith was then led away, and Shiro was instructed to follow Kolivan. The two arrived in some sort of monitor room, showing a training room. Keith soon walks in wearing a Blade uniform, and holding the knife. Not long after, another blade member appeared in the room through a trap door in the floor, and the two engaged in combat. Unfortunately, Keith wasn't doing so well.

"Come on Keith." Shiro whispered to himself. He had faith in the younger Paladin. The blade eventually managed to pin him down.

"Surrender the blade and the pain will cease." The blade told him.

"I won't quit." Keith said breathless.

"Then the pain continues." The blade said as he lets Keith go. "You are not meant to go through that door." He continues and lets Keith walk pass him to said door.

The pattern repeated as Keith went through the trials. Fight, offered chance to stop by giving up the blade, refusing, being told he was meant to go through the door, then going through said door. Each time the number of blades he fights increases. Shiro watched anxiously as he watch Keith fight.

"How long does this go on?" Shiro asked the Blade leader as it got up to seven.

"Sometimes, the greatest challenge is knowing when to stop." Kolivan replied.

"He'll never quit." The Black Paladin stated.

"One way or another, this will end. In knowledge or death." The Galra states.

Keith continued to fight, now up to eight blades. At this point he was battered and exhausted, but he wasn't going to quit yet. He was frustrated, and angry, and was unsure on how long he would last at this point. He then got an idea. As one of the trap doors that brought blades into the room was closing, he tossed his knife across the room, and managed to wedge it in the trap door to keep it open. He then began making his way to the door, but was caught by one of the Blades. Keith looked up, and realized it was Antok.

"I told you that we'd meet again." The large Galra said rather smugly, as he prepared to strike. Keith had it. He screamed and lit his flame attacking the large Galra with it. The blade yelped and stumbled back as more blades approached, and Keith used his flames to attack.

"What is happening?!" Kolivan asked rather concerned.

"What?! No! Keith! What are you doing?!" Shiro asked/yelled through the screen.

Keith continued to fight off the Galra using his fire strikes, eventually made it to the trap door. He removed the knife, and quickly slipped through the door before it closed completely. He ended up in an elevator that took him down until he reached a different room. He panted as he stumbled out of the elevator, before collapsing from exhaustion. Keith opened his eyes slightly, and saw a figure.

"Hey, man. You did it." The figure turned out to be Shiro as he offered a hand to the battered Paladin.

"Shiro?" Keith asked wearily as he accepted the hand, and was pulled up.

"Kolivan told me you lasted longer than anyone has in those battles." Shiro told him. "You don't have to keep this up." He added. Keith was confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking at the other Paladin.

"Just give them the knife and let's get out of here." Shiro suggested, but unknown to Keith, the Shiro he was talking to was actually a hologram from his Marmora uniform. While the real Shiro and Kolivan continued to watch.

"I can't give it to them Shiro." Keith said weakly.

"What is it with you and that thing?" Hologram Shiro asked.

"It's the only connection I have to my past." Keith replied looking at the blade. "It's my chance to learn who I really am." He added looking back at Shiro.

"You know exactly who you are, a Paladin of Voltron. We're all the family you need." The Hologram says.

"Shiro, you're like a brother to me… but I have to do this." Keith insisted.

"No, you don't. So, just give them the knife." Hologram Shiro demanded.

"I can't do that." Keith refused.

"Just give up the knife Keith! You're only thinking of yourself, as usual!" Shiro jabbed, stunning Keith.

"I've made my choice." Keith says final.

"The you've chosen to be alone." Shiro states as he turns away. "Fire really does suit you. Sure it's pretty to look, but when you get too close, you get burned." He said and begins walking away. Keith looks down at the blade, then back up at Shiro.

"Shiro!" He calls, but the Black Paladin doesn't even flinch and continues walking away. "Shiro! Wait!" He calls again and starts running after him, but suddenly a bright light flashes and Keith finds himself back in his shack on Earth. "What? How did I get here?" He asked himself than felt something rumble. He turned to the door when he heard a voice, a voice he hadn't heard in so long.

"Keith…" Said boy turned around to see a man across the room with his back turned to him. Keith couldn't believe, but, it was, it's his…The man turned to face him, revealing a handsome man with brown hair, light stumble on his chin, a scar over his right eyebrow, and bluish-grey eyes. "You're home, son." He greeted.

"What's going on outside?" Keith asked as he heard another rumbling sound.

"Don't worry about that. We'll be fine as long as we stay in here. Don't you want to catch up with your old man?" The man said. Keith stared at him.

"Of course I do." Keith replied. He had missed his dad so much. Since he…

"Son, so many years have passed. I have so much to tell you." The man said as another loud rumbled was heard.

"What is that?" Keith asked, no longer able to ignore it and went over to one of the covered windows.

"Everything's fine." He dad insisted. But as soon as Keith uncovered on of the windows, he gasped. A galra ship was attacking Earth, sentries were already on the ground. People were screaming and the Red Lion stood on cliff waiting.

"Dad, I-I'm sorry. I gotta go. There's people out there that need me." Keith said as he turned back to his father, now holding his Blade of Marmora Knife.

"Don't you want to know about where you came from?" The man asked then looked down at the knife. "Your mother gave it to me." He said.

"Mom?" Keith asked as he looked down at the blade. The rumbling and screaming continued outside, and Keith didn't know what to do.

Unknown to Keith, it was actually a hologram reality. He was lying passed out on the floor on the room while being watched by Shiro and Kolivan. The Black Paladin had decided enough was enough, and attempted to leave to wake up Keith. However the two blades guarding the door blocked him off.

"Get out of the way!" He demanded, but the blades didn't bunch. Shiro was getting angry, he didn't lose his cool often, but right now he didn't care. "I said…" He started as he gathered the air in the room. "Get out of the way!" He yelled out and created a gust of wind, blowing the two blades away from the door. He began to walk out while the blades were down and stunned.

"Wait!" He stopped as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He turned to see Kolivan. "How are you and your friend able to manipulate the Elements like that? Is it some human ability?" He asked. He sounded surprisingly frantic.

"Not exactly. Me and the rest of the Paladins received these powers as a gift from a being known as Zarc." He explained. The galra froze.

"You have no idea the consequences of accepting this so-called gift." Kolivan spat.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked confused.

"You are now all marked by Zarc as his property." The Blade Leader said as he pointed to the Black Paladins chest. "When Zarc grants an individual with abilities he marks their very soul as his own. Furthermore, his so-called "gifts", are more of a curse as they bring nothing but misery to the receiver. Many legends tell of those who have received powers from Zarc, only for their lives to be destroyed as a result. You and the Paladins are doomed to the same fate." The Galran man stated. Shiro was frozen.

Was what he was saying true? Are these powers really just a curse that will destroy his and the other Paladins' lives. Shiro looked back at Keith through the screen as he was in pain from hallucination he was in.

Back in the world of Keith's said "dreamland", the boy was trying to get his dad to talk, but the man says that his mother would be here and tell him everything. But things were getting worse. Keith was so confused on what to do.

"Hey Mullet." The boy whipped to his right to see a short hooded figure.

"What? Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Keith asked the figure.

"Well, I guess it has been sometime since we've last seen one another." The figure seemed to grin beneath the hood. "I'll give you a hint." The figure said as they reveals their arms from behind the cloak. The right one covered in black scales with green veins, black claws and a golden jewel on the back of the hand that looked like an eye. Keith gasped.

"It's you, Zarc." He said in realization. The boy chuckled and removed his hood, revealing tomato hair, and bright ruby-red eyes. "But, how?" He said confused.

"So, what seems to be the problem here?" The boy asks. Keith was hesitant. "Well…?" Zarc encouraged, as Keith remained silent.

"I need to help everyone, but if I go I'll never find out who I am!" He said as he began to break down. "I just wanna know…Who am I?" He sniffed.

"What's your name?" Zarc suddenly asked. Keith stopped and looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"What's your name?" Zarc asked again. Keith was confused.

"You know my name already." He said.

"What's your name?" Zarc asked again, unfazed.

"Keith." He answered.

"Who're your parents?" Zarc then asked this time. The Paladin was unsure but complied.

"I never knew my mom, but my dad's name is Jeremiah." He answered.

"Where are you from?" Zarc asked.

"Earth." Keith replied.

"What do you? What is your occupation?" Zarc asked this time.

"I'm a pilot, and the Paladin of the Red Lion." Keith answered. Zarc smiled.

"So, who are you?" He asked taking the boy's hand in his own.

"I told you, I don't know!" Keith yelled and tears were gathering in his eyes.

"But you just told who you are." The boy replies and Keith looked up at him in confusion. "You are Keith of Earth, son of Jeremiah. You are a pilot, and the Red Paladin of Voltron. And now, you are the wielder and guardian of fire." He stated. Keith was astonished.

"Keith, there is something you should know. I am, but one of many, Zarc is not only a person, but a power and a title. The pendant holds all of the previous Zarcs' memories, while the gauntlet holds Zarc's powers. In all my lives, I've learned to read others, learned many things. A knife, or your past does simply define who you are. You choose you who are." He stated realized he was right.

"There is another thing you must know. The truth, if often a double-edged sword. There are two phrases I know that suit this situation; "The Truth Will Set You Free" and "Ignorance is Bliss". There is a reason that both these sayings exist." He stated. Words of wisdom for sure. "For example. Keith, what happened to your dad?" He asked.

"What?" Keith asked confused. His dad was right here. "What are you talking he's here. He's right-"

"Keith," Zarc interrupted. "What happened to your father?" He asks more serious.

"He-" Keith froze as he remembered. That's right. His dad was dead. He was a firefighter, and he went into a burning building to save innocent people, but he died, and left Keith all alone. "He's dead." Keith finally answered as he looked at his "Dad". "No." He said and looked away. "You're not real." He said then realized the truth. "It's not real. None of this, is real." He said, stunned in realization.

"Exactly." Zarc said as he held Keith's hand, palm exposed. "It is true, fire is of destruction, but it is also of life." He said, Keith looked confused as a little flame lit in his palm. "The askes of burnt plants, return to Earth to fertilize it. Fire takes, but also gives. Fire is of passion, provides warmth to the cold." He states.

"You still have time." Keith looked back at the sound of Zarc's voice. "You can leave Keith. You just have to make the decision for yourself." He said and looked at the door. Keith look in the same direction and knew what he meant. He then walks up to the door and reached for the handle.

"If you walk out that door," He paused at his fake father's voice. "You'll never find out who you are." He continued. Keith could barely hold back his tears.

"Goodbye, Dad." He said and took one last look at Zarc. "I'm guessing from what you said, Zarc isn't your birth name." He said as tears began to flow down his cheeks. "So, if it's not too much to ask, what is it?" He asked. Zarc smiled again.

"Yuya. Yuya Sakaki, and I come from another world." The boy replied and pulled his hood back up. "Go on Keith, I have a feeling that we'll be seeing one another again." He says in farewell.

"*Sniff* Thank you." Keith says as he opens the door and walks out. Keith slowly came to, hearing a faint rumbling noise. He looked around and spotted Shiro running up to him.

"Keith, are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he lifted the Red Paladin up.

"Stop what you're doing!" The two turned to see Kolivan along with Antok, who had a burned spot on his uniform, and few other blades.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Keith asked confused and still a little dazed, while Shiro put his arm around his shoulders. Suddenly the base shook as another rumble sound was heard, and debris fell from the ceiling.

"Call off your beast!" Kolivan demanded. It seemed the Red Lion was attacking the base.

"Move out of the way! We're leaving!" Shiro demanded right back.

"You're not leaving with the blade. It does not belong to you. You failed to awaken it!" The Blade leader exclaimed.

"What does that mean?!" Keith asked confused. Awaken? What?

"Give up the blade!" Antok growled and attacked. He was still pretty pissed about getting burned from Keith's flames earlier. Shiro pushed Keith away and activated his Galran tech arm. He clashed head on with Antok.

"Wait!" Keith called out. "Just take the knife!" He said holding out the blade to them. Shiro and Antok backed away from each other. "It doesn't matter where I came from. I know who I am." He said. _"I am Keith of Earth, son of Jeremiah. I am the pilot and Paladin of the Red Lion. And I am also, the wielder, and guardian of fire. The element of destruction, and life." _He thought thinking back to Zarc/Yuya's words. Suddenly the blade let out a bright purple light and transformed before his eyes into a short sword. What?

"You've awoken the blade." Kolivan said sounding breathless. "The only this is possible, is if Galra blood runs through your veins." He stated.

"What?" Keith asked as he stared at the blade, and thought Kolivan's words. "_"The only this is possible, is if Galra blood runs through your veins."_" He then thought about Zarc's words. "_"The Truth Will Set You Free" and "Ignorance is Bliss". There is a reason both of these exist"_".

"He was right." Keith said softly as he drops the blade to the floor and collapsed onto his knees as the sudden realization, and weight of those words.

"Keith!" Shiro shouted and went over to the younger. "Are you okay?" He asked and heard the boy say something. "What?" He asked.

"Zarc was right?" He said a little louder, allowing everyone in the room to hear.

"Keith, what do you mean?" Shiro asked worriedly. After what Kolivan had told him, he was more than a little skittish.

"I saw him. In that place. He showed it wasn't real, and he warned me. He was right the truth is a double-edged sword." Keith explained, he was still stunned.

"His "Gift" is a double-edged sword." Kolivan suddenly spoke as he strode up to the two Paladins. "It gives you power, but it will ultimately lead your life to utter misery." He stated. What? No! That couldn't be! "The day you accept the power given to you, he branded your soul as his own, and now you belong to him. Just a small that grows large it consumes more, your fire will engulf and consume you." He added. No! He had to be lying! Or just misunderstood! Zarc didn't! Keith turned desperately to Shiro, who looked dejected.

"Shiro! Shiro! Tell him that's he's wrong!" He begged. "Shiro! Please! I'm telling you! Zarc helped me!" He cried.

"Exactly Keith." Shiro finally spoke. "That was happening in your mind, and Zarc was there." He says looking a little scared. "This proves it, Zarc tethered himself to us. He branded us, as his." He finished and looked down. Keith was stunned. This couldn't be. Zarc helped him. It just couldn't be! Zarc had helped him!

* * *

**AN: Mamma mia! This was a long chapter. I hope you all like it. Also, is Kolivan right? Are Zarc's intention not really pure, will the Paladins' powers lead them to nothing but misery. Find out in future chapters. See ya later guys. *Waves!***


	6. Chapter 6: Regroup and the Plan

**Chapter 6: Regroup and the Plan**

* * *

"Seriously man! Out of everyone on this ship, I've healed you the most! Can't you go one day without being reckless and getting yourself hurt?!" Lance scolds as he was, once again, healing Keith's injuries. Only this time, it was so bad that Lance had forced Keith into a tub of water, in just his swim trunks, to properly heal him.

"Sorry." Keith said dejectedly. After the trials of Marmora, along with awakening his blade, and finding out that he is part Galra in the process, the Red and Black Paladins returned to the castle, along with the Blade of Marmora leader, Kolivan. After meeting the Princess, Kolivan informed them that his spy from inside of the empire told him that Zarkon has become aware of their presence and they need to move fast to stop him once and for all.

So they got right on it, with Ulaz's help as he had woken up, and Lance healed any remaining wounds on the Galran. Although Lance had also noticed Keith acting odd, and all he had to do was poke him to find that Keith had major injuries. The Blue Paladin sighed rather loudly, then proceed to drag the Red away to heal him. So here they were, Keith sat in a bathtub of Water, and Lance healing him.

"Hey Lance," Keith suddenly spoke. "Do you think Kolivan was telling the truth? Did Zarc really just brand us as his? And these powers will just ruin our lives?" He asked. Kolivan had proceeded to explain to the other Paladins and Alteans what he had told them about Zarc and his gifts to them. The Alteans had strongly reprinted his words, but the Galran insisted he wasn't lying. Honestly, it was still kind of bothering Keith, especially with Zarc apparently having entered his mind.

"I'm not sure man." Lance replied. "Hold your breath, I'm going to be fixing your face now." He then warned. Keith took a breath and Lance proceed to incase his head in water and concentrated. The water glowed crystal blue and after a few minutes, Lance released Keith's head. The Red Paladin took a deep breath as the Blue one finished cleaning him up.

"I mean. He seemed nice, and he did help you during the Marmora Trials right?" Lance confirmed as he helped Keith out of the tub and handed him a towel to dry off. He then went to empty the tub as Keith used to the towel to dry himself.

"Yeah, but that's just it. It was happening in my mind. That means that Zarc is connected to us somehow. If he can enter my mind, what else can he do? More importantly, are these powers more of curse than a gift?" He asked as he finished drying off and wrapped the towel around his waist, having slipped off the swim trunks. Keith was so unsure. Zarc had given him great advice, but was it really sincere? Did he actually have a ulterior motives?

"You know," Keith looked at Lance as he had finished draining the tub and walked over to him, holding some Altean sleeping robes. "I think it actually depends on the way you look at it. I mean, these powers can be dangerous, but we're able to control them. As long we don't go overboard, we won't hurt anyone." He said. "It also relies on how we use them. Like example here; I'm healing you." He added.

"Yeah, I guess." Keith said as he took the clothes. He then looked at his hand. "Hey, Zarc said something to me, and I want to know if it's true. He told that fire was the element of passion, destruction, but also life. You're sort of the expert in this field, so I was wondering if you knew about this." Keith asked. Lance looked surprised, but smiled and sat down, inviting Keith to join him, which he did.

"Yeah, I know a bit. In Avatar each Element has their own meaning, and even season." The Blue Paladin. Yeah Keith was little annoyed at yet another Avatar reference, but if he learned anything, it's that the show does include actual philosophy in their premise.

"If I remember correctly; Water's season is Winter, very fitting as technically snow and ice is frozen water. Water represents change, purification and healing. Air's is Autumn, or Fall, as that is the time when the winds are the strongest. Air, or Wind represents freedom and spirituality. Earth's is spring, as that is when the Earth is in full bloom. Earth represents strength and substance. There wasn't anything regarding to Nature/Plants, but I would say its season would also be spring as that is when nature begins to bloom. Nature would most probably represent growth and intelligence, it seems to fit considering Pidge. And Fire's season is summer as that is the time when it is the hottest. Fire does in fact represent passion/desire and destruction, but also life and warmth. It gives as much as it takes, in the end." Lance finished his monologue. Keith was astonished by the detail and structure.

"Thanks Lance. That makes me feel better." The red Paladin admitted. "And thanks again for healing my wounds. I was battered by those guys, now there's not a scratch on me." He smiled at the Blue Paladin, who smiled back.

* * *

_Keith opened his eyes to found himself in a dark place. He looked around, but couldn't see a thing. Suddenly he was enveloped in a red glow, as bursts of flames surrounded him. He was panicking as the flames moved closer, thinking back to Kolivan's words about how flames will consume him. He frantically tried to find an escape, but found he trapped within the flames. He was in full blown panic as the fire was closing in on him. He was panting as the heat rose, then he thrusted his arms out and suddenly the flames froze. _

_Keith stared at the fire was still and no longer moving towards him. He then heard a growl, and turned slightly and looked up to see the Red Lion above him, then saw other lights lit around the area. He could make out a violet light with a figure standing in it with wind swirling around them, and the Black Lion above them. Then a blue light with swirling water around another figure, and the Blue Lion above them. Then a green light with a smaller figure with vines and plants growing around them, with the Green Lion above them. Finally there a yellow light with a larger figure surrounded by rocks and the Yellow Lion above them._

_That's when Keith noticed a hooded figure in center of them all, and there colored streaks of the light that connected them to the figure. The figure looked up at Keith, and all he could see were glowing golden eyes. Behind the behind the figure suddenly stood a taller being enveloped in a silvery glow. The hooded figure looked directly at Keith and mouthed something and the Red Paladin heard words._

"_We are all connected in the end."_

* * *

"*Gasp**Pant**Pant*" Keith gasped as he awoke back in his bed onboard the castle ship. He remembers after he talked to Lance the Blue Paladin left, while he changed into the bed robes and went to sleep in his room to rest up. "*Groans* What a weird dream." He muttered as he rubbed his head. It wasn't necessarily a nightmare, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either. He then went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the Paladins, Alteans and the Blade of Marmora were gathered on the Castle bridge and were all discussing their plans of defeating Zarkon. Well almost all of them. Hunk had conked on his eat and was currently still sleeping.

"What! What'd I miss?!" The Yellow Paladin shouted as he finally woke up.

"Oh, nothing important. We've just figured out how to defeat Zarkon." Lance answered from next to Hunk.

"Really? I dozed for ten minutes and you guys already figured out how to defeat the forces of evil?" said Paladin asked.

"You've been asleep for three hours." Pidge corrected him from his other side.

"I think we've got something here." Shiro spoke as he was looking at a holographic image of Zarkon's ship. "It's dangerous and there are a lot of moving parts, but if we can coordinate everything just then-"

"Zarkon's rang with be over, and the savagery that has poisoned our universe can finally be cleansed." Kolivan finished for him. "You've done it Shiro." He says addressing the Black Paladin who was standing next to him.

"We did it together." Shiro said as he held out his hand to the Galra, who took it.

"As long as we all stick to the plan, it should work." Allura stated. She still did not like the idea of working together with the Blade.

"It will work. And perhaps, then, you'll understand that not all Galra are as bad as Zarkon." Kolivan said back, fully aware of Allura's distrust in him and his group.

"I hope not." The princess muttered to herself as she cast a look at Keith.

"Ulaz, you were right to trust them." Antok said to the Galra right next to him.

"You nearly sacrificed everything to bring us together. For a moment I thought we had lost you, than Lance brought you in, and even then you were barley holding on back there." Shiro recounted to when Ulaz nearly died.

"I was lucky, but luck will only go so far. We must now take down Zarkon. Once and for all." The Galran replied, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So what's the exactly?" Hunk asked as he joined the others.

"The plan is amazing!" Lance spoke up and proceeded to explain. "First, we infect Zarkon's ship with a virus. Then we make a huge wormhole and lure Zarkon inside of it, zapping him a bajillion light-years away. Then, when he pops out on the other side, all like, "Why isn't my ship working?", Voltron will kick his butt!" The Blue Paladin finished he explanation with some fighting sounds and moves.

"Wow. So, this is it." Hunk said as he looked at everyone in the room.

"I guess the only question is, when do we strike?" Pidge suddenly asked.

"As soon as we build a teludav big enough to wormhole Zarkon's ship." Coran answered as he pulled up the schematics of said teludav.

"Oh, man. The teludav again? Does this mean we need more scaultrite?" The Yellow Paladin asked.

"That's just one of the many things we'll need." Allura answered him.

"Am I, uh, Am I sensing a trip back to the space mall here?" Hunk asked hopeful.

"I'm afraid not." Coran replied, and Hunk deflated. "This is going to take a lot more scaultrite than we can ever find in any Unilu shop. For this plan to succeed, we're going to need to split up. We all have a task to do." The Royal Advisor explains. "Keith, Hunk, you'll be in charge of getting the scaultrite. If any one of us fails, the entire plan fails." He instructed.

With that the team split up. Keith and Hunk took the Yellow Lion to get the scaultrite, apparently they had to get it from a weblum. Which was apparently a giant space worm, or something along those lines. While Lance, Pidge and Shiro took the Blue Lion to go to some Galran prison, to get a super genius called Slav to help with building the teludav. Coran was heading to Olkarion to start working on the machine, and Allura was making her way to the Balmera to get a crystal in order to power it.

"Why does Allura get to take a leisurely visit to the Balmera while we have to fly into the belly of a giant space worm to get scaultrite?" Hunk complained.

"You heard Coran. Building a huge teludav isn't easy. Everyone has a job to do and this is ours." Keith said to the Yellow Paladin.

"Yeah, but I always get the worst jobs." said Paladin complained. "Go to a Galra-occupied planet to get my lion. Go to a Galra-occupied Balmera to get a crystal. Go into the belly of a beast with the Galra alien team member." He listed off.

"I'm not an alien." Keith reprinted, annoyed.

"Well, you're kind of an alien. You're way more alien than me. You're at least some alien. I'm-I'm none alien." Hunk rambled.

"Let's just concentrate on the job here." Keith sighed as he moved right behind the Yellow Paladin's seat.

"Yeah. Was-Was your mom the alien? Your grandpa? How Galra are you exactly?" The Samoan asked.

"I don't know." Keith answered.

"Did the Blade of Marmora, like, teach you the secret handshake, or something?" The Yellow Paladin asked.

"No. No one said anything." Keith replied getting annoyed.

"The Blade of Marmora…They're real tight-lipped, aren't they? I get that your society is secret, but is everything secret?" The bigger teen commented.

"Okay, look, it's bad enough that Allura hates me now. And it's possible that the powers Zarc gave us might not be what we thought they were. So, can you just lay off?" Keith retaliated, now really annoyed at this point.

"Allura doesn't hate you. You just need to give her to accept the fact that you're Galra, the race that destroyed her entire planet and all of her people." Hunk to encourage, than realized what he said. "Oh, yeah, she might hate you a little bit." He said. "And besides, Zarc seemed nice when we met him, and he did help you during those Marmora trials right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but what if it was all an act, and that was happening in my mind Hunk. My mind. And I think I had a dream about him last night. That means he has access to our consciousness." Keith retaliated. He swore the hooded figure in his dream was Zarc, but he had no idea what that strange being behind was.

"Well, yeah, but like I said, I think he was trying to help you." Hunk insisted. "Besides, Zarc is apparently a space legend, and often times legends have varying facts about them. Some true, some false. Heck even Coran and Allura don't know all of them." He added.

"I guess." Keith said. "Though, while in that place, Zarc told me he was actually one of many. _The Pendulum holds Zarc's memories, and the Gauntlet holds Zarc's power._ Is what he said." The Red Paladin explained.

"Wait, so does this mean that there have been multiple Zarcs then?" Hunk asked. "Oh, so maybe this whole "power leads to misery" thing was actually about a past Zarc, not our Zarc." He suggested hopefully.

"I guess." The Red Paladin replied. "L-let's just watch the video Coran uploaded and stay on task. We need to find out how to collect this stuff." He added. Hunk did just that, and their mission officially began.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, I'm gonna write about when Hunk and Keith are in the Weblum. So I'll just skip ahead to the when the rest of the Paladins go to Beta Traz in the next chapter. See you then guys.**


	7. Chapter 7: Prison Ship and Slav

**Chapter 7: Prison Ship and Slav**

Lance, Pidge and Shiro had made their way to the Galran prison called Beta Traz, in order to rescue a super genius locked in there called Slav. Shiro and Pidge had already made it to the prison ship, with Rover hovering near them, while Lance was waiting on standby in the Blue Lion.

"This seems like an awfully large place to hold only one prisoner." Pidge comments.

"So let's hope this Slav guy is as good as the Blade of Marmora said he is." Shiro says back as he and Pidge slip into the ship using the Green Paladin's hacking and the Black Paladin's tech arm.

"Beginning phase two of the plan. I'm blocking the sensors. Lance, you've only got four doboshes to scan the base and land your lion before they're back online." Pidge said as she, with Rover's help, hacked into the sensory bots programming and shuts them down.

Once there were off, Lance did a sonic scan of the ship to get using the Blue Lion's sonic cannon. He then sent the data to Pidge so she could generate a map of the facility. He quickly flew his lion just in time as the sensory bots came back online, and rejoined with his fellow Paladins.

"Ok, I've compiled the data from the Blue Lion's sonic scan and made this map." The Green Paladin said she showed her fellow paladins said map. "It appears the prison is comprised of three concentric levels. Each level is showing different types of security." She said as she enhanced the image. "Huh? that's weird." She commented at a certain image. "The Blade of Marmora said this was made just for Slav, but it's showing two cells. Who else would be held here?" She asked.

"I'm guessing a space ninja. Or maybe someone with magical powers like us?" Lance theorized with visual effect adds. "You know, just spit-balling here. I don't know. Let's just keep tossing out ideas." He added.

"Can you get a visual from in the cells?" Shiro asked, seemly brushing off Lance.

"No, not from here. And even if I could, we don't know this Slav looks like." Pidge answers.

"Then we're just going to have to check both." The Black Paladin instructs.

"Dibs on the closer one!" Lance yells out, and the other two look at him with pensive faces. "What? my legs are tired." He replied. Pidge sighed and looked back at the map.

"I'll go to the command center to try and access the security system." She said.

"Let's get moving." Shiro instructs and they move out.

Shiro and Lance start their way to the cells, while Pidge, along with Rover, head to the command center. The Paladin and bot make it in and hack into the computer.

"I'm in." She announces.

"Guide us through." Shiro whispers as he and Lance were waiting in a corridor.

"It looks like the top level is patrolled by the sentries. The second level is patrolled by floating drones." She explained. "Oh, wow, that's interesting." She comments.

"Good interesting?" Lance asks.

"The second level also has immobilizing foam." She answered.

"Oh, so bad interesting." The Blue Paladin says.

"And what about the third level?" Shiro asked.

"Closed system. I can't get in from here." The Green Paladin replied.

"You can't get in from the command center?" Shiro asked surprised.

"No single location can access the entire prison. It's a security measure. When you that level, you'll have to link me in." She instructed.

"We're on our way down." Shiro replied as he and Lance started moving. Unknown to both of them, Pidge also hacked into the facilities database with Rover's help to hopefully find her brother Matt. The two Paladins came to a door leading to the next level guarded by a sentry.

"How are we going to get by this guy?" Lance asked. While he turned, Shiro used his wind to fly over to the sentry and used a wind blade, slicing the robot in half. Lance peaked out and blinked at Shiro's work. "Good teamwork on that one." He said. Shiro said nothing, and they both proceed to the next level.

"Uh-oh we're spotted." Shiro said as one of the droids came towards them.

"No, no, no, that's mine!" Pidge hurriedly informed them. "He's going to be your escort through this hallway. He'll scramble the monitors." She added. The bot did as she said, allowing the other two Paladins to remain undetected. "Shiro, you go left. Lance, go right." She instructed.

"Affirmative." Shiro replied as he and Lance split up went said directions. The two then helped Pidge hack the third level so she could get a visual on it, and allowing them in. Both found themselves at very large doors. Suddenly, someone was coming down Lance's corridor, but he managed to hide away in time as a giant Galra, most likely the one in charge of the facility, came through. The scanner at one end of the door, scanned his face and lets him in. Lance couldn't see inside the cell, but he didn't like the sound of what he was hearing.

Unfortunately, Pidge was unable to hack the doors from her location, but Lance informed her about the face scanner. When the Galra comes back out, Lance manages to get a quick picture of his face, while narrowly escaping being spotted. He swore his heart just skipped like three beats. He then sent the pic to Pidge who used it to make a 3D rendering and sent it to the other two Paladins. The two managed to use it to get into their respective cells.

"Are you Slav?" Shiro asked as he saw something move behind a sort of bed in the cell.

"Are you here to torture me?" The thing asked as it popped out, revealing a centipede looking creature with four pairs of arms, a tail and a sort of bird-like head and beak.

"No, I'm here to save you. I'm a Paladin of Voltron." Shiro explained.

"Oh, no, even worse. In 98 and 3/100ths of a percent of realties with a prison break, I die!" The creature, Slav, shouted. "And your chances are even worse!" He says to Shiro who just stares at him. Was he serious?

Meanwhile, Lance crept into his cell and saw a creature in it, that looked like it was eating something. A sentry bot? The creature noticed Lance, and slowly turned around and stood up. It was massive.

"Are you-" Lance shrieked then cleared his throat. "Are you Slav?" He asked.

"Yup." The creature replied simply.

"Don't worry, Slav. I'm here to rescue you. I'm with Voltron. Do you know Voltron?" The Blue Paladin says.

"Yup." "Slav" replied again.

"Great. Then you know what the Blue Lion is." Lance adds.

"Yup." It replies again.

"Pidge, I've got Slav." The Blue and Black Paladins say at the same time.

"What?" The Green Paladin said confused.

"I said I have Slav." Shiro answered.

"No, I have Slav. Wait, hold on." Lance says and turned to the creature. "Tell me the truth. Are you Slav?" He asked.

"Yup." The creature said.

"We don't help time for this. You're just gonna have to bring both of them back." Pidge said, but had to hide as the Galra warden came in. Luckily she managed to duck under the desk with Rover in her arms as the Warden sat down.

"Lance, looks like we're on our own. We gotta get back to Pidge." Shiro said.

"Wait, what? I have no idea where to go. Slav, do you know how to get back?" He asked the creature.

"Yup." It replied.

"What am I talking about? Of course you do. You're a genius." Lance replied and started to walk out of the cell, but realized "Slav" wasn't with him. He turned back to the creature hovering over the bed like structure that had a lump under the blanket. "Uh, Slav? Something wrong?" He asked.

"Yup." The creature replied, and Lance noticed the lump squirm. He cautiously walks up to the blanket and gently pulls it away. Lance softly gasps. It look like a child, rapped it what looked like a purple poncho. While it was purple like a Galra, it looked more human, with darker purple marks on its face, and glowing orange eyes. the thing whimpered and huddled into its poncho thing.

"Uh, hey, hey. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He said gently as crouched down to the creature. Who peaked one eye from underneath the purple clothe item. "Hi little guy. What are you doing here?" He asked gently. The little creature sat up slowly, and the poncho unfolds, revealing to be three sets of purple wings with black bordering, but they were slightly limp and were shaking. Lance gently touched one, to find it felt like velvet. He smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here." He said and tried to pick up the kid, but they flinched as he touched them. Lance frowned and gently moved the fairly big wings away to find the child's body and inner wings scared and slightly tattered. The poor thing. How could anyone be this cruel, especially to a child. Lance looked at the creature orange eyes as it whimpered. "Here, let me help." He said and proceed to use his water to sooth the creature and heal its wounds.

"There we go." he said as he ran the glowing water over the injuries and healing them. The child seemed frightened at first, but quickly grew accustomed to the soothing sensation. The creature opened its mouth, but instead of words, it made some clicking and chirruping sounds. Must be its language. Lance chuckled.

"Okay, let's get you out of here." He said as the child rewrapped its wings around itself again, making the poncho thing, and Lance picked it up. He noticed a large scar on its back, and gently used some more water to heal it quickly. "Alright." He said and turned to "Slav". "Can you get us out of here now?" He asked.

"Yup." "Slav" said and began moving out of the cell, with Lance following behind it with the little creature secured in his arms.

Meanwhile, Shiro was having a tough time getting his inmate out the fricking cell! The guy was annoying, he wouldn't shut up about alternate realties and only agreed to come along when Shiro mentioned the Blue Lion, with the guy saying it has a frequency between 606 and 608 terahertz, whatever that meant, and apparently it was his lucky number of terahertz. Even then, he stayed a while to mess with his blanket, taking forever before he finally decided to come out.

"Let's go back." He said as he barely took two steps out of the cell and started walking back into the cell. Shiro was getting more annoyed. They needed to leave!

"Just take the blanket with you." He said and the thing flinched.

"What? No, the blanket's perfect. Don't touch the blanket! It's that!" Slav yelled as he grabbed Shiro and turned him to a puddle of water, and promptly screamed as a drop of water dripped into it. Shiro didn't get it.

"That's a tiny puddle. You'll be fine." He said.

"There's 12 percent chance I could slip. There are even realities in which I drown, because in those realties, I never learned to swim!" Slav screamed.

"What about this reality? Did you learn to swim in this one?" Shiro asked.

"I can't remember! There are infinite possibilities!" Slav screamed in reply. Was this guy serious?! Shiro was about ready to explode.

Meanwhile, Lance, with the kid in his arms, was walking a few steps behind "Slav" while talking, not aware the Warden had found the cell empty already and was looking for them.

"Pidge is the hacker of our group. Shiro's our awesome leader." He said. "Slav" just continued to say "Yup", while the little creature made chirruping noises. "Hunk's out mechanic. He's also a chef and just a pretty cool dude to hang out with, and Keith is always doing things like flying into asteroids fields and black holes and cool junk like that, and I thought I was the team's sharpshooter, but I guess no one else thinks that." He suddenly stops. The little creature making a questioning sound.

"Maybe I don't have a thing." He said solemnly.

"Yup." "Slav" says, having also stopped.

"You don't have to agree with me so quickly. I mean, they wouldn't keep me on the team if I didn't contribute in some way, would they?" He asked.

"Yup." The bigger creature said.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just a fifth wheel. Seventh if you count Coran and Allura. That's a horrible wheel to be." He said glumly.

"Yup." "Slav" seemed to agree. Lance was down, but was snapped out of his reverie, but clicking chirp sound. He looked down to see the little creature look, sad? At him? The creature gently pulled itself to the crook of his neck and nuzzled him, making content happy purring-chirruping noises.

"He-heh…What are you doing?" Lance chuckled. The little thing looked at him, its "hood" down, revealing black and dark purple spiky and black mixed hair, and point tipped ears. It looked up at Lance with its big glowing eyes and gestured to a part of its wing where it previously had a scar. "Huh? Are referring to me healing you?" Lance asked. The little thing chirruped.

"Yeah, I guess, I am kind of the team healer." He said with a brighter look, but it soon became melancholy again. "Though, the ship has healing pods, and while these powers are cool, they were just given to me. Well, they were given like everyone else's, but what if Kolivan was right? What if we did make a mistake? And these powers are more dangerous than we thought?" He said.

Meanwhile, Shiro was carrying Slav down his corridor. They had managed to sort out the whole "puddle" thing, and were making their way out.

"You're so strong. Must be because of the robot arm. But doesn't it bother you that you only have one?" Slav asked, then suddenly screamed and scrambled off of Shiro.

"Oh, what? What?" Shiro asked annoyed. What was it this time?

"Look at all those cracks! I can't step on those." The critter said, point to an open panel on the floor.

"I was carrying you!" Shiro said back, he was about ready to ballistic on this guy.

"Oh, I guess no one cares about their mothers' backs anymore!" Slav retorted. Was he honest to god, serious?

"Wait, what? You know that nursey rhyme?" Shiro asked.

"Nursery rhyme? I'm talking about quantum realities here. Cracks initiate space-time temporal fissures, which mathematically make higher probabilities for alternate realities in which your mother has a broken back." He explained. Shiro was about at his limit with this guy, even though he tried to hold on. This way going to take a while.

Meanwhile, Pidge was finally able to get out from under the desk, using her bayard to short-circuit the sentry bot, and quickly pulled up the map to help Shiro and Lance. That's when she noticed someone was coming in Lance's direction.

"Lance, look out!" She quickly warned.

"Quick, somebody's coming." The Blue Paladin said as he ducked into hiding with child creature secure in his arms and trembling, but "Slav" didn't move. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get us caught?" he asked.

"Yup" It replied just as the Warden came.

"I've found you." He said as he made his way to "Slav". Lance knew he had to think fast. He placed the little creature down, and quickly took out his bayard, transforming it into his blaster and stepped out into the open in between the Warden and "Slav".

"Stay away from my friend." He threaten and was ready to fire.

"There's your kidnapper. Put the prison on lockdown!" The Warden shouted.

Alarms started blaring, and suddenly "Slav" got on all fours and started running. Lance shot at the Warden, with the Galra activating a set of robotic arms to block the shots. The Blue Paladin quickly took one of the little creature's hand and started running behind "Slav". Just as the security cameras came out and started shooting the foam, luckily Pidge managed to hack one and foam the Warden. Lance ran a little more before stopping and deactivating his Bayard, then picked up the little creature and started running again.

Meanwhile Shiro was literally chasing Slav around as he refused to walk over the cracks.

"We've got to go!" He said as he missed Slav again. "That's it! Fine! If you don't want to walk over the cracks, we'll float over!" He yelled and used his wind to make a swirl of air, finally caught the annoying thing, and while using his jetpack, they both fly over the cracks and down the hallway, Shiro using his arm to combat any sentries they fly into. Eventually coming back to the fork where Shiro and Lance had spilt up.

"Oh, wow, you have Laika. The warden will not be happy about that." Slav commented as he the massive creature running beside Lance, who was gliding on ice he made, while still holding on tightly to the little purple creature.

"Who's Laika?" Lance asked.

"She's the Warden's pet yupper." Slav replied.

"Wait, what? You're an animal?" Lance asked the yupper next to him apparently.

"Yup." Laika, apparently a she, replied.

"Oh, I see where the confusion was for you." Slav said, then noticed the thing in the Blue Paladin. "And what is that?" he asked.

"Don't know, found him in Laika's cell." Lance replied, and the little creature lifted its face to look at Slav, who promptly gasped. Shiro's eye twitching.

"A Necroshade! Oh, but it must be very weak to be that size." He said. Lance looked down at the little creature. Necroshade? The little thing let out a chirp.

Meanwhile, Pidge was in a pickle in the command center. Three sentries and had come and were shooting at her. Luckily she had cover from behind the desk, with Rover nestled in her arms. Pidge was panicking, what could she do? Rover suddenly moved out of her arms and floated down his side pouch. Pidge reached in and found the seeds she forgot she had in there. This gave her an idea.

She gathered a handful, and focused her energy into them, causing them to glow green. She then tossed them out at the sentries and they busted out into vines and roots. She quickly used her powers to make the plants grab the sentries and smash them against the wall.

"Uh, no!" She shouted when she saw the video of her brother was gone. It was the one clue she found, and it was gone. However, Rover bumped her shoulder and beeped showing he downloaded the video and information. "Thanks Rover, you're the best." She said and hugged the creature to her chest. "Alright let's get out of here." She said and ran out of the command center with Rover right behind her. "I'm heading for the hanger!" She informs her teammates over the coms.

"Uh…" speaking of teammates, they made to the hanger, only to find sentries waiting from. The robots began shooting and the others quickly took action. Lance put down the child and told him to hide, then began shooting at the bots. Slav screamed and hid, while Shiro prepared to attack, and Laika charged ripping and tearing the sentries to pieces.

"Let's go. Slav!" Shiro called as all the sentries were down and the Lion's particle barrier was down too.

"Be right with you!" The centipede creature called back, but that was when the Warden, having broken free from the foam appeared.

"Slav!" He yelled and the engineer screamed at his voice and scrambled away. The Warden jumps from the balcony he was on, and down to face the Paladins. "You steal my yupper and my prisoner? Not to mention the Necroshade I was lucky to get my hands on?" He yelled at them and pressed a button on his belt. And in a total bane moment, the liquid from the tubes on his neck flowing into him and he started to grow in size, much to the horror of everyone watching.

"Okay, I'm ready-? What is that?!" Pidge said as she entered with Rover.

"You're not going anywhere. And neither is the lion." The Warden said, his voice deeper and more booming. He then attacked. The Paladins were having a difficult time with the guy, he was seriously powerful. He even knocked away Shiro.

Pidge took out some more seeds from her pocket, and willed them to sprout into vines. She then used to grab the Warden's arms. Shiro came fast on the wind and sent wind blades. Lance stood up from the floor and conjured up water and started spraying it at the Galra. Said Galra roared, and used the vines holding it to swing the Green Paladin around, knocking her right into the others and slamming them against the wall. The warden grinned as he stared making his way to them.

"Guess what?" He heard and froze. Behind the little purple was growing in size with a dark mist surrounding it. "I'm all healed now." It said and let out a shrill shriek as it unfolded its wings, revealing himself to be wearing what looked like a black sleeveless turtleneck that showed his midriff, and black shorts.

The, as stated before, Necroshade flew straight at the Warden and bit the Galra's armor and tore off a piece with its teeth. The giant Galra roared and threw off the creature, but it quickly regained itself in the air and glared at the Warden baring its razor sharp teeth, while the alien in turn growled just the alarms started blaring. The Warden turned to see Slav at the panel, having opened the doors. The second door opened as the Paladins regained consciousness, and were suddenly sucked out into space along with the Blue Lion. The Necroshade quickly took action, and grabbed Lance in midair.

"Wha- What the-?! Who are you?!" The Blue Paladin panicked, not recognizing the creature pulling him out of the ship.

"It's just me. Thanks for healing me." The creature replied, and Lance's eyes widen as he realized it was the same little creature from before. "I'll explain when we're out of danger." The creature added, knowing the Paladin had questions, but now wasn't' the time to answer. Unfortunately while Slav was floating out, the Warden managed to grab him with one of his robot arms. The other holding him to the floor, while his flesh ones were holding Laika.

"No!" Shiro shouted. The doors were already closing and they couldn't get to Slav in time.

"Wait, I got this." Lance said as he took out his bayard and aimed it. He took and breathe, carefully aimed, and fired! Hitting the Warden's metal arm and allowing Slav free.

"Nice, Lance! That's why we bring our sharpshooter." Shiro commented as Slav flew right into Pidge, and started flying back to the Lion. Lance felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked up at the Necroshade, who smiled at him. Lance smiles back and the two then fly back to the Lion, and Lance proceeds to fly them away.

"Okay. Now that we're out of danger, I think we all deserve some answers." The Blue Paladin said as he got up and turned to the Necroshade. Who was about to talk, when Slav, of course, jumped in.

"Oh, good! You're all better now! It's an honor I've never met a Necroshade before." The centipede like alien said. "Necroshades are very mysterious you know. It's rare to even see one." He explained.

"How were you little before, and now you're an adult?" Shiro asked. Slav interrupted again before the purple alien could talk.

"Necroshades, when injured, shrink down in size to conserve and expand energy to heal themselves. It's a very unique skill." The centipede replied. Shiro's eye twitched, even Lance and Pidge were annoyed.

"Can you let the guy speak?!" The Blue Paladin yelled, and the multi-armed alien, whimpered and finally shut up. "Now you can talk." He said to the Necroshade.

"As he said. I am a Necroshade. Due to the Wardens torture, I was forced to go into that childlike form to heal myself. Luckily you helped me when you used your power to heal me." He explained. "For that I am thankful." He said and bowed.

"Oh, no need for that." Lance said bashful. "Hey, I just realized, you're talking English now. Before you were making all those strange clicking and chirping noises." He commented. The purple alien was about to speak, but Slav again.

"Oh, that would be the Necroshades native tongue. The Necroshades are a very skillful people. They can learn different Languages just by listening to a few words, but can use it while in their weaken state." He said. the Paladins gave him annoyed looks.

"He is correct." The Necroshade replied. "As you have help me, I would like to help you in your fight against the Galra." He proposed.

"Ah, yes, the Necroshades are also a very conservative and skittish people as well, but once you earn their trust, they are very loyal." Slav added.

"Hey, I just realized we don't know your name." Lance said.

"In my language I am-" The Necroshade said as he made those noise again, which were apparently his race's language. "But, in your "English", I would be Yusarius." He introduced.

"Welcome to Voltron Yusarius." Shiro greeted and held out his metal hand. The Necroshade, looked skittish, but took the offered hand shook it, with a smile.

**AN: In case you guys didn't know, the name "Laika" is actually a reference to a dog who was sent to space for an experiment, but unfortunately didn't make it back to Earth. Google "Laika" to learn more.**

**So I also hope you also like my OC I added, last minute addition here.**


	8. Chapter 8: Light of Life

**Chapter 8: Light of Life**

* * *

Allura made it to the Balmera to get the crystal for the giant teludav. It was a long journey, but the space mice helped to keep her entertained by doing "road trip games" as Hunk put, which did help to pass the time. The Balmerans were very welcoming to the Princess and led her deep into the Balmera caves for the crystal.

"Incredible." Allura breathed out at the sight of the enormous crystal before her.

"When the Galra were here, these caverns were closed off. As if the Balmera was protecting itself. Now that the Balmera is free and healed, the crystal caverns are open once more." Shay, a local Balmeran girl and friend, explained.

Allura strolled up to the crystal and placed both her hands on its surface. The crystal began to glow as the Balmerans got down, performing the ancient Altean ceremony for when a crystal is taken from the Balmera. After it was finished, the Balmerans helped Allura to harvest the crystal and bring it up to the surface.

"The crystal has been loaded onto your Castle, Princess." Shay said when they finished and gave Allura a hug goodbye.

"We wish you could stay longer." Shay's grandmother said as Allura hugged her too. "I made you stickercup stew for the sky road." She said and held out a pot to the princess, that had something pop out of it.

"Oh, thank you. I'm sure I shall enjoy this immensely." Allura said hesitantly while taking the offered pot carefully, trying to hide the fact she was a little disgusted, and disturbed, by the concoction. "To all you of Balmera, thank you once again." She then said to all the Balmerans. Suddenly, a low rumble was and felt. "What was that?" The Altean Princess gasped and looked up in horror to see the monster the Paladins first fought on the Balmera breaking free from its crystal prison.

"Oh, no!" She said as the Balmerans ran screaming. "Take cover in the Balmera! I'll hold it off with the Castle's defenses." Allura instructs then retreats into the ship as the monster finished breaking free, but it was different. Its head was missing, it had a purple Balmeran crystal sticking from its chest, and two giant purple crystals were hovering around it.

"Particle Barrier Up!" The Princess commanded as she entered the bridge and activated the ship. She immediately began firing, but the crystals the monster had were acting as shields and the lasers couldn't even touch it. The Princess quickly took off as the monster began shooting back, but the monster also started to fly and follow her into space. Allura knew what she had to do, so she opened a hailing frequency to call the Paladins.

* * *

-With Hunk and Keith-

"Argh! I didn't just turn Galra!" Keith shouted at Hunk's accusation. The Yellow Paladin was looking at him intensely, and Keith noticed. "Are trying to see if my skin is purple?" He asked annoyed.

"No…" Hunk drawled out, not convincing anybody.

"Hunk! Keith! Do you read me?!" Both Paladins turned to the console as Allura's image appeared.

"Hunk and Keith here. What's going on, Princess?" Keith replied and asked.

"You must return to the Castle! I need you!" She replied hastily.

"We're on our way." Keith replied and Hunk "stepped on it" as they say.

* * *

-With Lance, Pidge and Shiro-

"All right, what are we doing now?" Lance asked as he took the "wheel" in a manner of speaking.

"Let's call Allura and let her know that we have Slav, plus a new friend and ally, and we're ready for her to use the teludav." Pidge suggested. Just then, the aforementioned space centipede appeared.

"You didn't say we'd be traveling by teludav." He exclaimed. That was it! Shiro couldn't take it anymore! With a steaming red face, he finally exploded!

"What's the problem? We're traveling by teludav. So just count your hair follicles or fluff a pillow, or whatever you need to do to make sure we survive the wormhole trip un this reality!" The Black Paladin yells and everyone was shocked at his outburst.

"Is he always like this?" Yusarius whispered to Lance.

"Not until Slav." The Blue Paladin replied.

"I was just going to point out that the teludav is a very efficient form of travel." Said Alien technician says with touching his fingers together nervously.

"Paladins, are you there?" Everyone turned to see Allura on screen.

"Princess, what's happening?" Lance asked worried. This sounded urgent.

"That monster that attacked us on the Balmera has returned!" She informed.

"What?!" They all asked while Slav squawks. Yusarius wasn't quite sure what was happening, but it didn't sound good.

"I need you back here immediately." The princess continued.

"You got it, Princess. Sharpshooter is on the way." Lance announced.

"Sharpshooter?" Pidge asked.

"It's my new nickname that I gave myself. Just…Just pass it on." Lance answered.

* * *

Back at the castle, Allura was having trouble trying to open a wormhole for the Paladins. The monster attacks were very annoying and the particle barrier was taking quite the beating, causing Allura to have to dodge out of the way of the attacks constantly, and was unable to focus on conjuring the wormholes.

"_What do I do? I need to open a wormhole, but with the monster I can't focus on that."_ She thought. She was thoroughly exhausted and was about to pass out. At this point, she wasn't even sure if could open a wormhole in here state.

Suddenly, the monster stilled and stopped attacking. Allura looked up confused, and saw the monster turn back to the Balmera, it was then Allura noticed a light shining from the Balmera's surface. It wasn't like the crystals, it was something different. The monster then nose-dived heading straight to the planet.

"_No!"_ Allura thought and used what little strength and energy she had to pilot the castle down to the Balmera chasing the monster.

Meanwhile on the said planet's surface, a strange hooded figure stood on the ground, holding up their right arm that was glowing. The monster flew down and landed in front of the figure, collapsing onto its knees and leaning down to them, just as Allura landed the ship a few yards away and saw the scene. She pulled up a scene and enhanced the image to see the figure and the monster in front of them. The figure suddenly took their glowing arm, and placed it on the purple crystal sticking out of the monster's chest.

A stream of light flowed from the figure into the monster. The crystals imbedded in it and the floating ones by its side changing color form purple to blue. The floating crystals had dropped and stuck themselves into the planet. The creature was still as the energy flowed through it, then transferred into the Balmera, causing the whole planet to light up. When the figure took away their hand the glowing stopped, and creature faded away into dust before the princesses very eyes, leaving behind the crystals.

"What in the world?" The Altean Princess asked herself as she walked out of the castle and was greeted by the said. That's when Allura got a good look at that arm and was shocked. It was covered in pitch black scales with green veins, was clawed and had a golden eye-like gem embedded in the back of it. Allura looked up as the figure pulled down their hood to reveal green and red hair, and bright red eyes.

"It's you, Zarc." She said breathless at the sight of the being before her. The Paladins were right. He did have hair like a tomato, and eyes like rubies.

* * *

-Flashback-

"_Lance, Pidge," the princess calls as she approached the said paladins. "I've been meaning to ask. What is a tomato? You said Zarc had hair like one." She asked them. The two looked at each other, then turned back to the princess._

"_Well, a tomato is a fruit from Earth. It's red and green, and that's what Zarc hair color was like." Lance answered. Pidge typed up something on her laptop, and showed Allura a picture._

"_I see. It looks like talbaskis fruits that we had on Altea. Only they were purple and blue." Allura says. "And what is a ruby?" She asked._

"_Oh, a ruby is a gorgeous bright red gemstone on Earth." Pidge said and typed some more._

"_Yeah, if you ever visit Earth I might buy you a ruby necklace." Lance commented, then Pidge showed the Princess a ruby picture on her laptop._

"_My, it is gorgeous, I've never seen such a deep Red before." The princess says in awe at the jewel._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess." Zarc greeted as he bowed slightly.

"It is an honor for me as well." Allura said and bowed back. "Forgive me if it seems nosy, but why are you here?" The Princess asked.

"I came to see you actually, and to take care of a pest." He answered and looked at the crystals from the robeast, before turning back to the princess.

"Me?" The princess asked and he nodded.

"Yes Princess, I have wanted to talk about you reacted to Keith's heritage." He stated. The princess stiffened, and looked away. "I understand your plight, your home and people had been destroyed by the Galra, but that was before your Red Paladin had been born, am I correct?" He stated. Allura nodded. "May I ask you something, were all Alteans good Princess?" He asked. Allura shook her head.

"No, there were criminals on Altea, but that doesn't mean they deserved that." She answered and retaliated. Zarc just shook his head.

"That is not what I meant Princess." He said and looked at her with his jewel-like eyes. "If there were bad Alteans, who's to say there aren't good Galra." He states and Allura was stunned at his reasoning. "It is not always as simple as you may believe. You know Keith longer than I have, have you not? Is he the type of person you think of right now?" He asked, and the princess thought hard to herself.

"You're right." She scoffed. "How could I have be so foolish?" She said to herself.

"When we are closed-minded we close our eyes as well, but when we allow our minds to open, we can see so much more." He said. "You need to look closely to see all the details, then what is just in front of you." He added and raised his clawed arm up to the princess' face. The hand touched Allura's forehead, finding it was surprisingly smooth and not rough like she expected.

"Even in the pitch blackness of dark, you can still find the light if you look." Zarc says and she then felt a surge of energy flow through her, not knowing she was a blue so light, it was almost white. "This is a mere piece of what of is yet to come, you already everything you need, now you just a guide to show you the way." He said as Allura suddenly felt reenergized, all her strength returned to her and she felt more energy than ever before. Zarc then let go and backed away.

"We will meet again Princess, but this time, you will not be alone." He says and turns away, walking as he pulled up his hood and disappeared in a shining light.

The Princess was stunned, she had more energy than to know what to do with, but then she realized what exactly to do with it. She heads back into the castle, and launches it back into space. She then uses the energy Zarc gave her to open the wormholes for the Paladins. While she knew what Kolivan had said, she does not believe his words, now seeing Zarc for herself. The wormholes appeared more bright than normal and both the Blue and Yellow Lions appeared.

"Princess! We're here! Where's the monster?!" Hunk asked as he and Keith appeared on screen along with the others.

"Uh… Princess, why are you glowing?" Lance asked with a raised eyebrow, along with the others.

"I'll explain in the Castle, we need get going." The princess replied as the wormholes closed and the Paladins flew in. The Altean Princess turned around as she heard the door open and the Paladins entered. At this point she had stopped glowing, she didn't even know she was in the first place.

"Princess, what happened to the monster you called about?" Shiro asked.

"It's gone." Allura replied, and everyone was stunned. "Zarc came, and got rid of it." She added.

"Wait, Zarc was here?" Lance asked surprised. Allura nodded.

"The lord himself?" Everyone turned to Yusarius as he spoke.

"Who are you again?" Keith asked. Lance spoke again.

"This is Yusarius, he's a Necroshade. He was held prisoner on the same ship where we found Slav over there." The Blue Paladin explained, and gestured to the space centipede who was running around the Castle. Allura was stunned. She had heard of the Necroshades, but never imagined she'd see one. They were said to be a very secretive people rarely found off their world, that was said to be hidden.

"Wait, Allura, did Zarc do anything to you?" Keith asked. The Princess stared at the Red Paladin, the later thinking she still hates him, but Allura was actually thinking about Zarc's words.

"He, I'm not sure what Zarc did, but the beast is gone now, and I doubt we will ever have to worry about it again. He also, said some things, and yes he did do something, I'm not sure what though." She replied and everyone stared at her. Yusarius suddenly walked up to her and bowed.

"A pleasure to meet another who has received Lord Zarc's blessing." He said, confusing everyone. He quickly noticed their expressions. "You see my people for a long time, were homeless. Until Lord Zarc appeared, and found our ancestors a planet to settle on, and for that we are grateful and worship him." He explained.

"You know, it is lucky you all met Zarc. Your powers increase your survival in this reality 150%." Slav commented, and the Blue, Green and Black Paladins groan.

"Have you heard anything from Coran Princess?" Keith suddenly asked.

"Yeah, are we ready to pop through the wormhole to Olkarion?" Lance added.

"Yes, I've checked in with Coran and the teludav is nearly complete." Allura replied. "Hunk, thank you for getting the scaultrite." She said to the Yellow Paladin.

"No, problem." Hunk replied, than noticed something. "You know, Keith was there too." He stated, Allura looked at said Paladin, but stayed quiet. She then went back to the controls and opened a wormhole to Olkarion and went through, they all soon joined Coran on the planet.

"We've made great progress while you were gone. And now that we have the scaultrite, we should be finished in less than a quintant." The Altean advisor explains and showed them the teludav.

"Wow. That is one giant teludav." Lance comments. He wasn't kidding. It was huge.

"Nice work Coran." Keith complimented.

"Good job, Coran. Fist bump." Hunk said as he fist bumped a confused Coran. "Now blow it up." He added causing the Altean man's eyes to widen.

"Oh, don't you dare! It took forever to build this teludav." Coran retaliated, not getting what Hunk really meant. "And let's not forget it's a pivotal piece in our plan to take down Zarkon." He added, than a screen popped and Coran yelped at the sight.

"I've made some improvements to your design." Slav said as he was hitting the teludav with a rock. "This will increase our chances of survival in this reality 205 percent." He added and went to hitting the machine.

"Is this guy a little-?" Coran asked as the others groaned in reply.

"Yes." Shiro.

"No doubt." Pidge.

"Not a fan." Lance.

"Stop hitting the teludav!" Coran demanded, just as a small explosion came from the spot Slav was hitting, getting caught in the blast himself.

The Paladins were all gathered on the edge of the tower, staring at the sunset in silence. It was quiet for a while before it was suddenly broken.

"What's everybody thinking about?" Pidge asked the others.

"Zarkon." Shiro replied.

"Calzones." Hunk said at the same time. Everyone turned to look at him. "I mean, uh, heck, yeah, I'm thinking about calzones, okay? I mean does it always have to be about Zarkon? He's a bad guy. We're trying to defeat him. I get it. I'm hungry." He finished as his stomach rumbled.

"We've come a long way." Keith stated.

"Yeah, remember when Hunk used to throw up from riding in the elevator?" Lance says, side-glancing said boy, who groans in response.

"You guys remember that Arusian? Klaizap, I think his name was? Cool name." Hunk added.

"Yeah, Keith tried to beat him up even though he's the size of a peanut." Lance said while chuckling.

"He was their bravest warrior!" Said Red Paladin retaliated.

"How about the time the food goo machines attacked us in the kitchen?" Pidge spoke.

"That was the scariest thing that's happened to me the entire time I've been here." Hunk comments.

"Oh, come on." Lance implied.

"What? It's the truth." The Yellow Paladin insisted.

"We faced sentries, a haunted castle, giant Robeasts, a mall security guard." The Blue Paladin reminisced.

"And don't forget that cool cube thing." Pidge added.

"Yeah, and that awful cube thing." Lance dismissed.

"You realize once we defeat Zarkon, the universe won't need Voltron anymore." Shiro interjected as he looked at the others.

"We can return to Earth." Lance says.

"I can look for my family." Pidge says.

"I guess, I could, look for mine." Keith said uncertain.

"This is it. As long as everything goes according to plan, we can't fail." Shiro said certain as they all look out to the sun, looking forward to the battle ahead. This was it, they were going to take down Zarkon, and his empire, once and for all.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took a while, busy week. BTW, has anyone heard of the Persona game series? Cause I'm thinking of making a Persona 6 fanfiction book with the Voltron characters. Message me in the comments and tell me what you guys think of the idea, I already got an outline of the story.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Upcoming Storm

**Chapter 9: The Upcoming Storm**

* * *

The giant teludav was finally finished and ready to use against Zarkon in battle.

"Thank you, Ryner, for all you and the Olkari have done to assist us." Allura said to the Olkarin engineer who helped them, then turned to the rest. "Once we defeat Zarkon, it is my hope that we may continue to join our forces and rebuild the once great coalition my father, King Alfor, began." She said and the Olkari cheered.

"Princess, it's time." Coran informed and they all proceeded to board the Castle, and prepare to face Zarkon.

"Everyone lock into position. We're taking this thing up." Shiro instructed and the Paladins used their lions to grab the teludav and carry it off of Olkarion and into space.

They later met up back on the bridge to further discuss their plans in defeating Zarkon, and taking down the Empire.

"Alright, guys, listen up." Shiro said as an image of the teludav appears. "I'll use the Black Lion to lure Zarkon's fleet to our current location, and make sure he's within range of the teludav's effect. Keeping the teludav hidden behind the space-fold until the last possible second is essential." He emphasized. "We can count on you, right, Slav?" He said, addressing the said space engineer.

"Absolutely. I'll be fine." He replied, but then got an unsure look. "I'm not sure about the gravity generator, though." He added.

"What? What was that last thing you said?" Hunk asked worriedly.

"Hiding a ship is one thing, but I've never had to build a gravity generator for something this large before." He confessed. "I know it'll work, but I'm not really sure for how long." He admits.

"Well, that's a risk we'll have to take." Shiro replied to the statement.

"If I may." Everyone turned to Yusarius. "My people are talented Alchemists and Engineers, I might be able to help Slav." He suggests.

"Ah, yes, a brilliant idea. The Necroshades are said to be a very smart race, so this will be my chance to see for myself, and I could use a second person working the generator with me." Slav says, delighted by the idea.

"Alright. Yusarius, your with Slav, minding the gravity generator." The Black Paladin agrees and turns back to the hologram display. "Once Zarkon's ship is in position, Kolivan and Antok will coordinate with Thace. Together they'll take down Zarkon's security system and upload the virus." He said as the hologram ship turned red and Pidge got a smug look on her face.

"And then, he'll be a sitting du-flax." She says pushing up her glasses smugly, but then noticed everyone giving her confused looks. "What? A du-flax is an Altean creature with a beak and webbed feet. Like a duck." She explained as Coran jumps into the fray.

"We'll wormhole Zarkon 500 million light years away, and he'll be in the Yggiz Galaxy before he knew what hits him!" The man said enthusiastically as he tossed one of the holograms to the side, possibly breaking something.

"What about Thace?" Shiro asked as he faced Kolivan and Antok.

"He should be getting into position now. We received his last communication three quintants ago. We should hear from him soon." The Blade leader informed.

"Let's do it." Shiro says and they all nod.

* * *

The Black Paladin then boards the Black Lion and launches into space, preparing to lure Zarkon. He flew around a bit, when he felt a familiar jolt. Zarkon. He took the bait and was coming to them.

"Zarkon took the bait. He's got my location." Shiro informed the others. "Is everybody in position?" He asks to confirm.

"We've not yet heard from Thace. He was supposed to contact us two vargas ago." Kolivan replied. This didn't sound good.

"He could've been captured." Antok suggests. Ulaz looked worried.

"Or killed. We need to abort the mission immediately." The Marmora Leader says.

"Abort? No we cannot back away now!" Allura spoke and everyone turned to her.

"The Blade of Marmora does not take chances. It's how we've survived for so long." Antok states.

"It's held you back. Your caution, is the reason Zarkon is still in power." Allura rebuffs.

"We would rather wait than jeopardize everything." Kolivan says. "Besides, it's too late too late to get someone else on the inside." He adds as Keith stands up.

"I'll do it." He announces.

"What?" The Princess asks.

"I'll sneak onto Zarkon's ship. I'm Galra, so I'll be able to interact with their technology." He says. "Pidge, you can rig up one of those pods with a cloaking devise, right?" He asked the Green Paladin.

"Well, yeah." She replied unsure.

"Going onto Zarkon's ship is a suicide mission. I would command someone so inexperienced to go on a mission so dangerous." Kolivan rebuffs.

"No one's commanding me. I'm doing it." The Red Paladin insisted. Allura looked at him with disproval.

"Pidge, get that pod ready." Shiro ordered. "Keith… let me know when you're on your way. I'll give you cover." The Black Paladin informs.

* * *

"Okay, the cloaking devise is ready to go." Pidge says as she and Rover install said devise onto the pod.

"Pidge…" The two Paladins turned to see Allura. "May I have a moment with Keith, please?" She asked. Pidge looked between the paladin and princess.

"Sure thing. Have all the moments you like." The shorter girl said and left with her robot companion.

"Can I help you?" Keith asked.

"I… I just wanted to say… the Galra, they've done terrible things. Destroyed entire civilizations. They took my family." She says. "But, in time, I've grown to consider you and the paladins my family. So, when I learned you were Galra, I… I didn't know what to think. I wanted to hate you." She admits.

"Allura… It's-"

"But it's not you." She cut him off. "It's me. I let my anger blind me for too long." She said, then walked up and hugged Keith. "I'm so sorry I've misjudged you." She apologized. "You've proven, it's not what's in your blood. It's who you are that counts." She says. "Please come back to us." She begs.

"I will." Keith promises as they separate.

"Zarc was right. "When we are closed-minded we close our eyes as well, but when we allow our minds to open, we can see so much more. You need to look closely to see all the details, then what is just in front of you"." She quoted what said being had said to her. Keith looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Allura, do you think Zarc is telling the truth. Or is he just using us?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but he did talk to me about our situation and helped me. As well as get rid of that, horrid monster once and for all. So, it looks like to me he has been helping us with the best intention in mind so far." She replies.

* * *

Keith boarded the pod as Allura returns to the bridge. Meanwhile, Zarkon and his fleet appeared. Shiro immediately engaged in battle with them, allowing Keith to slip through and board Zarkon's ship. Though he crashed the pod, he made it in.

"I'm in." He informs the others.

"The plan is working. Keith is on board and Zarkon's fleet is on the way." Allura says.

"The Castle of Lion defenses are up and ready to go." Lance informs.

"Starting gravity generator now." Slav informs while in said generator with Yusarius. "Commencing cloak." He said and cloaked the teludav and ship.

Keith made his way through the ship to the main engines room. Luckily, his Galra DNA allowed him to access the ship's codes to get through. He eventually made it to the hub, following Kolivan and Antok's directions.

"Kolivan, I'm in. Now what?" He asked.

"Now you need to reset the system, using the codes that Thace obtained. It'll be down for a dobosh. That's when we'll upload the virus." Kolivan instructed and Keith followed, but something was wrong.

"It doesn't seem to be working." The Red Paladin informed.

"Try it again." The Galra suggested, but before he could, Keith heard the door opening behind him. He quickly ducked behind a pillar as someone entered. He looked out to see a Galra man, he was bruised and battered and glowing purple scratches between his left shoulder and chest. He was typing something on the council when the door opened again, but this time there were two druids.

"And now we know you were attempting to shut down the system." One of them said and they both flew towards him. The Galran continued to type on the council before turning to face the druids.

"You're too late." He said, in a tired tone.

"No, Thace. You're too late. We already changed the code." One of the druids says as a beeping noise sounded from the council.

The druids than flew up into the air and prepared to attack Thace, but Keith rolled out from his hiding spot to behind them and threw his Marmora Blade at one of the druids, who promptly disappeared in a flash of purple light. The other druid appeared back on the ground a throws bolts of black lighting at the two of them. The two blades manage to dodge and began attacking him. Unfortunately, the druid overpowers the clearly weak Thace and aims another lightning bolt at Keith. Suddenly Keith remembers something Lance taught him.

* * *

-Flashback-

"_So, while you probably won't be able to bend lighting for a bit, I mean even in the show only the most advance fire benders could even control said lightning, there is this technique that should help you to redirect it, if it's ever coming at you." Lance said. He and Keith were in the training, using their powers when Keith asked about the lightning thing again._

"_Okay so, copy me." The Blue Paladin said and began to move in a flowing motion. "So you start off catching the lighting in your hand, then move it to your shoulder, then down to your stomach, from there, to your other arm and out." He explained and Keith began mimicking him. "Now the stomach very important, one wrong move and your insides will be fried." He emphasized._

"_Gotcha." The Red Paladin replied and does the motion again._

"_That's it." Lance said. "Ironically the fire bender who developed this technique was inspired by the water benders to make it." He added. Keith raised an eyebrow. "So, yeah, if ever are in a situation where lightning is thrown at you, use this." _

-Flashback End-

* * *

Keith breathed deep, as the bolt came at him. With lighting fast **(No pun intended)** reflexes, he caught the bolt and did the motion, remembering to be careful when going to the stomach. He couldn't believe, he was really doing it. Controlling lightning, and druid lightning.

"What! Impossible!" The Druid said in disbelief, while Thace himself watched in awe. Keith then redirected the lightning bolt back at the druid, striking the creature dean on and causing it to scream out in pain then explode. Keith panted and collapsed to the ground.

"Man, that was harrowing. Hopefully I won't have to do that again for a while." He whispered to himself, then noticed the blade on the floor and grabbed it. He then stood up and noticed the Galra. "Thace, I'm Keith, a Paladin of Voltron." He said to the Galran, and Blade of Marmora member.

"And a fellow Blade, I see." The Galran stated as he looked at the sword in Keith's hands. "I guess we haven't failed." He said.

"Not yet." Keith replied.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the Paladins were battling the entire fleet in order to give Keith enough time to disable the ship's power. Unbeknownst to them, Zarkon was attempting to reach to the Black Lion.

"Nngh!" Shiro grunted suddenly, as he felt something rattle in his mind. The Black Lion's council suddenly started to flicker and change radically. Switching between its normal look, then Galran looking. Suddenly he found himself in the astral plane where he faced Zarkon for control of the Black Lion before.

"You really thought, you could get rid of me that easily?" Shiro turned to see the Galran Emperor himself. "Now, I shall destroy you, and reclaim the Black Lion once again!" The monster yelled and charged at Shiro at impossible speeds for his size. Just as he was about to strike, a hooded figure suddenly stood in between the two, catching Zarkon's fist with a scaled arm. "What?!" The Galran growled, and Shiro recognized the figure, especially the arm.

"It can't be… Zarc?" The figure turned to the current Paladin, revealing that it was in fact, Zarc himself.

"What?! Impossible! Zarc is just a legend! He's not real!" Zarkon said in disbelief.

"If I wasn't real, I couldn't do this!" Zarc retaliated and threw the massive Galra back, then turned to Shiro. "The rest is up to you now. You already have what you need, in here." He said and touched a clawed finger to Shiro's forehead, the Black Paladin closing his eyes, then faded away as Zarkon got up.

"Impossible!" The Emperor growled and began charging Shiro again. Suddenly, the current Black Paladin's eyes snap open, but instead of his usual gray, his eyes were whited out with violet-purple. The Paladin conjured up a tornado and rose up into the air, Zarkon stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. Shiro then turned his attention to the Galran Emperor and began shooting wind attacks at him. Zarkon grunts as he's hit by the wind blades, being surprisingly effective.

"**When will you learn Zarkon?"** The said Emperor saw Zarc once again, only his eyes were glowing a golden-yellow, and his voice was deeper. **"The more that you take, the less you actually have. And the more you just destroy yourself." **The being said as Shiro sent one more massive wind attack, knocking the Emperor out of the astral plane.

* * *

"NO!" The Galran growled. "More power! Now!" He demanded and the druids obeyed.

* * *

"Shiro! You okay man?!" The Black Paladin heard as he came back into consciousness. He saw he was in the Black Lion again, and the council and systems were back to normal. "Shiro!" He heard Lance's voice over the coms.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He replied. Thought he wasn't sure what just happened. It looks like Zarkon won't be bothering him and the lion for a while. "Everyone okay?" He asked the others.

"Sort of, but it's getting hairy out here. How you going, Keith?" Lance replied then asked the Red Paladin over the coms.

"The Galra switched the codes. We're trying a work-around." Said Paladin replied as he slashed the door council to make sure no one got in.

""We?" Who's "We?"" Lance asked.

"Thace. I found him. I'll explain later." The part-Galran replied.

"Copy that." Shiro said over the coms.

"What exactly are you doing?" Keith asked as he walked up to the fellow Blade.

"I'm using the main power to overload the system." Thace replied.

"You're turning the room into a bomb?" Keith said as figured it out.

"It's the only way." Thace insists.

Meanwhile, Slav was in a panic. Things were not looking to good.

"Uh, everyone, the gravity generator won't maintain power much longer." He informed. "If it goes down, we're going to be uncloaked in open space." He adds.

"He's not kidding guys. The generator is losing power as we speak. The cloak won't hold for much longer." Yusarius said as he tried to maintain power.

"Do all you can. We just need to hold out a little longer." Shiro says.

Meanwhile Keith and Thace were almost done setting up the bomb, but Haggar herself was trying to break through the door, and unfortunately she succeeded. Sentries started charging in, luckily Keith shot them with the Galran blaster, then shot down an object on the celling, causing it to fall and block the door.

"That solves one problem, but now we're trapped in here." He said to Thace.

"No, we're not. There's an exit through the main power conduit. It leads to the second deck." He said as he pointed to conduit. Keith walked over and looked down to see what Thace was talking about. "Go, now." The Galran demanded.

"What? No, I'm not gonna leave you." Keith refused.

"You must. I will shut down the system. Paladin, this is where my journey ends, but, as a member Voltron, you have a bigger mission. You must understand that." The Blade member says to him.

"It was an honor to meet you." Keith said just as the block at the door exploded.

"Go! Now!" Thace said. Keith handed him the Galran blaster and activated his jetpack, heading down the conduit. Haggar, accompanied by sentries, came in.

"This is punishment for betrayal!" She shouted and launched a huge lightning bolt at the Galran, but something red and fast, came between them and caught the bolt before it could reach Thace.

"What?! What are you doing?! I told you to go!" Thace shouted as Keith began redirecting the bolt.

"I'm not leaving you! Now get out of the way!" The Red Paladin shouted as he shot the lightning at the council, Thace having dodge out of the way as instructed.

"Impossible!" Haggar shouted as she stopped and backed away. The lightning powered up the computer. Keith panted, then flew over to Thace and grabbed his arm, then went down the conduit.

"What did you do?!" Thace asked.

"That bolt ought to overload it enough now!" Keith simply replied and Thace realized what he meant as an explosion rained out as they made it to the second corridor. The two made haste as the blast was catching up to them, luckily they made, but the blast shot them out into space. "Dammit!" Keith shouted.

"I've got you buddy!" Lance's voice rained out through his helmet and the Blue Lion came into view and caught them both. Keith let out a breath of relief, while Thace collapsed, finally giving into his wounds. "Dude! Are you okay?" The Red Paladin turned to see the Blue one come towards them.

"Been better, but he needs help." Keith replied and turned to Thace. Lance saw and immediately rushed over to the injured Galra. He conjured up his water and began using it to heal him, concentrating on the glowing scratches. While Keith took off his helmet and looked at the Galra as he opened his eyes slightly.

"You're going to be okay, Thace. Everything's going to be alright." He said. Thace, in his haze, saw an image overlap with Keith's. A man, his face shadowed, but could make a sharp jaw and longish hair.

"_It's okay man. It's alright."_ The vision said.

"Jer…" Thace said weakly as he lifted his hand and touched Keith's face. "Jera…miah…Jeremiah…I'm sorry…" he said and passed out while Keith widened his eyes at the Galra's words.

"_Jeremiah? But, that was dad's name."_ Keith thought. Could it be, Thace knew his father, but how.

"That's the best I can do, we need to get him back to the Castle, and you to the Red Lion." Lance suddenly said. Keith looked at him and nodded.

The Blue Paladin flew the lion back to the Castle, dropping off Keith and Thace before going back to rejoin the others. Keith handed Thace over to Ulaz then boarded the Red Lion and went to join the others. Just then the virus was uploaded onto Zarkon's ship and shut everything thing. The exposed teludav then activates and consumed the entire ship, and the castle and lions quickly follow. Once they made it out, the Paladins formed Voltron and were now ready to take face and down Zarkon.

* * *

**AN: Woah, what a pre-finale. I even surprised myself this turned out better than I hoped. Hope you guys enjoyed it and are looking forward to more.**


	10. Chapter 10: Emperor of all Battles

**Chapter 10: Emperor of all Battles**

* * *

This was it. Voltron was formed, Zarkon's ship was offline, and they were ready to end this war once and for all. Now was their time. **(Yes. I got that from the Power Rangers. Sue me.)**

"We've gotta act fast." Shiro said through the coms. "The power will only be down for 20 minutes. The Blade of Marmora's schematics showed four targets we need to hit. The weapons systems, the engines, the shield generators, and the bridge. Now, let's put an end to Zarkon, once and for all." He instructed.

"Yeah!" The rest of the Paladins replied enthusiastically. They then formed Voltron's sword and began attacking said points of the ship.

"Hit the engine systems!" Shiro commanded and they all slashed said systems.

Meanwhile, on the Castle of Lions, Allura, who was slumped over the controls with Coran by her side, watched, along with her Royal Advisor and the Blade of Marmora members currently aboard. Though, Ulaz was in the medical bay tending to Thace's wounds. Luckily he was better thanks to Lance, but he was clearly exhausted from all he had went through.

"We've don't it. This shall be the end of Zarkon's reign." The princess said slightly tired from the amount of quintessence that she used for the wormhole jump.

"Yes, Princess." Coran agreed as they continued to watch Voltron continue to dismantle the ship.

Just as the Paladins were about to strike the bridge, a dark ball of energy formed from the ship and hit Voltron dead on. The Paladins all screamed as they were hit and Voltron was being drained of its power. While the rest looked on in horror.

"Paladins! Can you hear me?!" Coran asked worriedly, but all they received was static. The royal advisor than turned to Kolivan. "I thought the virus shut down all of Zarkon's power!" He said rather angrily.

"That blast was not from the ship's weapons." Allura spoke and Coran turned to her. "It was magic." She added looking at Kolivan.

"It must have been the komar." The Blade leader replied. "Zarkon has been trying to develop a device to extract the quintessence from planets. It appears that he has succeeded." The Galra explained.

"If it destroys planets, what did it do to the paladins?" Coran asks worriedly.

Said Paladins were all knocked out from the blast. The komar weapon had also drained their energy as well as Voltron's. Currently they were all unconscious in their lions, floating as the artificial gravity was off.

"Paladins! Shiro! Can you hear me?" The Altean Princess called through the coms, but received no answer. The rest aboard the ship all looking worried.

As if things couldn't get any worse, from Zarkon's ship emerged something, something huge and terrifying. A giant mechanical creature the size of Voltron and made from Galra technology, in Zarkon's image.

"Zarkon." Allura said breathless. "We need to buy the Paladins time. Get us in closer. Divert all power to our weapons." The Princess instructed.

"What? But Princess, we'll be defenseless!" Coran retaliated.

"It's the only way." She said very sure, and they headed straight for the mechanical monster as it was approaching Voltron. "Listen, Paladins, there's still a way! You are all now true Paladins! You just need to reach within and connect directly to your lions, and each other! I know you can do it! Back on Balmera, Zarc told me something! He said that even in the pitch black of darkness you can still find the light!" She told the still unconscious Paladins as the weapons on the Castle were charged up and ready to go.

"Fire!" She commanded and they fired the laser right at Zarkon. However, the mechanical armor was able to not only block the laser, though it did manage to push him into the ship's side, it also redirected it right back at the castle, hitting it and causing all on it to cry out. With the castle out of the way, Zarkon turned his attention back to Voltron summoning a blade. Finally, Voltron would be his again.

* * *

"_Mmm…Where…Am I?" Shiro said as he woke up, at least he thinks woke up, in a dark space. The Black Paladin wonders around, before he notices a faint light in the distance. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked but receives no answer. Having nothing better to do, he starts walking towards the faint light and come across a cloaked figure. It was too dark to make out any features, and the little amount of light didn't help. Suddenly the figure made a "come" motion, at least that what it looked like, and Shiro started walking forward a little, suddenly he heard a voice._

"_**You can still find light. Even in the darkness."**__ It says._

_Suddenly he was surrounded by a purple light, it was then he noticed there were four other people who were surround by light as well but in different colors. It didn't take long to realize it was the other Paladins, as above them all were their lions. Shiro looked up to see his lion, then back to the figure. The different colors of light illuminating the space enough for Shiro to finally see the figure clearly. __**Zarc**__. _

_Said being looked up at him and raised both arms, as a specter looking thing rose from his body. The best way to describe the thing was, _majestic_. Its body made of silvery light, with wing-shapes emerging from its back, and its eyes glowing a luminous gold. Shiro suddenly felt a rise of energy within him, and felt it with the others too. The lions all roared and the lights completely envelope all of them._

* * *

Voltron glowed five colors at once, purple, red, blue, yellow and green, and all the lions roared at once. The Paladins all awoke, their eyes glowing their respective colors. Zarkon was stunned. No! How could they have-?! That blast should have drained them. How could they be back up so fast? But he didn't have time to ponder as Voltron charged at him, summoning their own sword. The two mechas than clashed and were now in battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Castle of Lions was in bad shape from the redirected laser blast.

"Princess? Princess? Are you alright?" Allura groans as she blinks awake wearily to see Yusarius above her.

"Yu-Yusarius?" She says weakly. "What's going on? What happened?" She asks.

"The laser you shot at Zarkon was redirected back at the Castle. The whole ship's systems are pretty much shot." The necroshade answered.

"He's right Princess." The two turned to see Coran at the Castle control panel. "Our power levels are decimated. Communications aren't working. We can't reach the Paladins. I'm afraid we can't fight anymore." He explains.

"We cannot give up yet." Said Allura as Slav skitters over to Coran. Wait. How long was he here? Nevermind. It didn't matter now. "Coran, you, Slav and Yusarius do what you can to get the Castle function again." She said then turned to the Blade leader. "Kolivan, can you get me to the komar?" She asked.

"It will be dangerous, but I know a way." The Galran man replied.

"You and Antok come with me." She says and floats to the door, the two Galra following. "We're going to have to attack the witch directly if we hope to stop that thing." She says. "Coran the bridge if yours." She tells the other Altean.

"No! You've been weakened by operating the teludav. You can't face Haggar directly!" He retaliated.

"We don't have a choice." She replies. "Besides, I think my energy somehow recharged already. Most likely from Zarc's gift to me." She adds.

"You as well Princess? You remember what I said?" Kolivan says.

"We're not having this argument. Everything Zarc has done, has been to help us in this war." She retaliates.

"I'll come too Princess." Everyone one turned to Yusarius as he spoke. "You'll be needing all the help you can get." He adds, leaving no room for argument.

While the Paladins were fighting Zarkon, Allura, Yusarius, Kolivan and Antok took personal transport units to the ship to face Haggar. They attacked the witch and her druids, dismantling komar before it could fire again, while the Paladins continued to battle against Zarkon. The two mechas seemly on equal grounds with one another.

"This is my time to reclaim Voltron! Nothing can stop me!" Zarkon growled out.

"No! He's trying to take control of the lion again. I can feel him in my mind." Shiro grunts as Zarkon tried to take back the Black Lion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allura, Yusarius and the two blade were still fighting Haggar and her druids. They were having trouble, with the druids kept on teleporting themselves, but managed to get some hits in. Yusarius pushed off from a druid as he noticed a injure Antok about to get shot by another druid behind him. Thinking fast, the necroshade flew straight at the druid as Antok turned around, pushing the dark magic user away, but its attack was already launched and grazed Antok, but also shot right at Haggar who had to dodge in order to avoid the hit.

"Antok!" Kolivan shouted as Antok collapsed onto the platform, while Yusarius pushed the druid of its own, taking off its mask as the creature fell into the abyss that was space. Yusarius had time to dwell on it, as he got up and flew to the Galra. Luckily he was breathing, but barely.

"He's alive, but very weak!" He shouted to the others.

"Get him back to the Castle! We'll handle the rest!" The Princess ordered. The necroshade hesitated for only of a fraction of a second before nodding and lifting up the injured Galra, and proceeded to fly out of the ship and head straight for the castle, while Allura and Kolivan continued to fight off the druids.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Paladins were unfortunately in trouble with handling Zarkon, who was now gaining the upper hand, and seemed to be winning, but Shiro refused to give up here. He felt a surge that seemed to coming from his lion, and suddenly Voltron's wings grew and the mecha shot right at the emperor. When they collided both Zarkon and Shiro were in the astral plain for a mere tick then left. Zarkon gasp as the black bayard disappeared from his grip.

"Whoa… What just happened?" Lance asked over the coms.

"I've got Zarkon's bayard." Shiro replied as the purple jagged turned to its true smoother shape, and natural black and purple color in his hand.

"You've got your bayard." Keith corrected over the coms. Shiro smiled.

"Now!" He said as he looked straight at Zarkon. "Put all of your bayards in and focus your energy and element!" He commanded and everyone followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allura worked her way up and became face to face with the witch herself, Haggar, who wasted no time in shooting black beams of energy at the Altean Princess. Allura managed to dodge her attacks, and was able to get close enough to land a hit, knocking the witch to floor, but the princess was not prepared for what she saw next. As Haggar rose up, her hood having fallen off, her face was finally revealed. Red cheek marks, white hair, and most of all her pointed ears. The princess gasped in realization.

"You're Altean?" She said in disbelief. The witch took advantage of her momentary shock and stuck her with her magic. However, as the magic hit Allura, it suddenly began to glow a brighter color as she seemed to absorb it. _"Find the light in the darkness."_ Zarc's words echoed through her mind, as she lifted her head to face a stunned Haggar.

She then redirected the energy at the witch, sending her flying and landing on another platform while the shockwave destroyed the already battered ship further. Kolivan flew up to the Princess as she stopped glowing and took her arm, then began flying them back to the Castle of Lions.

* * *

Voltron began glowing even brighter as they charged at Zarkon and proceeded to attack, stabbing their sword into the mecha. Zarkon growled as he grabbed onto Voltron's head, sending bolts of electricity straight to it. However, as if on instinct, Shiro conjured up winds in space so powerful, it created a gigantic space storm, redirecting the electricity back at the Emperor as Voltron attacked one last time, all of their energy channeled right into the blade as it struck Zarkon, his mecha armor overloaded and exploding, while Voltron disbanded back to the lions.

"Did we do it?" Lance asked over the coms.

"Is it over?" Hunk than asked as they saw the remains of Zarkon's armor.

"Paladins! We have everyone else, we need to leave!" Coran called over the coms. The Paladins immediately responded and started heading back the ship. However, Shiro wasn't moving. Keith and Pidge noticed, and carried the lion back to the Castle as a wormhole was conjured up and the ship flew through it.

On board, Lance landed in his hanger and let out a long sigh then exited his lion.

"Lance!" Said Paladin looked up to see Yusarius rush over to him. "Quickly! You're needed!" He said frantic as he took the boy's hand and started dragging him over to Antok, who was lying on the bleeding and breathing heavily. "Please! The pods are offline, you need to help him! He won't last at this rate!" The necroshade said.

Lance didn't even hesitate before conjuring up a large body of water and got to work healing the wounded Galra. Yusarius took off the Blade's mask, revealing his battered face. **(Picture seen right below)**.

The others rushed in, except for Keith, Pidge and Shiro, but Lance didn't pay them any mind, instead he focused on healing Antok, but the guy was very weak and slipping fast. He then felt hands touch his, and looked up to see Allura. Her hands on his started glowing a clear white color and reflecting in Lance's water, which began glowing a brighter crystal blue and the wounds healed up.

Lance let out a relieved sigh as he sat down, the water on Antok sloshing off and onto the floor, as Kolivan and Ulaz went to check on their fellow blade. Lance felt like he could finally relax, but of course the universe had to disprove him, as then Keith and Pidge rushed with Shiro draped over their shoulders. Everyone gasped as they saw the state of the unconscious Paladin. He was deathly pale, breathing heavily and was sweating bullets. Worst part of all, his robotic arm was gone.

* * *

**AN: Woah, talk about a finale. Do you guys feel as wiped as I am? Well, that's it for season 2. I'll get to work on 3, after a little break. I need a rest after that exciting sweat fest. Woo~ See you guys next time. *Waves to the readers***


	11. Chapter 11: Battle Aftermath

**Chapter 11: Battle Aftermath**

* * *

Keith stood silently in front of the healing pod that held the unconscious Black Paladin. Shiro was in bad shape after the battle with Zarkon. When Keith and Pidge had found him in the Black Lion, he was passed out on the floor of the cockpit, pale, sweating and breathing heavily, and his robotic prosthetic arm had been blown off, with its remains scattered across the cockpit ground.

The Red and Green Paladins took Shiro to Lance so he could heal him, but said Paladin had passed out after healing Antok. After Coran and Slav manage to get the healing pods back online, Shiro was put in one, with the remnants of his prosthetic taken off to avoid any further complications.

Keith sighed, then looked at the other occupied pod in the healing chamber, which held Thace. The Galran man had been unconscious since the battle as well, and Keith wanted answers. While Lance was healing him in the Blue Lion, the guy said his father's name. Jeremiah. The Red Paladin highly doubted there was any Galra named that, plus he was looking straight at him.

"_Is it possible…"_ He thought, and looks down at his Blade of Marmora dagger. _"That Thace, knew my dad?"_ He continued. With Shiro in the pod, he didn't know who to turn to. He just hugged the dagger close to him, for some sort of comfort.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Blue and Yellow Paladins were helping free a planet from the Galra. Lance and Hunk were flying in their Lions while under attack from a fleet.

"Lance, I think we just passed the drop zone." Hunk said over the coms.

"We're under heavy fire. There's no way we can stop here." Lance replied. "Kolivan, any ideas?" He asked the rebel Galra aboard his Lion.

"Open the hatch. We'll take it from here." The Blade of Marmora's leader replied, and Lance did as he said. "Go! Go! Go!" He told the others once the hatch was open. One by one, the blades jumped out of the Blue Lion, with Kolivan jumping last, while the hatch closed back up.

The Galran rebels dived down to the surface, landing on their feet, and began attacking the galra sentries on the ground. While up in the air, the two Paladins were covering them. Suddenly the attacks stopped, and the forces were leaving.

"It appears the Galra forces are evacuating." Kolivan said as the two Paladins flew their Lions behind him.

"Hehe! Yeah! And stay out!" Hunk said from his Lion.

"Let's set them down over there, and get ready for the parade." Lance said as he kicked-back, before remembering something. "Oh, by the way, any and all inured come to Blue for healing." He announced.

After landing, and exiting the lions, the two Paladins were greeted by the aliens they helped set free. As thanks, the villagers, called the Puigians, rewarded them. The ladies were getting their pictures taken along with Lance, and Hunk was rewarded food, though some of it was apparently still alive. While the Blade of Marmora just stood off to the side, the Puigians clearly spiteful of them.

"You know, based on our recent battles, it seems like the Galra Empire is kind of just falling apart." Hunk said as he walked over, eating a piece of food on a stick.

"It's more than that. Look." Kolivan said as he turned around to look at something. Lance, having walked over, going "whoa" and used his phone like electronic to take a picture. "Word of Voltron's triumph over Zarkon is spreading." He says, directing to a rock wall with a carving of Voltron on it.

"Yeah, I guess, but the problem is we can't form Voltron anymore." Hunk say, with Shiro in a healing pod, there was no one to fly the Black Lion, and without the Black Lion, they couldn't form Voltron.

"That cannot stand." Kolivan says as he stares at the carving. "The universe needs Voltron." He states.

"Lions of Voltron," the three turn around to see three Puigians walk up to them. "The People of Puig thank you for freeing us from the evil hands of the Galra empire." The front most Puigian said to them.

"Don't forget the Blade of Marmora. We couldn't have done it without Kolivan and his team." Lance replied.

"It was our honor." Kolivan added.

"Yes." The Puigian said, rather stiffly, with narrowed eyes at the Galra. Then turned his attention back to the Paladins. "I want to pledge to you that every able-bodied Puigian will join Voltron in the fight against the Galra." He says. "Speaking of Voltron, where is it?" He asked as he looked for the robot, and the other Puigians were cheering "Voltron! Voltron!".

"I think this, might be a problem." Hunk said to Lance, who couldn't agree more.

Suddenly a thump was heard and everyone looked to see a small Puigian child on the ground in front of the Paladins. The little child's eyes started to gather tears and they stared crying. It broke Lance's heart.

"Ah, there, there sweetheart. Are you okay?" He asked gently as he crouched down to the child and helped them up. Lance noticed a few scraps on the little kid, including some that were bleeding. "Oh, that must have hurt, huh?" He said, the child nodded. "There, there. I'll fix those right up." He said and conjured some water and started healing the little one's wounds. The other Puigians gasped.

"Blue Paladin? You can heal?" The male Puigian from before said in astonishment.

"Uh-huh." Lance replied as he finished healing the child. "There we go. All better." He said and the child giggled and smiled at him.

"Thank you mister." They said. Lance nodded with a smile, and the child went to another Puigian, presumably the child's mother.

"Blue Paladin." Lance turned to the Puigian man. "How is it you have this ability? Did you always have it? Or is it because of your connection to your lion?" He asks.

"Well," Lance said while scratching his head a little nervous. "No, I wasn't born with these powers, but it wasn't because of my lion. Me, Hunk and the other Paladins were all given these powers by a being called Zarc." He replies and the Puigians all gasp.

"You have met _the_ Zarc?" The Puigian man asked excitedly.

"Yes. You know him?" Lance answered and asked back.

"We of Puig we're honored by his visit many centuries ago." The Puigian man replied and looked at the stone wall again, but not at the carving of Voltron. Lance, Hunk and Kolivan all looked to where the alien man was gazing at. It was another carving, depicting a figure with Puigians bowing down to them. The figure's arm was raised, showing it was clawed and scaly. It was Zarc's arm, but the figure's hair was a totally different style, and the outfit had minor details that were different as well. It looked like Zarc, but at the same time, it didn't.

"Woah~" Lance said breathless and took a picture of the carving.

* * *

Back on the Castle of Lions, the Paladins all gathered in the common room, except for Shiro still in the pod, and Allura and Coran. Pidge had been trying to find her brother, and was taking a break. Hunk was talking to the princess.

"They're totally ready to join the fight against the Empire." Lance comments.

"Nice!" Pidge added.

"We brought back few of their leaders to join the coalition." Hunk announced.

"That's wonderful. Excellent work!" The Princess congratulated.

"You know, I gotta say, this is what it's all about…" Lance spoke as he took out his orange device and showed Pidge one if the picture he took on it. "Freeing the people, loving the ladies, then going down the road again looking for adventure, Voltron-style." He comments.

"Which brings up a little issue." Hunk speaks up. "They all want to see Voltron, only we don't really _have_ Voltron anymore." He says.

"We don't have Shiro anymore, either. Everyone seems to have forgotten that." Keith added, and the others looked dejected.

"Hey…" Everyone turned to Lance. "Shiro's strong, he will get better. We just have to give him some time." He says. "And if it's not enough, I think I can heal him now." He adds.

"Oh, speaking of, Lance used his powers to heal a civilian, and you won't believe what we found after they heard the powers were from Zarc." Hunk spoke up.

"Oh, yeah." Lance said as he swiped through his device. "When the Puigians learned that Zarc granted us these powers, we learned that he visited them a while back." He said then he found the picture he was looking for. "Check it out." He said and shows the others the picture.

"Woah~" They all say, then Allura notices something.

"Wait a minute. That doesn't look like Zarc." She says noticing the differences.

"I know. I thought it was a different person, but then I noticed the arm." He said and zoomed in on the arm on the carving. "It's defiantly Zarc's." He stated.

"Zarc told me that he was one of many." Keith suddenly spoke, and everyone turned to him. "He said, "Zarc is not just a person, but also a title and a power"." He explained to the others.

"So, this is a different Zarc then? One who came before our Zarc?" Allura asked.

"Seems to be Princess." Lance said as they all continued to look at the picture.

* * *

Later, the Paladins and Alteans, along with Kolivan from the Blade of Marmora were joined by leaders of planets they had freed from the Empire. After a, not so encouraging speech from Kolivan. Luckily it got more positive when he mentioned the freedom fighters, added with Allura picking up the rest. The leaders started asked about Voltron, all wanting to see the Legendary Defender of the universe.

"The people you see here before you, are the Paladins of Voltron." Allura said, trying to divert the question. "Together, they pilot the mighty lions that form the great warrior." She introduced.

"Excellent! Can they form Voltron now?" The Puigian leader asked.

"Uh, well…" The Altean Princess said, unsure how to reply.

"We can't form Voltron! Okay?" Everyone turned to Keith. "We can fly the lions, but Voltron is not happening." He says annoyed and everyone gasps.

"What he means is that right now they can't do it, but-" Allura starts trying to ease the tension in the room, but is cut off by Keith.

"But nothing. Shiro is gone. He was the Black Paladin. And until he comes through, there is no Voltron." He says. Kolivan quickly took the lead.

"The lions are still a substantial fighting force and this Castle is also a considerable weapon. The Blade of Marmora can lead you." The Blade leader says.

"My people have been enslaved for centuries by soldiers who look exactly like you." Comments a robotic alien leader.

"Yes! Our people have heard the legend of Voltron, how _he_ defeated Zarkon." Spoke the Puigian leader. "That is what gave them hope. What are we supposed to tell them now?" He asks, and Keith was getting more annoyed by the tick.

"Tell them to stand up and fight for themselves! Voltron is gone!" He yells as he slammed his hands on the table and abruptly stood up from up his seat. Suddenly he found himself being drenched in cool water. He blinked, before looking at the only one able to do that. Lance was fixing him with a stern look, unlike him.

"Okay, chill out Mullet! You want to set the room on fire?!" The Blue Paladin's words confused the half-galra, before he looked down to see scorch marks on the table where his hands are. He backed away from the table and lifted his shivering hands to his face. Staring at them in uncurtaining and fear.

"The Blue Paladin did mention all Paladins have abilities gifted by Zarc." The Puigian leader comments. "So that is what we can say then." He suggests.

"Indeed." The robotic leader comments. "It's truly remarkable. Zarc for my people is but a legend. We never knew he was real." She says.

"Oh, he's real alright." Lance said and everyone directed their attention to him. "We met him on the jungle planet, and as a reward for helping him, he gave us all these amazing powers." He explained.

"Incredible! The legends of Zarc's mystical powers are true!" The robot alien said.

"Then why did he leave us?!" Keith yells. "So far, he hasn't helped in this war at all! If he has all these amazing powers, and has been around for as long as people say, then why hasn't he done anything?! So far, he's just given us these powers, but he hasn't helped us fight or anything! It's like it's just a game to him! And we're the pieces that he's playing with!" He yells in anguish.

"Keith! That's not true! And you know it!" Lance yells at him.

"Yeah, he's helped all of us." Hunk comments nervously.

"You said yourself, he helped you during the Trials of Marmora." Pidge says.

"I mean actually helping us! Why hasn't he helped us physically face Zarkon?! If all that power of his is true, then he could have ended Zarkon years ago!" He yells then runs out of the room. The rest turned back to the stunned leaders.

"Pizza roll? Pig in a blanket?" Hunk asked as he chuckled nervously.

"I'll have a pizza roll." The Puigian leader says.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Also next chapter we're going to be exploring Zarc's character a little more. So see ya then!**


	12. Chapter 12: Enter the Galran Prince

**Chapter 12: Enter the Galran Prince**

* * *

Keith was in the training room, using his sword bayard to cut down the training robots as they approached. He had been in there for a while, but he wasn't backing down. Just as he slashed another bot, he heard a familiar voice yelling.

"End Training Sequence!" He turns to see Lance standing in the doorway of the training deck.

"What do you want Lance?" Keith asked annoyed while wiping sweat from his brow.

"I came to tell you that the team in meeting in the luge to discuss what we do until Shiro wakes up." Lance replied as he walked up to the Red Paladin. "And to check on you. You kind of blew up at everyone at the dinner." He said.

"I'm fine." Keith growled. "I'll join you guys later, and I don't you to babysit me." He adds annoyed.

"Says the guy who was so blinded by his rage, he didn't noticed the training bot behind him about to take his head off." Lance scoffed. Keith looked behind him to see said bot on the deck floor. "Now come on. The others are waiting for us, and I think it's about time you took a break." He says and walks out of the room. Keith reluctantly follows.

They join up with the rest of their fellow Paladins and resident Alteans in the lounge. They were unsure what to do without Shiro to help lead them, they were honestly at a loss. They were considering getting a new Paladin, but that was going to be hard.

"Keith, you piloted the Black Lion before, to save Shiro. Perhaps you're the one." Coran suggested. Keith just looked away at the suggestion.

"Keith would be the worst leader of Voltron." Lance reprimanded the idea.

"Yeah, we all have our thing." Pidge joined in. "Keith's the loner. I'm the brain. Hunk's the nice one. Allura's the decision maker. Coran's the wise old guy. And Lance is the goofball." She listed off.

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, exactly. Totally right- Wait a minute." Lance started to agree, then realized what she said. "I'm not a goofball! I'm like the cool ninja sharpshooter." He says. "Plus I'm sort of the team healer now as well." He added.

"Seriously?" Keith scoffs light-heartedly.

"I'm being completely serious when I say, I do not want _you_ to lead me anywhere. Do you know how many times I've had to heal you?!" The Blue Paladin rebuffs.

"I don't want to be the leader! That's just what Shiro suggested!" Keith yells back, but freezes when he realizes he just spilled the beans.

"What, are you talking about?" Hunk asked with wide eyes. Keith didn't say anything in return.

"Shiro wanted you to lead us if anything happened to him, didn't he?" Pidge says.

"Well, I never heard Shiro say that, and how convenient that you're bringing it up now, when Shiro is out of commission." Lance scoffed.

"You want the job so badly, you can have it." Keith said dismissively.

"Now, now, hang on. I've called the head since day one." Hunk interjected.

"What about me? I'm the one who picked up on the radio waves that led us to Voltron in the first place." Pidge added.

"Hold your gazurgas, everyone!" Coran interrupted. "It's not our decision to make." He stated, and everyone calmed down.

"Besides, none of us can pilot the Black Lion." Lance added and everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Hunk asked.

"Isn't it obvious, because we already have each have a _Lion_. We all already have an unbreakable bond with them. At this point we're too bonded to pilot another." He emphasized, and everyone looked down in thought. "Besides, Shiro is still here, just resting. That last battle took a lot out of all of us, especially him. I mean the guy summoned a freaking space storm. We just need to give him some time to recuperate. Until then, Shiro would want us to continue with our mission, even without him, and Voltron." He added and Allura smiles at him.

"Well said Lance, and you're right. We're going to have to continue on, even without Voltron. It's going to be hard, especially if we run into a specifically harrowing battle, but we must prevail, no matter what." She says, and everyone silently agreed. Suddenly, the lounge screen turned on and through the static, the Puigian leader appeared.

"_Voltron, we need your help. The Galrans have returned. Once you left, we were defenseless._" He informed. "_My people are trying to hold out, but the Galra are too powerful._" He continued.

"The lions are on their way." Allura replies. "Hold you ground and protect your people until we arrive. Voltron stands with you." She continues and the transmission ends.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, the Puigian chief was actually being controlled by a half-Galran general, known as Narti. Under orders from the new Galran leader, Prince Lotor. Zarkon's one and only son.

* * *

The Castle of Lions arrived near planet Puig, ready to help. The four remaining Lions, Red, Blue, Yellow and Green, exited the ship, making their way to the planet. However, out of nowhere, a ship appeared. It didn't look very much like the Galran ships they had encountered. So they had no idea who it was. Suddenly a voice was heard, broadcasting from the ship.

"_Attention, Paladins of Voltron. This is Prince Lotor, son of Zarkon, Emperor Pro Tem of the Galra Empire. Surrender now, or you will be destroyed._" The voice said.

"We've been set up!" Pidge from her lion, as a bunch of fighters attacks.

The battle wasn't going to well. Without the Black Lion they couldn't form Voltron, and were one Lion down. They fought with everything they had, but the number of fighter ships were overwhelming.

"What do we do?! We're not going to make it at this rate!" Pidge yelled. Everyone else was stumped, it looks like they were going to lose, and Voltron would be lost.

"**Have faith Paladin!"** A strong majestic voice boomed in all their heads. **"You already have what you need inside. All you have to do is reach within yourselves and connect to your powers."** The voice said to them.

* * *

Suddenly all the Paladins found themselves in a dark space, each standing on a path made of light that matched their individual Paladin color. The Paladins look up and ahead to see giant versions of themselves, made of light of their colors. The giant figures seemed to call to each of them as they made a "came here" motion. The Paladins each walked up to their larger doppelgangers, and somehow were absorbed into them. Back in the real world, the Paladins' closed eyes snap open to reveal their Paladin colors whiting them out and colored auras enveloping them and spreading to their Lions.

"What is that?" One of the generals in Lotor's ship asked. said Prince looked up to see the Lions glowing, and were each enveloped by an element. Flames were blazing from the Red Lion. Water was swirling around the Blue Lion. Rocks were circling the Yellow Lion. And vines were twisting all over the Green Lion.

"What in the Universe?" Lotor exclaimed at the sight.

Suddenly the Lions attacked, but their natural abilities were amplified to the hundredth degree, making quick work of the Galran fighters. While being watched by the Alteans aboard the Castle of Lions.

"What is happening?! The Lions all had a sudden spike in power!" Coran yelled. Allura just starred. Deep within her very being, she felt it. Zarc's influence.

"Sir what do we do?! The Lions have taken out all the fighters!" Another general informed Lotor who just stared at the sight. He then turned to his generals.

"Retreat for now! We've seen enough!" He instructed and the ship is set into hyper drive and leaves.

Meanwhile, the Paladins calm down, the light and aura disappeared. Along with the element themes and their eyes stopped.

"Paladins! Are you alright?!" The Princess's voice said through the coms.

"Huh? Oh Princess? What happened?" Lance asked, a little disoriented.

"I think we somehow connected to our powers on an almost spiritual level." Pidge informs.

"Well, that was weird." Hunk commented.

"Woah, we totally had our own "Avatar State" moment just now!" Lance said excitedly. Both Hunk and Pidge agreed.

"Thank goodness you're all okay." The Princess sighed in relief.

"Now, we know Zarkon has a son." Keith commented. Ruining the mood.

"This is… deeply disturbing." Allura comments.

"We need to find out more." Keith continues.

"Later bud. After that battle, I think we all need time to reenergize." Lance says.

"He's right man. I'm drained." Hunk agreed, and they all flew back to the castle.

* * *

Later, Lance was standing in front of Blue, thinking deeply about what happened.

"Are you alright Lance?" Said Paladin turned to see Allura come into the room.

"Hey Allura. Did you need something?" He asked as the Altean Princess walks up to him.

"I, just wanted to ask about what happened out there." She replied.

"To be honest I'm not sure." Lance answers. "One moment we were getting our butts kicked, the next, we were all in this strange space. Where, I think we saw physical manifestations of our powers, and connected to the them." He explains.

"There's something I need to tell you." Allura suddenly spoke. "When the Lions began glowing, I felt something. Something I felt once before." She said. "I think, it was Zarc. Guiding you all." She added.

"That does make sense. Zarc role in all this, seems to be like a guide. Helping us along our destiny path, and showing us the way." He said and smiled. Allura smiled back. Suddenly Coran's voice was heard over the Castle's com system.

"Princess! The Red Lion is leaving the Castle!" The Altean man alerted.

"Keith, where are you going?" Allura asked.

"I put a tracker on Lotor's ship, I'm going after him." Keith replied and flew away.

"No! Wait Keith! We're all still recovering what happened earlier!" Lance shouted.

"Look! You don't have to come along it you don't want to, but I'm finishing this war!" He replied and flew away, chasing the Galran Prince.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took so long. I've been going through writers block, but I'm back. Oh, by the way, I was thinking of turning this into a crossover with ThunderCats. Or making a new ThunderCats and Voltron crossover fanfic all together. Tell me what you guys think in the comments below. Till then, see ya next time guys.**


	13. Chapter 13: Rash Actions Have Consequenc

**Chapter 13: Rash Actions Have Consequences**

* * *

After the previous battle, Keith up and flew off in Red to hunt down the Galran Prince known as Lotor. Worried, the others, despite being exhausted, followed him in their own Lions, hoping to keep him in check. Currently, they were flying passed a planet following the tracker Keith put on Lotor's ship.

"Lotor's cruiser is on the other side of this planet. At our current speed, we'll be within attack range in a hour." Pidge informed.

"Good. Get ready then." Keith instructed. Soon, Lotor's ship came into view, and the Paladins were making their way towards him.

"Uh, is attacking right now such a good idea? You know, since we're all still tired from that last battle." Hunk says.

"Not to mention, we still don't know what happened during that last minute, and as Hunk said, are exhausted as a result." Lance agrees. "So, yeah. Keith, I think we really should head back and rest up. We'll fight Lotor some other time." He adds.

"Prince Lotor is the heir to the Galra throne. We can end his rein right now." Keith rebuffs.

"Speaking of last battle, how are you two doing anyway?" Lance asked the other Paladins.

"Confused mostly. What happened anyway?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah, I went over the footage from the fight, but I have no idea what occurred during the fight that led us going "Avatar State"." Pidge explains.

"Are you guys good enough for a fight?" Keith asked. Everyone kind of "meh". "Good… because we're going in." He says, when something flashed on one of his screens. "I'm detecting movement." He said.

"So much for the element of surprise." Lance comments as a fighter exits the cruiser.

"It's just a single fighter. Where's the rest of them?" Hunk asks.

"Probably scrambling as we speak. Let's take it out." Keith says and charges head-on to attack the fighter, not knowing it was Lotor. Said Prince charges at Keith, when the Red Paladin is knocked into by the Blue Lion.

"Ugh! Lance what are you doing?!" Keith asks the Blue Paladin angrily.

"Sorry. My mind is still foggy from the last fight. I-I can't concentrate." Lance replied. "Uh, where'd the fight go?" He asked when he couldn't see said fighter anywhere.

Just the fighter appeared from above them and started shooting. The Paladins immediately started dodging the attacks, but with being so drained, they were having trouble. Even Keith, though he refused to acknowledge it. He groaned.

"I can't shake him. Someone get this guy off my tail." Keith said to the others.

"Coming in on your six." Pidge says as the others try to shoot the fighter, but he expertly dodges every attack. Leading to sais attacks hitting Keith.

"Guys!" He growled.

"Sorry, we're all still on overload here!" Lance rebuffs, just the fighter starts shooting at Keith, then turning to everyone else. Despite it being one against four, the single fighter was making quick work of the Paladins. At one point, Pidge had crashed into Hunk.

"What's up with this guy? He's pinning us against each other." Lance comments.

"It's got to be Lotor." Keith says over the coms.

"Ow. Pidge, you okay over there?" Hunk asked the Green Paladin.

"I'm fine, but my brain is on overload over here, and I feel like I'm going to pass out." She replied. "This isn't working. Keith what should we do?" She asked.

"I think our best option to head back to the Castle." Lance interjects.

"How about this? Everyone stay out of my way!" Keith snapped back.

"That's it we are defiantly heading back to the Castle! Right NOW!" Lance snaps and started making his way. "And that includes you too Keith!" He shouts.

"No way! Lotor is right here! We can end him! End the Empire! For Good!" Keith reprimanded and charged full force at Lotor while shooting at the Galran fighter. The fighter suddenly took off and Keith went ahead and chased after the Prince.

"Keith! No! Dammit!" Lance shouted then contacted Pidge and Hunk. "You two head back to the Castle, and I'll get Keith and bring him back. And if I have to, I'll drag him in his Lion!" He growled the last part and took off after Keith.

"Lance can be really scary when he's mad." Hunk said nervously.

"You're telling me." Pidge agrees than sighs. "But he's right, we need to head back and rest. I don't feel so good." She adds.

"Me neither, and I don't think it's because of my motion sickness." Hunk says back and the Green and Yellow Paladin take off back to the Castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keith chased after the Prince, while also being pursued by Lance. Unknown to Keith, Lotor was leading Keith into a trap on Thayserix. A planet made of thick gases and has unusual magnetic poles that distort sensors. In other words, once inside Keith would be blind. Though he was already blind at the moment.

"Keith! Keith! Turn around now! We need to head back to the Castle!" Lance's voice said through the coms.

"You can head back if you want! I'm going to end this!" Keith snapped and dove straight for the gas planet.

"**No! Stop!"**

"I'm not listening Lance!" Keith snapped.

"Huh?! I didn't say anything that time." Lance replied. What? Then who-?

"**Turn around now! Head back! It's dangerous!"**

The voice, that was not Lance's, said. Keith was confused. That wasn't coming from the coms. Where-? Who-? Wait a minute. He recognized that powerful voice. Horror replaced confusion as he realized the voice was coming inside his own mind.

"**Stop it! Head back! Now!"**

"Get out of my head!" Keith screamed. "Get out! Get out!" He said over and over.

"Keith! What's wrong?! What's going on?!" Lance asked concerned, but Keith just cut off the communication and followed Lotor into the gases. Lance followed in worried for the Red Paladin, but his sensors went haywire as soon he entered the planet's atmosphere.

"Shit!" The Blue Paladin cursed. Now how was he supposed to get Keith?

Meanwhile Keith was pursuing Lotor through the gas, trying to hit him, all while still hearing the voice telling him to stop, and go back, but he didn't listen and kept going after Lotor. He prepared to fire again, but he was unknowingly in a section with highly explosive gas that would explode when he did.

"**I. Said. STOP!"**

The voice screamed, turning into a mighty roar that was unlike any creature Keith and ever heard. Even the Lions. The roar was so loud and powerful, it blew everything away. Keith, Lance the Lions, even the gas, and Lotor and his generals still back on the cruiser hovering above the planet's atmosphere. When it settled down Keith suddenly felt relief and was panting.

"That's enough." The Red Paladin quickly turned to look behind his chair to see the one and only Zarc standing behind him.

"I knew it." Keith growled as he rose from his seat and walked over to the being. "It was you. That was your voice." He said, not knowing he looked on the verge of collapse. "What you want!? I don't have time for your games!" He yelled angrily.

"I want you, to stop." Zarc replied. "You need to head back, it's dangerous. The gas and magnetic poles are messing with your Lion's sensors. You're practically blind, and nearly blew yourself up." He reprimanded. "You're also overexerting yourself, you need to rest." He said.

"Oh now you care?! You didn't see, to care when Shiro was done!" Keith yelled.

"Keith," Zarc tried to say but was cut off by the Red Paladin.

"You didn't care, when we up against Zarkon!" He added. "You could've helped us then! People across the universe talk about "Zarc's Amazing Powers", and how "Zarc's an ancient powerful being". If you're so powerful! Why didn't you try to stop the empire years ago?! Why did you give us these powers, instead of taking care of Zarkon yourself?!"

"Keith…" Once again he was cut off by the Red Paladin's rant.

"If what Allura said about what you did on the Balmera is true, why didn't you do something like that and help end the war?! Why give these powers?! Can't you get rid of them?! Is this all a game to you?! Watching people suffer, and us run around and fight like pawns in a game?!" He kept yelling and yelling.

"Keith!" Zarc tried again, but said Paladin wasn't having it, or listening.

"NO! Lotor is right there! I can end this! End the Empire! End this war! Once and for all!" Keith brushed off and returned to his pilot chair ready to take off again, but his arm was suddenly grabbed before he took take the controls. When he turned to see who was holding him, he suddenly felt pain shooting from his cheek, accompanied by a loud "Smack!".

"Enough! Keith anymore and you won't make it at this rate! You're going to burn yourself out. You haven't even fully recovered from tapping into your power to the core, and it's going to destroy you." He warned, and that's when Keith realized that the boy had slapped him. Actually slapped him! Right across the face!

Luckily it was with his human hand. That clawed hand would have defiantly hurt like hell. He reached up with his free hand and touched his reddening cheek. He suddenly got the urge to cough, and coughed into his hand, only to see a sticky red substance on the armor glove, and immediately recognized what it was.

"Keith," said boy looked up at the being, who's expression soften. "Is this really about ending the Empire?" He asked. "Or, are you just upset? About Shiro? The battle not actually being over? The stress of the job? Or are you upset about something else? Something entirely different." His words hit Keith like a rock.

"_Jeremiah…"_

Thace's voice echoed in his head. Thace knew something. Something about his past. About his father. He had the answers Keith was looking for. He was so close, but yet, so far way. Thace was in a healing pod. Recovering from whatever the druids did to him when they found about him being the traitor. And while Shiro was still alive, it felt he had lost him again.

"You… Have… no idea." He said slowly feeling like he was going to break. "What it's like, not to know. To lose someone. To not know where you came from. Not know your own origins. To lose the one person, you a connection to. To be all alone." He said feeling like he was shattering inside.

"That's not true. I know that feeling." Keith snapped his head up to look at Zarc. "You remember what I told you right? My real name? How I come from another world? Before I was Zarc, I was Yuya Sakaki. Just your average boy. Until I learned I was the latest in a long of Zarc's reincarnations. I didn't want to take the mantle, but I did, for a selfish reason." He continued. Keith was stunned.

"I became Zarc, cause I wanted to find someone. Someone very important to me, but as I travelled through many worlds, and looked through the previous Zarcs' memories, I realized I had a responsibly." He took a breath before continuing. "I did want to help directly, I did want to personally take down Zarkon, but it's not my place. When I became Zarc, I was no longer apart of any reality. As Zarc I live out of reality itself, unbound by the rules." At Keith's confused look, he reworded.

"Think of reality like a fishbowl, and I'm outside of that fishbowl. As such, I can stick my hand in to change things a certain way, but if I am not careful, let's just say it wouldn't end well. many of my predecessors didn't take this seriously, and it caused a lot of damage as result. You've probably heard." He paused.

"The saying that your "gifts" brings misery and destroy lives." Keith said in realization. Zarc nodded.

"Yes. Many of those who came before me were reckless and left those they gave "gifts" to on their own. However, many could not handle the powers, or were hunted as a result. That's when I helped you, I stuck around to help guide you as well. When I gave these powers, a part of me went into all of you, connecting us." He explained. Keith suddenly understood.

"Besides, even if I wanted to, I can't take your powers back." He suddenly said and Keith looked back at him. Zarc placed his hand on Keith's chest. "These powers are yours now. In fact, your connection to the Lion is what sustains them. You think your powers reflecting your Lions' elements is a coincidence? It's not. When you all first started piloting your Lions, you all established a strong bond with them, a bond that awoke something in you. I merely helped you find a way channel it." he explained.

"This power is now yours, and yours alone Keith." He continued. "You need to head back now Keith. We'll see each other again, I promise." Zarc then let go of the Red Paladin and walked away, vanishing like before. Keith suddenly had a clear head and realized what he had done.

"This is all my fault." He said. "I need to go back! I need to get back to the others!" he said and frantically tried to start up the Lion. "They tried to warn me, but I didn't listen! I let myself be led right into this trap! What have I done!?" He said and suddenly coughed again, and started to feel dizzy and couldn't see straight.

"Keith! There you are! Are you okay?!" Lance's voice through the coms. "Thank god, whatever that roaring was blew away a lot of this gas. We need to get out of here." He said. Keith opened his mouth to reply, but instead coughed again.

"Ugh! We don't time for this! I said I was taking you back, even if I had to drag you back in your Lion, and it looks like I'm going to have to." The Blue Paladin said and proceeded to grab the Red Lion with the Blue Lion and dragged him off the planet and all the way back to the Castle, dropping the Red Lion off in the hanger.

"Okay guys! I've got Keith! Let's get out of here." Lance shouted and the Castle wormholed away. Lance than walked out his Lion and walked over to Red. "Keith get your butt down here! We need to talk!" Lance yelled, annoyed. It took a bit, but eventually the Red Lion opened up and Keith weakly walked out.

"Oaky, buddy, I know we're all a little on edge since Shiro's been in a cryopod, but that doesn't mean you can just fly off into battle. Potentially getting yourself hurt, or even worse, killed!" He proceeded to chew Keith out. "Everyone was exhausted after the last battle. We only followed you because we were worried. You need to take it easy. You're, you're not even listing are you? Same old Mullet… Mullet? Keith are you oaky?" He stopped when he noticed Keith's state.

"I… I…" Keith said weakly as he wobbled on his legs and collapsed on his knees to the floor. "I… just…" He suddenly coughed and red spilled form his lips, splattering on the white.

"Oh shit! Keith! Keith! What's wrong?!" Lance panicked as he kneeled by the Red Paladin's side. "Keith!" Lance yelled but received no answer.

Keith looked up at Lance's worried face, but it was blurry and everyone was muffled. Suddenly he could see dark spots and eventually he vision went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Lotor's cruiser. Said Prince and his generals were going over what had happened on Thayserix.

"What was that, roaring?" A beefy half-Galran woman asked.

"I'm not sure, but it was like nothing I had ever heard, or felt before." Lotor replied rubbing his pointed ears. "One things for sure, there's something else at paly here. Something unlike we've ever faced before." He concluded.

* * *

**AN: Wow! That was a rush! It was more intense than I thought it would be. Also I forgot to warn you this was going to be darker than the show at times. Yeah, sorry. Hope you enjoyed it though. Stay tuned for next time folks. Till then, see ya.**


	14. Chapter 14: Hole in the Sky

**Chapter 14: Hole in the Sky**

* * *

Keith gasped as he awoke. He quickly sat up and looked around to find he was in his room in the Castle of Lions.

"_What? What happened? How did I get here?"_ He thought confused, and suddenly was overcome by a dizzy spell, along with a splitting headache, causing him to fall back onto his bed. _"Nngh… The last thing I remember is…" _His thought process was interrupted by his door opening and someone walking in.

"You're awake." It was Lance. Keith sat up again and faced the taller boy as he walked over to him.

"Lance, what happened? How-?" He was cut off when he felt a sudden stinging sensation in his cheek, accompanied by a loud "smack!" sound. He reached up to find he had been slapped, again. This time by Lance. "What the hell?! I've already been slapped! I don't need another one!" He complains, while rubbing his cheek.

"Well, that's for nearly killing yourself!" Lance rebuffs. What? "We told you that we all needed to rest, but what did you do? Run off into battle, even falling into an obvious trap! Landing you to collapsing into a coma for 4 quintants! After coughing up a full bucket of blood!" The Blue Paladin exclaims.

"_What?! Four days!? He can't be serious."_ Keith thought.

"Aside from the external damage, you were also had internal damage as well. I literally had to heal your insides, as in sticking water in you and heal you." Lance continues. "Do you know how uncomfortable that is? And how worried we all were that you weren't gonna make it?!" This was one of the rare times Keith had heard Lance this angry. Normally the Blue Paladin was cheerful and always smiling while cracking the dumbest of jokes, but right now he was fuming, like steam.

"Look, I know we're all having troubles with Shiro out of commission, but that doesn't mean you can just run off to fight when you're not fully rested. Especially after what happened to us in our first against Lotor. We're still not sure what happened back there, or the effect it had on us." Lance continued to scold Keith. "When you followed Lotor to that planet, I was worried sick. Especially when I heard that, roaring, sound? Whatever that was." He added, shocking Keith.

"Wait, you heard that roar too?" The Red Paladin asked. Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure even Lotor heard that roaring. Do you even know what it was?" He replied then asked.

"I think, it was Zarc, trying to warn me." Keith replied. Lance sighed.

"Now do you believe he's on our side?" He asked and Keith nodded. "Good. For now you need to lie down, and rest." The Blue Paladin says as he gently pushed the other Paladin back down onto the bed. "As of right now, you sir, are officially grounded, and confined to your bed until you feel better. You got it?" Lance said, leaving no room for argument. Keith grumbled in reply, not liking he was basically being treated like a child. Lance nodded and left room, and Keith fell back asleep.

* * *

A few days later, Keith was back on his feet, but was required to still take it easy. After that last battle it had been pretty quiet, until one day, they were all on the Castle ship's bridge, when a strange alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Keith asked from his chair.

"Yeah, these have never gone off before." Pidge asks. Rover hovering above her.

"Allura, what is it?" Lance asked noticing the Princess's haunted expression.

"Looks like you guys just saw a ghost." Hunk said as he noticed Coran have the same expression.

"That's just the thing." Coran replied. "It's an old Altean distress code. One used by King Alfor's ships." The Royal advisor explains.

"Could it be? Are we not the last Alteans alive?" Allura asked hopeful.

"Wait. What if someone's cloning the signal to try and lure us into a trap?" Keith suggested.

"The signal is coming from an Altean ship, and we're going to find it." Allura says, and they took off, following the signal. They arrived to find an unspeakable sight. It looked like half an Altean ship, stuck in a strange, black hole, but nothing like they had ever seen before.

"That looks like a Tel-Galax exploration shuttle. One of my father's deep space vessels." Allura comments.

"According to the ship's identification code, it's Commodore Trayling's ship." Coran said. "But I don't see any records of its destination or mission." He adds.

"What happened to it?" Lance asked.

"Is it stuck in a wormhole?" Hunk asked.

"That's unlike wormhole I've ever seen." Coran replied as more screens pop up.

"There's a massive amount of energy emanating from it, centered right where the ship is stuck." Pidge says.

"We have to see if anyone is aboard. They may need our help." Allura instructs.

"We could send a probe over to it, see if we can get some kind of idea what this thing is?" Pidge suggests.

"Let's do it." Keith agrees with her, and they send out the probe.

"The energy shows no signs of radioactive decay, and it's not thermal." Pidge says, looking over the readings from the probes.

"It's not gravitational, our probe is steady on course, and the light is radiating out, not in, like it would be in a black hole." Hunk says next.

"But out from where?" The Green Paladin asks.

"That energy signature, I know it." Coran comments before realization hits him. "It's radiating quintessence!" He says out loud as the probe breaches the strange hole-thing, disintegrating upon impact.

"Ooh! That's weird!" Hunk says at the sight.

"Okay, well, let's not go anywhere near there then." Lance says nervously.

"We must." Allura insists, and everyone turns to her.

"Hold on. Didn't you just see what happened?" The Yellow Paladin asks.

"The Lions' compositional strength alone far exceeds anything else in this universe. We received an Altean distress call, which must mean that someone is alive on that ship. As Paladins of Voltron, it is our duty to help." Allura reasons.

"Wait, our duty? Are you saying you plan to come with us?" Lance asked.

"Of course! If there are Altean survivors aboard, I must help as well." She replies.

"Princess, I still think this whole thing could be a trap." Keith interjects.

"Even if it's not a trap, it's far too dangerous to go in there." Coran dismisses.

"I'll do it myself if I have to." Allura says as she began to walk away.

In the end the Paladins get suited up and hop into their lions, with Allura riding in Blue with Lance. Who was too nervous to flirt with her.

"All right, let's take it slow." Keith says as the Lions approached the energy field. "Pidge, any chance you can explain what we're seeing right now?" He asked the Green Paladin through the coms.

"The Euclidian space around the ship is obviously some kind of anomaly. But the energy source doesn't originate from anything that registers with my knowledge of how reality works." said Paladin replies, her little robot companion hovering above her, also taking the readings.

"I'll take that as a "no"." Keith says back.

"I still don't like this. Something about this is off." Lance says. "And no matter what you say Mullet, you haven't fully recovered yet." He adds and Keith groans in response.

"Okay, I'll scan the ship for biorhythms." Hunk interjects between the two. "That's strange. I'm not showing any signs of life on the ship." He says from the readings.

"Maybe not on this half, but there is more to this ship than we are seeing." Allura says from the Blue Lion. "We need to go through there." She adds.

"The glowy explode-y area? Is that really such a good idea?" Lance asks nervously.

"Pidge, keep an eye on the Lions' vitals. Everyone, be prepared to abort if things get hairy." Keith says.

"This situation is already hairy." Lance states.

"Roger that. Ready to abort immediately." Hunk says as they approach.

"Guys, my sensors are going crazy. Technically, we should be torn apart the same way the probe was." The Green Paladin says as the Lions fly through the energy. "But somehow the Lions are completely unaffected by the stress of the spatial distortion." She says just as the Lions went completely through. Leading them to losing their connection to the Castle of Lions, and Coran, but that wasn't all.

* * *

On another planet's surface, a hooded figure was standing near a purple sea, looking up at the stars above. Suddenly, the figure gasped and clutched their chest with their left hand, the other one bundled up in bandages. The figure doubled over before lifting up their head to reveal glowing golden eyes.

"Some… thing's… wrong…" The figure gasped out between hard breathes. Their bandaged hand scrunching up, clenching into a fist.

* * *

Back with Team Voltron, the Lions emerged from the other side of the wormhole.

"We've must have crossed through. That's the front of the ship." Pidge says.

"Wait." Allura said and motions for Lance to turn around. The Blue Paladin does, and gasps. Along with the others when they see it. "The back half the ship, it's, gone!" The Princess says alarmed. "Coran! Coran! We've lost sight of the Castle. Coran, are you there?" Allura called out but received no answer.

"Where did he go?" Keith asked. Something wasn't right.

"And where did that planet come from?" Lance asked. As he said, there was a planet there that wasn't there before.

"According to my sensors, we're still in exactly the same place we were before." Pidge says from her Lion.

"Guys, this is gonna sound strange, but now I'm detecting multiple biorhythms aboard the ship." Hunk says as he turned back to said ship.

"Alteans." Allura said, hopefully.

"Well, it seems like we've got only one clue to help us figure out what's going on, and it's floating right over there." Lance says. The Paladins then fly down and park the Lions on the ship near an entrance.

The Paladins, and Altean Princess, then proceed to open said entrance and fly down into the ship's corridors. Said corridors were pretty much empty, with no sign of life.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Allura called out, but receives no answer, except for an echo of her words. The Paladins fly through the ship until they reach what appeared to be the control room. Allura presses her palm to a panel, activating the ship's power, turning the gravity and lights back on.

"So, did the crew abandon ship?" Keith asked, noticing it was basically empty.

"I don't know, but they couldn't have gotten far without their spacesu-!" Lance screams as he removes the helmet of a suit up against a wall to reveal a skeleton in said suit. "Those aren't empty!" He says as he scrambles back away, dropping the helmet. Allura walked up to the monitor and pulled up a video on screen. The frazzled video displayed an Altean man with grey hair and beard, blue markings and what could only be described as a monocle over his right eye.

"_We located the second comet based on King Alfor's information. We managed to get it aboard, but it to be causing massive disturbances. We've heading back to Altea, but I don't know if we'll be able to make it that far. At this rate-_" The man cut off with a scream as a bright light shined into the frame, ending the video.

"What happened here?" Hunk asked while staring at the now blank screen.

"Something deadly." Lance replied as he turned from the skeleton. Most likely the Altean they saw in the video just now.

"This still doesn't explain the biorhythms I picked up in this area." Hunk says while looking over said readings. Just then, a hatch was kicked open and everyone turned to see two figures drop into the room. One was humanoid, while the other was not. Both were dressed in black, grey and green spacesuits and their faces were obscured by shaded helmets.

"Look out!" Lance said as he summoned his bayard and ran at the two mysterious strangers, who had their guns aimed at the other Paladins.

The rest of the Paladins proceeded to fight the strangers, eventually hitting the humanoid one's helmet, breaking it, and revealing their face. Everyone gasped. It was Shiro's face, but lacked a scar across the nose, and his hair was fully black and longer. Almost like Keith's. The other went to join his companion, his helmet shade clearing to reveal, Slav?

"No way! Shiro?" Hunk asked as he saw the man's face.

"How…?" Keith asked. Wasn't Shiro back on the Castle in a healing pod?

"Stay back!" The Shiro duplicate said, with a strange accent.

"If you come for the comet, you'll never get it. I'll die before I let it fall into Altean hands." Slav(?) said. Allura was shocked.

"Shiro, please." Keith says as he deactivated his bayard.

"My name is not Shiro." The man says.

"What the heck is happening right now? Did everyone get amnesia and then wake up with weird accents?" Hunk asked, wigging out.

"You know us?" Slav asked.

"Of course we do!" Lance exclaims, still holding up his blaster. "You're Shiro, our leader. Paladin of the Black Lion. And you're Slav. I rescued you from a space prison. You're also slightly crazy." The Blue Paladin explains. While Pidge had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I may be crazy, but you've never rescued me from anything before." Slav insisted, then got a look of realization. "Unless… you're from an alternate reality." The multi-armed alien exclaimed.

"This is an alternate reality." Pidge said at the same time as him.

"Uh, what's that now?" Hunk asked confused.

"I think, when we passed through that glowy, explode-y area, we entered an alternate reality." Pidge explained.

"You mean like what Slav was always rambling about?" Lance asked. "Well, not you. Well, yeah, you, but a different you. One that talks about alternate realties a lot." The Blue Paladin said to the other Slav.

"Oh, that's him." Not-Shiro said, sounding a little annoyed. Slav sided-glances him.

"Why did you attack the captain and his crew?" Allura asked angrily.

"Stay back Altean." Not-Shiro warned her. Like he was, scared? What?

"We found the ship this way, but I can't say I'm sorry they're gone." Slav answered as a beeping sound came from his gauntlet. He checked, causing an image to appear. Showing another approaching. Slav gasped. "Oh, no! More Alteans!" He sounded panicked.

"Wait! More Alteans?" Allura asked the, centipede, thing? **(Do ever actually find what he is?)**

"Their scanners must have picked up on your arrival." Slav says, pressing a few things before shutting off the screen. "Sven, let's go!" He says to his human companion, whose name is apparently Sven, and throws him up into the same air duct they came through. "If I were you, I'd run." He added then was pulled into the air duct by Sven.

"What the heck just happened?" Lance asked confused.

"Did he just say we're being boarded by Alteans?" Allura asked. Suddenly loud clanging sounds were coming from the closed door. The door then opened to reveal bots like the ones they used for training on the Castle. Accompanied by a large creature, and two Alteans! Both dressed in blue accented white armor. One was a woman with medium length magenta hair, and teal markings. The other, a white-haired male in glasses, also had teal markings.

"Put down your weapons!" The female commanded. Allura gasped.

"Alteans!" She said overjoyed. She thought she'd never see another Altean again.

"It can't be." The female Altean said when she saw Allura. "Empress!" She said while bowing. The bots, the male Altean and the large creature followed suit.

"Uh, I'm confused. What is going on?" Hunk asked confused.

"Are you, Empress Allura?" The Altean woman asked as she looked up.

"I am, Princess Allura." The Altean Princess replied. "Please, stand." She added, and they all do.

"I am Commander Hira, Empress." The woman, Hira, introduced. "How can you be here? You put down the Galra uprising and established the Altean Empire 10,000 years ago." She explained.

"Where we're from, all the Alteans were wiped out by Zarkon when he destroyed your planet." Keith explains. Allura looked down at the reminder, while Hira looked shocked.

"Where did you come from?" The male Altean asked.

The Paladins proceeded to explain about how they were from another reality, and came here to answer an Altean distress call. Lance, Hunk and Pidge later went with the male Altean and the large creature down to the comet holding chamber. While Allura and Keith went with Hira to the bridge.

"This is the comet Commodore Trayling must've been talking about in his transmission." Pidge said as she flew around said comet in the Green Lion. "It seems to be caught between two realities, just like the ship." She says.

"Well, I guess that explains what happened. Sort of." Lance comments.

"Could you obtain a sample for us with your lion?" The male Altean asked.

"I can try." Pidge replied. She managed to get a sample and bring it to the Altean scientist, and was reading its energy patterns. "Amazing." Pidge suddenly said. "It's Voltron." She added.

"What?" Lance exclaimed, staring at the girl.

"I mean, it's not Voltron, obviously, but the readings from this comet are the same ones are the same ones Zarkon was searching for. The same ones that led us to the Blue Lion." The Green Paladin explains.

"That's how you were able to pass through into this reality. Your vehicle is made from the same trans-reality material." The Altean scientist says.

"So, that's why Voltron is so powerful." Hunk comments.

"With this material, Altea can create their own trans-reality traveling ships. We can spread our peace and stability to all realities." The Altean man said, and opened a screen to Hira. "General Hira, I have just stumbled across something in this ship's hold that will ensure Altea's rule for millennia to come." He informed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hira led Allura and Keith to the ship's bridge while explaining about this reality.

"So, the Alteans of this reality defeated the Galra?" Allura asked.

"Led by you, My Empress. Without your will to fight and avenge the loss of your father, Altea would not have been able to spread peace and stability throughout the universe." Hira explained, Allura was delighted by this information. "Defeating Zarkon was the first step, but we refused to give until all worlds know the true peace Altea has achieved." Hira added.

"That is so wonderful!" Allura exclaimed delighted.

* * *

Meanwhile, back down in the comet holding chamber, the Altean scientist told the other Paladins the same thing.

"No struggles, no wars. That doesn't even sound possible." Hunk comments.

"Is it not?" The Altean scientist says. "Look at Moxilous." He said, gesturing to the giant alien creature, dressed in similar armor. Now that they thought about it, the guy hadn't said a word since they met. "For generations, his people have been in constant battle with the other planets in their system. It was a barbaric, futile existence, but look at him now." He explains. The Paladins all looked at said alien.

"So, what changed?" Lance asked curious.

"The hoktril." As the Altean man said that, Moxilous turned around to reveal something embedded in the back of his head. "Our civilization's most advanced technological achievement." The man answered.

"What does that do?" Lance asked this time. Something was, off, here.

"It saps the fighting force from our enemies. Their will, you might say." The Altean explained while pushing up his glasses. In other words, the hoktril is actually a brainwashing device. The Blue, Yellow and Green Paladins all gasp.

Back with Hira, Allura and Keith on the ship bridge.

"Advancements have been made. Citizens that might have been casualties of war in Empress Allura's day can now be rehabilitated. Entire races who warred for millennia can now know peace and help us to further our new world." Hira explains.

"So, they become a part of the Altean peace movement?" Allura asked.

Back in the holding chamber, the others didn't like what they were hearing.

"You mean, slave labor?" Hunk asked.

"Oh, no, no. They're not slaves because they don't have will." The Altean scientist rebuffs. "Slaves are always trying to escape or revolt. The non-cogs are content what they're told." The man said as he snapped his fingers and Moxilous turned back around. "Preservation of life is the Altean Empire's highest priority." He said as he leaned down to look at the comet fragment. "And with this material, we can do even more than we deemed possible." He said, kind of ominously.

* * *

Back on the bridge, Keith wasn't liking the sound of what Hira was saying.

"But you're taking away their free will." Keith says.

"The same will that would end your life with no remorse. Thanks to us, no innocent will lose its life to the free will free of an evil being." Hira resorts and turns to Allura. "Empress, let me show you something." She says and presses something on her gauntlet, and a holographic image of a planet appeared.

"This is our Altea." She says and Allura looks at the image with wide eyes. "Come with me. Allow me to show you the magnificence it has achieved." She offered.

Back with the others, the Blue, Green and Yellow Paladins were in the hallway outside of the holding chamber. They were skittish after what they just heard.

"Is anyone else getting a strange vibe from these guys?" Lance asked his friends.

"Yeah, there's definitely something off about _these_ Alteans." Hunk agreed. "I mean, is it me or did they pretty much scramble the big dude's brain?" He said, referring to Moxilous and the hoktril. Pidge was silent. Hunk then leaned on the wall and suddenly felt. "Huh?" He said as he turned to the wall.

"Hunk? Is something wrong buddy-?" He cut off as a grate fell down surprising them, causing them all to scream.

"Yoo-hoo! Up here!" The looked up to see Not-Shiro, Sven, and other Slav in the air duct.

"Whoa! How'd you find us?" Lance asked them.

"I figured there was a high probability that-" Slav began.

"Wait, stop. Nope. Nevermind." Lance interrupted, knowing where this was going.

"We gotta get to Keith and Allura, and figure out a way to stop the Alteans from getting the comet." Pidge says.

"Already on it. We just need to do one more thing and you guys can help." Slav replied. Unfortunately, that's when the Altean scientist, along with Moxilous, and the bots came with raised weapons pointed at them.

"Perfect! I had a feeling the Guns of Gamara were on this ship. But I didn't know Empress Allura's friends would be working with them." He said with an intense look.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the bridge with Allura, Keith and Hira.

"Returning to Altea. It seemed like such an impossible dream, I could never allow the mere thought." Allura says after Hira's offer.

"Allura, this might not be the Altea you remember." Keith warned. Both the Princess and commander turned to look at him.

"You're right. This Altea is home to a people who made sure that the Galra scourge was unable to spread across the universe, as it did in your reality." Hira spat at Keith, then turned to Allura.

"Empress, I assure you, we will do everything in our power to help. The comet in the ship's hold possesses the ability to travel between realities. If you will activate this ancient ship's power, we can fly forward and remove the comet from the tear. We can use it to travel to your universe and bring peace there, even to the Galra." She stated. Allura looked happy, and made her way to the controls.

"Allura, maybe you should think about this. It wasn't that long ago that we thought all Galra were bad. Maybe things aren't as black and white as she's making them out to be." Keith tried to reason. Hira was side-eyeing him.

"Keith, these are my people, and they be the strongest allies we have in this war." Allura replied and proceeded to activate the ship's power, like she would in the Castle, and flew the ship out of the dimensional rift, and heading forward.

"**Allura! Wait!" **

A voice shouted in the princess's mind, causing her to nearly loose her balance, but managed to regain it. She subtly looked around, but couldn't find where the voice came.

"You've done it Allura." Hira said as the Princess turned back to her and Keith. "Soon, we'll use the comet to spread peace throughout every reality." Just as she said that, the other Altean and bots brought the captured Paladins, along with Slav and Sven onto the bridge. One bot holding poor little Rover.

"What is going on?" Allura asked at the sight.

"Empress, the Guns of Gamara have infiltrated this ship. These people were working with them." The Altean scientist explains.

"Let our friends go!" Keith demanded.

"Hira, you and the rest of Altea have turned this universe into an army of slaves. Peace at the sake of freedom!" Slav exclaims.

"Slaves? Is this true?" Allura asked.

"Non-cogs are not slaves! You're the ones who spread chaos and destruction!" The Altean scientist exclaimed back. "We're going to scan that little brain of yours and get every last rebel location. Finally, our wars can end." He added.

"Allura, we cannot let this happen." Keith exclaimed.

"Hira, please." The Princess said to the Commander. "We both want the same thing. Peace." She pleaded.

"Do we? Your weakness has brought nothing but pain and suffering to your people as the hands of the Galra. We have brought peace and order to ours. And, with this comet, we will bring peace to every reality." Hira stated. "You're no empress of mine." She finished.

"And you're no Altean." Allura said as she took out a whip-like weapon, attached to her suit. The Altean bots readied their guns in response, and Slav, started laughing?

"Why are you, laughing?" Lance asked.

"Because this is the reality where everything works out fine." Slav replies. At that moment a blast was heard and the entire ship rocked. "Just in time." He said. **(And is just me, or does his voice sound different here?)**

Keith used the distraction, and flung his sword at the bot holding Rover, stabbing the machine through its chest, allowing Rover free.

"Dogpile!" Sven shouted and the handcuffed Paladins and Guns of Gamara dogpile the other bot. Allura then used her whip to strike, Hira catching the whip on her sword and the two were caught in a tug of war, and Allura pulled the whip hard and slammed Hira to the floor. Meanwhile, Rover helped unlock the handcuffs on the others, and Keith fought off the Altean scientist.

"Let's go!" Allura commanded and they all ran out of the room, and down the ship's hallway, heading for the Lions.

"Wait!" Hunk suddenly shouted and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Pidge asked.

"There's something coming down that corridor." Hunk answered as more Altean bots appeared and started shooting, Lance immediately shooting back, while the others took cover.

"Pidge, which way to the lions?" Keith asked.

"To the left!" The Green Paladin.

"Lance! To your left!" Hunk warned. Just as Lance shot the bots he turned to his left to see more, one shot at him. At the last second, Sven jumped in, pushing Lance out of the way and taking the hit himself. Lance dragged Sven out of the bots firing range while Hunk and Keith with their shields up faced off against the bots.

"Sven! Are you okay? You saved my life!" Lance asked.

"I'll be fine. Just get me to Space Hospital." Sven replied weakly.

"I've got a better idea." Lance said and summoned his water and started healing Sven's wound. The man grunted, but it was helping, while Slav looked astounded.

"They're blocking our way to the lions!" Keith shouted.

"Hang on!" Hunk said and stepped forward, stomping his foot down the metal surface, causing a rumble knocking the bots off-balance.

"What the-?" Pidge said starring at the scene.

"I think I might have unlocked metal bending." Hunk replied.

"Awesome man." Lance said as he continued to heal Sven. Suddenly the robots started getting back up.

"Everyone, hang on! Yellow one! Do that thing again!" Slav instructed. Hunk stomped his foot again and knocked the bots over, just as Slav dove in and pulled a switch down, opening the hanger doors, sucking the bots out, while everyone hung on as Slav said.

"Does he do this in every reality?" Lance asked. he finished helping Sven, and was holding onto the man for dear life, while Hunk held them both so they wouldn't get sucked out into space.

"I'll take care of Sven. You just get to your lions!" Slav said as he closed the hanger doors. The Paladins did as he said and went straight their lions.

"This is all my fault. I activated the ship. They're going to dislodge the comet and have the power to terrorize every reality." Allura said once she and Lance were in the Blue Lion.

"No, you can still get the comet away from them." Slav said over the coms.

"Pidge, can you scan for the comet?" Keith asked the Green Paladin.

"Already picked up an its elemental signature." Pidge replied.

"Alright, let's head in!" Keith said and they use their lions to smash through the ship and retrieve the comet, carrying it away.

"Okay, now what?" Lance asked.

"We need to find the exact spot we came through, or else we might not make it home." Pidge replied, scanning for said spot. Suddenly the Alteans started shooting at them. "Argh! We're not going to make it!" Pidge shouts at the others.

"**Follow."**

A voice said, suddenly a trail of light appeared. The Paladins followed it to the spot where the rift opened. Said rift opened again, and the Lions proceeded to push the comet through. Just as they were about halfway, a particularly large beam was shot at them, while pushing them all the way in and back into their reality, knocked them all out. Just as Lotor flew in and took the comet himself.

* * *

Back in the other reality, with the Alteans on their ship, luckily Slav and Sven managed to get away.

"No!" Hira shouted. "They got away! And with the comet!" She growled.

"Calm down. Even without the comet, the Altean Empire can bring peace to this universe. And, we'll eventually find another way to travel the others as well." The Altean scientist said.

"I wouldn't bet on it if I were you." A voice from behind, followed by a "clank!". The two Alteans turned to see a hooded figure, with a dismantled Altean bot at their feet.

"Who are you?" Hira asked aggressively, the scientist coming up to her side. The figure stayed silent, that didn't sit well for the Altean general, as she charged. Suddenly the figure raised their arm, a glow emitting from beneath the bandages wrapped around it and both Alteans were frozen, unable to move.

"I'm disappointed you know. To see the Alteans having stopped this low." The figure growled, and proceeded to remove the bandages, revealing their black scaled arm. "No, matter. It's best if the information on this doesn't reach your Empire." He says, and in a shimmer of light, a sword appeared in his hand. Both Alteans gasped and stared at the blade, as they were forced to kneel.

"T-That's a royal Altean broadsword! How did you get that?!" Hira growled.

"It was a gift from her Highness Empress Allura. The same Allura who defeated the Galra and saved your Altea 10,000 years ago in this reality." The figure answers. The two Alteans eyes' widen. "In one my previous lives I helped in the fight against said Galra and Zarkon himself. This was a gift from her as a result." He explained. "If the Empress were here today she would be mortified to see how far her people had strayed, after her death." He growled.

"I-Impossible! Who are you?!" Hira asked.

"I've had many names through the millennia, but you know me best, as Zarc." The figure said, raising his head to reveal narrowed glowing golden eyes.

"Zarc?! _The_ Zarc?! The one who helped defeat the Galra and help Empress Allura ascend to the throne?!" Hira asked.

"The one and only." Zarc replied, as he held the blade up to her neck.

"W-what are you going to do to us?" Hira asked nervously.

"Punish you for the wrong you and the others have done. You and the Altean Empire have terrorized this universe for centuries." He growled.

"N-no! Please! We were just trying to honor the Empress spreading peace!" Hira pleaded.

"You only claim to be spreading peace, by taking away others free will, but in truth are just brandishing and enslaving the universe itself." He spat. Both Alteans gulped as Zarc raised the sword. "In the name of Empress Allura, I strike these two who bring suffering and suppression to the galaxy!" He said and brought the blade down in a quick and sudden strike!

"AAHHHH!"

* * *

**(AN: Whoa. That got surprisingly dark.)**

* * *

Meanwhile, the Paladins were back on the Castle of Lions, Lotor having gotten away with the comet. Allura was up on the bridge, sitting down and starring out into space as Keith walked in.

"Allura, you did the right thing. You couldn't have let Hira get that ore." The Red Paladin tried to comfort.

"But now Lotor has it." The Altean Princess said back.

"You didn't know. None of us did." Keith said.

"That is the problem. We never know." Allura said as she stood up. "And that is exactly why my father sent the lions away so many years ago. To avoid this reality. I finally understand." She paused.

"We'll get it back." Keith reassured.

"But if we don't? Lotor is always one step ahead of us. He has a plan for that ore, and if he succeeds, the Galra will finally have a weapon, as powerful as Voltron." Just as she finished, Coran's voice boomed across the ship.

"Paladins, to the Medical bay! It's Shiro!" He said. The Paladins then all rush towards the medical, at top speed. What was happening? Now of all times.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter, and the changes. See you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15: Shiro's Return

**Chapter 15: Shiro's Return**

* * *

"_Where… Am I?" Shiro thought as he opened his eyes to find himself in darkness. It was pitch black, and Shiro couldn't see a thing. "Hello?" He called, but received no answer. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He called out again, but was met with only silence. He looked around frantically, but there was just nothing._

_After what felt like hours, Shiro finally saw something, a small shimmer of light. He instantly moved towards it. As he was getting closer, the light's shape came into focus, and Shiro realized it was a person. Dressed in a black cloak and surrounded by a silvery glow. Shiro reached out his hand and touched the person, who turned around to look at him, and he immediately recognized them._

"_Zarc?" He asked. Indeed, right in front of him was the boy himself._

"_Hey Shiro." The boy greeted, then notices the Black Paladin's troubled expression. "What's wrong?" He asked. turning fully towards him._

"_I'm lost. I don't know how to get back." Shiro replied looking down. Then felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up at Zarc._

"_Silly. You're not really lost. Your way out is over there." The being replied and directed Shiro to a path made up of purple light. "Go on." Zarc encouraged. Shiro looked at Zarc one more time before stepping onto the path and following it._

_Shiro continued to walk down the path of light, until something came into view, and he stopped in his tracks. It was a giant version of himself, made of the same purple light, at the end of the path. The giant made of light looked at Shiro and gestured for him to come. Shiro reluctantly walked over and seemed to faze into the giant being. Shiro felt, free. Like he was wind, drifting through the universe._

_Suddenly, a bunch of images flashed through his mind. Sentries, blaring purple lights, blurry figures, faint voices, a pinkish liquid with bubbles, and a horrifying face that has haunted him for so long. Haggar!_

* * *

"AH!" Shiro gasped as he awoke to find himself in a healing pod, before the wall went down and he fell to the floor.

"Oh! Shiro!" He heard a voice, but he couldn't make out anything, it was all blurry. He heard a loud voice, and that's when everything finally came into focus. He looked up to see Coran in front of him. "Shiro my boy, are you alright?" The Altean man asked worriedly.

"C-Coran?" Shiro muttered out. "I… think so. What happened? How long have I been out?" Shiro asked, just as the doors to the med bay open to reveal the other Paladins and Allura.

"Shiro!" They all exclaim and proceed to hug their leader with tears in their eyes.

"Uh… Hey guys. What I miss?" Shiro asks the others as they continue to hug him. That's when Shiro noticed his robot arm was gone. His eyes widen. "Guys…" He said seriously. "What happened?" He asked and they all look at each other.

The Paladins first got food, and proceeded to explain to Shiro what had transpired after the battle with Zarkon. Including how he had fell unconscious, how his arm had been destroyed during the battle, the continuation of the peace movement, and the appearance of Zarkon's son, Lotor.

"So just when we finally get rid of Zarkon, now we have to deal with his son?" Shiro clarified, and everyone in the room nodded. At some point Pidge and Hunk left, not saying where they're going. "Great." Shiro said sarcastically, then noticed something, actually someone, who was missing. "Where's Yusarius?" He asked.

"Ulaz and Antok took him back home. He said he had spent enough time away from his people." Lance answered, looking a little down. Shiro understood. Just then, the Green and Yellow Paladins came into the lounge, rolling something in.

"So, yeah, when found that you had lost your arm, again, me and Hunk came up with this." Pidge said as she grabbed the tarp on the rolling table. "Ta-da!" She says as she removes the tarp to reveal a new mechanical arm lying on the table. It was just the one Shiro lost, but was white and blue in color.

"Me and Hunk took any useable parts that remained from your old arm, and some spare parts lying around the Castle and made this for you. What do you think?" The Green Paladin explained, then asked as she held up the arm.

"Pidge, Hunk," Shiro began looking like he was ready to cry. "Thank you." He said to them. "Really, thank you." He repeated with watery eyes.

Coran helped Shiro in attaching his new arm, a perfect fit. Shiro curled his new fingers into a fist, and uncurled them, getting a feel for his new arm. So far, it was nice. Better than his old one even. Honestly, when he had his old prosthetic, he felt like he was still owned the Empire, like the mechanical arm was a sign that he belonged to them. Now, he felt truly free. Currently, he was in the room with the window to space, just starring out at the view before him.

"Hey, Shiro." The Black Paladin turned to look the door to see Keith walk in.

"Hey Keith, you need something?" Shiro asked, noticing the expression on the fellow Paladin's face. Keith sighed and walked over to the older man and drops his head on his shoulder.

"I, just wanted to see you really." Keith said, a little dejected.

"You okay?" Shiro asked. He could tell something was up.

"Well, we didn't tell you everything." Keith admitted.

"Go on." Shiro said to his right hand. **(No Pun Intended)**.

"When we first fought Lotor, it looked like we weren't going to make it, but then, something weird happened. Lance said it was like entering the "Avatar State", whatever that means. I don't know, but it was like, we connected to our powers on an almost spiritual level. After that, Lotor left, and I went after him. So stupid, I nearly got myself killed in the process if Zarc hadn't come and talk some sense into me…" He trailed off. "I really am a reckless idiot." he scolded himself.

"Hey…" Shiro spoke. "At least you're okay, but that was reckless Keith." He said.

"I didn't realize how it would affect me, going after Lotor like that after what had happened to us, it had a devastating effect on my body. Lance said I almost didn't make it. Apparently I had internal damage and he had to heal me on the inside." Keith added, Shiro decided to divert the subject.

"Keith, what exactly do you mean by "connecting to your powers on a spiritual level"?" Shiro asked. "Also, you saw Zarc again?" he added.

"I'm not sure. We were all fighting Lotor, and having trouble, when all of a sudden we each found ourselves in a strange black void. The only light was a path leading to these giant version of ourselves made of colored light. When we went to them, we somehow got absorbed into them and the rest is a blur." Keith explains. Shiro stared at him in shock. That sounds just like what happened to him when he was in the healing pod.

"Shiro, there's something I want to tell you." Keith spoke, snapping the Leader out of his thoughts. "Zarc told me something, about that whole "powers and misery" thing. Zarc told me, that he's not the only one. Apparently there have been many Zarcs throughout the history of the universe, and even reality. He said he was one of many, and a few past ones had granted powers to others, but apparently they were reckless about it, and that's where that legend came from." He explained.

"That had been on my mind." Shiro admitted. "So, it wasn't our Zarc that Kolivan was referring to then." He said. Suddenly Coran's voice boomed across the castle.

"_Attention Paladins! Report to the training deck immediately!_" The Altean man instructed, and the others followed.

The Paladins all met up on the training deck as instructed. The two Alteans were already there, waiting for the Voltron Lion pilots.

"Greetings Paladins! We've decided to do a little training, now that Shiro is back." Coran announced then pulled out the black bayard and held it out to Shiro. "I believe it's time you got to wield this." He said.

Shiro looked down at the bayard, then reached out and took it. He held it up, then it glowed and transformed into a long staff with two blades on either ends of the stick's. The rest of the Paladins looked in awe at the weapon in the Black Paladin's hand. The silence was eventually broken by a certain Red Lion pilot.

"A stick?" Keith asked with a questioning look.

"I think it's a bo staff." Pidge said. "Though, I don't quite get why." She added.

"I think I do." Everyone turned to Lance. "In Avatar Air-benders used these bo staff styled hang gliders either a means for transportation, or as weapons. They could use them to air bend. So I guess that's what it is." The Blue Paladin explains.

"Heh, I guess." Shiro said. "Speaking of, we should trains with our powers some more, and see what we can do now." He suggested.

"Yeah, plus during our trip to the alternate I did discover my ability to metal bend and haven't been able to train it." Hunk adds. Shiro looks at him confused.

"Wait, what's this about an alternate reality?" He asked. No one had told him about this.

"While you were still in the pod, we somehow stumbled across a gateway to another reality, and actually went through." Keith explained.

"Yeah, it was weird. There were Alteans, but they were evil." Lance said. "Sorry Allura, Coran." He said to their Altean friends. "Not to mention other Slav, and a guy who really resembled you Shiro." He said and the Black Paladin raised an eyebrow at that. "Only, no scar, or metal arm, completely black longer hair, and an accent. It was a weird day." He added and the others agreed.

"So, with that out of the way." Coran interjected. "I'll get some spare metal for Hunk to practice with, and we can start the training." He said.

Soon enough the training began. Hunk was practicing bending metal using the spare scraps that Coran got for him. Pidge was using the planets she had grown in a garden section of the Castle, bending and twisting them to her will. Little Rover, as always, by her side and flying around the planets. Keith was using his fire to blast the training bots, leaving them scorched. Lance was using water streams like a whip, whipping at the training bots, and eventually moved on to using icicles to impale the bots as well.

Meanwhile, Shiro was facing off against at least five training bots, his activated bayard in hand. Lance had told him some moves the air-benders used. He took a deep breath and began twirling the staff, gathering air, before shooting it at the bots like blades and attacking the others using his staff.

The Two Alteans watched from above as the Paladins all practiced with their powers. A sense of pride for both of them at the sight. The war has been tough, and there have been difficulties and casualties on both sides, but together Voltron will prevail. The Paladins proceeded to trains for the rest of the day, until night hour when everyone went to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

"_Paladins! Report to the bridge immediately! We're under attack!_" Allura's voice rang out through the Castle coms the very next day. The Paladins all rushed to the Castle bridge, to find a Galra cruiser heading for them. The Paladins quickly suited up and zip-lined to their lions. They flew out of the bays and into battle.

"Alright! Let's go! We know what to do!" Shiro said and everyone agreed. And with that, for the first time in several months at this point, Voltron was formed.

The mighty Defender attacked the Galra cruiser and the fighters while the Castle of Lions their own lasers. Once the Galra were finished off, the Castle and Voltron fly away from the battle remnants. While flying away, Shiro was suddenly hit with distorted images.

* * *

_It was like looking through another's eyes, and he was seeing Voltron, flying away. A hand appeared in view, and seemed to be reaching out to Voltron as it left sight. Shiro felt something, desperation, fear, want. Then snapped out of it._

* * *

After some time, Voltron splits back into the Lions and they start to make their way to the Castle to load into the Lions' bays. However, the Black Lion was still.

"_Shiro? You okay?_" The Black Paladin snapped out of his daze at the sound of the Red Paladin's voice.

"Y-yeah, sorry. Just a lot on my mind." The leader replied.

"_You want to tell us what's up? Might help._" Lance, the ever charismatic Paladin suggested.

"Well… I guess." Shiro said a little dejected. "It's just, when I was passed out, I had a weird dream. At least, I think it was a dream. This time I saw Zarc." He confessed and his fellow Paladins froze in shock.

"Wait, seriously?" Pidge asked, her mouth agape.

"Yeah. While I was passed out in the healing pod, I was trapped in darkness, lost and all alone. Then Zarc appeared, and showed me the way out. I followed a path made of light, and found myself face to face with a giant version of me made of light. I don't know why, but I was drawn to it, and was absorbed in." He explains.

"_No way! You also had an Avatar moment?!_" Lance exclaimed. Shiro wasn't entirely sure what the Blue Paladin, but it was mostly likely was a reference to what Keith told him the other day, about the others having a similar experience.

"There's something else." He spoke up. "Ever since I, connected, to my powers, I've been getting these weird visions, like I'm looking through another's eyes, through spirit or something. You guys have any ideas about it means?" He asks.

"_Hmm… Oh! Maybe it has to do with Shiro technically being an air bender._" Pidge suggested over the coms.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shiro asked not quite getting it.

"_Hey she's right. Weren't the air benders super spiritual?_" Hunk asked.

"_Yeah. The Air-Benders, Air-Nation, or as they're more commonly called, the Air Nomads are a very spiritual people by nature. As the name implies, they are a nation made up of monks and nuns, and are very spiritual. Unlike the other nations, where only a select few were benders, the Air Nomads were all benders, due to their spiritual connection._" Lance proceeded to explain.

"_Okay, but what does this have to do with Shiro's "visions"?_" Keith asked.

"_The Air Nomads had a deep connection to the spirit. The only person outside of the Air Nation who could that was the Avatar. Basically could connect through spirits, kind of like astral projection. Air is the element freedom, and spirituality, so maybe that's why for Shiro's visions._" The Blue Paladin suggested.

"I guess that kind of explains it." Shiro agreed. "It started right before I woke up, but it was just flashes and fuzzy vivid images, but this time, it was clearer. I think it has something to do with the Black Lion. When I was trying to connect with it, I found myself in a sort of astral plane, and faced off against Zarkon there. Luckily the Black Lion came to my rescue. It wasn't the last time either." He explained.

"_That actually makes sense. Allura said the Black Lion was off air._" Lance agreed. "_Hey! Maybe it's trying to tell you something._" He added.

"Maybe…" Shiro pondered the thought. The feelings from before resurfacing. Something was up. Suddenly he felt a sensation, that seemed to be coming from his Lion. "Head on ahead guys, I've got something to do first." He said and cut communications before the others could say anything. He then flew the Lion back the ways they came from.

"Okay, I get the feeling you're trying to tell me something, so I'm gonna listen." He said to his Lion, then felt a sensation again as images appear in his mind. It was a Galra fighter ship, but he felt something from it, something wrong. The Black Lion let out a roar and then flew off where they came across the fighter. Shiro quickly used the Lion to grab the ship and flew back to the Castle.

* * *

"So why did you bring back a Galra fighter?" Keith asked. He and the others had all gathered in the Black Lion's hanger when Shiro flew in.

"I-I can't explain it, but something told me to get it." The Black Paladin replies.

"Shiro it's the Galra, why would you bring one aboard the Castle. They could be tracking it. It could be a trap set by Lotor." Allura protested strongly.

"We don't know. It could be a Blade of Marmora member." Shiro reasoned.

Just then, the fighter jet opens and a figure begins to walk out. Everyone takes a step back as the figure walks out. They didn't appear to be Galra as they weren't dressed in typical Galran armor, they sluggishly walked down and off the ramp. A gray helmet with orang tinted visor dropped onto the ground, rolling away and everyone gasped when they got a good look at the person's face.

"Nn… What, Shiro?" Hunk gasped out as everyone else was stunned into silence. Including the said Black Paladin. Could you blame them, because standing before them was in fact another Shiro, or at least a Shiro look-a-like. This Shiro appeared disheveled, with longer hair, a stumble on his face and clucky armor. The strange doppelganger looks up at the Paladins, when his eyes spotted one in particular.

"Shi…ro…" He said in a breathily voice, very similar to the Paladin. "I finally found you!" He exclaimed as rushed towards the Black Paladin. Everyone tensed, but suddenly the look-a-like stilled and fell forward.

"Whoa!" The Black Paladin exclaimed as he caught the falling man. Shiro stared down his double as he laid still in his arms.

"Shiro…" The man said as he fell completely unconscious. Everyone looked at each other and the doppelganger. What was going on? Who was this person? Why does he look like Shiro? And Why did he know him?

* * *

**AN: Oh man! Sorry this took so long to update. I got stumped for a bit.  
Anyway if you're wondering why I made Shiro's weapon into a bo staff, well, I actually have a few reasons. One, it's a reference to Shiro's heritage, another it's because since he never actually used a bayard in the canon show, so you can have a little fun with this. The last is because of what Lance said, about the air benders using staffs like weapons for fighting and their air-bending.  
Also, as for Shiro's clone, in the show, I honestly felt like the guy got the shaft in the long run. I mean, yeah, he was a clone, but he was technically a person as much as Shiro. I also remembered, this is my story, non-canon, I can what I want. So, I thought I'd update the character a little. Let's see how it turns out.**


	16. Chapter 16: Comet Trail, Second Shiro

**Chapter 16: Comet Trail and A Second Shiro(?)**

* * *

The Paladins were on a mission, infiltrating a Galran base. Lance was currently perched on a ledge of the facility. His bayard already activated as a sniper gun.

"Alright, team, I've got my eye on the targets." The Blue Paladin said as he aimed his gun at the Galra droids. "I'll cover you from up – Hey, Keith, I had that guy!" Lance said annoyed as Keith barged into the shot and stared slashing at the bots.

"They're still coming!" Hunk shouted. Lance then aimed his sniper at the facility door and shot the lock, causing the door to close, result in one of the droids that was coming through to get cut in half. Hunk laughs and gives Lance a thumbs up. Lance then turned his attention to Shiro who was surrounded by at least five bots.

Shiro used his new bo staff to channel the wind and send it at the droids, knocking some back, and slicing others. For the last bot, he jumped into the air and used his staff to slash the bot into two.

"Whoa! Awesome Shiro!" Lance complimented. The Paladins were then pushed back to the control panel, with Pidge trying to shut down the place, Keith and Shiro had their shields up and Hunk was blasting the droids with his machine gun.

"Pidge, could you maybe hurry it up a little?" Hunk asked.

"Give me some time!" Pidge snapped back as she continued to hack the control.

"Oh, right!" Hunk said and stomped his foot and raised his arm, causing part of the floor break apart and rise up creating a wall. He had been practicing his metal bending and had been getting really good.

"Nice one Hunk!" Shiro praised and Hunk smiled.

"Almost…" Pidge muttered as the panel beeped. "There!" She said as the control panel shut down and all the lights and droids turned off as well. Lance came down as the others put away their bayards.

"Great job Pidge." Shiro congratulated the small, but feisty, Paladin.

"That should be the last outpost in this quadrant." Keith said. "We should call the Blade of Marmora, and let them know this base is cleared." He added.

* * *

Later the Paladins were all back on the Castle, and Shiro was outside a room holding a certain person.

"You're really going to do this?" Keith asked from beside him. "We don't know who this guys is. It could be some shapeshifter, maybe a spy for the Galra." He suggested.

"I know, but I want some answers." Shiro replied and turned to the Paladin he considers a brother. "It's okay, I can do this. You should head up to the others." He said. Keith was hesitant, but trusted the older man and left leaving his fellow Paladin to himself. Figuratively and literally.

The Black Paladin took a breath and walked into the room, where his mysterious doppelganger was sitting up on the bed. It was still jarring how similar they were.

"You're up." Shiro said as he walked over to the look-a-like, who snapped his attention to him.

"Shiro?" The double said as he starred. "I… Is it really you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes. It's me." He replied. "But, who are you? And how do you know me? More importantly, why do you look like me?" He asks. The double looks down solemnly.

"Y-you may not believe me, but I'm your clone." The man answered and Shiro's eyes widen. "It was Haggar. She took your DNA and made me, I don't know what for, something called "Operation Kuron", but there was something wrong with me. I was, self-aware. I knew that, I wasn't a real person. I knew, I was a clone. I tried so many times to get to you, but never made it, the Galra always caught me. Eventually Haggar deemed me a failure and I was put away. Somehow, I managed to escape and have been trying to get to Voltron because I heard you were with them." He finished. To say Shiro was stocked was an underestimate.

"I, never knew. Certainly explains a lot." Shiro said, then noticed the clone was shaking. "Hey," he said as he placed a hand on the clone's shoulder. The man looked up at Shiro with a withdrawn expression.

"Y-you won't toss me away like them, right?" He asked hesitantly. Shiro gave a small comforting smile in response.

"No. We won't do that." He promised and held out his robotic arm. The clone looked skittish, but took the metal arm with his own, looking exactly like Shiro's old Galran arm. "Come on." Shiro said as helped the clone up. "Let's fix you up. We should also give you a name, cause I'm guessing you don't have one, and Kuron(1) is too on the nose." He said and the clone smiled carefully.

* * *

Later, the whole team was gathered on the bridge when the door opened and Shiro(?) walked in.

"Awesome work guys. We've really been turning the tide in this war." He said.

"Oh, hey Shiro. How it go with your look-a-like? Wait, is there something different about you?" Lance asked. Suddenly they heard a chuckle coming from behind Shiro(?), and in came, another Shiro?

"Told you they wouldn't be able to tell the difference." The other Shiro said.

"Uhh… Pidge can I borrow your glasses? Cause I think I'm seeing double." Lance said as he stared, gaping like a fish.

"I don't think it would help, cause I'm seeing this too." Pidge replied and Shiro chuckles in response then places a hand on the other guy.

"Guys, meet the newest member of Voltron. Kuro(2). My clone." He introduced.

"What?! Clone?! Are you serious?!" Keith asked shocked, as was everyone else.

"That explains a lot." Pidge commented while pushing up her glasses and returning to what she was doing previously.

"Yeah, apparently Haggar made him, but he managed to escape and came here." Shiro explained, while the clone, Kuro, stuck close to him.

"Haggar," Allura murmured, then looked up at the Black Paladin. "Shiro, are you sure this is a good idea? That witch could be using him to track us." She says.

"I highly doubt that." Everyone turned to Kuro when he spoke. "Haggar herself told me I was a failure and had no use. She was actually planning to terminate me, but I got out. I came here because, because I really don't have any other place to go." He finished and everyone looked at each other uncertain. Shiro looked saddened and wrapped an arm around the other him.

"Hey, it's okay." He said then turned to others. "Princess, I understand your skepticism, but I really think he's telling the truth. Besides, we're Voltron, we're supposed to help others in need." He reasoned. The others were still skeptical, but believed in their leader. Lance then walked up to them.

"You're looking a lot better than when you first came on. How ya feeling?" The Blue Paladin asked Kuro, who looked conflicted for a tick, before answering.

"Y-yeah, a lot actually. Just trying to fix this weird headache." He replied.

"Guys! I think I have something here!" Pidge suddenly exclaims and everyone immediately crowds around her to see what she found. "So I downloaded intel from the Galra base we just defeated. I untied the quantum-folded encryption, and I found something on Lotor." She explained.

"Do you know where he is?" Keith asked.

"Well, not exactly, no, but the last three sightings of his command ship have been in the Va'Kar quadrant." The Green Paladin answered.

"Nice work, Pidge. Although, those quadrants are massive. How will we pinpoint his location?" Shiro comments. Hunk looked up at that.

"Hey, that comet is made from the same material as Voltron. Maybe I can scan the emission spectrum for Fraunhofer lines, like when I found the Blue Lion!" The Yellow Paladin suggested.

"But you know those emissions are subject to free introduction decay. Those are exponential drop-offs." Pidge interjected.

"Yeah, but if you could find a way to amplify the sensors—No, there'd be way too much interference. What if, instead, we increase the SA magnitude?" Hunk said.

"The spires of the Castle!" Pidge said as she shut off her screens.

"Genius!" Hunk agreed and the two ran off.

"I have no idea what either of them just said." Lance admitted.

"Yeah, me neither." Keith also admitted.

"Let's set a course for the Va'Kar quadrant while they get that detector. We need to work fast. Who knows what Lotor has planned for that comet?" Shiro said.

* * *

Later, Shiro and Kuro were in the lounge area, where Lance was using his water to help sooth Kuro's headache that he mentioned earlier.

"How's that feel?" Lance asked the clone.

"Better, thank you." Kuro replied.

"Hey," the three turn to see Keith in the door. "Shiro, can I talk to you? Alone?" He asked. Shiro nodded and walked out of the room, following Keith, while Lance continued to heal Kuro.

"What is it? Is something wrong Keith?" Shiro asked concerned.

"It's just, I'm not so sure about this. Having, Kuro on aboard." Keith admitted.

"Keith, like I said, I understand the wariness, but Kuro might be able to help us. Besides, from what it sounded like, the Galra tortured him, like they did me." Shiro said while looking down at his metal arm.

"I know, but, if Haggar made him, he was meant for something, but what?" Keith reasoned.

"Kuro did tell me about that. It was something called "Operation Kuron", he doesn't know what it was, but apparently Haggar went back on it, and like he said, he was going to be terminated. I know, I'm still trying to wrap my head around this too, but he doesn't have any place else, so he's going to stay, okay?" He says to Keith, who sighs, but nods his head in agreement. Just then, Hunk's voice rang out over the Castle's com system.

"_Uh, guys! Guys, I found the comet, but it's booking it away from us! Coran? Allura? Can someone Altean come move this Castle?_" The Yellow Paladin called.

"_Well done. We're on our way._" Allura's voice replied back. Everyone met up on the bridge and started following the signal.

"Okay, we're gaining on it." Hunk announced.

"Make sure we stay far back enough to be undetected." Shiro instructed.

"Looks like the signal stopped in the Ulippa System." Pidge said. "Activating long-ranged scanners." She announced. The image on screen zoomed in on a planet ahead of them. First showing a Galran base, then zooming in more to reveal a Galra ship. However…

"That's no Lotor's ship." Keith said a she stood up.

"But the comet is in there." Hunk confirmed. Shiro stood himself and turned to everyone.

"We need to get that comet. They must be transporting it into the base. It'll be vulnerable during the transfer. That's the best time to strike." He instructed. Just then, the ship shot at the base, shocking the Paladins as they watched.

"What the-? What the heck?! Who are these guys?!" Lance asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I don't think they're actually moving the comet to the base. We need more information." Shiro says.

"Then I'll be accompanying you." Everyone turned to Allura as she spoke.

"Princess, it could be dangerous." Coran said.

"I know, but I'm a part of Voltron as well, and will fight in this war with you." She said, leaving no room for argument.

"Alright team, gear up. It's time to move out." Shiro said and went to his station. Just then he felt a hand grab his wrist, and turned to see Kuro, holding him, with a worried look on his face.

"I don't like this Shiro. Something, feels wrong." The clone confided. Shiro understood what he meant.

"Don't, worry, we'll be careful. For now, stay with Coran, he'll look after you." Shiro told his look-a-like, who looked reluctant. "Don't worry. I promise that I'll come back." He promised, and the other finally let go. Coran walked up to the clone and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I know how you feel." The Altean advisor consulted.

* * *

The Paladins, with Allura riding with Shiro in Black, flew down to the planet's surface. Once landed, the Paladins got on their bikes and took off towards the facility.

"The most important thing is for us to get eyes on that comet. Second is finding out who we're dealing with." Shiro instructed. They soon arrived and got out of their bikes and boarded onto the ship.

"Coran, we've boarded the ship. There's no crew insight. Moving forward with the search." Shiro reported to Coran.

The Paladins and Princess proceeded through the ships hallways, with Hunk leading the way with his Voltron tracking devise. They had heard a commotion going on in the base, but it went silent a little later. Suddenly, the roof of the facility opened and Coran and Kuro saw something inside.

"What is that?" Kuro asked the Altean man.

"Not sure. Going in for a closer look." The man replied and enhanced the image. The man gasped. "No way…" He breathed.

"What? What is it?" The clone asked.

"Oh right, you weren't there." Coran said when he remembered this technically wasn't Shiro he was talking to. "That's a piece of the giant teludav we used in our battle against Zarkon." He explained. "But what in the of King Groggery the Infirm is it doing here?" He said confused. Okay, now Kuro really had a bad feeling.

* * *

The Paladins made they through the ship, soon coming upon a ship's hanger.

"The comet should be here. Like right here." Hunk said as he follows the tracker's signal to a strange ship docked in the bay, but there was no comet. Just the ship.

"Where's the comet? Is it in the ship?" Lance asked. Suddenly, Hunk's tracker went crazy.

"I think the ship is the comet." The Yellow Paladin said, and everyone gasped.

"No, it can't be! He's already made ship from the comet's ore?" Allura said.

"Oh, this is bad." Lance comments.

"More like horrible." Pidge said.

"_Paladins, Princess…_" Coran's voice said through the coms. Pidge opened an image so they could see the Altean advisor.

"What is it Coran?" Shiro asked.

"_There's a piece of the teludav inside the Galra base._" The Altean man reported.

"Wait, you mean the one used to wormhole Zarkon's ship?" Lance asked.

"But they wouldn't be able to operate it without an Altean - *gasps*" Allura cut off and gasps when she remembers Haggar, an Altean. "Zarkon's witch! She had Altean markings." She exclaimed.

"Is anyone else kind of freaking out?" Hunk asked nervously.

"Yep, mark me down for one freak-out." Lance said.

"Lotor must be nearby. We need to find him and take him out for good." Keith suggested.

"No. Team, we cannot let Lotor get this ship. We need to back to the lions. We need Voltron!" Shiro retaliated.

"What? Why take out one ship when can stop all of this by taking out Lotor himself? We can't let him keep outsmarting us." Keith reasoned.

"That's exactly why we can't risk letting Lotor have the ship. This is too important." Shiro retaliated.

"Keith, I want to stop Lotor just as badly as you, but Shiro has a point." Allura says agreeing with Shiro.

"Okay. You guys head back to the lions. I'll go search for Lotor." Keith said.

"Keith, no, we need to stick together. You're coming with us." Shiro said sternly.

"Yeah, I'm with Shiro on this one." Lance said, everyone else agreed.

"Fine." Keith groaned, and the Paladins began making their way out of the hanger and towards the Lions. However, when the door opened, Lotor's generals were there and attack. The Paladins activated their bayards, while the Princess brought out her whip-like weapon.

As Keith faced off with one of them, a blue skinned, almost human looking, woman, he recognized her as the one he had saved from back when he and Hunk went into that Weblum for the scaultrite. Just then, another General came in between them. This one's skin was reddish-orange, with a strange appendage on her head like hair. The general then throws a weapon at Keith, but something hits it away before it could hit him. Keith turned to see Lance with his gun raised.

"I got you, buddy!" Lance exclaimed. Keith couldn't help but smile, then the blue skinned general ran passed him and at Lance, while the orange one attacks him. Said general manages to get him in a lock on the ground, but he managed to slip out of the hold. The rest of the Paladins fought off the generals, but they were very strong and versatile.

"We don't have time for this." Keith growled.

"Keith's right, we need to get to the Lions." Shiro said.

"Alright then!" Lance said then conjured up ice and created a wall that reached to the ceiling. "Won't hold them forever, but that should slow them down." He said.

"Nice one Lance! Everybody!" Shiro said and they all run out of the facility and got to their hover bikes.

"Okay, seriously, what is going on? I mean who were those guys?" Lance asked as they ride back to their lions.

"I've met one of them before, in the weblum. She stole some of the scaultrite." Keith admitted.

"Allura you said they had an Altean?" Hunk asked the princess who was riding with Shiro. "They must be trying to build a teludav so they can make wormholes." He suggests.

"If Lotor has turned the comet into a ship. we have much bigger concerns." Allura replied.

"I thought Lotor took over for Zarkon. Why is he attacking a Galra base?" Pidge asked.

"I'm not sure. That's why we need to stop him from getting the ship." Shiro said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ice wall melted, and the generals went to the bridge and activated a tracker beam to grab the teludav and pull it up to the ship. While that was going on, the Paladins made it to their Lions and took off. Shiro made sure to drop Allura off back at the Castle before rejoining the others and forming Voltron. Just in time, as the ship made from the comet began attacking the Castle.

"Keith!" Shiro said. The Red Paladin nodded and took out his bayard. "Form Sword!" The Black Paladin said as Keith installed his bayard and Voltron's sword formed. While it wasn't Lotor piloting the ship, it was the Prince's generals, who were actually distracting them for the ship with the teludav to get away.

"*Growls!* It's too quick!" Keith growls.

"_Paladins! The cargo ship is escaping with the teludav!_" Allura alerted over the coms.

"We need to stop it before it gets away!" Shiro shouted and began to turn Voltron to the ship.

"Isn't taking down the ship made from the comet is more important?!" Keith protested.

"We still can't let Lotor get away with the teludav." Shiro reasoned.

"_Shiro's right. You must destroy it!_" Allura agreed.

"But the comet is right here! We need to take it down!" Keith rebuffed.

"I know! But it's either the comet or the teludav!" Shiro replied. "And right now, I choose the teludav!" He shouted. With that command, Voltron flew to the Cargo ship with the teludav, barely managing to avoid the blasts from the ship. Despite the odds, Voltron managed to use the ship's own laser to destroy the teludav. However, the ship fired another big laser, hitting Voltron. After gathering the rest of the generals, the ship flew away leaving Voltron to ponder on what went down.

"So, it was Lotor attacking the Galra base, trying to steal the teludav?" Lance said. "None of this makes any sense." He added. what was going on?

"We can talk later. They're getting away!" Pidge said from her lion.

"We need to go after them." Keith said.

"_No! Please come back to the castle. We don't know what that laser did you and Voltron._" Kuro said through the coms.

"Why should we listen to you?! For all we know, you could be working with them!" Keith shouted back. Kuro looked hurt at that comment.

"Keith!" Shiro scolded. "He's right, we need to get back to the castle. Something strange is going on here, and we need to figure it out." The Black Paladin instructed and Voltron flew back to the castle ship.

On the castle, Keith walked out of the Red Lion's hanger when he heard footsteps. He looked to the left to see an angry looking Lance walk towards, before he could anything, Lance slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Keith groaned as he held his cheek.

"I just can't believe you sometimes! How could you say that to Kuro!?" Lance yelled, clearly pissed.

"What?! It's possible!" Keith retorted.

"He's right Keith!" Hunk said as he and Pidge came up behind Lance. Shiro soon came down the other corridor.

"How can you say that to him?! After everything he'd been through?!" Pidge asked angry as well.

"He was made by Haggar! For all we know, his story could be false!" He then turned to Shiro. "You agree don't you!?" He asked the Black Paladin, instead the man gave him a disappointed look.

"Keith, I'm very disappointed in you for even suggesting that." The admitted and Keith looked degraded. "I understand we're all wary of Kuro, but what he said, I saw in his eyes that he wasn't lying. Since this mission, you've been making some pretty reckless mistakes Keith, I think we all need some time off." He said. Keith just stared at him.

"Yeah, he's right! You know, Keith, sometime you're just… just so insensitive!" The Red Paladin whipped back to look at the Blue at the other's words. Was he really being insensitive? Keith suddenly ran off and headed straight for his room.

* * *

Later, Shiro was in the observatory room starring out at the vastness of space. Kuro then came into the room, and walked up to the Black Paladin.

"Hey," He greeted, getting the other's attention. "I overheard the argument you guys had." He admitted. "I'm sorry, it seems like I've been nothing but trouble since I got here. You didn't have to defend me." He said looking on the verge of crying. Shiro looked at him with a soft expression.

"Hey, it's not your fault." The man said, putting his hand on the other's shoulder. "We've all been kind of wound up lately. Besides, Keith should have said all that. It was pretty insensitive, like Lance said." He comforted.

"But what if he's right? What if these memories are just fake, and I am a spy for them?" The other asked.

"Hey, don't worry. If anything happens to you, I promise I'll come help." Shiro promised and hugged his duplicate. Neither knowing they were being watched by a certain angry Red Paladin.

* * *

**(1) For those of you not in the know, Kuron is the Japanese word for clone.  
(2) Kuro means black in Japanese. Also, Shiro means white. It's really ironic on so many levels now that I think about it.  
Oh! By the way, I should probably mention that **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender **_**is actually getting a new live-action series on Netflix! Don't worry, if the poster and the talk about this project are anything to go by, it's not going to be like the block-buster nuke that was Shyamalan's adaptation. We're finally going to get a good live-action Avatar. No, not that one, (2009 Sci-Fi movie), already have it, and it was awesome. Side note, the original creators of the show are in on the project. Immediately sold! A must watch! See you all soon!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Past, The Future

**Chapter 17: The Past That Makes The Future**

* * *

Coran had just explained the history of Voltron, and the previous generation of Paladins. Including Zarkon, and his lost Altean wife Honerva. To say the Paladins were shocked was an understatement. They could never have imagined that the history of the Voltron Paladins was so dark, and sad, but if there was one thing the story provided, it was an explanation of what Lotor was planning.

"So, that's Lotor's plan. To cross into other universes and get the purest quintessence possible." Pidge deduced.

"No matter what, we have to stop him." Keith said, and everyone agreed.

* * *

Later that night, all the Paladins were back in their rooms, Kuro himself had the room next Shiro's, and were sound asleep. Unaware that a presence had snuck aboard for the Paladins, for there was more to the story than meets the eye.

* * *

Lance opened his eyes to find himself before a beautiful scene. He was standing in a field with beautiful pink flowers, it was night and the vast purple, blue and pink sky was filled with shining silvery stars. It was magnificent to see. Lance looked down at the flowers and picked one up. It was certainly lovely, he takes a whiff of its fragrance. It smelled so sweet.

"It can't be." Lance turned at the voice and found the Princess standing a few feet away, looking down at the flowers. She looked like she was about to cry. Lance walked over to her with the flower in hand.

"Hey Allura." He said as he stopped next to her. The Altean looked up at him.

"Lance?" She asked. The Blue Paladin then handed her the flower he was holding. She took gently and held it up, like Lance, she took a whiff of its sweet fragrance. "It really is… juniberries." She said solemnly looking on the verge of tears.

"Princess?" the two turned to see the other Paladins walk up to them.

"What's going on?" Keith asked looking around.

"Yeah, where is this place? And how did we get here?" Pidge asked confused.

"Actually, I brought you all here." They all turned to see a cloaked figure. The figure then removed their hood to reveal a familiar person.

"Zarc." Allura said, then looked down at the flower in her hand. "What is this? How are juniberries here? Is this Altea?" She asked and the others were shocked.

"Yes, but not your Altea, I'm afraid." He answered. "This is here another Altea, one from my memories of a previous life." He added as he looked at the planet.

"You wouldn't happen to mean the Altea from that alternate universe with the evil Alteans would you?" Pidge asked. Zarc looked back at them with a solemn expression.

"Yes, but they weren't always like what you saw. It seems after the death of Empress Allura, the Alteans had lost their way. She would be mortified to see how her people have strayed." He said.

"You knew the alternate Allura?" Lance asked, while their Allura looked at him.

"Yes." Zarc nodded. "In fact, in one of my previous lives, I had helped defeat the Galra and ascend to the Altean throne." He explained. "She was very strong, and brave, and kind. How far her people have fallen without her guidance hurts." He said and clenches his scaled arm over his heart. the others felt sympathy for him.

"Is there any particular reason you brought us here?" Keith suddenly asked.

"Yes. I needed to talk to you all." The being said then sighed. "It's about what happened ten thousand years ago. With Zarkon that is." He explained.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Pidge asked while everyone else was silent.

"As Zarc, I have limited ability to see through time. However, it's very dangerous if used irresponsibly. Learned that a few lives back." He muttered that last part. "And, all those years ago, when Voltron went into the breach, the old Paladins did not make it into another reality." He explained and the others were confused.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked.

"The breach where the asteroid hit, was not a full gateway. Voltron instead only stopped in the place between realities. It's known as the in-between, or the quintessence field." He explained. "Think of it like a doorway with two doors. One is open and the doorway is as well, but the other door is closed." He added, the others kind of got it.

"There's more. In the in-between, are creatures made of quintessence. There are those who are good, but they are those who became corrupted. They cannot survive on their own outside of the in-between, so they lure others in, and take them as hosts. In other words, Zarkon is their host, which is how he's stayed alive for ten thousand years. If you can call it living." The being explained.

"Wait, are you saying the Zarkon we've been fighting isn't really Zarkon?" Lance asked, that got everyone thinking.

"If only it were that simple." Zarc said solemnly. "The corrupted ones are drawn to dark emotions, such as uncontrolled ambition and greed, in other words, Zarkon's own action let him be taken by those things, but it is still him. However, there is little of the person he once was left. Now he is nothing, practically a body animated by the corrupted, and motivated by his desire for power." He explained.

"I see…" Allura says. All this time, and she never knew.

"Zarc, there's something I've wondering about since we last spoke." Keith suddenly spoke. "You told me about how you were once Yuya Sakaki, before you became Zarc, and that you became Zarc to find someone. what did you mean?" The Red Paladin asked. the others looked at the being, waiting for answers.

"Zarc's soul is immortal, as such can reincarnate, and has for centuries in different worlds. I am the latest in that line. Zarc's job is to keep balance between realities and protect it, to do that, Zarc can freely travel between realty itself. I first found out when I was young, before that, I was just a normal boy in my world, when I was Yuya Sakaki, however, I did not take up the mantle then. I didn't understand.

"As a child, I lived with my mother, and father. My dad worked as an entertainer, making people smile when on stage. He was also a researcher with his friend, and my honorary uncle Leo, they studied the prospect of different worlds, other than ours. It was around that time the gauntlet that held Zarc's power had come into my possession. I had already had the pendant that contained all my predecessor's memories, but they had not awaken, until I had the gauntlet and everything came to me, who I was and was meant to do, but I didn't put the gauntlet on.

"Then, disaster struck. My father and uncle had built a device to help them travel to other worlds, but something went wrong. The result destroyed the project and the lab, and my father had disappeared when he went in. Uncle Leo blamed himself for what happened, and the guilt tore him up. It was then I remembered who I was and about the multiple realities, so I put on the gauntlet, taking up the mantle of Zarc, and went to look for my father across dimensions.

"As I traveled, I finally began to understand my task and importance. There are many realities, some so similar, some so different, but many needed help, my help. It's been years, and I haven't found my father yet, but I'm still searching." He finished his story and it was silent. Suddenly he was enveloped by a group hug.

"That's so sad! We're sorry for your loss! We're here for you buddy!" Hunk was sobbing, the others had small tears in their eyes as they hug the life out of him.

"Ah-haha! Thank you. For listening." Yuya thanked and slipped out of the hug. "I'm afraid this is where we'll have to part for now, but I promise I'll always be watching." He said. "It's time for you guys to wake up." He added. Wait, what?

"Wake up? What are you talking about?" Keith asked confused.

"This is a dream isn't it?" Lance said, and they others starred at him. "What? He said this is from his memories, in other words in the subconscious." He explained.

"So you can connect to the person who you bestowed powers to?" Shiro asked.

"Yes, though these powers are your own. They are actually from your bonds with your Lions. I used my power to help manifest it, it is now truly your own. In order to so, I gave a piece of my quintessence to you, we are now connected. Truth is, everything is connected." He said, and things became clear for the Paladins.

"What about me?" Allura suddenly asked. "I don't pilot a lion." She added.

"No, but you do have a connection to the lions, and something more, that's where your power comes from." He answered and pulled up his hood. "This is where we part, but I'll be there to help when you need. You should also know, that things are not always as they seem." He said as he faded away, along with the dream landscape, and the Paladins and Princess woke up.

* * *

**AN: So how was that? We finally learn Zarc's, actually Yuya's origins. What's next? By the way, I'm going to be taking a leave for a bit on this story guys. Also! We've finally hit over 500 reads! Yay! See you all next time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Honor and Trust

**AN: Happy new year everyone! Say hello to 2020! So let's kick-start the new year with a new update! Sorry if this is late, but let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 18: Honor and Trust**

* * *

"Will he be okay?" Asked a figure dressed in a Blade of Marmora uniform.

"You broke protocol." Stated a taller figure dressed in similar get up. Beside sat another wearing the uniform, only he was unconscious. The smaller blade then takes off his hood and his mask dissolved, revealing him to be Keith.

"I had to." The Paladin said. The bigger one then took off his hood and his mask dissolved, revealing the blade leader, Kolivan.

"You didn't consider that something could've happen to you. That would make two men down instead of one." The galra scolded the young halfling. "Every member of the Blade of Marmora understands that the mission is more important than the individual. This isn't Voltron." He stated.

"I understand that." Keith rebuffed. "In Voltron, we would've gone back in to save Regris. I went back to save the mission. Regris had the intel. Getting him and it back on the ship was worth the risk." The Red Paladin said as he handed the intel to Kolivan and walked away. The Blade leader looked at the younger. Something was wrong, he could tell.

* * *

Afterwards, Keith flew back to the Castle of Lions on Olkarion. He went up to the bridge, to find Allura and Kuro there.

"Keith, you're back. Just in time. The team is on a mission. You need to get to the Red Lion and join them immediately." The princess informed, while monitoring the other Paladins.

"I will, but I think we just discovered a new form of quintessence. The readings are off the charts. Kolivan says it could be linked to Lotor." Keith informed.

"Alright. We'll discuss this when you return." Allura said back. "The team is escorting refugees out of the Fimm System." She added.

"This is Lotor I'm talking about. He hasn't been seen in months. This might be our chance to track him down." Keith rebuffed.

"I understand Keith, but the team needs you out there." The Princess replied. Just as Keith was about to object again, Allura shuts him down. "You need to focus on the mission at hand. This is not a request, it's an order, you need to get to the Fimm System. Now." She said with authority. Keith looked dejected and went to board hid lion. Kuro looked at him in sympathy, and went to reach out to him, but stopped and withdrew his hand back, with a skeptical look.

* * *

Keith, flew out to meet with the others and help getting the supply ships to Olkarion. Needless to say, they were a little miffed at his tardiness. Pretty much only Shiro spoke to him, and it was to tell him to be quicker next time. Not really in a mean way, but still a stern way. The Paladins made it back to Olkarion with the supply ships. Keith was currently outside the Red Lion looking at the others.

* * *

"Keith." The said Paladin turned to see Shiro walk up to him.

"Was Allura able to speak with Kolivan about the intel?" The ravenette asked.

"She did. Her and Coran are going to find out all they can about that strange quintessence." The Voltron leader informed. "But we also need to discuss your performance as of late." He suddenly said. "Keith, I support your decision to continue your Marmora training… but not at the expanse of being distant from the team. We all need to be there, and work together." He said, not leaving any room for argument. Shiro then walks away, leaving Keith looking down.

* * *

Later, the Paladins met up with the Alteans, and Kuro, on the Castle bridge.

"Okay, everyone, today we'll be heading to Reiphod, a planet recently liberated from the Galra forces." Coran announced.

"This is embarrassing. We're basically the grand marshal of a parade." Keith said.

"Not a parade. A show of arms!" Coran corrected.

"Whatever it is, this is the second one of these we've done in just a week." Pidge added.

"I know it's not fighting the Galra, but believe it or not, this is helping us boost morale and strengthen alliances." Allura said next.

"Right, right, strongholds and all that. Now I say we go over our lion choreography one more time. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time, Hunk." Lance spoke up. Giving his best friend a particular look at the end of his sentence.

"I thought I had more room." Said Yellow Paladin replied. Suddenly a transmission came on screen. It was Kolivan.

"_Shiro, my apologies for interrupting, but this is urgent._" The blade leader said. "_A Galra supply ship has been spotted passing through Quadrant Omega-Raylar-Six._" He informed, as an image of said ship and its location appeared on screen.

"What's it doing so far from the normal supply routes?" Shiro asked.

"_We can't be certain, but taken together with the fact that Lotor hasn't been seen in quite some time and the emergence of this new form of quintessence, we feel compelled to investigate. Normally, we would wait for better intel, but I believe we should act on this now._" The Galra on screen explained.

"We'll go in Voltron to intercept." Shiro suggested.

"_An infiltration mission makes more sense. We can plant a tracker and see just how far the supply route extends._" The blade suggested instead. "_With all the Galra activity as of late, my agents are spread thin._" He added.

"Not anymore. Count me in." Keith suddenly spoke, and everyone turned to him.

"Hey, what about our performance?" Lance said. "We can't razzle-dazzle the crowd with only four lions." The Blue Paladin added.

"This mission is more important than a show of arms." The Red Pilot stated and turned to the leader. "Shiro?" He said. The Black Paladin turned to Kolivan.

"How long will it take?" The Japanese man asked.

"_Not long, but we must act fast, or risk the ship jumping to hyperspace._" The leader replied and informed.

"Go, but you're done, meet us on Reiphod." Shiro said to Keith sternly.

* * *

Later on Reiphod, the Paladins had just started the show of arms, and "big shocker", Keith was nowhere to be seen. He was in fact still on the mission.

Speaking of, the red Paladin was once again with Kolivan and Regris as they boarded the ship. Which was strangely empty, no guards, not even sentries were aboard. Something was up, and they needed to leave, but Keith insisted that they at least plant a tracker like they originally planned. Reluctantly, the two blades head to the bridge, finding it was also empty. As Regris went to access the logs, the ship alarms suddenly blared and the door closed, locking them in.

"It's rigged to explode!" Keith realized.

"The ship's a decoy! Everyone out!" Kolivan ordered as he and Keith took out their blades and attempted to get the door open.

"Attempting to override the system." Regris announced, while Keith and Kolivan managed to pry open the door.

"There's not enough time! Come on!" Keith yelled to the fellow blade.

"Just a few more ticks." The half galra said, refusing to leave the council. Desperate, Keith went to grab his fellow blade, but Kolivan grabbed him and began pulling him out before he could.

"Regris, NO!" Keith shouted. Suddenly a force knocks them out and away from the bridge, just as the door closed and the whole bridge blows up. When Keith came to, he found himself floating in space, alone.

"Hello? Kolivan?" Keith tried to contact, but all he got was static. He then heard hissing and looked down to see a tear in his suit, loosing oxygen. He quickly covers the tear using his hand, and calls out again. "Anyone?" Again he's met with static. "Communicator must be broken." He grunted. He quickly took out his blade, attached to a rope, and launched it at the nearest piece of debris from the ship bridge. It stuck and Keith pulled himself to it. Things weren't looking good, he was stranded, and was losing oxygen, fast. Dammit! How did it go so wrong?

"**I had hoped you'd learned by now, but instead it's just the same as before."** A voice spoke. Keith spun around to see an apparition of a familiar figure. Zarc. **"Why? Why does this keep happening?"** He asked in an exasperated tone. **"You know, I'm starting to see a pattern with you, and not a good one."** He stated.

He then reached out his scaled arm and touched the red paladin's forehead. Suddenly, vivid images flashed in the half-galra's. A planet with white, pink, blue and silvery colors all swirling together. The image zoomed in, revealing a house, and out stepped a figure in a white flowing robe. When Keith snaps out of it, he looks up to see Zarc drift away and disappear.

"**Seek out Lady Selifae, on planet Ara. She will reveal what you need."** His voice echoed and faded away. Keith looked around, but couldn't find the being, instead he saw the Marmora ship.

Making haste, he snapped himself out of his daze and rushed to the ship using the debris. He just barely managed to make it into said ship, as the door closed. He collapses on the ground as his mask vaporized, and he was breathing hard. He looked to see Kolivan come through the door. Even with the mask, he could tell the blade leader was looking sternly down at him. Keith looked down in shame. Regris… Regris was gone. He felt uneasy.

"Keith…" said human/galra hybrid snapped his head up to see… Regris!? His mask was off, revealing his blue furred face and pure yellow eyes, with a few bruises and scratches that would easily heal. "Keith, are you okay?" the other galra hybrid asked as he kneeled down next to his fellow blade. Keith didn't answer, instead he enveloped Regris in a hug, scared to let go. The other hybrid hugged back.

Regris was one of the first blades Keith officially met and befriended, the two clicked for some reason and got along fairly well. Almost like siblings. The Red Paladin shivers slightly at the thought of losing his Galra friend. He didn't dare look up at Kolivan still feeling bad about what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the four remaining Paladins were performing, the castle alarms suddenly went off. Allura quickly checked, and was shocked to discover a small Galran fleet approaching Reiphod.

"Oh, no." She breathed and contacted Coran and the Paladins. "Paladins! Can you hear me?!" She called out frantically.

"_Loud and clear Princess. What's wrong?_" Lance answered over the coms.

"There's a Galran fleet making its way towards Reiphod as we speak." She informed.

"_What!?_" The Paladins said at the news.

"_Coran! Kuro! Get the citizens to safety! Paladins follow me!_" Shiro instructed. The others follow his orders, while the lions quickly flew up towards the fleet.

"How are we going to defeat these guys without Voltron?!" Hunk asked over the coms.

"Yeah! Where is Keith?! What's Mullet doing that's so important he not only misses the show, but is late to this." Lance added, then quickly dodged out of the way of an incoming cannon blast.

"Allura! Is Keith back yet?!" Shiro asked.

"_Not yet! It appears there was an incident on the ship they boarded._" The Alien Princess replied, then a beep was heard. "_They're on their way now!_" She informs.

"Thanks Princess." Shiro said. "We're going to have to hold them off until Keith can get to the Red Lion." He instructed to the others, who all agree. While they manage to stave off, even destroy some of the fleet ships, the Paladins found themselves outmatched. Just as an ion cannon was about to blast them, another laser appeared from nowhere and shot down the ship about to shoot them.

"What was that?!" Hunk asked.

"Pidge?!" Shiro asked.

"Hang on!" The Green Paladin said and began using her scanners to find the source of the blast. Another blast suddenly shot down another fleet ship, then again. That's when a new ship appeared, flying into the scene. It wasn't like anything the Paladins had seen before. It looked like a fighter, only larger with black metal shell and purple markings all over it.

"What the-?! What is that?!" Lance said. Suddenly, the Black Lion's com system alerted a transmission.

"The vessel is sending a transmission. Opening the frequency." Shiro announced, and proceeded to answer the call.

"_Paladins!_" A familiar voice was heard over the coms as a blurry image appears on screen, before clearing up to reveal a familiar, lavender face.

"Ulaz?" Shiro said surprised to see the Galra again. The Rebel Galra, along with blade second in command Antok, had left to take their friend, Yusarius, back to his home planet. It was nice to see a friendly face, but what was with the ship?

* * *

Later, when the fleet was dealt with and the Paladins returned to the planet, they along with the returned Blades meet up with the Alteans and Kuro on the bridge.

"You…" Ulaz says when he sees Kuro, who in turn looks shocked when he sees the lavender Galra, and moves over to Shiro, shivering as he grabs the man's arm.

"You know each other?" Shiro asked.

"Yes, I myself had a hand in his creation, under Haggar's orders." Ulaz answered. Just then, Keith came into the bridge, along with Kolivan and Regris. The Paladins all stared at their fellow Voltron Pilot.

"Guys, I…" The Red Paladin began. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help." He said.

"You keep saying you are sorry, but your actions lately say otherwise." Allura rebuffed. "Do you realize that your absence put in jeopardy?" She said angrily.

"And not just the team, the planet as well. I mean if it wasn't for Ulaz and Antok coming in the last minute to save our behinds, Voltron would be over!" Lance added with an angry tone. "Where'd you guys get that new ship from anyway?" He then asked to the two blades.

"After returning Yusarius to his fellow Necroshades on their home planet, which was far from easy, they proceeded to build and gift us with the ne ship you see here. Seems the legends of the Necroshades engineering prowess was not wrong." Ulaz explained.

"In order to operate said ship however, you need a key. The Necroshades gave us two. One for the Blade, and one for Voltron." Antok added as he brought out two things, presumably the said keys, handing one to Coran, then walking to his leader and handing him the other.

"Yes, it is impressive, however that does excuse Keith's absence." Allura cut off.

"And it wasn't just today. You've been avoiding everyone for a while now!" Pidge states angrily.

"Yeah! What's the deal man?! I thought we were passed this!" Hunk asked.

"Is my presence a bother?" Kuro spoke, getting the others' attention. "Do you think I'm a spy, and that's why you've been avoiding everyone?" he asked.

"Keith is this true?" Shiro asked with a stern look.

"I can attest that the clone, is no spy. Haggar herself deemed him a failure and scheduled him to be terminated." Ulaz attested.

"See Keith, Kuro is not a threat, and that's no excuse to not come to our aid when we needed it, or avoid us all together." Shiro proceeded to scold the younger.

"I do not understand." Everyone turned to Kolivan. "We arrived here a while ago, and Keith had went down to the red lion almost immediately." He explained. The others turned to Keith, who was looking away.

"What? Then why didn't you pilot the lion and come help us then!?" Lance angrily asks.

"Cause I couldn't! Okay?!" Keith snaps and everyone looked confused.

"Keith? What do you mean you couldn't?" Shiro asked.

"I mean, when I went to get Red, her particle barrier was up and I couldn't get in! I tried, but my lion just shut me out!" Keith answered. "Look…" He suddenly said. "Zarc appeared to me again, during the mission, and he told me to go to a planet called Ara, and find someone. Maybe they can help, so… I'm going to go." he said and turned away.

"This is familiar." Lance said, through Keith didn't turn back. "You turning your back and walking away. Fine, if you don't want to be with us, just go your own way. Until you're ready, just leave." He said rather coldly. Keith was shocked. Lance, the most optimistic out of all of them, just said that. Without, turning to them, Keith just walked out of the bridge and down to the hanger.

"Keith…" the said hybrid turned to see Kolivan. "You will not be going alone, I shall ascort you to Ara." He stated.

"Alright, but once on the planet, I need to find the person Zarc told me to go to alone." The Red Paladin said and the two proceed to board the ship and take off, setting a course for Ara.

* * *

Meanwhile, back up on the bridge the others were all starring at the Blue Paladin.

"Lance, buddy, I can't believe you said that. Don't you thing you went a little overboard?" Hunk asked his best friend. Who, uncharacteristically, had a blank look on his face.

"Yeah, maybe, but he needs to learn not to do these things, just because he having issues, and more importantly hiding them." Lance replies. The others couldn't disagree. "I'm gonna go train." He said and walks out of the room, leaving the others to think hard about their situation. While, Pidge decided to focus on something else.

* * *

**AN: Hey peoples, sorry this is so late. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and come back for more next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19: Paladin's Journey

**Chapter 19: Paladin's Journey**

* * *

"_Pidge, I don't like the idea of you going alone._" Shiro said over the coms. Pidge was currently sitting in her Lion, Shiro on screen talking to her. Her only company was her little bot Rover. "_You sure you don't need backup?_" Shiro questioned.

"I'm sure." Pidge replied. "The intel that shopkeeper gave me leads me to believe they could pull out of their location at any time. I need to act fast. this may be my only chance. Plus, you guys still have plenty to on Olkarion." She stated.

"_You're right. Good luck._" Shiro said.

"_Hey, while you're out, will you look for some more fluuto beans?_" Hunk asked.

"_No, no, no! No more beans for Hunk!_" Lance strongly rebuffs. Pidge groans.

"Gotta go." The Green Paladins says and ends the transmission. She looks up at Rover, who beeps at her. She smiles and pilots her lion off, eventually arriving at a scavengers type planet.

* * *

She ventures into the city, dressed in a brown cloak to lay low, and Rover in tow. Following a map, she arrives at a rundown underworld shop. She ventures in, walking through the dark creepy place. She turns a corner, and sees a Unilu man at a desk, his feet prompted up on said desk.

"Shop's closed." The man says.

"I'm just looking for directions to a show." Pidge says as she approaches the alien. "I heard it's explosive." She adds while stopping in front of the guy.

"So you're the one looking for the nano-thermite titanium-boron? Very expensive. Difficult to procure, I assure you." He says.

"Keep it." The Green Paladin replies.

"You're backing out on our agreement?" The guy says as he sits up.

"Altering it, in your favor." Pidge replies. "I'll still give you the money, but in return, you tell me who is in this video and where to them." She says as Rover shows the video of her brother when he was being broken out of Galra prison.

"Why would I know those people?" The Unilu asked.

"Because they used nano-thermite titanium-boron, and you're the only one in this section of the galaxy that seems to be selling it." She stated.

"I've had some good luck selling things of value, and I think the Galra would pay a lot to know how you got your hands on that security footage." The alien smuggler exclaimed as he pulled out twin swords, aiming at the Green Paladin.

"Really? This is we're doing it? All I want is the information." Pidge says, a little annoyed. The Unilu then lunges at her, though the Paladin retaliates by pushing back the table he was standing on, causing him to lose his balance. The guy gets up and goes for her, but she quickly uses her bayard to lasso a metal chuck of something, and hit him in the back of the head, effectively knocking him down.

"Had to do it the hard way." She sighs as she leans down to the smuggler. After tying him and up and getting him to talk, Pidge finally got what she needed. "Thanks for the intel." She says as she chuckles and walks out of the place, leaving the guy tied up on his desk. She walks back to the Green Lion and flies the ship off the planet, heading to find the rebel that broke Matt out of the Galra's clutches.

"Te-osh." She said as she pulled up a picture of the same person who was pulling Matt out of the prison in the video. "Looks like I got a positive ID." She says as she and Rover compare the images to confirm it was the same person. "Last known whereabouts…" She says as she searches her lion's database then an image pops up. "Kraydah's moon." With that she made her way to said moon.

* * *

She soon arrives at the moon, only to find a freedom fighter's base there being attacked by the Galra. Crap! Pidge grunts and flies in. Just in time too, the situation wasn't looking too good. The Green Paladin proceeded to take the Galra fighters out and save the freedom fighters there. Needless to say, the rebels were surprised to see the Green Lion. Pidge saw one of the fighters coming up and she proceeded to land the Lion and walk out to see the guy.

"Greetings. I am Lieutenant Ozar. You must be one of the Paladins." He greets.

"Yes, I'm Pidge. What's going on?" She replied then asked.

"We defeated a wave of Galra forces. More are coming, so we're evacuating." Ozar explains while other fighters are moving supplies about ships. "But now that you're here, we might stand a chance. Will the other lions be here soon?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, Voltron isn't coming. It's just me." Pidge replied. "I'm looking for Te-osh. Is she here?" She asked.

"Te-osh is inside the base loading up the last of the medical supplies." The Lieutenant replies pointing to said ship on top the base. "We were just about to leave. Your timing is most fortunate." He adds.

"Thank you. I'll give you a hand loading up. I just need to speak to her first." She says as she walks by him, heading for the base.

"Thank you, Paladin Pidge." Ozar thanks her. Pidge continues to run up the base, only for another squad of fighters to start attacking.

"No!" Pidge shouts as pieces of the base come flying at her. Luckily she activates her shield in time before she could hit. As more fighter descend, the ship atop the base takes off. Pidge makes her way back to her lion, as the fighters notice and starts shooting at the ship. "Get to cover!" She tells Ozar as she activates her jetpack, then uses her bayard to get in the Green Lion.

"You're really, really going to regret that." She says as she sits in her seat and activates her lion, flying the ship up and after the fighters, however one of the supply ships were damaged. "Is everyone okay?" She asked the fighters.

"For now, thanks to you. But our ship is damaged. We are stranded here and cannot help Te-osh." Ozar informed. "Please, Paladin. You must help her." He pleaded.

"What about you?" Pidge asks.

"We know what it means to fight the Galra. The supplies on that ship are more important than out lives." Ozar states. Pidge understood, but knew what she had to do.

"Everyone aboard, now!" she ordered.

After helping the freedom fighters, Pidge flew up into space to assist Te-osh against the galra fighters.

"Te-osh, I am a Paladin of Voltron. I'm here to help." She said over the coms as she shot at the attacking fighters.

"_Please._" A woman's replied, most likely said Te-osh. "_I've been hit._" The alien groans over the coms. Pidge manages to take out the fighters, using her vine ray, then boards the vessel. She arrives in the control to find Te-osh in the pilot chair.

"Oh, no. Are you okay?" Pidge asked and helped the freedom fighter out of the chair and leans her against the wall to get a better look at her.

"The ship…" Te-osh began as Pidge removed her mask, revealing her slim white, light blue and red face. "Those supplies are needed immediately." She states.

"Not without you." Pidge says and pulls up her scanner. The alien woman coughs weakly as the Green Paladin scans her injuries. Revealing she had two broken ribs and massive internal bleeding. "That's not good. I'm going to get you some help. Dang it! I should've let Lance come along, he could fix this." She says.

"Matt?" Te-osh asked when she looked at Pidge.

"He's my brother. I'm trying to find him." Pidge answers.

"You look so much like him. It's the eyes." The woman states, then coughs, a trickle of blood falling from her mouth. "Here." She says, handing Pidge a small device. "Every rebel officer has one of these transponders. It's how we find each other in the field." She says as the human girl takes the device.

"He may not have his anymore, but this is his code." She then coughs again, more blood trickling out of her mouth. "Now, please… please help get these supplies to my people." With that, Te-osh breathed her last breath as she closed her eyes. Pidge starred at the rebel fighter, clutching the device in her fist angrily.

* * *

The Green Paladin, heads back to her lion and helps the rest of the freedom fighters to their destination. By the end of it, Ozar had given Pidge his own transponder code in case Voltron needed him. Pidge then flew off in her lion, using the transponder to find Matt, using his code. She followed the signal until, to her horror, she came upon a decimated planet. She pilots her Lion down to what remained of its surface, 'till she comes upon a strange monument.

She lands and gets out of the Green Lion, followed by Rover, and observes the weird structure. It looked like a bunch of statues together, on either side of two metals wall that split into an alleyway. They looked like rebel fighters. She uses her translator on the writing on a slab in front of the monument.

"_In honor of the 127,098 brave warriors that stood against tyranny. The quest for freedom is won through sacrifice._" The electronic voice translated for her. Much to her shock and horror. She runs past the slab and through the space between the metal walls, Rover hot on her trail worried for his master, only to come upon a gigantic graveyard.

She rushed down to said graveyard, following the signal on the transponder, flashes of Matt going through her mind. Then she came upon one specific grave stone, though it was made of metal. The transponder beeping saying she found Matt. Her translator than read and translated the text on the metal tombstone.

"_Matthew Holt. 0-0-1-0-0-5…_" it said, it was Matt. Pidge burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry. I was too late." She said and began sobbing. Her brother was, dead. "NO!" She screamed as it began raining. Rover hovered to her, trying to comfort his hurt master, but she paid him no mind. Unknown to her, a shadow fell over her form. A hand reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Pidge…" Said a voice. Pidge stopped crying and looked up to see Zarc above her.

"Z-Zarc?" She says as she stares at him. "What, what are you doing here?" She asked the being.

"It seemed to me like you needed help. Unlike my predecessors I made sure to keep a better connection to you all if you ever needed me." He explained then noticed the tombstone. He looks back to Pidge. "You know, there is always more than meets the eye." He says, but just confuses the girl. "Do you remember what you learned on Olkarion?" He asked.

"You mean about how we are all connected?" She asks and he nods. "Yeah. What does that have to do with anything though?" She asks. While confused, she knew that the being always had a point to get across.

"Your power is of forest, meaning you have a deep connection to the nature of the universe." He said and takes Pidge's hand and places it on the ground. She looks at him confused, but he just gives her a smile. Pidge looks back down at her hand. She then closes her eyes and concentrates, her hand glowing neon green.

Suddenly, she felt like she opened her eyes, even though she knows they were still closed, before her was the universe itself. It was overwhelming, but beautiful. A trail appeared before her, leading her somewhere, an asteroid that looked like it was cut in half. She opens her eyes to find herself back in the graveyard, alone.

"Zarc? Zarc!" She called as she stood up, but received no answer. She thought about what she saw and quickly realized it. "Matt… he… he's still alive." Rover then flies up to her. "Come on. Let's go find him." She said and walked back to Green, boarding the Lion and taking off, not knowing she was being watched.

* * *

She flew to the system of the asteroid, but found there was a small fleet. Two battle cruisers and a bunch of fighters. She put up Green's cloaking device, and carefully maneuvers her way through the fleet undetected. She then reaches the asteroid.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone, or anything here." She said as Green descended down the planet. She flies her lion into a cave and lands. She steps out of the ship, and made her way down the tunnel, Rover right behind her. They reach the bottom but find nothing. "It's a dead end." She says looking around.

She then remembers her power. She presses a hand to the ground and focuses, just then a door in the floor opens up. She floats over to the hole in the ground, and flies down through it into some sort of facility, which luckily had artificial gravity, allowing her to place her feet on the floor.

"This must be some kind of spy facility." She said as she looked at a holoscreen. She gasps as a masked figure from behind her attacks. She manages to dodge out of the way, but the strange masked guy pursues her. She dodges again, before taking out her bayard, using it to grab the guy's staff. He manages to throw her across the room and went to attack her.

"What have you done with my brother!?" Pidge screams at him, causing the guy to freeze. The Green Paladin takes the advantage and strikes him with her bayard, knocking back and his mask off. She goes to attack when the guy turns to face her, and she froze just before her bayard made contact. It was Matt, her brother.

"Pidge?" The older Holt sibling said with wide eyes.

"Matt?" The girl said, tears forming in her eyes. She lowered her bayard, allowing Matt to stand up, the two siblings stared at each other, before embracing. "Oh, my gosh! Ever since the Kerberos Mission, they said you were dead, but I knew in my heart that you weren't!" The young girl exclaimed.

"I can't believe you found me. It doesn't seem possible." Matt said as he backed up and starred at his sister in the eyes.

"The thought of you and Dad kept me going, inspired me to do the impossible." Pidge explained.

"Okay, but seriously, how'd you get this far into space?" He asked.

"It's a long story. Is there any chance you've heard of Voltron?" She answers than asked.

"Of course I've heard of Voltron." Matt replies.

"Well, I'm one of the paladins." The younger sibling answered, a little smug.

"No! No! Seriously? You're a Paladin of Voltron? That's so awesome!" Matt said proud, and proceeded to pick up his sister and spun her around.

"What a touching reunion." At the sound of an unknown voice, Matt put Pidge down and the two turned to see a mysterious person in a cloak.

"Who are you?" Pidge asked.

"Who I am is not important." The guy replied in a gravelly voice. "I am here to collect the bounty on your brother Matt. But a Paladin of Voltron and the Green Lion? What a day." The guy said.

"Stand back, Pidge/Matt." The siblings said at the same time. The two looked at each other, smirking, before looking back at the mysterious bounty hunter.

"Let's show this guy what the Holts are made of." Pidge said to her bro.

"Looks to me, you're made of meat, just like everyone else!" the bounty hunter said, while shedding the cloak revealing a humanoid reptilian like creature. The hunter charges at the Holt siblings, two laser whips in hands. Pidge and Matt fight him off as best they can, with Pidge getting a "shock" from one of the laser whips.

"Stay away from my sister!" Matt shouted as he charges at the bounty hunter, who deflects his attack.

"You're both worth more to me alive, but I'll take something over nothing." The reptilian alien said, whipping at Matt and electrocuting him like with a taser. Pidge manages to grab the alien's attention and lead him away from Matt. The Green Paladin swings away onto one of the ledges of the facility.

"You'll have to do better than that!" The bounty hunter taunts and goes after the young girl. The two fight on the beams before jumping down to ground. Matt recovers enough and shouts to his sister.

"Pidge, the panel!" The girl takes her brother's advice, and rips a metal panel off one of the electric conductor poles, causing one of the whips to get caught in the wiring.

"What?" The reptilian said confused.

"Matt, now!" The girl yells at her brother. The older boy runs at the bounty hunter, who whips at him, but the laser gets caught on another conductor. Matt slides under the whip, stabs his pole into the ground and shoots the pole at the whip causing the reptilian to be electrified, weakening him. With him dazed, Pidge and Matt both charge at him and deliver a double knuckle-sandwich to his face. Knocking the alien back against another metal pole, and unconscious.

"Good thinking, exposing that electric whip to the asteroid's magnetic field." Pidge says to her brother.

"You're the one who recognized he was clearly using direct current and thought about completing the circuit." Matt says back.

"Tesla!" Pidge says as the two high-five, just then Rover flew in. "Oh, Matt, this is Rover. He's a Galra bot I reprogrammed myself." She explained. Matt looked at the little droid then back at Katie.

"I have the coolest little sister in the whole galaxy. Now all we have to do is find Dad." Matt says as Katie takes off her helmet. "You kept the glasses?" He asked when he noticed his sister putting his old spectacles.

"Of course I did." Pidge replies. The glasses were given to her by Matt on the day he left for the Kerberos Mission, since the Garrison had fixed his eyes. Suddenly, Rover started beeping. "Huh? What's the matter boy?" Pidge asked, then heard a grunt. She and her brother looked back at the bounty hunter as he was getting up. _"Shit!"_ She thought and went to get bayard, when Rover beeped again. Pidge turns her attention to the little bot, when a small hatch opens a few seeds fall.

Pidge catches the seeds, almost forgetting she added that feature to Rover, and quickly understood. She clenches her fist, the inside glowing green, then chucks them at the reptilian. The seeds burst into vines and Pidge manipulates them into tying and binding the hunter to the metal pole, covering him from head to toe.

"Whoa! What?! What was that?! H-how did you?!" Matt stuttered.

"Uhh… long story." Pidge said. "How you by the chance heard of Zarc?" She asked, Matt starring at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the galaxy, Keith and Kolivan made it the planet Ara. They had landed on the planet's surface, and Keith went out to search for Lady Selifae. Kolivan wanted to come along, but Keith stated that he had to do this alone. He met one of the locals and they led him to the house he saw in his vision. The local then left and Keith walked up to the house and knocked one the door.

The door opened, revealing a tall figure dressed in a flowing white hooded robe, with black trim. The figure was distinctly female, with unique blue eyes, the sclera being light blue, the iris dark blue and the pupil navy blue. Her hair was silky and ivory white and seemed very long, but her most stand out feature were the black markings on her face that contrasted greatly against her pure white skin tone.

"Are you Lady Selifae?" Keith asked once he snapped out of his starring.

"Yes. Can I help you?" She asked.

"You know Zarc?" He asked and she nodded. "He told me to find you." He said.

"Aw, so you are the one he told me about." She said, rather bluntly. "Well, don't just stand there, come on in." She invites him in. The inside wasn't much, a boiling pot over a fire, next to a table, some herb looking plants, and a chair next to the pot. The alien woman sat down in the chair and looked at him. "So, what's the problem then?" She asks him with an almost laid back tone.

"Well, I don't know exactly. Zarc said to come here, and recently my Lion would respond to me." Keith answered.

"Uh-huh. I think I already know what's up. Zarc informed me. Just let check." She said and turned to her pot. She stood up, grabbed a hand full of spices and tossed them into the pot. "You don't mind do you?" She says as she took a knife in hand and went towards Keith.

"What, I don't-Yeow!" Keith screeched as the lady took his hand and slashed it. "What the quiznack?!" He yells as he nurses his hand, while the white woman holds the blade over the pot, allowing a drop of blood to fall into the concoction.

"Oh quit whining." She said annoyed as she took his cut hand and waved her black hand, a contrast to the rest of her white skin, over his. A blue glow surrounds the cut as it closes, healing almost instantaneously. Keith stares at his hand, specifically where the cut once was, while Selifae went back to her pot and looks. "Ah-ha, just as I suspected. Zarc was right to send you to me." She said.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, impatiently.

"Isn't it obvious?" The woman asked annoyed. "My you're just as stubborn and hotheaded as him, and that's the problem." She says.

"What? I don't get it." Keith said now getting annoyed himself. The woman give him an irritated look in return.

"Can't five ticks without flapping your gums huh?" She says, then sighs. "Okay, I'm going to put this as simply as I can, so it can get through your thick skull, to your tiny little brain. You. Are. Going. Bad." She drilled in. Keith stared at her. What?


	20. Chapter 20: Insight and Outsight

**Chapter 20: Insight and Outsight**

* * *

"What?" Keith said as he starred at the white woman before. So far, Lady Selifae had not been what he was expecting. Instead of a kind, gentle maiden, she's a blunt, slightly rude, young woman. Who sounds more like one of those sarcastic teens who thinks she's better than everyone else around her, than a wise lady. Plus she seems a little on the violent side, if his cut earlier was any indication.

"What do you mean I'm going bad?" He asked.

"I mean it as I said it." The woman replied.

"What does that even mean "I'm going bad"? Are you saying I'm turning evil? Is it because I'm half-galra?" He asked, none of this made sense.

"That is not your problem." The lady rebuffed.

"Then what is my problem?! Seriously! I came for answers, but just got more questions! This whole thing is probably just a wild goose chase! Why would Zarc even send me to you! You're probably not even the real deal! Heck you probably just a child-!" Keith ranted.

"_**Silence!**_" Selifae shouts, her voice booming, with her eyes glowing menacingly. "_**It is not wise to anger one who have been graced by Zarc's power. I may look young, but I have lived for many centuries, and have honed my powers better than a newbie such as you.**_" She said, Keith frozen in place.

"Now, are you ready to listen?" She asked, her voice no longer booming, but still stern. Keith just nodded timidly. No doubt she has power, power that could squash him. "Like you, Zarc also granted me power. As well as a dear friend, Eren. You two in fact have a lot in common, and that's the problem." She says.

"We are?" Keith asks timidly, trying not to anger.

"Oh, yes. Like Eren, you're stubborn, emotional, hotheaded, rash, reckless and so distrusting. Worst, you're so self-destructive, because you believe you're alone, and no one will miss you, but it's the exact opposite. Plus you're wrapped up in your own little world, you don't realize the effect you have on others." She says.

"What? I'm not like that!" Keith rebuffs.

"Yes, you are. You rely on raw instinct, instead of rational thinking. You believe your way, often the hard way, is the only way. Ignoring that the easy way is likely the better way, and you don't consider those around you. It was those things…" She trailed off. "That lead to Eren's death." She finished, looking slightly sadden while clenching a hand to her chest.

"But… but I'm not like that…" Keith said in disbelief. Selifae scoffed.

"Oh really. When you're given good advice, do you use it, or do you leave it? Let it just fly over your head and forget about it. How often do you criticize others, who actually have a better conception of the situation than you? When people try to talk to you, do you even give them the time of day? Or are off in your own little world, in your head, surrounded by walls that _you_ made, when people are trying to get to listen, for just five doboshes?" She asks, and Keith couldn't reply back. Because, because she's actually right. He, he does do all that.

"Do you really believe, that you have no one but yourself to rely on? Because there are in fact a lot people who give a damn about you." She continues. "You want to know why Zarc sent you to me? This is why." She said and slapped him across the face. She was strong, it was defiantly going to leave a bruise.

"Cause you needed a good smack in the face, as it's the only way to get your attention and make you listen, to wake up from you're little lonely delusion. You were going down a path that would have led to your destruction. Fire can be controlled, but through discipline and self-assurance, otherwise you _burn_. Along with burning other people as well." The woman states.

"You know, you're lucky." She added and sat down. "You think, you don't know who you are. You think you have nothing. You believe that your Galra side means you will never be accepted. In reality it's you who pushes people away, to the point they can't get close to you. Yet they still try, and if this was any later, it have been too late. Luckily, some people decided to get your awareness." She said.

"What? Who?" He asked. The woman rolled her eyes, and held out her hand. A glimmer of light shined and formed a circle, the circle showed the Red Lion, then Zarc. "Red, and Zarc?" He asked. The woman put down her hand.

"You know, they're really worried about you, and so are a lot of people around you. Despite what you may think." Selifae says and reclines back. "My advice, go home." She says. Keith blinks.

"Go all the way back to earth?" He asked. The woman sighed rolling her eyes.

"No! You idiot!" She yelled and Keith flinched. "To the Castle of Lions! That's home isn't it? Or do you think you can't be home there, despite the people there that see you like family?" She asked with an intense stare. "Just go." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile on Olkarion, Pidge had returned in the Green Lion, along with Matt. As the young Paladin stepped out of her lion, she was greeted by the Altean space mice, and the rest of her team. She chuckles as she picks up the smallest mouse and looks to her team.

"Hey, everybody. This is my brother, Matt." She introduces as Matt walks out of the lion behind her.

"Hey, everyone." He greets.

"Matt, this here is Hunk." She introduces the Yellow Paladin.

"Hey." The big guy says.

"Coran." She introduces the Altean man next.

"Pleasure." He greeted.

"Lance, and Princess Allura of Altea." She introduced the last two, and Matt is star struck when he sees them.

"It is so wonderful to finally meet you, Matt." Allura greeted.

"Yeah, nice to meet the brother we've heard so much about." Lance said with his signature grin.

"Whoa! Oh, my goodness! You two are gorgeous!" Matt exclaimed as he ran up to the two of them. "It is my honor to me you, Princess, Lance." He said with a wink. The two starred at him. "Ah!" Matt exclaimed when he was suddenly hit by small wave, pushing him away and dunking him on the ground.

"Uh…" Lance said, as he was the one to strike the guy. "Sorry… Just, not used to being on the receiving end of that." He said and turned to the princess. "Is that what I'm like?" He asked, pointing to the doused Matt on the ground.

"Not, nearly as extravagant." Allura replied as Pidge walked up to the two.

"Ah, he needed a "cold shower" anyway." Pidge says and starts snickering, but then is doused by water herself.

"Apparently, so did you." Lance said, not finding her "mature" joke funny.

"What's going on here? What's with all the water?" Everyone turned as a familiar someone arrived. Matt managed to shake off the water and get up when he saw the person come up to them.

"Shiro?" He said, getting the man's attention. "Shiro, it is you." He said and ran to the person. "Shiro!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms around the man. Only…

"Ah!" Shiro(?) shouted. "I-I'm not Shiro! You got the wrong person!" Actually it was Kuro, who proceeded to push Matt off him, and run behind the real Shiro as he came up to them.

"Huh? Shiro what's… Huh?!" Matt exclaimed when he saw not one, but two Shiros. "Uh… Katie, I think I might need my glasses back after all. Cause I'm pretty sure I'm seeing double here." He said.

"Trust me, you're not." Pidge replies.

"It's good to see you Matt." Shiro said, then looks at Kuro behind him. "It's a long story." Was all he said with a sigh.

"Anyway, Matt, this is the Castle of Lions." Pidge said as she presented the ship.

"Whoa. Awesome ship." Matt said, a little breathless.

"Let me take you on a tour." The girl said and started to drag her brother to and through the castle. While the others stare.

"Oh yeah, those two are related." Lance said as he watched the siblings.

Pidge proceeded to show Matt, from the bridge, where she showed him the Paladin seats, the zip-line shafts they use to board to their lions, and the control panel. To the training deck, the cow **(AN: Yes, and I'm not kidding. They have a cow. It's as confusing as it sounds. If you want more info, check out the space mall episode)**, the kitchen, where she squirted Matt in the face with food goo. They then proceeded to the armory, the med bay, Pidge's room and finally the lounge. The siblings sat down on the couch when Hunk came in.

"Hey, hey! I made celebratory milkshakes for you two!" He says as he walks in, handing each sibling a shake. "Just a little welcome gift to Matt from me and Kaltenecker. No big deal." He said then he sat down after giving Matt his shake.

"Fun fact about Alteans, they don't get brain freeze. Coran and Allura just totally hoovered up their shakes in one slurp. I had never seen anything like it before." The Yellow Paladin, and resident chef, added with a chuckle.

"So, like, what have you been doing since getting busted out of Galra prison." Hunk suddenly asked.

"I've been stationed at a listening outpost, monitoring Galra chatter." Matt answered.

"You serious?" Hunk said in disbelief. "Then you should totally check out the Galra finder Pidge built. We used it to track down a Galra fleet and save a planet." He added while fist bumping Pidge.

"Hunk made the locator that led us to the first Voltron Lion, and we just built an upgraded version of it to track Lotor." The said Green Paladin says next.

"Wow, Pidge. Dad would be so proud if he could see you right now." Matt said to his little sister, who smiled at him. "Oh, yeah. Pidge told me about your guys' powers, and that the came from Zarc." He added.

"You know who Zarc is?" Hunk asked the older Holt sibling.

"I first heard about him back in the Galra prison. A few prisoners I shared a cell with from time to time, would talk about him, saying things like, "If we have hope the lord, Zarc, will save us". After I was broken out and went to work with the resistance, I heard more stories, but I always took him as a galactic legend. Never would've guessed he was real, or that he would grant superpowers to my little sister and her Paladin friends, yet, here we are." He finished explaining.

"Yeah, when we first met him, we had no idea he was some ancient powerful being. That was quite a shock, especially when we received these powers." Hunk said. "Man, it feels like just yesterday, but we've come so far in controlling them." He added as he looked at his hand.

"Speaking of… What can you do Hunk? I already know Pidge here can control plants, so what are your powers?" Matt asks the Yellow Paladin.

"Oh. I can control Earth, like rocks, dirt, sand and now even metal." Hunk answered. "You see, our powers are all based around the elements, particularly in relation to our individual Lion, which each has their own element." He explained.

"I see…" Matt said. "So, what are the Lions' elements?" he asked and it was Pidge who decided to answer.

"Well, from what Allura said, Green is Nature, or Forest, Yellow is of Earth, Blue is of Water, Red is of Fire, and Black is Sky/Air/Wind." The Green Paladin explained.

"Hmm… water, nature, earth, fire, air…" Matt listed off then his face seemed to light up. "You mean like Avatar: The Last Airbender?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Hunk replied with a grin. Pidge grins as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Galra central command, Lotor was summoned by Haggar to come. While he was suspicious, he could never had anticipated that Haggar would lead him to his father, who was supposed to be at death's door, instead he sat before him on his throne, wearing new armor that pretty much covered his whole being. Lotor tried to shake, not wanting to show weakness before the Galra Emperor.

"Father, it gives me great pleasure to see that you have made a full recovery. You look stronger than I've ever-"

"Silence." The Emperor cut him off, Lotor barely withheld a flinch at his booming voice. "I did not bring you here to waste time with your flattery." He states. Lotor looks down, silent. "You are relieved of your position, effective immediately." He says. Lotor looks up at his father at that.

"Lord, I beg you, do not discard me. Let me stay by your side." He begs.

"Your short reign will be regarded as a black spot on the Galra Empire for years to come." Zarkon states, with absolute no emption in his voice.

"P-please father, I beg of you to reconsider. I-if you could teach me maybe…" Lotor stuttered.

"Do not stutter before me!" Zarkon roared out, and Lotor went silent. "I did not raise my only heir to be a weakling!" He seethed.

"You call that raising?" The Galran Prince muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" The Emperor asked, having heard it anyway.

"Nothing, my lord." Lotor replies, not looking up at the man.

"You are no longer needed. You are dismissed." Zarkon's word was final.

"Yes, my lord. As you wish." Lotor says and stands up, then walks out of the throne room. Once far enough, he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and took a few deep breaths. Talking to his Father had always been a harrowing thing. When he caught his breath, he made his way back to his ship, when one of his generals was waiting, unaware of a tail trailing him.

* * *

Back on the Castle of Lions, after finishing their milkshakes, Pidge, Matt and Hunk all went down to Pidge's lab in the Green Lion's hanger boy. Where Pidge showed her brother the "Galra Finder".

"This is a pretty sweet algorithm for location Galra threats within a statically acceptable margin of error." Matt said impressed. "And I love that you color-coded it, because what are we, animals?" he added and the siblings started laughing together, while Hunk watched them from his chair behind.

"Lance was right. You two are defiantly related." He said as he popped, what looks like green roll space chips into his mouth, as Matt turned to him, having stopped laughing.

"Hunk, using the Fraunhofer lines to track Voltron, and then the comet… I mean, that's genius." He complimented.

"Oh, well, yeah, I try." Hunk replies while trying, and failing, to toss a chip into his mouth. Instead hitting himself in the forehead.

"They say Fraunhofer was the greatest glassmaker in Europe, and that when he died, he took all his greatest recipes to the grave with him." Matt said.

"I want a Fraunhofer glass." Hunk said, as he attempted to toss a chip in his mouth again, and once again failing.

"So, check this out." Matt said as he pulled out some sort of flash drive. "This is all the relevant data from my time with the rebels. I think if we plug this info into the setup you guys have here, it might fill in the gaps. Then, we just might have the best anti-Galra intelligence mining operation in this or any other reality." He says.

"This one time, we went to another reality. It was pretty lame." Hunk revealed.

"Wait, you what?" Matt said surprised and turned to Pidge. "_You_, were in a different reality?" He asked.

"No big deal?" Pidge said as she swiped the drive from him and went to analyze it.

"My little sister." Matt said in disbelief and a bit of pride.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lance was in the bathroom of his room, having just finished filling his tub up with water. He sighs as he steps in, having on a pair of swim trunks, and slowly lowers into the tub, which was full of cold water. He breathed in and out as he lowers himself into the chilly water, the tubs in the castle were all pretty big, deep and long enough to be able to fit in, without any part of you sticking out.

Lance took a deep breath and lays back down into the water, submerging himself completely, as he held his breath. Growing up in Varadero, Cuba, he practically grew up in the ocean, he was a very good swimmer and could hold his breath for a very long time. He had actually being doing this for some time now, as a sort of training for his powers, getting used to the cold and water, so he might be able to connect with it. Least that was his theory, honestly, it was kind of relaxing as well.

Suddenly, while he was chilling, **(And yes, pun totally intended. *Winks*)**, there was a knock on his door. It was muffled, so he couldn't really hear it, or the voices that accompanied. Another knock was heard, this time on the bathroom door, and Lance defiantly heard it this time. His head resurfaced, taking big gulps of air, as a voice came the other side of the door.

"Lance? Are you alright in there my boy?" Coran asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you need something?" The Blue Paladin asked.

"We were wondering if you could possibly assist us in getting a milkshake." Allura's voice said next.

"We tried to negotiate some on our own, but we've run into a bit of difficulty with Kaltenecker." Coran explained. Lance sighs.

"You should ask Hunk, he knows more about it than me. Besides, I'm kind of busy at the moment." The Blue Paladin replied.

"Alright. We'll do that." The Royal advisor said, and he heard the two. Lance took a breath again, and took another dunk into the cool water, before resurfacing and getting out of the tub.

* * *

Later, everyone met up in the dining room, Pidge had her laptop and was running a program, Kuro stuck close to Shiro, a little nervous of the new person on board, and Matt was just looking at the two. He honestly felt a little bad, it was clear he frightened the Shiro-look-a-like earlier when he mistook him for Shiro and hugged him. Hunk was currently getting Milkshakes for everyone, with Lance. Coran and Allura had asked the Yellow Paladin and he was more than glad to get them some.

"Alright." Hunk said as he came out of the Kitchen, Lance behind him. Oddly, the Blue Paladin wasn't wearing his green jacket like he usually was. Just as strange, Hunk set a tray of cups on the table, and something like a blender jar with the milkshake mix, but it wasn't even frozen.

"Hunk? Wha-?" Pidge cut off as Lance raised his hand and the milkshake liquid flew out of the jar and into the air. The contacts swirled in the air a bit before being distributed into the cups on the table. "Whoa! That's amazing Lance!" The Green Paladin exclaimed at the spectacle.

"Wait, there's more." Lance said and waved his hands over the cups again. A soft blue glow and cool mist appeared from the cups, that now had milkshakes, much to everyone's awe.

"Nice Lance, seems you've been getting a good grip on your powers." Shiro praised.

"Hehe, thanks, I've training a lot recently." The Blue Paladin said as he and Hunk went to add whip cream and berry top.

"So that's why you wanted to help, and asked me not to complete it yet." The said Yellow Paladin added as they finished the shakes and started handing them out.

"Mmm… This is fantastic. Even better than the ones before." Allura compliments.

"Man, these are good." Pidge said, and Hunk agrees.

"Glad you guys like it." Lance said as he practically slurped his up.

"Whoa-what?" Hunk asked. "How are you able to not get brain freeze from that?" He asked his best friend.

"Oh, I've been getting used to the cold. Guess it helps to not get brain freeze." The Blue Paladin replied and downed the rest of his shake.

"Wow, Lance you really are amazing." Matt muttered to himself, with obvious stars eyes toward the Paladin.

"How have you've been "getting used" to the cold? It's not cold out here." Pidge asked, ignoring her brother.

"Pretty simple really. Just being _chilling_ in a tub full of cold water." Lance answers.

"Oh, is that you were doing earlier then, my boy?" Coran asked.

"Yep, precisely." Lance answered. "I figured getting a better understanding and connection with water would help with my powers. Plus, adapting to the cold is pretty useful. It's also very relaxing." He added with a dazzling grin.

Matt still stared at the beautiful, and apparently just as skilled, Blue Paladin. His attention was then pulled over to the Shiro look-a-like, who was sitting at the table sipping at his milkshake. He decided to finally get some answers. He walked over to Shiro as he finished talking to Lance.

"Hey man." He greeted, and Shiro turns to him. "Hey, uh… So, who exactly is he anyway?" He asked, gesturing to Kuro. The Voltron leader sighed and began to explain to his friend about his literal clone. Needless to say, Matt was mortified to find out the man's backstory.

He himself had suffered under the Galra, and had come face to face with Haggar. It was one time, but that was edged into his brain as one of the scariest moments of his life. He couldn't even picture the hell Kuro went through as her creation, and a failed one according to her. It was clear she had no tolerance for failure, so he can guess that it was not the least pretty.

"Hey, it's done!" Pidge suddenly exclaimed when something beeped on her laptop.

"Huh? What's done Pidge?" Lance asked as everyone gathered around her.

"Well, with Matt's help we developed a sort of tracking system, that basically monitors all Galra fleets' movements, live." Hunk explained. "We then intercepted a coded message and Pidge has been trying to decrypt it." He added.

"Technically, it's actually a frequency. So I started running through a few programs to decrypt it, and had to wait for it to finish, and now it is." Pidge said as she pressed a few buttons. When she finished a transmission was heard.

"_Members of the Seventh… 11__th__, 12__th__ and 14__th__ Fleet, assemble to rally point trox-lyte immediately. Engage targets at coordinates in next transmission by order of Emperor Zarkon._" Everyone froze. No… it couldn't be. It just couldn't be!

"Zarkon… Is alive?" Hunk asked, the question on everyone's mind. Pidge then typed something else and a different image appeared on her screen.

"Guys… Look at this." She said and showed a screen depicting a space map with Galra symbols, presumably fleets, all heading towards a certain point.

"I've… Never seen a troop mobilization on this level before." Matt admits.

"What are they attacking?" Lance asked.

"That's just it, as far as I can tell, nothing." Pidge answered. "There are no planets, no rebel ships, no Blade of Marmora basses, nothing." She added.

"Everyone to the bridge!" Allura said and the others obeyed.

* * *

On the Bridge, the Paladins got suited up and were now in a meeting about the situation at hand.

"Whoever they are attacking, we must help." Allura stated.

"I understand Allura, but I have a bad feeling about this. I don't want us to rush in unaware. Especially, now that we know that Zarkon is alive. Not to mention that we're down one lion." Shiro stated.

"So the corruption was even worse than we thought." Lance muttered.

"We could go check it out." Pidge suggested.

"I think they'd notice us coming." Lance said.

"Not if we're cloaked." Pidge added. Much to her Brother's shock.

"You have cloaking? Who are you?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure it's safe for just the Green Lion." Shiro says.

"I can a cloaking field around all of us, so we could all go. As long we stay close to one another." Pidge said. Lance bumped her with his elbow.

"Were you just waiting for your big bro to get here so you can just roll that one out?" He asked.

"It's something I've been working on for a while." She admitted. "I can't pilot the Green Lion and operate the cloaking device at the same time, but if I had a co-pilot…" She added with a suggestive look towards her Brother.

"Absolutely!" Matt said excitedly and the two joined hands.

"Alright, let's get to the Lions." Shiro commanded, and everyone went to board their respective ships.

* * *

The Paladins flew off towards the location, Matt riding in Green along with Pidge. As they neared the battle zone, Matt activated the cloaking field, the Lions all close enough together to all be covered. It was hard to tell who the Galra were attacking, though it appeared to be other Galra. What was going on?

Unknown to them, it was Lotor and his Generals that we being attacked.

"Divert all power to defenses. Hold the attack off until we're away. Then scuttle-" Lotor ordered the sentries, but cut off as another blast rocked the ship.

"How did they find us?" The blue skinned woman asked.

"We must have been tracked." Another, bigger, beefier woman said.

Lotor seemed to be thinking. When he had returned after confronting his father, he had made sure to destroy all trackers that had been planted on his ship by the witch. How did they track them? The only person that was with him then was… He turned to look at a particularly strange woman, she was lizard like, but had no eyes, not even eye-sockets and a tail. On her shoulder, sat a weird cat-like alien creature with intense eyes.

Lotor than realized what was going on, and was about to take out his blade and strike her, when a stream of energy came from nowhere and struck her instead. Lotor paused, and looked to the source of the strike. A strange hooded figure with their scaled glowing arm aimed at the eye-less woman. The figure seemed to notice Lotor and promptly disappeared, like literally disappeared. Lotor decided to focus on other things and went to the woman's side.

"Narti! Narti!" He called. The woman, Narti, shifted and seemed to awake, hard to tell without eyes. She took the Prince's hand and spelled something on it. Just as he suspected, Haggar had made Narti his puppet in order to track them, but it seems that beam broke the link. He turned to the others.

"Get aboard the Sincline ships now! We're leaving!" He stated and proceeded to carry the Galran woman, the little cat following, to said ships. The five then flew the ships out of the bay, heading away from the zone, not going unnoticed by the Paladins.

"Whose ships are those?" Pidge asked.

"It's Lotor." Shiro said. "He and Zarkon must be fighting for control of the Empire." He theorized, if only it were that simple, just as the ship flew past and between them, disrupting their cloaking.

"Uh-oh. The trails from Lotor's ship drives messed with our cloaking spectrum." Matt informed as said shields were now down.

"Can you find a work around?" Pidge asked.

"It's too late our cover's been blown. We may have to engage." Shiro said, just as he said the Galra fleets spotted them and began shooting, causing the Lions to have to scatter and attack back, which wasn't going so well.

"Dammit! Without Voltron we don't stand against this many fleets!" Pidge cursed. Suddenly Lance stopped in front of them.

"What the-?! Lance, buddy, what are you doing?! Get out of there!" Hunk shouts, but Lance didn't move.

The Blue Paladin faced the Fleets, including the fighters. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath and began concentrating. The inside of the Blue Lion began to drop in temperature, to the point his breath became visible. The Lion began to glow a bright, ethereal, crystal blue and had cool mist emanating off of the ship. Lance's eyes then snapped open revealing the same colored, whited-out eyes as the aura around the Lion.

The Blue Lion then let out a mighty roar as spears of ice formed around it. Lance then brought back both his hands, then thrust them forward, sending the sharp pieces of ice at the Galra fighters, tearing through the metal ships, causing them to blow up. His eyes stopped glowing at this point and the temperature was rising back up.

"Whoa! Awesome man!" Hunk complimented.

"Looks like that training is paying off." Shiro comments.

"Can you be any _cooler~_!?" Matt said with star eyes, while Pidge groaned.

"That won't hold them off forever though." Lance said while panting a little.

"Lance is right, we need to get out of here." He said, everyone agreed and began to make their way back to the Castle of Lions. On their way, something beeped in the Green Lion.

"Guys we intercepted another transmission." Pidge informed.

"Play it." Shiro ordered, and Pidge and Matt obliged. The Alteans had started to contact them when the Galran transmission began.

"_Attention, citizens of the Galra Empire. From this day forward, my son Lotor is to be regarded as a fugitive criminal of the empire. All citizens are authorized to use deadly force to stop him or any of his soldiers. I repeat, Prince Lotor is an enemy of the state. Engage with extreme prejudice. Kill on sight._"

As the announcement finished, the Paladins, Alteans, Matt and Kuro were all frozen in place. There was no doubt, that was Zarkon. He was alive, and he had just declared, Lotor, his own son, as Galran enemy number one.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Ara, Keith was walking back to Kolivan and the ship, when a figure appeared before him.

"Zarc?" Keith asked.

"Yep." The being replied.

"So, this is what this was about?" He asked and the other nodded. "So what, I'm supposed to be a goody-to-shoes or something?" He asked.

"No." The tomato-haired boy said.

"What the quiznack do you want then?!" Keith yelled.

"I want you to be better. I don't want you to end up like Eren. I want to realize you're not alone, and to accept people who want to be close to you." He replied. "What is it that makes you think you're all alone? Why do you push people away, even when they clearly care?" He asked. Keith thought for a moment.

"I guess, cause my mom left me, I push people away so I don't get rejected?" He said it more like a question than an answer.

"Well, that's not good enough. You can't let your "mommy issues" continue to weigh on you like this." Zarc said bluntly. "I mean, look at me, look at Selifae. My dad disappeared, and Eren, who I remind you was her dear friend, died. Yeah, it hurts, but you got to live with that pain, and by actually carrying it, not letting it weigh you down." He said rather direct.

"You know, I've had to contact you the most out of _everyone_, so that you don't get hurt, or worse, end up getting yourself killed, because of your rash actions. See where I'm going?" He said and Keith nodded. "I sent you to Selifae to get the point across. You need to open up, be open to others, and tear down the walls you built around your heart. Appreciate what you have, instead pinning for things you don't. You can still find out who you are, just not so recklessly." He said.

"I… I think I get it." Keith said. "I think, I'm ready to head back now." He added.

"Good. You better get going, it's getting bad out there." Zarc said confusing Keith.

"What?" The Red Paladin asked.

"They need you. Get going." He explained and then disappeared. Keith starred at the spot the being was just a tick ago, and continued to head back to the ship. He arrived to see Kolivan waiting for him.

Keith was about to speak when he found himself being enveloped by a pair of large, strong arms. Keith was stunned, Kolivan was actually _hugging_ him. Hugging. Him. He never thought he'd see the day, but here he was. Kolivan let go and backed away, looking down at Keith with an expressing the young hybrid never thought he'd ever see on the Galra's face, worry, concern and so much more. He finally realized how not alone he was. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm ready to go back now. I finally understand." He said and the two proceeded to board the ship and take off, flying away from planet of Ara.

* * *

**AN: Woo-we, this took a long time, not to mention a lot of rearranging and editing to get it right, but I think it came out okay. Also yes, I did make Matt bisexual in this. It just felt right, and hey it's my story after all.  
And, if you're wondering what the cold water thing was about, I actually took inspiration from The Ice-Man. No, not the mixed-martial-arts champion, though I do mean an athlete. I'm talking about Wim Hof, a Dutch athlete who is known for his ability to withstand extremely cold temperatures. The guy is literately a super human. If you want more information, look him up.  
****(Edit): Hey you guys like the extra scene I added in. Sorry if it feels shoed-in, I just wanted to add something to my story, and Lotor's character.**


	21. Chapter 21: Element Connection

**Chapter 21: Element Connection**

* * *

Lance breathed out as he opened his eyes, looking up at the bluish sky of Nebola, as tiny snowflakes gently descended down, some catching on his eyelashes. He blinks as he stares up at the scenery. The Blue Paladin was currently laying on the planet's snow covered ground, in only his armor undersuit and metal boots.

Since he'd gotten his powers, Lance noticed that his body had been adapting to the cold to the point he barely noticed when it was chilly. Guess it was a side effect of said powers, though not a bad one. While starring up at the sky, Lance's mind flashed back to how it led up to this point.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Keith had just returned to the Castle of Lions, with Kolivan, and met up with everyone on the bridge. Where they were informed of the current situation._

"_Zarkon is alive?!" Kolivan said alarmed. _

"_And he's declared Lotor an enemy of the Empire?" Keith asked._

"_Pretty much. Most likely the dude's going to be in hiding for a while. Like that wasn't obvious." Lance said._

"_This situation is, defiantly alarming." Allura comments._

"_Yeah. We're going to need all the help we can get. So it's a good thing you're back." Shiro says to them. _

"_How was your little get away anyway? Did you get the answers you wanted, or really needed?" Lance asked with a serious glint in his eye._

"_Yes, along with a good smack to the face. Again." Keith responded with a groan._

"_A needed one I guess." Lance added. Before Keith could rebuff, the door opened and Matt walked in._

"_So hey… Why is there a Galra here?!" He seemed to panic a bit at the sight of Kolivan. "Wait a minute… Keith? Is that you?" He said when he noticed the Red Paladin. Who looks to the rebel._

"_Matt?" Keith asked. The older Holt sibling was still, before running to the Galra hybrid and proceeded to hug the life out of him._

"_Oh my god! It's so good to see you!" The Rebel said as he squeezed Keith._

"_Yeah, it's good to see you too." The Red Paladin said back._

"_Wait a minute, you two know each other?" Lance asked surprised._

"_Yeah, Shiro practically adopted Keith, and we were best friends back at the Garrison, so we've seen each other." Matt answered. Made sense. _

"_Can you let go of me now?" Keith asked and Matt complied. "And to answer your earlier question, this is Kolivan. He's the leader of a Galran rebel group known as the Blade of Marmora." He also answered._

"_Oh, I heard rumors about a group of Galra that opposed the Empire, but I was skeptical. Guess it was true, but why are you wearing similar clothes to the leader here then Keith?" Matt asked next._

"_Well… Long story short, apparently I'm half-Galra and have a Marmora ceremonial blade. So, yeah I'm sort of part of the Blade now, as well as Voltron." The Red Paladin explained._

"_Okay." Matt said, trying to process the information._

"_More on that later, for now we need to focus on the war here." Shiro intercepted._

"_The war between us and the Galra, or the war between Zarkon and Lotor?" Hunk asked._

"_Both. Like I said, with Zarkon back, we need to branch out and strengthen our alliance." The Voltron leader states._

"_And strengthen ourselves while we're at it." Everyone turned to Lance when he spoke. "If we're going against Zarkon again, I doubt it's going to go like last time. Even then, that nearly cost us a lot." He says, the others agree with him. "Okay, I think we need to train our powers more, and the best place for that is the_ _Elmara system." He states._

"_What?! But what about the Galra? We can't just leave right now." Keith rebuffs._

"_Actually, with the Empire is disarray at the moment, now might be the perfect time to take a break." Coran said looking over the Castle screens._

"_Also, Lance has a point, we all need to train our powers more, and part of that is training and getting used to environments akin to our powers." Shiro supported._

"_Yeah, Lance has kind of been doing that, with taking cold baths to get used to cold temperatures." Pidge says, and Keith looks to the said Blue Paladin._

"_Seriously?" He asked._

"_Yep, it's actually pretty nice." Lance states._

"_Then it's settled." Allura spoke and everyone turns to her. "You five shall fly to the Elmara system to further your training. For now, we will remain here and monitor the Empire. We will contact you if anything comes up and we need Voltron." The Altean Princess states. The Paladins all nod in agreement._

_With that, the Voltron Paladins all packed up supplies and took off in their Lions, Keith now able to enter Red again, setting out for the Elmara system. Lance to_ _Nebola, Keith to Pyrolion, Hunk to Terrian, Pidge to_ _Energon and Shiro to Aurarea, all to train and better understand their powers._

* * *

-Flashback End-

So here he was, on the beautiful winter planet laying in the snow. Lance was currently training to adapt his body to the icy-cold temperature of the planet. Lance sighed as he sighed as he sat up and decided to get some rations.

He walks back to Blue and walks into the ship, grabbing a wrapped roll of food, curtsey of Hunk, and walked back outside. He climbs up onto of his Lion's head, sitting down while enjoying the scenery then he unwraps the food and began eating. He then started to wonder how the others were doing.

* * *

-Pyrolion-

Keith groaned as he sat in the pilot's chair of the Red Lion, panting heavily as he took a swig of water, though more of a giant chug akin to a full quart.

"How did it end up like this?" He asked himself. Actually, he knew how. Lance had stated that adapting to each planets' environment would help in developing their powers, and Shiro wholeheartedly agreed to it, as did everyone else. So here he was, dressed in only his armor undersuit and trying to adapt to the sweltering climate, with his armor it could cool him, but instead he felt like he was melting.

"Geez, I grew up in the desert but this heat is ten-times more intense than that." He sighed. "Though, it has been getting better. Guess that makes sense, I'm just going to have to endure it for now." He sighed again, and went to head out back into the scorching heat.

As he walked, he remembered about what had transpired before returning to the others. Ara, Selifae, and her words that wouldn't stop rattling around in his mind. Thinking it over, she was right about him. He thought no one wanted him around, but in reality he was the one pushing away before giving them a chance.

If he wanted to protect people and bring down the Empire, and Zarkon, once and for all, he needed to stop being so closed off and let others in, and right now, he needed to adapt to this Volcanic Wasteland. Well, here he goes.

* * *

-Terrain-

"Phew…" Hunk sighed as he stretches. He had been practicing using his powers on the rocks in one of the planet's canyons. "Man, I could go for some food right now. Well, lunch break." He said and went to the Yellow to pick up some snacks. He walked back out with his food in hand, and mouth.

"What next?" He asked himself and took a bite. _"Guess my seismic sense could use training."_ He thought went to do just that. Train his seismic sense on hard ground, then on soft ground. He took his bandana and used it as a blindfold, then began.

The hard rock ground was pretty easy, but the sand was, honestly, it was like Toph quoted; sand was so loose and easily shifted, it kind of made things fuzzy, but if she could do it, he could too. So he wasn't going to give up so quickly.

* * *

-Energon-

On Energon, Pidge, with Rover by her side, was in the forest resting beneath the shade of the forest foliage. She had been training for a while and decided to take a break. She sighed as she looked up at the foliage that was blocking the sunlight.

"You know something Rover, before all this, I used to hate the outdoors with a passion. But now, I realize Keith was right. It is nice out here, so peaceful and quiet, and the smells are amazing." Pidge confessed to her little bot friend.

"I know joineries can change people, but this is really something." She continues. "Ryner, and Zarc, both really had a point. Deep down, we're all made up of the same cosmic dust and earthily matter." With that Pidge, sat up and pressed her hand to the ground, concentrating and once again, it was like the universe was opened up to her, like downloading information, it was so vast and beautiful.

* * *

-Aurarea-

Shiro sighed as he starred at the scenery from atop of one of Aurarea's many tall mountain peaks. Up this high, the scenery was simply gorgeous, though he was starting to get a little dizzy.

"Oh man, I forgot about altitude sickness. I guess with my helmet it helped, but I need a break." He groaned and walks over to the Black Lion and into the cockpit. _"Despite it being an alien planet, guess the air pressure is the same."_ He thinks to himself and drinks some water, which is supposed to help.

"Man, now I see why mountain climbers have to train so much." He sighed to himself. He knew mountain climbing was challenging, but not this nauseating. _"Though, I have heard it's a lot worse than this, must be these powers that are helping me adjust so fast."_ He sighed and went back outside.

"_Lance said the Air Nomads were a very spiritual race, to the point they could connect to the spirit world itself. If they were supposed to be nomads I guess that means they meditate. Maybe, I should try it."_ He thought and sat down, crossing his legs and putting his hands together in a prayer style. He took deep breathes, and breathed out, trying to just let his mind wander.

He suddenly felt a presence in his mind, he opened his eyes to find himself in the Astral Plane, where he had fought Zarkon for possession of the Black Lion. He got up and looked around. It was just like he remembered, last time he was here it was during the last fight against Zarkon, where he threw him out of the plane. He looks around again and finds not only the Black Lion, but also the giant version of him made of light from when he was in a coma in the healing pods.

The giant Shiro beckons him to come forward, though he is unsure, but then he feels something nudging him from behind. He turns slightly to see a large male lion that seemed to be made of light and stardust, particularly the lion's large fluffy mane that looks like it had actual stars in it. Wait a minute, Shiro feels like he knows the lion, then it hit him.

"Black? Is that you?" He asked. The Lion seemed to huff in confirmation and began nudging him forward again. "All right, I think I get it. I'll go." He said with a laugh and walked towards the giant of light. he took a deep breath and walked in the light absorbing him in.

Back on Aurarea, Shiro was still in a meditation stance, when his eyes snapped open, revealing glowing whited-out blackish-purple. He suddenly rose into the air, stretching his arms out from their meditative position as huge gusts of wind shot out all around him. The Black Lion also rose, also glowing blackish-purple and let out a mighty roar.

Shiro slowly lowers to the ground, landing softly on his feet and his eyes having stopped glowing and went back to normal. The Lion had also stopped glowing. Shiro looked out around, the blasts of the winds having blown away a few clouds, and sighed, the high altitude and air pressure no longer bothering him.

* * *

-Castle of Lions-

Princess Allura, Coran, Kuro, Matt, Kolivan and Antok were all on the bridge discussing about Zarkon. Needless to say, his return has shaken up all of them, and most of the Voltron Alliance.

"This situation we're in, is more than a little worrying." Allura admitted.

"Now we're back to square-one as Lance would say." Coran said. "We need to strengthen and build the Alliance even more now if wish to stand a chance." He added and went over the castle control console, pulling up a map of said alliance systems.

"I've alerted the Blade of Marmora, we'll be sending out our spies to check over the situation." Kolivan informs. "In the mean-time, I'd like for one of our own to remain on the Castle with you all just in case." He added.

"Understood." Allura agreed, and the two Blades left the room. The Princess heard a squeak and looked over to Kuro to see him with the mice happily crawling over him while making chirping noises. The man chuckled the mice scurried up to his shoulders.

"Kuro, is everyone alright?" She asked him and he froze. "You hadn't said a single thing during the discussion. Do you anything at all?" She added. The clone looked down for a second.

"Honestly, I'm terrified." He admitted. "Of Zarkon, the Empire, Haggar, and…" He trailed. "What if you and Keith were right? What if I am a spy? I don't… I don't want anything to do with them, anymore." He voice broke as he wrapped his arms around himself and started shaking. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see it was the Princess.

"Kuro, I'm sorry for being so suspicious earlier. I realize now you have suffered as much as anybody at the hands of the Galra, and you're also a part of this fight against them as anyone else." She said and Kuro felt relieved. The mice squeaked and nuzzled Kuro on his cheeks.

* * *

Later, the Paladins returned to the Castle, all docking in the bays and meeting up on the bridge, where Coran was there to greet them.

"Ah, Paladins! Welcome back. I trust the training went well." The Altean man greets.

"Yes, it did." Shiro said and he looked at the others.

"Hey, where's Allura, and Kuro?" Lance suddenly asked. Just then the door opened, and the Paladins turn around to see the Princess and Clone come into the room. Only…

"Whoa…" Hunk said a little surprised. Both Allura and Kuro were dressed in Paladin destined armor, with Kuro being in identical black armor to Shiro, but Allura was in pink colored armor.

"We are a part of this battle as much as you all are, so I thought we would need a little something to fully join." Allura said.

"Yeah, the castle had an extra set of the black armor. Allura said it would be cool to see if looked more alike." Kuro said, a little shyly.

"It looks nice on you." Shiro compliments, and Kuro smiled.

"So… Pink, huh?" Lance asked Allura.

"Yes. On Altea, we wear this color to honor fallen warriors. I decided to wear it to honor the Paladins of Old and to those who'd lost their lives for this war." She explains. "So how did your training go?" She asked.

"Really well Princess. Now it's time to finish this war and end Zarkon, once and for all." Shiro replies then states, and everyone agreed.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took forever guys, got a bit of writer's block there. I hope you like what I wrote this time around. Also, any Voltron Fans reading this having seen season 8, good news I'm gonna rewrite that awful ending, and hopefully make it better. Though anything would be better than what we did get, that was just out of nowhere and it didn't really feel like anything got wrapped up right.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Voltron Galactic Tour

**Chapter 22: The Voltron Galactic Tour**

* * *

On Olkarion, on the Castle of Lions' bridge, the Paladins and Alteans were discussing about what to do about Zarkon's return. The Paladins had just done some training with their powers and were hopefully ready to face the Empire's forces, but for now they decided to focus on the Voltron Coalition.

"Good news." Shiro began. "There's been an upsurge in planets that gave been liberated from the Galra control by the Blade of Marmora and the rebel forces. Convincing these planets to join our coalition is priority one." He informs.

"Oh, does that mean more Voltron events?" Coran asked.

"Yes. Believe it or not, the Voltron show-of-arms goes a long way in inspiring others to join the fight." The Voltron leader says as he pulls up a hologram map. "The green clusters you see here, here and here represent the planets and in some cases, entire star systems that have joined coalition. Not coincidentally, those are also areas we've personally visited." He explains.

"All right! Razzle-Dazzle time!" Lance said excitedly while doing a showy thing with his arms.

"Great, so we're basically doing another parade." Keith seemed to groan.

"You know, part of being a Defender of the Universe, is doing things that will get people to notice us, and like us. This is our best option here, Mullet." Lance rebuffs, putting down his arms.

"Coran, can you set everything up?" Shiro asked the Altean advisor.

"I know just where to start." The man replied and went to make preparations.

"Hey," Lance says as he approaches Keith as they all move out of the bridge. "You okay man? You've been more than a little cranky all day." He asked.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Keith dismissed, but Lance could tell that wasn't true.

"Is this about Thace waking up, but having to go back to the Blade of Marmora?" He asked, and Keith stiffened. Nailed it. While away training their powers, Thace had finally woken up from his healing-pod coma.

However, he was immediately taken back to the Blades' base for further recovery. Needless to say, Keith was a little salty about the development as he didn't get the chance to talk to Thace, though he was glad to hear that Regris, of all Blades, will be joining them on the Castle ship. Though he was busy at the moment, and wouldn't be joining for a while. Still Keith was happy he was coming aboard.

* * *

Coran sets them up at an intergalactic hospital, where they helped set up power supply, before Coran called them in. They met up behind a stage in a room with a few hospital patients in chairs. Most of whom, were wearing casts.

"Everyone check your wrist devices. I uploaded a script onto them." Coran said. The Paladins, and Allura, all pulled up their said scripts.

"What is this?" Hunk asked while reading.

"Yeah, there's barely anybody out there." Lance comments.

"I scaled down the show so we can do it indoors for the patients, you know to lift their spirits." Coran explained.

"This isn't even factually accurate." Pidge says.

"Well, this is the _Legend of Voltron_, not the _Documentary of Voltron_." The Altean man replies.

"Coran, I barely have a single line here." Allura complained.

"And what am I supposed to do? It doesn't look like I even have a part in the show." Kuro says.

"Stunt double." Coran replies to him. Kuro sighs, looking down, Shiro pats him on the shoulder.

"That's cold Coran, that's really cold, and I know cold." Lance says.

"Sorry, didn't have anything else. Besides, I also need a helping hand, especially with having a certain physique." The Advisor states. "Come along now, everyone in poisons. Just follow the script." The gingered-haired man said and leads to the stage. Which they do, reluctantly. Though Coran directed Kuro somewhere else.

"Ladies and gentle-aliens, bear witness as the Paladins of Voltron attack Zarkon's base to save the helpless Princess Allura!" Coran announces on stage, in a spotlight cast by Kuro. The man then directs the light to be moved, and the clone does, shining the spotlight now on a stunned Shiro, who covers his eyes from the light. "Shiro, you're on!" Coran calls from off stage. Shiro's eyes manage to adjust to the light, so he pulls up his script and reads off it.

"Uh… I will save the princess, even if it means taking on the Galra Empire with my bare, hand." Shiro reads, clearly uncomfortable.

"You won't have to do it alone because you have me, Hunk." Hunk says as he walks out onto the stage.

"And me, Pidge." Pidge says as she appears, unenthusiastic and clearly annoyed.

"And me, Lance!" Lance said, the only enthusiastic one, as he jumps into the spotlight, before checking his script. "Holds bayard dashingly." He reads and pulls out said bayard and poses with it.

"And me… Keith." Keith said with a groans as he comes out as well.

"Thank you, team, for always being by my side. Through thick or thin." Shiro says. "Now, come along. Together, we'll…"

"Defeat Zarkon!" They all said at the same time.

"My… heroes." Allura says as she comes out as well. Sighing heavily while trying, and failing, to be dramatic. The rest of the lights come back on and the Paladins find that the seats, that had at least a few patients, were now all empty.

"Well that bombed." Hunk says.

"Yeah, speaking of bombs, we need to get to doing air shows with explosions and lasers… and bombs!" Lance said, and the Paladins and Princess all walk off-stage.

"I was hoping to expand our horizons." Coran sighed as he walked off stage as well, just as Kuro is walking by. "Be honest! Was it that bad?!" Coran asked him.

"Seeing as I don't want to be a liar, yes, it was very bad." The clone replied and walked away. Most likely to find Shiro. Coran sighed again and went to walk out of the room as well.

"Well, that was something. I'll admit." At the sound of the, young, voice, Coran turned to see a young boy, dressed oddly, and his entire right arm bandaged up.

"At least one stayed." Coran sighs again.

"Yeah, though not what I was hoping for when I came to see it." The kid admitted.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Coran says.

"Look, honestly the first draft of anything is usually bad, often embarrassingly bad, but you shouldn't get discouraged just because of that. It's why it's usually called "the first". So just keep going on, and improve over time, using what you learn from the last attempt." The boy says.

"Well, I guess you do have a point there." Coran finds himself agreeing.

"Here's a thought." The boy said, getting the man's attention. "What is Voltron about? Instead of giving the people want, show them what Voltron is. Show what Voltron can do, what Voltron has done. Show them, the "Magic" of Voltron." The young boy suggests. Coran thinks about it.

"You know what? You're right!" He exclaims and begins making to the door. "I'll show them all what Voltron is about!" He says as he stops at the door and turns around. "Thank… You?" He says a little confused as the boy was now nowhere to be found. Just vanished, into thin air. Coran decides to think on it later and walks out the room. Only to find Lance in the hallway, healing a young child.

"Thank you, Blue Paladin." The woman, presumably the child's mother, next to them says. "Neeta? What do you have to say?" She asks her child.

"Thank you Mr. Blue!" The little one exclaims happily.

"You're both welcome." Lance says with a charming smile.

"We were just about to check out the show." The woman says and Lance's smile fell.

"Oh, well, might want to take a rain-check there." He says a little nervous. Before the woman could question why, another voice came.

"There you are Lance." Keith said as he walked up to them. The Blue Paladin looked like he got an idea and turned to the Red.

"Hey Keith, make a flame." He says. The Half-galra gives him a questioning look. "Like in your palm." The other says.

"Like this?" Keith said and conjured a flame in the palm of his hand.

"Ooh…" The little alien child coos. "Pretty." The child said as they stare at the flickering flame. Lance then conjures up a small stream of water, making the little kid coo again. He then cools the stream, and it turns into snow, the child giggles. Coran smiles at the scene.

* * *

Later on the Castle, the crew all flew to another planet, that was heavily encased by raging storms.

"Voltron air show here we come!" Coran exclaims as they enter the planet's atmosphere.

"I hope you booked a larger venue this time." Lance says as they landed.

"I'm not sure if these are the best conditions for a show." Pidge says when they see the storms. Just then a transmission came through, revealing an odd looking red creature, that did not look happy.

"_Well, if it isn't Team Voltron, a day late and a fertronium short._" The thing exclaimed, rather unpleasantly.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Coran asks.

"_Is there a problem? Yes! Yes, there is a problem! You were supposed to be here yesterday! It was the one day out of the year we have clear skies. The other 720 days are like this!_" The thing explained. He most likely meant the raging storm.

"Oh, I see my mistake. I forgot to calculate for time dilation." Coran replies.

"_Oh, you made a mistake? The entire planet was out of their burrows for Clear-Day, just waiting. "Where's Voltron?" they kept asking._" The thing exclaims.

"Okay, th-that's on me." Coran says.

"_I said, "Don't worry, they'll show up," but did you? No!_" The thing interrupted. "_Then everyone starts turning on. "You said they'd be here!"_." It yells. Suddenly the castle shook, throwing everyone off balance.

"What was that?" Allura asked. Coran types on the console, pulling up the Castle footage, to find a strange creature attacking the ship.

"_It's a Swathian meerakeet._" The alien on screen answers. "_They show up every day of the year, except one. Guess which day?_" He says.

"Okay, we get it." Lance says, getting a little annoyed.

"_Clear-Day!_" The alien shouts anyway, making Lance groan.

"Don't worry. They'll chase any beam of light. I'll lead it away while we get out of here." Coran says and presses a button, sending a stream of light from the top of the castle. The creature follows after it, and Coran proceeds to launch the Castle back into space and fly away.

"I'm really sorry about that." Coran sighs once they cleared away from the planet.

"Coran, if we're going to expand this coalition in the short amount of time we have, we can't afford these kind of mistakes." Shiro says.

"That last show was pretty lame. I don't know if your cut out for to be managing this kind of thing." Lance comments.

"I agree with both Shiro and Lance, Coran. I mean the audience, literally left the moment it started." Kuro says.

"Just give me one more chance. I promise to turn it around." Coran pleads and promises.

"Or, we can forget about the whole, and go fight Zarkon, and finish the job." Keith speaks up, and everyone turns to him. "What are we even doing? We're basically selling ourselves like a cheap-ass show tour. We're supposed to be Defenders of the Universe, why are we doing lame skits like this?" He says.

"Keith, we've talked about this. These shows are to help us expand and strengthen our coalition against Zarkon." Shiro says.

"More like stroke Lance's ego." Keith grunts.

"Hey!" The Blue Paladin exclaims. "Okay Mullet, we know you're cranky with Thace leaving before you two could talk, but that doesn't mean you get to take it out on all of us. You can talk him when he recovers and has the time. You just need to be patient, give the guy a break considering what he went through. I thought you learned your lesson on Ara." The Cuban says and leaves the bridge.

Keith looks to the others, they don't say a thing, but it was written on their faces, especially Shiro's. He then leaves the bridge as well, soon followed by everyone.

* * *

Later, Coran was in his room, feeling partially responsible for the incident on the Bridge. They were right, he did suck at this so far. He sighs as he lays down. He began thinking back to that kid at the hospital.

"What Voltron is all about. Voltron magic." He mutters to himself. "Magic." He repeats, thinking back to the scene at the hospital with the child and the Red and Blue Paladins. Then, like a lightning bolt striking him, he jumps up out of his bed. "That's it! I've got it!" He exclaims and gets to work. He knew just what to do.

* * *

The next day, Coran took the Paladins, plus the Princess and Kuro, to the Unilu Swap Moon, aka the Space Mall.

"It's official. We've reached rock-bottom." Pidge exclaims looking at the place.

"Yeah, I don't know if this is the best place to get our message out to the widest audience." Shiro says.

"Now, I understand if this isn't the best place, but we all we got at the moment. But trust me, I was up all night planning this thing, writing and rewriting a few drafts, but I think I got it!" Coran exclaims.

"Wait, are you saying you didn't any sleep?" Kuro asked. "Coran are sure you're okay?" He asks.

"Trust me, Kuro-boy, I'm fine." He says. That sounded wrong. "I realized what we need to do. Trust me." He says.

"Well, I guess we can give it a shot." Shiro says with a sigh.

Coran grins and leads the team down to a small stage in the mall. They were people around, though more like passing costumers than an actual audience.

"Alright, the show is ready. I know the hospital performance was a disaster, but I think I know where I went wrong. For the show we won't be needing any script or speaking words. Just some action and good old "Voltron Magic"!" Coran exclaims.

"Voltron, magic? What magic?" Keith asked and Coran anime fell.

"You know!" The Altean exclaims when he gets up. "The Paladin's magic. The beautiful spectacle, the bond with the lions!" He says, but the others only give him confused looks. "Your elemental powers." He says and the others get it.

"So yes, for the opening act, you five are going to display your amazing gifts. Show the audience what you can do. For the second half, we'll show them what you've done. Allura, that's where you come in. While Kuro, I need help with the prop." He explains, then looks out through the curtain, before turning back to the others. "Everyone ready?" He asked and they all nod. "Alright then, it's show time." He says and goes out to announce the show.

"Ladies and gentle-aliens. Welcome to the Voltron Show! Get ready to see spectacular feats, daring adventures, and magic." Coran announces. "Now I present, the Paladins of Voltron!" He exclaims, with that the Paladins appear.

Shiro flies in, using the air to glide to the stage, while generating soft breezes. Lance summersaults onto stage, lifting up his arms, creating streams of water. Keith rushes out, nearly losing his balance for a tick, before igniting his flames. Pidge appears, and wields the plants Coran set up, and producing flowers from them. Hunk then tumbles out, and levitates some rocks and metal pieces, that Coran also set up, combining the two. People were immediately taking notice. The Paladins then all strike a pose, while displaying their individual powers.

"So far, so good." Coran mumbles to himself, while watching for the side. "Time for act two." He says and signals to Kuro, who pushes out a weird prop on wheels. "Oh no! It's a laser-eyed monster! We need the Paladins of Voltron!" He calls out.

With rock like music in the background, the Paladins attack the monster prop, reenacting their battle on Balmera. They fire at the crudely made monster, pretty destroying the cheap prop then strike a pose.

"The monster is defeated!" Coran shouts. "But, oh no! The Balmera is sick and dying!" He says, motioning Kuro to push something else out, which he does. It looks like a small platform of land, though clearly unhealthy, the Paladins step away to better show the prop. "Allura, we need you!" He calls and motions for Allura, who steps out and presses a hand to the platform, which lights up and turns a healthier green. The Paladins and Altean Princess then all strike a pose.

"Spread the word! The Voltron Coalition needs you!" Coran calls from the side.

"I would like to join the Voltron Coalition!" An audience member shouts, and the rest of the aliens watching starting cheering as well. The Paladins all walk back to behind the curtain, meeting up with Coran and Kuro.

"At least the crowd stayed until the end this time." Pidge comments.

"Uh-huh." Hunk agrees.

"That… actually went really well. It even entertaining." Shiro says.

"I'm glad you all liked it, because just the beginning." Coran announces.

* * *

Later, he takes them aboard the Castle ship and to a new planet. Oddly looking like a loaf of bread twisted and bent in a weird way. **(AN: I'm serious that's what it looks like to me)**.

"This is our first stadium, so let's get out and really win some hearts and minds today!" Coran said to the team, who were currently in a lounge like area. Just then a weird, noodle looking alien in a suit and bowtie came in.

"Bi-boh-bi-bi. Bi-boh-bi-boh." It said. **(AN: Yes, I'm dead serious, that's how it talks)**.

"Alright, you heard Bii-Boh-Bi. Five doboshes. Let's go! Places!" He says and head out with the weird, noodle-thing, while the others are directed elsewhere.

"Hello, bii-bohs and boh-biis! Tonight, the Paladins of Voltron take on Zarkon, on ice!" Coran announces to the audience, consisting of weird noodle things too. While, Bii-Boh-Bi, goes up to a pedestal and seems to translate what Coran said, causing the crowd to cheer. "Oh, no! It's Zarkon! And the evil witch Haggar!" Coran exclaims as two noodle people come out, dressed as the said Emperor and Witch. Bii once again translating what The Altean man said.

Soon the Paladins came out, with honestly very funny results. Hunk, who had no idea how to skate, fell down and slid across the ice rink, crashing into a wall, while Pidge ended up getting tied up in ribbons. When the rest pf the team came on, they formed Voltron, using cardboard replicas of their respective lions and limbs.

"Does anybody feel kind of stupid right now?" Hunk asked, both he and Lance were stuck with everyone else literally on their back. Talk about humiliating.

"Shut up, Hunk! They're loving it." Lance whispered-yelled. With that, they "defeated" "Zarkon" and "Haggar", and show was over, so they all met up back in the lounge area, tossing aside the cardboard lion replicas.

"How many of these appearances do we have to put on?" Pidge groaned.

"I know they seem humiliating, but Coran's ideas are working. Every performance draws people to the cause." Shiro states.

"Exactly. All that stuff." Lance said while sighing an autograph for some bii-bohs.

"Okay. We can do this later. We got some things to discuss." Coran said as he shoes the bii-bohs away, then turns to the Paladins. "First off, great job out there everyone. Tonight was a big success. Now we're back on track and better than ever! There's no doubt that you're all stars now. But if we want more people to side with us, we need to push it a little further." He starts.

"How much further are we talking?" Keith asked.

"I'm glad you asked number 4!" Coran exclaims. "I thought up different personas for you all. To help connect with the audience with each team member." He says. "First, Loverboy Lance." He said, Lance grins. "Science-Wiz Pidge." Pidge remains silent. "Lone Wolf Keith." Keith looked mildly annoyed. "Strong-Heart Hunk." Hunk looked like he was pondering. "And finally, Shiro the Hero!" He says holding up Shiro's left arm.

"And what about us?" Allura asked gesturing to herself and Kuro.

"The Fair Princess Allura, and, uh… Sorry Kuro, I couldn't think of anything for you." Coran admitted.

"It's okay, not like I am part of the show anyway." Kuro says, with an almost melancholy tone.

"Well, not in the spotlight, but I still do need a helping pair of hands behind the scenes." Coran said with a grin. The others just stared at him.

* * *

From that point on, the Paladins continued doing their show tour, traveling to all sorts of location and performing. While the other Paladins show some concerns about the tour, Coran continually told them not to worry about it and just leave it all to him. As they continued performing, they eventually went on to use the lions in their shows, along with their powers for "pizazz" as Coran called it, plus the personas that Coran came up with. Even to the point Lance doing a sort of ribbon dance while descending from the Blue Lion. Show after show, the Paladins slowly became more and more popular, and the Voltron coalition grew.

* * *

Currently, the Paladins, Alteans and clone were all chilling in the lounge area while checking up on their progress so far. Except for Keith, who was absent.

"Guys, the recruitment rallies are amazing. Look at all the green on the map!" Coran said excitedly, though he currently looked worse for wear.

"We certainly had out doubts at first, but I have to admit, Coran, your plan is actually working." Allura admitted.

"Why thank you Lance! And it's only going to get better with a few more improvements." Coran replied. Wait a tick.

"Uh… Okay, Coran, I'm going to be blunt here, when was the last time you slept? You look exhausted." Kuro said.

"I'm fine! Shiro, you don't to worry about me." Coran rebuffed while leaning on "Shiro's" shoulder.

"I'm Kuro." The clone said. "And you just called Allura, Lance." He added.

"Besides, Coran we only one more show left." Shiro says.

"What?!" The Altean advisor exclaims, finally leaning of Kuro, who scoots over to Shiro. "But we have at least a few more than that before the Big Live Intergalactic Broadcast!" The mustache man said.

"Coran, the next show is the Big Live Intergalactic Broadcast. After that we're done. We need to get back to fighting against Zarkon." The leader states.

"But… but I thought… I could have sworn we had a few more scheduled." The man says. It was clear from the large bags under his eyes he was suffering from sleep deprivation. Just then, Bii-Boh-Bi came in saying something.

"Not now Bii-Boh-Bi! We'll talk about the laser show later!" Coran yells and the noodle leaves, looking a little distraught.

"Coran, we will to do the next event, but after that, no more shows." Shiro states.

"Alright! If this is the last show! I'll make it the most spectacular!" Coran exclaims then leaves the room, mumbling to himself.

"He's been overworking himself. Hopefully by the end of this he'll finally get some sleep. He looks like he's about to pass out on his feet." Kuro says and the others agree, that's when Keith came into the room.

"What's with Coran? He was mumbling about something spectacular." He said.

"And where have you been?" Lance asked.

"Oh, I just went to pick someone up." The Red Paladin said and gestured behind himself. That's when a blue half-galra with a tail came in, dressed in the Blade of Marmora uniform.

"Everyone, this is Regris, from the Blade of Marmora. Who will be traveling with us form the time being." Keith introduced.

"Hello." The half-galra greets cheerfully, while waving his hand and tail. Everyone went up to greet the hybrid, except for Kuro, who hid behind Shiro when he saw the blue galra, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Sorry, he's a former Galran captive." Keith apologized and explained.

"It's alright, I understand." Regris said in understanding.

"If it helps, Regris is only half-galra." Keith said to the clone, who continued to stay behind Shiro.

"Well, I guess that helps a little." Kuro admits, but stays hidden behind Shiro.

* * *

Later on the Paladins all preform in the show. Using their weapons and powers to defeat the fake galra sentries and soldiers, all while being broadcasted live across the universe, while Allura was up on a replica of the Castle Ship, shouting her support. The crowd was cheering, as well as the viewers from others worlds. After some time, the Paladins brought out the lions and formed Voltron.

"_I am here to defend the universe._" A voice came from the giant mecha, provided by Kuro. "How did I let myself get talked into this?" He groaned. He was in the same room as Bii-Boh-Bi, his hand on the microphone of the headset that he was wearing. Just as Bii-Boh-Bi activates the robeast prop to appear, something steps on the trap door, forcing it back into the ground.

"_What was that?_" Kuro said hearing the slam, forgetting he was wearing the headset for a tick, then look out to see a strange creature on the field. "Was this part of the show? I don't remember this being part of the plan." He says to Bii-Boh-Bi, once again holding the microphone. The little noodled looked just as confused, but activated the lights anyway. The creature roars and the two giants battle. Kuro sighs as he takes off the headset, then notices a flash on one screen.

"What's that?" He asks, pointing to a red area blinking part of the screen. Bii-Boh-Bi looks up at the screen, then walks out of the room. Kuro stays behind, then suddenly hears snoring and looks over to see Coran slumped over the console. He sighs. "I told you were going to pass out on your feet." He groans and goes to help Coran up.

"Come on, let's lie you down." He said, but before he could the thing suddenly slams into the control room. Kuro drops Coran, and loses his balance, falling off the ledge. "Ahh!" He shouts, barely able to grab ahold of said ledge to keep from falling. "Hnngh!" He grunts as he tries to get a grip and pull himself up, only to the part he grab break away, along with the part he was holding onto, and he found himself falling.

"I got you!" A voice shouted as he metal arm was grabbed. He looked up to see Regris holding onto him, and gently pull him up and into the box. "Are you okay?" The half galra asks worriedly.

"Am now, thanks to you." Kuro says, they both hear a groan and turn to see Coran waking up.

"Ah! Huh?! Where am I?! What's happening?!" He exclaims then yawns. "How long was I out?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"You passed out from sleep deprivation." Kuro replies walking up to the ginger-haired man. "By the way, what's with that new monster? Was it something you added in last minute and didn't think to tell us?" He asks pointing to said creature.

"What? No. I have no idea what that's doing there." Coran replied, then looks intently at the creature. "Wait a minute… Is that a…?" He was cut off by Bii-Boh-Bi coming in, bi-boh-bi-ing up a storm. Kuro didn't understand what the noodle was saying, but Coran did. "What?! Are you serious?!" He exclaims and rushes over to a par of the console that was still intact and pulls up a screen. "Oh no." He says.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Kuro asks walking over to the Altean man.

"That monster's not a fake. It's real! It's a Swathian meerakeet!" Coran exclaims.

"You mean that thing that attacked on us on that stormy planet?" Kuro asks.

"I'm afraid so! It broke in through the underground system! I should have been paying more attention!" The ginger-haired man panics. Kuro goes to the communication and messages the Paladins.

"Guys the thing you're fighting is real! It broke into the arena!" He exclaims.

"_What?!_" The Paladins and Princess cry-out.

"You mean that's not just really good special effects?" Hunk asked nervously. The thing suddenly charges up an energy blast from its mouth and fires it at them.

"Pidge! Put up the shield!" Shiro shouts. The Green Paladin does, manages to deflect the blast, then fires a laser at the creature, but it's shell deflects it too.

"The lasers aren't working!" Pidge exclaims.

"That thing took a direct hit, and we barely did any damage to it!" Lance exclaims.

"What do we do? Shiro?" Keith asks the leader.

Suddenly, there was a giant burst of bright light and everything goes pitch black.

"What the heck?! What happened to the lights?! Whoa!" Kuro shouted, nearing falling off the ledge, being unable to see, but luckily was grabbed by someone.

"Gotcha! Don't worry, galra, even hybrids, can see in the dark." Regris says. "Nobody move for now." He instructs and they listen.

Suddenly a small glimmer of light appears, descending from the sky into the dark arena. The light burst and from it appears a hooded figure riding a red dragon creature, that roars.

The figure's black hood covered their face, so it couldn't be seen, even with the light. the figure raises their arm, revealing it to be black and scaly with green veins and golden gem in the back of the hand.

"Wait… Is that…?" Lance trails off as the hooded figure and the dragon fly around the stadium, the crowd cheering.

The figure stands on the dragon, seemly beckoning the creature and the dragon flies out of the stadium, the big monster following close behind and once again it was dark. Suddenly, all the lights came back on at once and the stadium, and the audience was cheering, believing it to be part of the show.

* * *

Later, everyone met up on the bridge of the Castle of Lions while leaving the planet.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I went too far." Coran apologizes. "I didn't mean to take us this far off mission. I just wanted everyone to see the "Magic of Voltron"." He says.

"Well, believe it or not, the plan worked." Shiro says and pulls up the map. "Our coalition is bigger than ever." He says showing all the green area.

"Guess that's a plus." Kuro says. "But what was that back at the stadium? More importantly, who was the guy on the dragon?" He asked.

"A friend." Shiro replied. "A very good friend." He added. Bii-Boh-Bi seem to sigh.

"I'm sorry Bii-Boh-Bi, but Shiro's right. Last show, now we need to go back to defeating Zarkon." Coran said to the noodle, who seems nod. How? Don't ask.

* * *

**AN: So how was my take on the Voltron Show episode. This was a lot of fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it as much I did. Especially the added scene of Zarc there. Until next time, see ya!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Blitz

**Chapter 23: The Blitz**

* * *

The Paladins and Alteans were back on Olkarion on the Castle of Lions bridge. Kolivan and Antok were on screen, discussing the plans for the next mission.

"_Entire Galra fleets have been mobilized. Zarkon seems to be out looking for Lotor._" Kolivan reported.

"It's only a matter of time before he gets the empire back in order." Shiro says. "We need to take advantage of this moment." He suggests.

"What are you getting at Shiro?" Allura asks him.

"Now is the time to assemble the coalition that Voltron has been building." He replies. "With intelligence gathered by the Blades and coalition observers, combined with Pidge's Galra tracking software, we now have a detailed map of the Galra Empire." He explains, pulling up said space map. "I've identified an intermittent line of coalition planets that runs through the territory. If you look closely, there's only one Galra-occupied planet left on that line." He points out.

"Naxzela." Allura named.

"Exactly. If we take Naxzela and solidify that line, we can cut off all Galran troops behind it from the Empire and use our position to defeat them." Shiro states.

"Wow! We could take a third of the Galra Empire in one fell swoop." Pidge says.

"Do we have a plan?" Hunk asked.

"We attack several locations across the region, at once." Shiro began. "First, we'll have to cut off communications between the region and Galra Central Command by striking the satellite relay station orbiting Vantax Five." He instructs.

"Pidge and I can handle that." Hunk says.

"The Blades informed us of two Galra defense systems coming online called Zaiforge cannons. Now these cannon can strike any target within our combat proximity. The first, in high-orbit around the Planet Teq, will be attacked by coalition air forces, led by Matt and Captain Olia. Kolivan will lead a Marmora strike team against the second cannon that's located on the surface of Senfama, which is vulnerable to covert ground attacks." Shiro instructs.

"We intend to take control of these cannons and use Zarkon's own firing power against him. Once the coalition and Blade forces neutralize these targets, the Galra's defenses will be weakened, allowing us to take down the remaining Galra-controlled planets in the area. While our forces are taking control of the planets, Naxzela will already be under attack." He says.

"By whom?" Allura asks.

"Voltron." The leader replies, pleasing the others.

"Aw, yeah! Team Voltron's gonna drop in Naxzela, form Hunk's giant laser cannon and be all like "Pow! Pow! Pow!". Easy-peasy." Lance said.

"I doubt it will be that easy." Keith rebuffed, but Lance didn't pay him any mind.

"Yes. Unfortunately, not that easy. Naxzela will be tough. It's heavily fortified with Galra. Out attack must be swift enough to neutralize the Galra forces before they have time to contact Galra Headquarters. Because if they call for reinforcements, we'll be caught in a fight on two fronts." Shiro explains.

"_If this works, the Voltron Coalition will possess a third of the Empire's territory. It will be a massive victory._" Kolivan states.

"And inspire a whole new wave of rebellions." Allura adds.

"There's no time to waste." Shiro says. With that, the Paladins gathered the Voltron coalition, all gathering together aboard the Castle of Lions for the plan.

* * *

Meanwhile in distant space, Lotor and his generals were traveling to a mystery location, known only by Lotor. However, unknown to the Galran Prince, his generals were starting to get antsy. On the run, hiding from the Empire, more specifically Zarkon, had them all on edge. It didn't help that Lotor almost struck down Narti. Granted she was being controlled by Haggar, but still. Finally they arrived at their destination, only, it looked to be nothing but a space wasteland.

"Sir, we're approaching the coordinates, but my scanners don't detect anything." Zethrid informed.

"_They're not supposed to._" Lotor replies, confusing her and the others. Then, low and behold before them was a destroyed planet.

"Lotor, what is this?" Asked Ezor.

"The ruins of planet Daibazaal." Lotor replied, almost mournfully. Daibazaal, also known as the original home planet of the Galra. The five Galra hybrids flew their ships in closer, following the purple prince as he lead them towards something in the planet's remains.

"What is that?" Ezor asked when she saw a strange machine in said remains.

"Zarkon believed that Alfor's plan to blow up Daibazaal and destroy the rift between the realities actually worked. No one comprehended that the experiments of my mother, Honerva, could never be undone." He answered.

"I had a secret team construct this inter-reality gate on the rift, where her work began. Just as Voltron was able to, I will pilot us through the rift, and we will harvest the unlimited quintessence that exists in the layer between realities." He explains.

"_I never doubted you, Lotor._" Acxa, arguably his most trusted General, said.

"_So, we can just fly right through this thing to another reality?_" Ezor asked.

"I've not yet had a chance to test the gate." Lotor admitted. "My plans have been accelerated by our recent, turn of events. But if my calculations are correct, by infusing our ships with concentrated quintessence, we should be able to pierce the barrier between realities." He said as he did just that, and started approaching the portal, with Zethrid and Narti onboard.

"_Sir, this is all the concentrated quintessence we have left._" Zethrid informed.

"And I will use it to reap an untold amount more." Lotor replies as reaches the portal and flies through. It was white, bright white, Lotor looks around the place, seeing nothing but the bright white. Suddenly, Lotor saw something, a dark spec in the vastness of the white. He tried to get a closer look, but suddenly the white disappeared, and they were back in the ruins of Daibazaal.

"Uh… did it work?" Zethrid asked. Lotor looked around, seeing Ezor and Acxa still on the other side of the portal, as they did not go through. Looks like it didn't.

* * *

Back on the Castle of Lions, the Paladins had gathered members of the coalition and they all met up on the bridge.

"Alright Princess, it's time to begin the broadcast." Coran announced.

"Have we secured communications?" Allura asked.

"Yes, Matt and I used the rebel's transporter encryption." Pidge replied, while said brother was next to her, grinning like an idiot while waving to the princess.

"Always helps to have a pair of tech-genius siblings around." Coran says while twirling his mustache. With that, Allura activated the castle's communication systems and began broadcasting a message across the universe, to coalition branches.

"Fellow members of the Voltron Coalition, if you are hearing me now, it is because you have pledged to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with us in our fight against Zarkon's tyrannical enslavement of the free peoples of the universe. But that enslavement is about to be dealt a crushing blow. The time for a full-scale attack on the Galra Empire, is now.

"Far in the future, when they speak of this day, they will speak of our sacrifice, but they will also remember this as the day that freedom began to overtake tyranny. You all have missions. You know what to do. Good luck. We'll see you on the other side." Allura finished her speech. With that, the coalition got to work.

* * *

Pidge and Hunk took the Green Lion, using its cloaking ability, to head to the communications station. They managed to get aboard, when the station was in the dark zone. Hunk was a little nervous, but they manage. The two burst into the control room, attacking the sentries and galran commander guns blazing. The commander making a dash for the console to set the alert for backup.

"Pidge, we can't let them trip that alarm!" Hunk shouted while being pinned by a particularly strong sentry.

Pidge used her bayard to tie the Galra and pull him back away from the console. The Galra in turn pulled her towards himself and the two engaged in a wrestling match of sorts. Pidge trying to keep the Galra away from the console, but the said alien was very strong, luckily Rover managed to help a little. Hunk manages to beat the sentry pinning him and noticed them both. He quickly got an idea.

"Pidge, duck!" The Yellow Paladin shouted. The green did as told, making sure to grab Rover as a hunk of metal came flying at the Galra, hitting him right in the head and knocking him out cold on the floor. The two then get to work, opening a panel, with Rover's help, and hacking into the system.

"Comm station hacked, ghost signal initiated. Fully automated, so Galra HQ thinks it's running. We have about eight hours before they figure it out." Pidge reports.

"Until then, no calls get in or out." Hunk adds, and Shiro appears on the comms.

"_Coran will monitor it from the Castle so we know when it comes back online._" Shiro says. "_Great work guys._" He praises. The two Paladins then hop off the station and head to the meet-up point to join the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, the coalition forces, led by Captain Olia, made their way to the first cannon on a Galra Cruiser near Planet Teq. However, they were having trouble, as they're unable to get through the cruisers shields. Olia calls for a retreat, but then the cannon fires, eliminating a third of their forces.

"Blades, we're in trouble! What's the status of your cannon?" Olia asked over the intercoms. "Blades!" She shouts when they don't reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the surface of Senfama.

"Copy, Rebel Captain, we're en route." Thace replied. He was now healed up and ready to join in the fight. He and the other blades were making their way to the other cannon. Along with him, were Kolivan, Antok and Ulaz. The four infiltrate the cannon base, slicing down all sentries in their path.

They manage to break into the command center and knock out all the soldiers, and slice down sentries. Thace knocks out the commander and heads over to the controls.

"Senfama cannon, secured." He reports.

On the Castle of Lions.

"The Senfama Zaiforge cannon is ours. Naxzela is under way." Coran reports. Kuro, Regris and Allura also on board monitoring the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Naxzela, a few Galra commanders were outside the building, when a series of flashes appeared in the clouds above. From the clouds, a torn to shreds Galra cruiser descended upon them, crashing mere meters away. As the smoke from the collision cleared, low and behold, Voltron, in all its glory. The Galra quickly ran, scared stiff with their tails between their legs. Voltron stood, ready for action and to defend.

"Alright Paladins, we've only got one chance to take Naxzela, so let's make it count." Shiro instructed. With that, the Voltron Paladins began attacking.

"Incoming cruiser, three o'clock!" Keith warned. They manage to dodge out of the way in time. When they start to fly, suddenly they were hit by something.

"What was that?" Lance grunts and asks. "I didn't see any-" he was cut off by another blast. Voltron continued getting hit at all sides by an unseen force.

"What's hitting us?" Shiro asked and Pidge checked her scanners.

"We're in a minefield. Somehow, the bombs were cloaked." She informed.

"Shield. Shield!" Hunk shouted. Pidge managed to activate the shield in time when another blast from a Galra cruiser came at them.

"_My systems are able to the mines, but there's too many to safely maneuver through them. And with the cruisers covering all possible exits from this minefield, we don't have any way out!_" Pidge informed over the comm link.

"Wait a tick, guys. Maybe I can freeze the mines." Lance suggested.

"Then we could fly out of here before they explode." Keith added.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Shiro agreed. "Freeze 'em Lance!" He commanded and Voltron split back into Lions. Lance activates his ice cannon and freezes the hidden mines surrounding the base.

"Let's move!" Shiro commands and they all fly in formation. "Form Voltron!" The leader shouts, and the Lions once again combine into the Legendary Defender. "Great work, team. Now let's secure Naxzela." Shiro commands and they move.

* * *

Meanwhile on Daibazaal, Lotor was staring up at the portal, thinking about what happened and what he saw. Narti was by his side, with her fellow generals a safe distance behind them.

"Told you so. All of Lotor's plans failed." Ezor states.

"He's going to turn on us as soon as it's in his best interest." Zethrid said next. "We have to strike first." She adds.

"If we turn him over to Galra Headquarters now, maybe they'll show us mercy." Ezor suggests.

"We need to take him down. It's our only chance." Zethrid agrees.

"And Narti?" Acxa asks.

"If she isn't with us, she's against us." Zethrid states. Acxa felt conflicted, she slowly approached the prince and her fellow general. The cat on the blind hybrid's shoulder meowed, alerting Narti, who looks behind her. Acxa lifts up her blaster, Narti quickly goes to bring out her weapon, but is too late as Acxa shoots Kova, shunning the blind alien, then is shot herself. Lotor snaps out of his daze and Acxa shoots him as well.

"Did you kill them?" Zethrid asked looking down at their fallen comrades.

"They're just stunned. Now, help me secure them. Let's make this quick." Acxa answers then orders.

Meanwhile on Senfama, Thace was trying to target the other cannon near Teq.

"Target located." He announced and began charging up the weapon. "Aim, Fire!" He shouted and fired the weapon at the cruiser.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rebel forces were backed into a corner, hiding behind a large asteroid that was being broken apart by the cannon. When it seemed like they were about to be hit, the cannon blast from Senfama came hitting the cruiser, disabling the shields and deactivating the cannon blast.

"Captain, shileds are down!" Matt shouted.

"Alright, let's get control of that cannon!" Olia commands, and the Rebels attack, taking command of the ship and cannon.

"Zaiforge Cannon Base is ours!" Coran announces.

"We're ready to provide cover for the Taujeerians." Thace reports.

"Cannon acquired. Ready to provide backup." Olia reports.

"Copy that. Princess." Coran says and turns to the Altean royal, who nods.

"Coalition, you are clear to begin." Allura gives the go to and the alliance forces move in.

"We've almost take the entire area!" Coran exclaims with star pupils. Allura smiled at his enthusiasm, then notices Kuro.

"Is something wrong?" She asks him.

"I… I don't, but something feels, wrong. Like, this is too easy." He admits. That got Allura thinking. Now that he mentions it, something does feel off, their plans almost never came to fulfillment, it was too easy.

* * *

"_**A path taken, can be changed. The only one who should your destiny is you. Like how a flower cannot choose where it blooms, children can't choose their parents, but it doesn't mean they have to follow the example left to them."**_

Lotor groans, as he blinks open his eyes. He gasps as he finds himself in his ship, his hand cuffed behind his back. He struggles with the restraints, then sees Narti unconscious in the seat behind him. Her wrists and ankles also bound.

"What is the meaning of this? Where are you taking us?" His asked his generals, knowing they were listening.

"_I'm sorry sir. Nothing personal. This is our only way out._" Zethrid says.

"You plan to give me up to my father." Lotor says, and looks behind himself at Narti. Kova, not far away in what could only be described as a space cat carrier and a muzzle. "And what of Narti?" He asks.

"_If she won't side with us, than she is against us._" Zethrid replies.

"Understood. You do what you must, and I'll do what I must." Lotor says, then, in a horrifying sequence, seems to dislocate his bane as he twist his arms to his front and breaks the cuffs. He then presses a button, ejecting Zethrid from the ship and flies away. Zethrid is caught by Acxa and Ezor on their ship, leaving them pondering on what to do next.

"There's one other option." Acxa states.

Meanwhile, aboard the castle of Lions, and alarm blared on the screen.

"Quiznack!" Coran exclaimed. "The communications satellite is back online. A Galra distress call is going through!" He announced.

"It's doesn't matter, they're too late. We've just about secured Naxzela." Shiro replies, but both Kuro and Allura had a bad feeling. Nobody could know the end result of this mission plan, or what was awaiting them.

* * *

**AN: Woo-wee, and that's just the build up to the end, wonder what else is in store. Until then see-ya.**

**Actually, I should address this now, how is everyone doing with the Coronavirus Outbreak? My family is going nuts and we're practically quarantined in our own house. Pretty much my dad is the only one who goes out anymore. I just wanted to make sure you guys are okay. Message me in the comments of your status.**


	24. Chapter 24: Great Defender

**Chapter 24: Great Defender**

* * *

On board the Castle of Lions, Coran, Allura, Kuro and Regris were looking over the process and results of the Naxzela mission.

"It appears that all of the planets we've engaged have been pacified, if not totally liberated." Coran announces. Suddenly the alarms blared as something else appears on the holoscreen.

"What?" Coran said while staring at the screen.

"What is it Coran?" Allura asked worriedly.

"There's another Galra battle cruiser approaching Naxzela." The Altean replied.

* * *

Meanwhile with the rebel forces, Matt used the cannon to take out Galra in the system.

"Sector Zar Niomofor is clear." He reports. "Let me see if I can get a line on that battle cruiser." He adds as he types on the console. Suddenly, all the power shut down, disabling the cannon and controls.

"Zaiforge cannon Senfama, are you still operational?" Matt asked.

On Senfama, in the other Zaiforge Cannon base, the place powered down as well.

"Negative." Thace replies, as the control shut down on him.

"_The incoming battle cruiser must be shutting them down remotely._" Allura says.

"We apologize Paladins. Our artillery support is cut off." Kolivan says.

"_What do we do about the Galra cruiser?_" Kuro asked.

* * *

Meanwhile on Naxzela, the Paladins were making quick work of the base.

"The cruiser's too late. Naxzela is almost secure. We just need to take down the last of the heavy alterity." Shiro reports. Then a screen pops up, showing a cruiser charging up its cannon. "On our left! Shields up!" He commanded. They quickly activate the shield and deflect the blast as it hits.

Voltron then swings the shield forward, sending the blast back at the cruiser, destroying it. Voltron then flies up into the air and, using the shoulder cannon, deal with the rest of the battle cruisers and the base.

Unknown to them, Haggar was aboard the approaching Galra cruiser. Putting her own plan into motion. While Zarkon was on the hunt for Lotor.

Speaking of, Lotor was flying flew hyper speed in his ship. Narti was now awake and released from her cuffs. Kova was also released from his restraints, though more like tiny prison. After flying for a bit, Lotor leans back against his seat and sighs, thinking about the others and their betrayal. Narti noticed, and places a hand on the Prince's shoulder. The said hybrid reaches up and take her hand and smiles at her and Kova. As they flew, they unknowingly fly by a Galran beacon. Alerting Zarkon where they were.

As Lotor was reclining back against his seat, Narti in the seat behind him with Kova in her lap, they suddenly felt the ship shutter as it was hit by something. The two turn to see Galran fighters shooting at them. Lotor immediately took the controls and attempted to fly away, Narti holding onto Kova and the seat through the escapade. Lotor looked down at the scanners to see Galra cruisers following them. No doubt, Zarkon.

"Hang on." He warned, and typed in coordinates then hit the thrusters. They arrived at an unstable sun. He flew close to the star's surface, being mindful. Luckily for them, the fighters and cruisers were unable to withstand the sun's heat and gravity and had to pull. Giving Lotor enough time to fly out away from the sun and enter hyper speed again.

* * *

Back on the cruiser nearing Naxzela, with Haggar aboard, who ordered the ship to stop and remain still in an empty area. Before leaving the control room and entering a different one, that had a strange symbol drawn on the floor and some of her fellow Druids surrounding her.

"Let us begin." She instructed. The Druids got down on their knees and the symbol lit up, with Haggar collecting a ball of energy above herself. "Awake, Naxzela!" She shouts and the ball of energy starts pulsing, while an attachment on the front of the ship lights up.

* * *

Back on Naxzela, something in its core lights up, powering up something, just as Voltron lands back on its surface.

"Whoa! Did we cause that earthquake?" Lance asks.

"I don't think so!" Pidge replied. The entire planet was shaking and the alarms in Voltron were blaring, alerting them that something was wrong.

"Guys, look over there!" Hunk yelled and Voltron turned to reveal huge towers, and I mean huge, rising up from the planet.

"Uh… guys, what are those?" Lance asked nervously.

"We've never seen anything like this from the Galra before." Pidge stated.

"Are they weapons?" Hunk asked.

"They look like some sort of generators." Pidge answered.

"Stay alert." Shiro warned.

"I have a bad feeling, I say we get out of here." Lance says.

"We need to at least know what these things are." Keith rebuffs. Unknown to them, these, generators were appearing all over the entire planet. Suddenly they seem to activate and produce some sort of purple force field, encasing the planet.

"This can't be safe." Hunk said. Suddenly, the Paladins feel a strange pull down and find themselves glued to the spot.

"I can't move Blue!" Lance shouted panicked.

"Yellow won't budge either!" Hunk shouts. Voltron then fell to its knees and hands, unable to move.

"This energy is holding us down! Gravity levels are spiking!" Pidge informed.

"We have to get out of here!" Shiro grunts. "If we stay here, we'll be crushed. Everyone, we have to focus. Give everything you've got, and maybe we can fight through this energy field." He commands. "Ready?" He asks.

"Ready!" The others reply and all focus on trying to escape the field. They manage to get off the ground using the thrusters, but they couldn't escape the field and fell down to the surface, crashing and finding themselves to the ground.

"Is anyone else able to move around." Hunk grunts.

"Barely, but the gravitational pull is worse on Voltron." Pidge says. "maybe if we go down to the surface, Hunk and I can figure out a way to interrupt the energy field." She suggests.

"That sounds good except for the zillion robot dudes still kicking' around down there." Lance says.

"We're going to have to stay in tight formation. Watch each other's backs. Let's move!" Shiro says, and they all exit their Lions and land on the planet's surface. They were all having difficulty in balancing with the unstable gravity and trying to avoid the sentries attacks. Lance, annoyed, conjures up ice spears and shoots them at the sentries, however barely any of them hit their target.

"Dammit! This intense gravity is messing with my shots!" He groaned.

"Come on!" Shiro shouts, then conjures up a gust of wind and carries himself and the others to the nearest generator. Which luckily had a ledge. The Paladins put up their shields against the blasts being shot at them.

"Guys, is there defiantly something weird going on." Hunk speaks. "I can feel something vibrating below the surface in the planet's core." He says.

"Yeah, I sense something too." Pidge exclaimed.

"What?! Since when do you have seismic sense?!" Lance exclaimed.

"It's not exactly seismic sense, like Hunk's, sensing the vibrations on a surface, it's more like I can connect to things and can see them." Pidge explained and went over to the wall and scanned it. "This rod goes all the way down the planet's core, but I can't detect any source of power there." She admitted. Hunk then walks up to the rod wall and separates the two metal plates that make the door.

"It's open! Let's go!" The Yellow Paladin exclaims and they all rush through the opening, once everyone was inside, Hunk reclosed the door, and the five drop down to the planet's core. Shiro using the air flow to slow their descent. They make it to the bottom and Hunk opens the door to a large room with a glowing purple orb in the center.

"Whoa." Pidge says at the spectacle as they walk in.

"What is that?" Lance asked.

"This must be what's causing the brevity poll." Shiro suggests while looking around. "Guys, this facility… it looks like Altean." He says and they all realize he's right.

"It must be Haggar. Allura said she was Altean." Lance says.

"We need to disconnect it now!" Keith exclaims and rushes to the orb.

"Keith! Wait!" Lance shouts, but Keith already came up to the orb and reached to touch it. It backfired bigtime as a current of electricity shocked him.

"Ahh!" The Red Paladin shouts as he backs away and collapsed on the ground.

"Keith!" Shiro yells as they all rush to his side. Keith groans and sits up. "You need to be careful." Shiro lightly scolds. Hunk looks over Keith, then notices the ground. He scoops up some dirt and examine it.

"This soil is weird. It's so white and powdery, like ground-up rocks or earth." He says and uses his helmet to scan it. "And heximite!" He exclaims. Suddenly lasers were being shot at them. The team looked up to see the sentries now before them. They must have followed them in. The team immediately put up their shields while Lance summons his bayard and starts blasting them back.

"What's heximite?! Some of us may have slept through chemistry." The Blue Paladin says.

"The whole planet is a bomb, one that's big enough to wipe out several solar systems." Pidge answered.

"It's under increasing pressure, and when the pressure reaches a certain point, it's going to explode." Hunk exclaims.

"How long do we have?" Shiro asks.

"Maybe, 20 minutes." Hunk replies.

"We need to get off of this deathtrap and warn everyone!" Keith exclaims.

"Everyone within ten solar systems of us is going to get blown to pieces." Hunk says.

"They can take out Voltron, the rebels and the Blade of Marmora, all in one fell swoop." Pidge exclaims.

"That's it!" Lance exclaims and conjures up ice spears again, without the heavy gravity, he manages to strike all the sentries down. The Paladins activate their jetpacks and high tail it out the core and back up to Voltron on the surface.

* * *

On Senfama, Thace was worried, they hadn't heard from Voltron and he felt something was afoot.

"Princess, are there any target that need support?" He asked Allura.

"_We haven't heard anyone needing help._" Allura replied.

"_That Galra fleet heading towards Naxzela stopped._" Coran added.

"It stopped?" Kolivan asked.

"_Yes. Quite a distance away, too._" The Altean advisor added.

"Perhaps the Galra decided it's too late to attack." The Blade leader suggested.

"_Coran! Voltron isn't responding, I tried to message them to check on their progress but nothing's gone through!_" Kuro exclaims.

"_We're also detecting a weird magnetic distortion from Naxzela._" Regris reports.

"_Keith."_ Thace thinks worried. "I'm going to investigate." The Galra announces. Before Kolivan can says anything, the Blade hops down form the plate and quickly boards one of the Galran fighters. He takes off, then opens the com link.

"Rebels, this is Blade Operative Thace. Do you copy." He says.

"_Thace. This is rebel fighter Matt. We copy._" Matt replies.

"Something is amiss, the Castle cannot reach Voltron." Thace reports.

"_We can fly to Naxzela to check on 'em._" Matt suggests.

"No, I'm afraid I need your help. I can't explain, but I believe we need to attack that cruiser." Thace says.

"_I thought the cruiser stopped._" Matt says confused.

"It has… but I'm afraid it might have something to do with Voltron." Thace admits.

"_We're with you._" Matt said after a short pause.

"Copy. We'll be meeting at the cruiser." Thace says and makes his way to the ship.

"_We'll come along too._" Coran suggests.

"No, stay in position. We may need you back there." Thace rebuffs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lotor and Narti were resting after being relentlessly chased by Zarkon and the Empire. Narti herself was asleep along with Kova. Lotor sighed and looked out at the vast emptiness of space. Suddenly, before his eyes formed a shape that appeared to be made of light. It looked like a person, with wings? The mysterious creature made beckoning motion and flew behind them.

Lotor was unsure, but he didn't feel any malice from the being. Going with his instincts, he starts up the thrusters and takes the controls, then proceeds to follow the mystery creature. The jolt of the ship wakes Narti and Kova, but the general doesn't say anything. As they flew, Lotor decided to listen in on the Galra radio transmissions.

"_Fighter squadron Djalg 14, report in._" A female voice said.

"_Djalg 14 here. No sign of Lotor in this zone._" A male voice replied. "_Moving to Zone Everall 71._" He added.

"_Copy. Fighter squadron Djalg 15, report in._" The female said.

"_Djalg 15 here. No sign of Lotor. Moving to Zone Rebulon 55._" A deeper male voice reported.

"_Negative Djalg 15, that zone is restricted._" The female voice said. "_I repeat, Zones 4 through 69 are off-limits. We expect a massive detonation soon that will wipe out everything in the quadrant. Avoid the area._" She explained. Lotor turns off the radio and checked the maps, seeing they were in fact heading to that destination.

"_Where are you taking us?"_ The hybrid prince thought, but continued to follow.

* * *

Back on Naxzela, the Paladins all boarded their lions, still as Voltron.

"If the signal activating the core is not on Naxzela, then it must be being transmitted from somewhere." Pidge said.

"That incoming Galra cruiser! That has to be where it's coming from!" Lance said.

"Got it! Coran! Princess! Blades! Rebel forces! Do you copy?" Shiro signaled, but got no response. "Anyone? Hello!" He called but again received no answer. "We've lost communications." He states. "Pidge, can you boost out signal?" He asks the Green Paladin.

"No! There's too much electrostatic repulsion!" She replied.

"Seventeen minutes left till this planet go kabloowe!" Hunk informed.

"We got to get off the planet immediately!" Keith shouted. The Paladins attempted to get Voltron up and off the planet before it exploded. They manage to make Voltron stand again, but the increasing gravity caused the ground they were standing on to give away, and Voltron falls down.

"Oh, no! We've fallen even further down!" Lance exclaims as they hit the ground.

"Fifteen minutes to boom!" Hunk exclaims.

"No! No! We can't die here! Not yet!" Pidge yells.

"Listen. We've come through a lot as Voltron. We just have to think." Shiro says. The Paladins do just that, when Lance suddenly gets an idea.

"Guys!" He yells over the coms. "What if we the Avatar thing?" He suggests.

"What?!" The others yell.

"Hear me out, we've all had a moment where we connected to our powers on a spiritual level. Maybe if we channel that power through Voltron, we can escape!" He explains.

"But last time it also had some bad drawbacks!" Pidge yells.

"Yeah, it really weakened everyone in the aftermath. Remember what happen to me." Keith agrees.

"I know, and Keith that was because you exerted yourself and didn't listen to us. But it's all we got! If we don't try, we'll either be crushed our blown up!" Lance reasons. He had a point.

"He's right, it's all we got." Shiro agreed. "Everyone! Concentrate! Focus on your powers, and reach deep within yourselves!" He commands, reluctantly they obey.

The Paladins all reach deep within their subconscious, and find themselves once again on the paths of light that match their color. Though Shiro's is more of a dark violet than black. They all walk down the paths to the giant versions of themselves made up of light, but that wasn't all that was there. There were Lions.

A blue lion that appeared to be made of water. A red lion formed from flames. A yellow lion made of sand and rock. A green lion made up of plants and vines. And a dark violet lion made of light and air. The Paladins all walk up to the lions and recognize them as the Voltron Lions. With their lions in toe, they walk towards their giant counterparts and walk into the beings of light.

The Paladins eyes all snap open, revealing whited-outs of their colors. Voltron then glows bright and shoots up into the air. The Paladins all shouting as they keep rising up and up, before breaking through the purple shell and flying away from the planet.

"It worked!" Shiro shouted as they all started coming back to their senses.

"Amazing Lance, I can't believe that actually worked." Keith said impressed.

"I do have my moments." The Blue Paladin replied with a smirk.

"We still need to defuse that bomb!" Hunk shouted.

"Right!" Shiro says and opens a hailing frequency. "Princess! Coran!" He shouted.

"_Paladins, are you alright? We lost contact and were worried._" Allura exclaimed.

"No time! Naxzela is a giant bomb and it's about to go off!" Shiro exclaims.

"_What?!_" Screams, not only the occupants aboard the castle, but also Thace and the Rebel fighters who also tuned in.

"It's Zarkon's witch, Haggar, she's behind this. She's most likely on that battle cruiser. We need to stop her before Naxzela blows and takes everything with it." He explains.

"_I'm already en route. Along with the rebel forces._" Thace reports.

"_Good to have Voltron back in the fight._" Matt says over the comms.

"Princess, you need to get the Castle as far away from Naxzela as possible. Pick up any members of the coalition who are nearby, but go." Shiro instructs.

"_But why? We can help._" Coran asked.

"Because, if we can't stop it, you're going to have to continue this fight without us." Shiro replies.

"_Understood, and good luck. We'll monitor your progress._" The princess replies and cuts the comm link.

"Thrusters are at max power!" Pidge informs.

"I sure hope we make it in time." Hunk comments.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Thace and the rebels, they arrive at the cruiser, and are shocked.

"What the ruggle is that?" Olia says.

"It looks like some sort of weapon attached to the cruiser." Matt reports. Suddenly the cruiser began shooting at them.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Olia yells and they all dodge the attacks.

"Rebels! We need to destroy that weapon to deactivate Naxzela! Aim for it!" Thace commands and they all began attacking the weapon, only to find it was protected by a shield. "Follow me! We need to break that sheil—Nngh!" The Galra grunts as the ship hits him, damaging one of the fighter's wings.

With Voltron, they were going as fast they could, but they were all servilely weakened from their power spike before.

"We're not gonna make it!" Lance shouts.

"We have to!" Keith shouts in reply.

Back with Thace and the Rebels, they kept blasting but nothing was working.

"_We'll never get through those shields!_" Matt informed.

"Maybe not with our weapons." Thace replies and activates the thrusters on the fighter. He backs and up and gets ready to charge the fighter straight into the shield.

"_Wait! Thace what are you doing?!_" Matt yells, but Thace ignores him. "_Thace! No! you won't make it!_" Matt yells again, but Thace cuts off the comm link and continues charging forward.

"For the universe." Thace says to himself. "Keith," he mutters. "Forgive me." He finishes with a tear falling from his eye and continues charging forward to break the shield, knowing full well it will cost him his life.

**Roar!**

Suddenly a loud roar was heard and Thace found himself being knocked back as a laser came from nowhere and shot through the shield disabling it, and destroying the weapon attachment, canceling the detonation of Naxzela. It was Lotor.

"Naxzela is returning to normal!" Coran announced. The other room occupants all sighed in relief. "You did it!" The Altean man shouted.

"Good work forces!" Shiro praises.

"_It wasn't us._" Matt informed.

"It was Lotor." Thace admitted, holding his injured shoulder from the knockback. "Only the cannon on his ship has the power to get through the cruiser's shield." He explains. With that, the cruiser retreated, then a transmission came through.

"_Attention Paladins and Rebel forces of Voltron. I know we've had out differences in the past, but… I think it is time we had a discussion._" He announced.

* * *

**AN: And with that season 4 is over. I'm going to be taking a break for a bit. But I'll be back as soon as I can. Though, now that I think about it, it might not be that long of a break considering I'm sort of confined to my home with this outbreak. With me luck readers. See you all next time, for season 5.**


	25. Chapter 25: Prisoner of War

**Chapter 25: Prisoner of War**

* * *

"That's our target, the moon of Trahoch." Shiro announces as he and the other Paladins approach said moon. Suddenly Allura appeared on screen.

"_According to our latest intelligence, that's where the Galra are building their upgraded sentries._" Allura said.

"Taking out this base will mean the Galra won't be able to resupply their bases and ships for months." Shiro states.

"_Affirmative. Good luck Paladins._" Allura says and signs out.

"_And how do we know this isn't a trap?_" Lance asked over the comms.

"_Lance has a point, Shiro._" Keith agreed.

"All the intel has checked out so far. Everything's exactly how we were told it'd be. Including preparing for those!" The Black Paladin exclaimed. He was scanning the base and Galran drones, different models then Rover, came out at them.

"Pidge?!" Lance yelled.

"_I'm sending you the signals to interfere with the drones._" The Green Paladin says.

"Signal received, and… Broadcasting!" Lance announced as he activates the Blue Lion's sonic cannon and blasts the drones, deactivating them.

"Now, let's take them out before they recalibrate and report our approach." Shiro said and they proceed to destroy the drones. "Follow me, let's go in." The Black Paladin said and lead the others into the base. "We only have five minutes before they realize the drones aren't responding." He says as they enter through a pipe. "Be careful to stay in formation and don't touch the sides." He warns.

The Paladins zig zag through the pipe, trying not touch the sides, aka walls of the pipe. However it was a pretty tight squeeze, and the Lions weren't exactly small, understatement, particularly Yellow. Despite trying, Hunk found himself in a tight turn, and accidently bumps one of the walls. Which cracks and hot lava began pouring out. Hunk panics and knocks into Pidge, who yells at him in return.

"I think I may have nicked the side, a little bit." He nervously admits.

"Allow me!" Lance said and turns back, swerving past Hunk and Pidge. He activates his ice cannon and, adding his powers, creates a thick wall of ice, blocking the lava. "That should slow it down, but it won't hold it forever." He informs and goes to rejoin the others. Unfortunately, the "nick", also had the unwanted effect of alerting the Galra that Voltron was infiltrating their base.

The lava managed to melt away the ice, and was heading for the Voltron lions.

"The lava's gaining on us! We can't out run it!" Hunk says as the lava is almost right on their tails, literately.

"Shiro, we should be directly under the base now." Keith informs.

"There's an opening up ahead. Follow me!" The Black Paladin informed the orders. When they reach the opening, they fly up to another, higher pipe, as the lava spills out, flowing down, barely missing the Paladins. However, the pipe they flew in was blocked.

"Oh, no! We're trapped!" Lance exclaimed. The lava began filling, rising to them.

"No! There's another way out!" Shiro said. "Form Voltron!" He commanded. With that, they all combined into the mighty defender. They bust through the wall, into the main part of the facility. "Take down the factory machines!" Shiro commands and they proceed to destroy the base and the sentries it was making.

* * *

Voltron flies out and away as the base explodes. The Paladins fly back to Naxzela, where the Castle of Lions was temporarily stationed, and met up in the lounge after changing out of their armor.

"Oh, man! Going on missions I a lot easier when somebody gives you all the information you need before you get there." Hunk comments.

"And yet, you still managed to run your lion into a wall." Lance says.

"Yeah, information is one thing. Ability is something completely different." Hunk defends.

"There's no doubt about it, we haven't encountered a single problem." Shiro says.

"I must admit, you've taken down a vital target today." Allura agrees.

"And we made it look pretty easy, except for the buried in lava part." Pidge says.

"Maybe so, but I don't trust our "source of income", any more than I can throw him. We shouldn't trust him." Keith grunts in response.

"As much as I agree with you Mullet, it kind of sounds like you want the missions to be as hard as they can be." Lance says. Keith goes to rebuff, but suddenly remembers Lady Selifae, and promptly shuts up.

"As much I also hate to say it, it might be time to plan our next step, and that means more information." Kuro says and looks to Allura, who nods.

The clone and Princess leave the room and go to the elevator and take it down very low, until they stop in a mostly empty space, with only a single platform and bridge connecting it to the elevator. The two exit it and walk across the bridge, to the platform, which was actually a cell, that held a single poisoner. Lotor.

"Your intel checkout out." Kuro said.

"You still feign surprise." The Galra Prince states. "All the information I've given, proven correct. Every target I've provided, easily dispatched. And yet, you still look at me-"

"As if you were the leader of the most bloodthirsty race of murderers this universe has ever known." Allura cut him off.

"Can people not change?" He asked.

"You're Galra. Aside from the Blade, it's hard to trust the royal royalty of such a race." Kuro states.

"What's the difference between us. As I picture, technically you are part of the Empire as well." Lotor says and Kuro seethes.

"I'm not like you! I'm not the son of biggest tyrant in the universe!" He says.

"But you are Haggar's creation right? So what's makes us different?" Lotor says and Kuro goes to punch the cell, but is quickly stopped by Allura.

"Besides, being the son of that, monster, isn't as pleasant as you may believe, and I am nothing like him." He states. "Is it so hard to believe that I wish to return the Empire to a bygone era of peace?" He asks. "Were our fathers not once, long ago, friends? There might still be hope for us." He says.

"Maybe, as you've said, they were, but it lead to betrayal and the destruction of my people." She replies.

"So yeah, we still need convincing." Kuro spat.

"The facts speak for themselves. The Galra Empire is completely reliant on quintessence. Serve that need peacefully, and you have a complete paradigm shift, a new dawn for an old empire." The purple man says.

"And you're the one to make this happen?" Allura asks.

"Me, and the Paladins." The Prince replies. "My plan from the beginning has been to find a way to harvest quintessence without resorting to the barbarism of the Komar. Extracting quintessence from entire planets at the cost of every living thing? I think not." He reasoned.

"And your solution was to send Voltron to do your dirty work." Allura retorted.

"Only Voltron could retrieve the trans-reality comet. So, yes, I'm afraid I had to be a bit duplicitous in effecting it's retrieval." He admits.

"But if the paladins were killed, that would be fine for you, too." Kuro says.

"It was a calculated risk, I admit that. But I knew they'd come through without a scratch. And since recovering the comet, I haven't been the least bit aggressive." The Galran Prince states.

"What about your generals?" Allura asked.

"A simple misunderstanding. I had no idea our paths would cross in the Ulippa system. What would a I gain by fighting you?" Lotor replies. "Besides, Narti has been here, and has she done anything to harm another?" He asks.

The two look at each other. True, when Lotor came aboard, one of his generals was him. She was locked away in a different cell all together. And as Lotor said, neither her, or her weird cat has been the least bit aggressive or openly attacked or injured anyone. Allura turns back to Lotor as he speaks again.

"My sole focus has been to finding a way to enter the place between realties." He continues.

"Sounds like you _are_ your father's son." The princess says.

"And I am ashamed for it." Lotor admits as he looks away.

"Are you even aware of what lies in the in-between you so desperately wish to go?" She asks and Lotor looks at her. "Monstrous creatures that feed on greed and ambition, the same that lead, your father, Zarkon, into the rift once, and he was consumed by them as a result." She states.

"It was _your_ father who led the scientific exploration of the rift that discovered quintessence in the first place. An exploration, I might add, that resulted in the creation of Voltron." He retorts. "This isn't a zero-sum game. Meeting the needs of the Galra Empire means bringing peace to the universe. That is the future enlightenment will bring us, one of prosperity for all." He continues.

"Besides, how would know what lies in the in between?" He asked.

"Someone, who knows the rift better than any, told us exactly what lies between worlds." Allura answered.

"And it was something that lead me to you. I saved your lives and the lives of your comrades. I have given you target after target in the Empire, and all of them have been dismantled or destroyed at no cost of life to you. All I ask is to be judge by my actions here, rather than your preconceptions of my race." He requests.

"If that is beyond you, then perhaps you should finish me off and get it over with. But I ask you spare Narti, she has suffered enough." He says. "But, Princess, are you not ready to end this war?" He asks. Allura looks down complementing his words, and remembering something.

When Lotor had contacted them, she was ready to fire open on him, when a voice suddenly spoke in her mind, a familiar yet unidentifiable one. Its words;

"_**The greatest of enemies, at times, can make the most useful of allies. One can't judge a book by its cover. And one so lost, can be steered in the right direction."**_

While Allura did now know who it was, she had a feeling she could trust it. Still, she wasn't sure if Lotor, himself could be trusted. After that, she and Kuro left the cell and went back up the elevator. Allura taking one last look at Lotor, who she could have sworn he seemed, paler. The two separated, with Kuro going to find Shiro, and Allura going up to the Castle Bridge. Later on, Lance came to get her.

"Princess? The meeting is about to start." He informed as he walks up to her.

"I'm almost ready." She replies, looking over images of their past experiences. "If I'm expected to lead this, I need to know what I'm about." She says.

"Yeah, but no one expects you to memorize everything." Lance says. "We can just have a script screen for you to read off, or you can just jot down some notes on the inside of your hand." He suggested. "I mean, I do it all the… uh, time." He admitted nervously and Allura stares at him. "I'm kidding!" He said, luckily Pidge chose that time to message Allura.

"_Princess, everyone's ready._" She informed.

* * *

With that, the Altean Princess and Blue Paladin made their way out of the bridge and to the meeting room, where the leaders of the Coalition were, on holoscreen.

"As of today, our rebel forces have taken control of 1/3 of the former Galra Empire." Allura began. "But we cannot grow complacent. The Empire is still the dominant force in the universe. However, the tide is changing." She continues.

"_The rebel coalition is winning because of you, Princess Allura. You and Voltron._" One of the rebel leaders said. "_Mere cycles ago, I felt that my race would breathe its last in Galra chains, but then Voltron appeared on the horizon and our lives changed forever!_" He added.

"This bid for liability is only possible because of all our sacrifices. And we have a long way to go before the rest of the universe is free." She says back.

"_We'll be behind you every step of the way._" The same leader spoke.

"Thank you. We will reconvene soon. Until then." She said and ended the meeting. The leaders screens were disabled, but a new, bigger one, took their place, Kolivan's.

"Did you complete your raids on the targets we sent on our last communication?" Shiro asked.

"_Yes. The information we've gotten from Lotor has consistently checked out._" Kolivan reports.

"With all these successful missions taking place in such a short period of time, it won't be long before the Galra realize we have insider information." Pidge says.

"_That's true. We should expect the enemy to change protocol soon._" Kolivan says.

"Then we need to act fast and strike as many targets as possible." Lance says.

"I guess, we'll go talk to Lotor and see if there's anything else he can give us." Shiro suggests. Kuro seems to flinch at that. No one could really blame him.

"I can't stop thinking that we might be an unwitting part or much bigger ulterior motive." Allura voices her thoughts.

"I hear you Princess. I don't like this anymore than you do, but the information has checked out before, and we don't have much time." Shiro replies. With that, he and the Princess proceed to visit their royal prisoner.

* * *

"Every lead I've provided you so far has unerring, exact, and relatively easy to accomplish." The Galra Prince said as he turns to them. "Anything I would give you now would be somewhat more, perilous in nature." He tells them.

"We're listening." Allura told him.

"I do have some information I believe you would consider important on a more, personal level." He began. "There is a prison, formally under my control. It houses a special inmate." He says, having their full, undefined attention.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pidge was helping her brother and the rebels with fixing their ships.

"Thank you for helping us get the fleet back in order. They were pretty banged up after the invasion." Nyma, an old enemy turned friend, thanked the siblings.

"No problem." Pidge replied.

"We re-booted the entire targeting system in this one." Matt says, directing the alien's attention to said ship. "Pidge and Rover wrote a patch that will increase accuracy by a power if three." He said.

"Yeah, well, Matt overhauled the thrusters on this one." Pidge said, directing their attention to another ship. "It can pull out of a six-g dive and not lose thrust." She says.

"That's Newton's gravitational constant, or course." Matt says.

"Duh! What would she think, 9.8 meters per second squared?" Pidge asks and the two siblings laugh. Nyma watches, feeling like an outsider to their science talk.

"But, we saved our best work for last." Matt said as he steps aside, revealing Nyma and her friend, Rolo, robot pal Beezer, who looked shiny. The alien girl gasps and goes over to the bot.

"He looks brand-new! I can see myself in his chest plate." She compliments. Just then, one of the ships' doors open, revealing Rolo himself.

"Pidge, you got a message incoming." He says. The three head into the ship and Rolo proceeds to open a holoscreen, showing Allura, Shiro and Kuro, in armor.

"Hey, guys." Pidge greeted.

"_Pidge. Matt._" Shiro greeted back with a heavy tone.

"Is something wrong?" The Green Paladin asked, able to tell something was up.

"_We have a lead, on Commander Holt. Your Father._" Kuro replied.

"Our father?" Pidge asked shocked, while Matt was stunned silent.

"_Lotor gave us information on his whereabouts._" Shiro said.

"Where is he?" Pidge asks.

"_Because your father was considered a valuable scientific asset, he was sent to a remote prison along with others like him. Where they are being forced to work for the Galra Empire._" Allura explained, with a sympathetic look.

"_According to Lotor, he's still held in the prison, but he could be transferred at any moment. As soon as the teludav is repaired, we can all head over there._" Shiro informs them. The two siblings look at each other, knowing immediately what the other was thinking and what they had to do. Matt runs off, while Pidge turns to the screen.

"Send us the coordinates!" She says and runs after her brother, Rover as always, right behind her.

"_Wait!_" Shiro calls.

"_Pidge, Matt! If you wait for us, we'll be able to provide you with backup._" Allura tries, but they were already gone.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll make sure they got all the backup they need." Rolo promises them. Beezer hums in agreement.

"_Bring them back safe. Good luck._" Allura says and cuts communication. The three rebels then board the Green Lion along with the Holt siblings and take off heading to the coordinates to the prison. Along the way, Pidge began to worry.

"What if something happened to him, Matt? What… What if-?" She trailed off.

"We're going to find and bring Dad back, I promise." Matt reassures his sister, with a hand on her shoulder. Rover hovers over to his master and beeps at her encouragingly. Pidge manages a smile for both of them, then goes back to flying. They arrive at their destination, an asteroid terraformed by Galra technology.

"Approaching the prison." Pidge announced as they descended.

"This place is gonna have security. We're gonna go headfirst into that?" Rolo asks.

"That's why we have cloaking." Pidge says as she activate her Lion's cloaking ability. The ship flies through the force filed, only to set off the alarms and the cloak to be deactivated. "How did it detect us?" Pidge asks.

"That doesn't sound good." Rolo said, referring to the alarms.

"We've hit some sort of barrier! We've lost cloaking!" Pidge reports. Rover and Beezer both started beeping in alarm. "Galra fighter on intercept course!" She said. The fighters began attacking, shooting lasers at the Green Lion. Pidge expertly moved to doge the lasers and shot some of her own. She managed to blast a few fighters, then flies past the rest. Heading for the facility.

"Change of plans! I'm going to have to drop you off!" She said as she moves towards the prison building. "Hold on!" She says as positions them above, then open the Lion's hatch allowing the four rebels to drop down. "Got get him Matt." She says to her brother and continues to out maneuver the fighters.

The rebels make it to the ground, not without a problem. On the way down, Matt's jetpack malfunctioned and he nearly went splat, luckily Beezer managed to catch him and fly him safely to the ground unharmed. They make their way to the prison, only to find all the guards destroyed. Something was up.

Back with Pidge, she was having trouble avoiding all the Galra fighters attacks.

"Come on, girl!" She grunts as she's hit. The Green Paladin activates her lion's cannon and shoots one of the fighters, causing vines to sprout from it and disable the ship. "Stay with me, Green!" Pidge shouts as she avoids another barrage of attacks. She shoots them both with her cannon and they both fall. However, it wasn't over yet. More fighters suddenly appeared and began attacking.

"Oh, man." Pidge says and dodges their attacks. She suddenly gets an idea, she stops and closes her eyes, concentrating. She visualizes the fighters, and pinpoints their exact locations. She then shoots the Lion's cannon, hitting each and every one of the fighters. All of them, bursting vines and disabling them.

After receiving a transmission, Pidge headed for where the rebels had taken an escape pod, with the captured scientists, and grabs them, then leaves the atmosphere. As they flew away, Matt came into the cockpit.

"Matt! Matt, did you find him?" Pidge asks excitedly.

"I'm sorry, Pidge." He answered. Translation, no, he didn't find their father.

"No! Dad! Dad, where are you?" She says as she tries to move past her brother.

"He wasn't there." Matt said as he held back his sister. "He was already gone." He said melancholic and held Pidge in his arms as they both cry. "We can't give up, Pidge. We know Dad's alive. We'll find him." He encourages.

* * *

They make it back to the Castle of Lions, the rest of the Paladins helping the former prisoners. While Pidge goes to talk to a certain Prince, the rest soon following after her.

"You lied! He wasn't there!" She accuses.

"I believe I told you that he could be moved at any point, you were simply too late." Lotor replied.

"Where is he then?!" Pidge asks angrily.

"I, do not know." The Prince said, his speech was slightly off, but Pidge was too angry to notice.

"Pidge, I understand, but you have to calm down. There's no point in yelling at him." Lance tries to sooth.

"I… assure you, I was, telling the truth." The purple prince said as he stood, but suddenly started swaying and fell to the floor of the cell floor with a hard "thud!".

"Oh my god!" Lance exclaimed, Allura immediately opened the cell and the Blue, Black and Red Paladin look over the galra prince. He look awful, his lavender skin was paler than normal, though his cheeks were strangely flushed with darker purple, he was breathing heavily and sweat was pouring down his face. Lance reached up a hand and touches his forehead.

"Guys! Something's wrong! He's burning up!" He exclaims.

"We need to get him to the Medical bay!" Allura exclaims. Shiro and Kuro each take one of the Prince's shoulders and carry him to the elevator and up to the medical bay.

* * *

**AN: Hey everybody! I'm back with a whole new chapter! I can't believe we are now in season 5, and guess what else, we've hit over 1000 Readers! Woo-hoo! ****So yeah, this series is surprisingly going amazingly. I wasn't expecting so many to read it at first. With that, let's continue this story and see what happens next.**


	26. Chapter 26: Fallen Prince

**Chapter 26: Fallen Prince**

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Lance asked as Coran was looking over Lotor. While they were talking, the purple prince suddenly collapsed. When they checked him, they found he was burning, pale, flushed and panting hard with bullets of sweat running down his forehead.

"I'm not sure. He seems to be extremely warm, especially for a Galra." The altean advisor replied.

"Shouldn't we like, put him in a cryo-pod?" Hunk asks nervously.

"The pods were designed specifically for psychical injuries. Even if we could, I don't think they could cure this, we don't know what it is." Allura replied. Lance looks over the panting alien, he was clearly in pain. From what he felt, it looked like he was running a fever. In space. Space fever? That's when a lightbulb lit up.

"Wait, I got an idea." He spoke. "Bring him to my room!" He says and rushes out of the med bay and down the hall. The others look in confusion, but at this point, they didn't have room to question. Shiro and Kuro pick up the prince, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and they all head to Lance's room.

They walk down the hall, making sure to be careful with the sick prince. They arrive at the room, Keith opens the door and the two look-a-likes carry the Prince in. The room was empty, but the door to the attached bathroom was open and there was a light coming from the room. The others all go in to see Lance over the bathtub, which was full of… Wait a minute…

"Lance? Is that snow?" Shiro asked, catching the Blue Paladin's attention.

"Oh, good." He said and walks over to them. "I need your help to get his armor off." He said and the others look at him shocked, Lance quickly notices. "Not all of it. We can leave the undersuit on, but we need to get the armor plates off. They'll be uncomfortable and restrictive for his breathing." He explained.

The two look-a-likes gently set down the prince, then help Lance in removing his armor, leaving him in only his undersuit. The three then place the Prince in the snow-filled bathtub, Lance making sure to put a towel under Lotor's neck on the tub's side. The Galra shivered slightly, while Lance pilled snow over him.

"We need to lower his temperature. I'm not sure how Galra are effected by fevers, but I don't think want to take a chance." He says as he feels Lotor's still warm forehead.

"What is a, fee-veer?" Coran asked confused.

"It's when the body temperature is raised, often dangerously, when a person is sick." Pidge answers him. Lance goes over to the sink and gathers some water, forming it into a ball in his hand, and goes back over to Lotor. The water starts to glow bright crystal blue, and Lance gently rubs the water on his forehead, which seems to sooth the Galra Prince slightly.

"Lance, do you know what's wrong with him?" Allura asks. Lance shakes his head.

"Not entirely, but he does have a high fever. So I guess, space fever? Maybe." He said/asks. "Can someone go get Narti? Maybe, she knows what's wrong." He requests. The others look reluctant, but understand he might have a point. Coran heads out to get the general.

"Why are we even concerning ourselves with him? He's the Prince of the Galra, this could be a trap. And we shouldn't let that general loose." Keith says.

"I understand Keith, but if this was a trap, he would've attacked once we opened the cell door. Besides he's clearly having trouble breathing, and I doubt his high temperature is normal for a Galra." Lance reasoned. "Regarding Narti, she is also Galra and she known him, so she might know what disease it might be." He adds.

* * *

The others left, with Keith standing guard in front of Lance's room, while Coran escorts Narti to the Blue Paladin. Lance had been tasked with guarding Narti at times, and the two had gotten to know one another okay, with Lance teaching her some sign-language and palm reading, and she had been getting good.

"So you have no idea what he's sick with?" Lance asked the eye-less woman.

_I'm afraid not. I have never seen anything like this._ Narti signed, Kova as usual on her shoulder. _How is he?_ She asked.

"Weak, but his fever has gone down a little." Lance answered. "It could also be stress that caused this." He suggested.

_It wouldn't surprise me. He's been through a lot._ Narti sighed and seem to sigh.

"Hey Narti, I don't mean to pry, but how did you and Lotor meet anyway? Why did you become his general?" Lance asked. The alien seemed to reminisce.

_He saved me, and swore I my allegiance to him in response._ She answered. _As a Galran-hybrid, I was not well accepted by a lot of people. I lost my family very young and was left to fend for myself. Lotor found me and took me in. He gave me Kova, allowing me to see. At first I thought of him like a great being, but I soon found that he'd suffered as much as I had. Since we are both hybrids. _She signs.

"Wait, Lotor's a hybrid?" Lance says surprised and looks at the unconscious prince in the snow bath. "That would explain why he doesn't typically look like a Galra. Especially his dad." He says. "Though I guess, even being a Prince doesn't save you from prejudice. You know what that means?" He says then asks.

_I know what you mean._ Narti replies. _And no, if anything is made it worse. Zarkon views him as a disgrace if anything at all. I don't know the full details, but I know he was "alone in a cruel world", as they say._ She added.

"Somehow, I don't find that surprising. Zarkon doesn't really scream, "Parent of the Year"." Lance says. Narti nods. The Blue Paladin continues to sooth the sick Prince. He then notices Narti rubbing her shoulder. "Is something wrong?" He asked, Narti seems to look away. "Narti?" He asks and drops the glowing water.

The blind alien, looks up at him and gently takes off some of her armor. Across her chest she wore a black cloth, sort of like a bra, and on her right side she had a nasty burn mark, like she had been shot by a blaster. Lance gathered some water in his hand and gently pressed in against her injury. The water glowed blue and her burn began healing.

"What happened?" Lance asked as he finished cleaning the wound.

_The others._ Narti signed. Lance looked at her confused.

"Now that you mention it, where are the other generals?" He asked. Narti looked downturned. "Narti?" He asked.

_They got scared. Zarkon declared Lotor and all with him a fugitive of the Empire. In desperation, they turned on Lotor, and planned to turn him into Zarkon. They got me because they knew I would never turn my on him._ Narti explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lance said.

_In war, and out of fear, we tend to do things for self-preservation._ Narti signed, Lance looks to Lotor.

"Can you help me, I want to check to for any other injuries." He requested. Narti nodded and helped lift Lotor up. Narti keeps him stable while Lance unzipped his undersuit. He stops when the Prince's back is exposed, revealing thousands of scars, old and new, with some scabbed over. Along with lacerations, scratches and even burn marks, all over and up to the back of his neck.

"_Oh my god."_ Lance thought in horror at the sight. He brought up some water and began healing the Prince's back as best he could.

* * *

Sometime later into the evening, from what Lance could guess, Allura walked in.

"Hey, Princess." Lance greeted.

"Hello, Lance." She greeted back, then looks at Lotor. "How is he?" She asked.

"Better, he's fever gone down." The Blue Paladin answered.

"Lance." Allura spoke. "Was that, Lotor's General with that cat, on your bed?" She asked. Lance looked at her.

"Narti, and yes. She said she felt tired, so I offered her to rest on my bed." He answered. Allura sighed and sat down.

"Maybe Keith, was right. We should leave him alone." She suggested.

"I'm not so sure Princess." Lance said and looks solemnly at the sleeping Prince. "I understand why you're wary of him, but I think we might have misjudged him a little." He admitted.

"How do you mean?" Allura asked.

"Narti told me that Lotor took her in, when no one else would, do to her being a hybrid." He began. "She also told me that Lotor himself is a hybrid." He added and Allura looks at him surprised.

"Zarkon's son, is a hybrid?" She asked.

"Yeah, and Zarkon apparently considered him to be a disgrace as a result." He explained further. "I checked his back for injures and found multiple scars, and even burns, all over. It also looked like someone might have a taken a whip at him." He continued. Allura look down in horror at the hybrid Prince. Zarkon was actually so cruel, even to his own son. She felt sick from the mere thought of it.

"I guess I didn't know the full story." Was all she managed to get out, before leaving the room. Lance looks back to his patient, and feels his forehead again.

* * *

The Paladins, except Lance, and Alteans were all currently on the bridge, Matt was also there. He was next to his sister, who was sitting in her seat in a fetal position, feeling down. Just then, Lance walks in.

"Hey, Lance. How's the patient?" Shiro asked.

"Much better. He's fever gone down a lot, but he's still pretty weak. He just needs some rest for now." The Blue Paladin. The leader smiles at him.

"Good thing we have an onboard healer then." He praises and Lance slightly blushes then notices Pidge's down expression. He walks over to the girl and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." He said and the girl looks up at him. "I know you're disappointed, but I promise you, both of you, we will find him." He promises. Pidge smiles at him, while Matt gives him a dopey grin. The younger groans and hits her brother.

Just then, the Castle systems alert them to an incoming transmission. Allura opened the call, only for everyone to freeze. It was Zarkon.

"_Paladins of Voltron._" He greeted.

"Zarkon." Shiro said, as Kuro hid behind him, and Lance scowls at him.

"_I am making a one-time offer. I have someone of value to you._" He said and steps aside to reveal Lotor's other three generals, and, Sam Holt! Matt and Pidge's Dad! "_I will hand him over, and in exchange, you give me my son, Lotor._" He said and cuts communication.

* * *

**AN: What do you think of my added in story. Yeah, it's pretty much filler, but I wanted to add more to Lotor's character. Anyway, next chapter, the big battle. The mother of all, how will our heroes make it out of this one.**


	27. Chapter 27: Emperor's Rise and Fall

**AN: Well here it is, the big one, the final battle against Zarkon. Will our Paladins come out on top, or will the Emperor finally nab the most powerful weapon. Let us read and find out.**

**Chapter 27: Emperor's Rise and Fall**

* * *

The Paladins all stood, frozen in place, starring at where the Emperor's "face" previously was. Zarkon had Commander Sam Holt, Pidge and Matt's father. He was willing to trade for his son, Lotor.

"He's alive! Our dad is alive! We have to get him back!" Pidge said, breaking the silence.

"We're going to." Matt promise his sister then turns to his best friend. "What's the plan, Shiro?" he asks.

"I'm not sure. We can't rush into anything yet. We have to think it through." The Black Paladin replied.

"What's to think through? It's my dad! We're doing this!" Pidge yelled.

"I understand Pidge, but we need to operate on the assumption that Zarkon will try to double-cross us." Shiro replied.

"There's no assumption. Zarkon is a snake, he will double-cross us to get Voltron." Lance spoke next.

"We have Voltron! We can do anything!" Pidge yelled.

"Pidge." Matt tried to calm her, but she wasn't having it.

"No!" She yelled, shrugging off her brother's hand. "We can't let this opportunity slip away! We're too close! Our father is too close!" The Green Paladin states.

"I admit, I don't trust that tyrant any farther then I'd be able to toss him, but we give him Lotor and he gives us Pidge and Matt's father, it's a win-win. Besides, Lotor can take care of himself." Keith says.

"I think you're forgetting something important here. Lotor is still sick, his fever has only just now started to go down and only a little, and we still don't know what he's sick with." Lance rebuffs strongly.

"Why do you care about him so much all of a sudden?" Keith asked, accursedly. Lance stares at him, but doesn't say anything and just looks away. Allura noticed his expression and knew what he was thinking about.

"Keith, I agree we need to do something to recuse Commander Holt." She said to the Red Paladin. "But I also agree with Lance. Lotor is no condition to even move, much less take care of himself." She added. "Especially against…" She trailed off, remembering the horrifying thought of Lotor's scarred back.

Lotor had finally gotten away and they were considering giving him back to the source of those scars. She felt sickened from the thought. Just then, the door opens and everyone looks up to see, Lotor!? Stumble onto the bridge, Narti on his tail. He looked a little better, and his cheeks weren't flushed anymore, but he was still paler than normal and was slightly off-balance.

"What?! What are you doing here?! Why are you out of bed?!" Lance asked then turns to the half-galra general. "I thought you were going to keep an eye on him." He said to her. She seemed to sigh before replying.

_I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He's often stubborn like this. _She signed. Lance sighed in slight frustration.

"I heard everything." Lotor speaks. "My father has held the universe in a death grip for millennia, but now he sees it slipping from his grasp because of your efforts and because of ours." He states.

"With our forces combined, we are the greatest threat to his Empire. He knows we can topple him, so this is his attempt to tear us apart. But united, we could forge a new path, open door doors to new worlds and crush his tyrannical rule over the universe." He adds.

"A rule you ran." Keith said.

"We can't trust him. He just wants to save himself." Pidge agreed.

"It's true. If you were to return me to my father, he will surely see to my demise. And with his most legitimate threat to thrown gone, he will grow even stronger." Lotor states.

"One less threat to Zarkon and one less threat to us." Pidge stated back.

"Pidge, I understand you want to save your Dad, but Zarkon will defiantly have something up his shady little sleeve." Lance states.

"Though I am curious is to how Zarkon got to him to begin with." Hunk spoke.

"Don't look at me." Matt said, then looked like he was thinking about something. "Though, the prisoners did say something about a scary lady." He added. Narti looked like something hit her and she began signing something.

"Huh? Okay, what is she doing? What is that?" Keith asked and Lance turned to him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Really, Mullet? Really?" The Blue Paladin asked. "It's sigh language. I taught it to her." He replied.

"You what?!" Keith asked, but Lance focused on Narti.

"The other Generals." The Blue Paladin said when Narti finished. "They knew where the Commander was. They used him as a ticket back into the Empire." He translated.

"That's why the security was gone. They had gotten there before us and destroyed it to get to Dad." Matt realized.

_Desperate times, often call for desperate measures._ Narti signed. Lotor then turns his attention to Allura.

"Your father, King Alfor, and my father, Zarkon, once fought side-by-side one another, and protected the universe from harm. There was no foe the Paladins of old couldn't defeat." He states.

"Sadly, that time of peace is gone, but together we can rediscover once more. Princess, imagine, a new generation that could generate the new era of peace. The children of King Alfor and Emperor Zarkon, you and I, a royal alliance between Altean and Galra…" He said and stumbles a bit. Lance quickly rushes to his side.

"I think I need to point out, once again, that you're still sick dude. You're better but still very weak, I can only do so much to help you. You still have recuperating to do." The Blue Paladin states, surprisingly stern.

"Lies! Every word is a lie!" Pidge accuses.

"An what of Zarkon's words?" Lotor asks. "You really think he'll keep his word and return your father to you? You believe the corrupt ruler of such a ruthless empire will be true to his word? Your father is a valuable prisoner to him, he wouldn't think to use him just for me." He states. Lance and Allura immediately understood the meaning behind those words.

"You think he'll double-cross us." Kuro said.

"I think he'd do anything to rid himself of me and claim the Lions of Voltron." Lotor says.

"An alliance with the heir to Galra throne, could end the war." Allura says.

"What?!" Pidge and Keith say at the same time.

"It's not ideal. I don't like trusting Galra, but it could be our best option." She says.

"No!" Pidge rejects.

"Pidge, think of the lives we could save. Think of the countless worlds we could set free." Allura said.

"Think of my father!" Pidge said.

"Pidge, I agree we have to save him, but Zarkon will do what it takes to eliminate any and all he considers a threat. And if that means, tricking us, then probably. We'll just be playing into his hands." Lance says.

"He's right." Matt agrees.

"Hunk, back us up here." Lance said to his best friend.

"Well, if he is on our side, then he could lead the Galra to peace form the inside. Right?" The yellow paladin said.

"We are turning him in and getting my dad back!" Pidge yelled.

"Pidge! If you care about your dad, you'll Listen!" Lance snapped. "As long as Zarkon has him, your dad is a hostage. Lotor, if he was up to full strength would be okay, but look!" He says and Pidge takes a good look at the Galra Prince, Keith does as well, and they finally notice how week Lotor appeared.

"Trust me, I can handle-" The Prince began by a wet coughing fit, and it hit them both. Despite trying to appear strong, Lotor was in a fragile condition.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Keith asked.

"Maybe, if he's going to trick us, why don't we, trick him back. Win-win, either way." Lance states.

"What do you suggest Lance?" Shiro asked, the others listening.

"He knows we have Lotor, but I'm not sure if he knows, we have another with us." He says and turns to Narti.

* * *

They arrived at the planet the exchange was to take place. Shiro, Pidge and Matt took an Altean pod down to the surface, with Lotor. They landed and stepped out of the pod. They waited, when another shuttle comes and lands a few yards from them. The shuttle door opens to reveal Zarkon, decked out in whole new body armor. He steps out of the shuttle and faces the three humans.

"Show me Lotor!" The Galra Emperor demanded.

"Show us Commander Holt first!" Shiro demanded back. Behind the Galra, two of Lotor's former generals appeared, holding a tied-up Sam.

"Dad!" Pidge cried and tried to run to him, but Shiro stops her.

"Now, where is Lotor?" Zarkon said. The three look at each other, then Matt goes and gets a handcuffed Lotor out of the pod and brings him forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Empire, Haggar was in her chamber and activates her powers. She needed to find the truth. When she opened her eyes, it was dark, then an image materialized.

It was her, lying down and looking very weak, surrounded by Galra and Zarkon. What was odd, was her large stomach, outlined by the blanket covering her. One Galra, leaned down and pulls up a holoscreen, scanning her vitals. Along with the standard stuff, there was also a pulsing sound from her stomach, like a heartbeat.

"Can you save the child?" Zarkon asked another Galra.

"We will try, sire. There are many complications." The Galra replies as the image fades, Haggar watching. Suddenly a wailing was heard and the witch turned to see a crying baby with lavender purple skin and white hair.

Haggar watched as the image faded as well and a young boy's laugh was heard. The high priestess looks around, then sees a young boy, again with purple skin and white hair, this time with glowing yellow eyes. The boy turns and runs away, and Haggar gives chase. Now before her stood Lotor, his back turned to her.

"How ironic." A voice said. "You turned your back on him did you not." Haggar looks around but could not find the source. She looks back at Lotor, to see a new figure walking up to him. the figure turns to her to reveal Zarc.

"You already know. It's too late." He says and walks up to Lotor, putting his scaled hand on the hybrid's shoulder. The boy looks at her. "What was once love, is now gone, lost when you lost yourself. You spun this web, you and your husband." As he spoke. Lotor turned to her, his eyes glowing yellow, then walks away. Haggar reaches out for him, but Zarc steps in between them.

"Like I said, it's already too late. He already has his own path before him." He states looking at her intensely. "Goodbye, Honerva." He said and Haggar, no, Honerva awakes.

"My son…" She gasps. "Lotor." The truth was horrible. To realize you had lost your own child, before you gave it a chance.

* * *

Back with Voltron, the rest were up in the Castle, above the planet, monitoring.

"Everything's going according to plan." Hunk said.

"I know I helped come up with it, but I don't like it. This whole thing is like making a deal with the devil." Lance admitted.

"Agreed. It's a good plan, but I have a bad feeling." Keith agreed.

"I hate being so far out of range!" Coran said frustrated.

"Zarkon's fleet is also out of range. These are the terms we agreed on." Allura said. Despite what she said, she didn't trust this, especially with the type of person she knew Zarkon was.

* * *

Back down on the planet's surface, the two sides were a standstill. Until it was broken.

"Send over Commander Holt!" Shiro demanded.

"Release him." Zarkon told the generals, and Sam began walking towards them. Lotor followed his lead, walking towards his father.

"Stay alert. If Zarkon's going to try something, now would be the time." Shiro said. The two prisoners walk toward each other, eventually passing one another. Lotor quickly seeing something. Unable to help it, Pidge runs towards her father, she goes to hug him, only to pass right through him. It wasn't Sam, it was a hologram.

"No!" Pidge screams and turns toward Zarkon as Lotor makes it into his clutches. Another general comes out, holding the real Sam Holt. "No! No, we had a deal! We had a deal! Give me my father!" She shouts and demanded.

Up in the Castle, the Paladins and Alteans witnessed the whole exchange.

"Lotor was right. Zarkon double-crossed us." Hunk said.

"And now he has Lotor." Lance said.

"Everyone, get to your lions! We're going in!" Keith says and moves towards the stations.

"Keith, we can't. Zarkon still has Sam. If we go in, we'd be putting his life in jeopardy." Allura says.

"Allura's right." Everyone turns to Coran as he spoke. "If we move in, Zarkon's fleet moves in as well." He says.

"Yeah, but without Lotor we don't have any cards left." Hunk says.

"Yes, we do." Lance said. "Coran, plan B." He said.

"On it." The Altean man said and pressed a button. "We were right. Zarkon double-crossed us, move in now." He said. Luckily they were prepared.

* * *

Back on the planet's surface, the trio found themselves backed into a corner.

"If you want this Earthling returned alive, you will hand over Voltron to me!" Zarkon demanded.

"No. No! We have to get Dad!" Pidge tried but was held back by her brother.

"Dude?" Matt asked the man in black.

"Hold your position." Was all he said.

"I knew you would pull something like this." Lotor said to his father. The Galran turns to him, then raises his hand and… Smack! The trio, the general and Sam, all froze from the sight.

"Ungrateful, little, worthless, disgrace!" Zarkon shouted while Lotor attempted nurse the bruise on his face, where his father hat struck him. "When this is over, I will finally be rid of my greatest shame." He said and turned away, Lotor just stood there in silence.

"What's the matter with you?!" Sam yelled. "That's your son, your own flesh and blood! How can you say things like that?!" The man seethed.

"He is nothing, and will soon be wiped from the universe." Zarkon replies.

"No, you'll be wiped." Lotor muttered.

"Bring me the Lions, now!" Zarkon demanded.

Suddenly, he hears a scream and looks behind to see Acxa down, Lotor free and wielding, the Black Bayard?! The Prince jumps into the air and attacks his father, knocking the emperor back. Acxa gets up and prepares to shoot the prince, but her gun is knocked out of her hand and she is blown back at the shuttle. She, her fellow generals and Zarkon look to see Narti, and Shiro?!

"What?!" Zarkon says and looks to the person they all thought was Shiro.

"The old switcheroo." Said Kuro. The emperor turns back to his son.

"So the time has come. This ends today." Zarkon says and charges at this son. Lotor charges as well, and the two engage in battle.

"Now! We need to get Sam!" Kuro says and the Holt siblings and him charge at the shuttle. Acxa gets up and turns to her fellow generals.

"Retreat!" She says and they all climb aboard the shuttle. Shiro and Narti board the shuttle going for Sam. Acxa quickly takes the scientist, while Zethrid and Ezor engage with the two.

* * *

Back up on the Castle of Lions, activity was spiking on the Castle holoscreens.

"Shiro, Kuro, Pidge, Matt and Narti are all moving in." Hunk says.

"Zarkon's is moving in as well!" Coran adds.

"Everyone, get to your lions. We need to protect the ground team and get Sam." Keith says and they all obey.

"We got to distract him enough until Lotor defeats Zarkon." Lance adds and they all suit up and enter their pillars. The lions launch from the shuttle and make their way to the planet.

The trio board the shuttle and try to get into it. While inside Narti and Shiro were engaged in fights with Ezor and Zethrid, and Acxa had Sam.

"We need backup." Shiro said as he was tossed against the wall. "Keith, guys! We need help!" He said.

"_Already on our way!_" Keith replied over the coms. Just then, a vent opens and Kuro, Pidge and Matt dropped in.

"Just in time." Shiro said and they all attack, with Acxa joining in.

* * *

Meanwhile on the planet surface, Lotor fought against Zarkon. Unfortunately, he was not completely healed yet and his movements were sluggish. Zarkon delivers a powerful hit, throwing Lotor into a rock.

"You want the throne? Even with the power of the black bayard, you are weak. And you will always be weak, with your altean blood, poisoning you." He insulted. "Finally, my darkest shame can be wiped from the universe, forever." He stated.

"You say I'm weak because of my heritage, but I consider it to be a strength. But what of you? You've become nothing more than one of the witch's monsters. Does she control you too? Are you even really the man you once were? Tell me, what does it feel like, to grow weaker? Does the memory of power haunt you? Is that why you strive for Voltron so desperately?" The Prince said back.

"There you go again, talking back to me! You should just do as I say!" Zarkon roars then activates something in his armor and charges.

"I refuse too!" Lotor says and charges as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the sky, the Red, Blue and Yellow Lions fly overhead, when they are suddenly shot at.

"Oh, crap!" Keith said when he saw the fleet. "Evasive maneuvers!" He warned and the lions began dodging. Lance grunts as he is nearly hit, and looks down to see Zarkon and Lotor fight, unfortunately the Prince not doing too good.

"Oh, no." He whispers. "We got to get down there. Lotor is still too weak to finish Zarkon off himself." He said.

"Little preoccupied." Keith said and dodge another attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the transport, the Paladins, Matt and Narti all fight against the hybrid women. Acxa goes back to the steering and tugs the shuttle up, causing everyone to lose their balance.

"Shiro!" Pidge yells. The Black Paladin looks at her and nods. The man take in an inhale or breath and blows it out, sending Pidge at Acxa, and knocking her out. "Hang on, Dad." She says and frees her father.

"Thanks, Katie." The man says, then screams, so does his daughter, when they see the shuttle was heading for a crash course towards the ground. Pidge goes to pull up then Acxa rises and grabs her, knocking them away from the controls. Narti then comes in and pulls up.

Pidge manages to break from Acxa and uses her Bayard to shock the Galra. Shiro and Kuro also subdue Zethrid and knock her against the shuttle door, with doing the same with Ezor. Narti then grabs Sam with her tail and signals the others, who all grab onto something. The blind woman then opens the shuttle hatch, causing to the generals to fly off. When they were all out, Narti closes the hatch and goes to land the shuttle.

"Thanks, Narti." Shiro said as the they walk up to the pilot seat. Narti nods

"Dad!" Pidge says as she goes up to hug the man.

"Oh, Katie!" Sam says and hugs her back. Matt then joins. "Uh, I'm sorry, but I've been holding this back. Who's the weird person flying thing, and also, why are there two Shiros?!" The man asks/yells, and Kuro squeaks and hides behind Shiro.

"Long story. We'll tell you about it later." Matt replies.

* * *

Meanwhile with the others, they were having trouble out maneuvering the fleet attacks, they weren't even able to get in good hits.

"Dammit!" Lance said, he manages to get an ice shot in, but the attacks were numerous and the fleet was huge. A cruiser was charging up their ion cannon and aiming for them, when suddenly, a shot destroyed it. They look up to see the Castle.

"Allura! Coran!" They all said.

"Thought you could use some help." Coran replied.

"We'll handle the fleet, you get down there to defeat Zarkon." Allura said and fires another shot.

"Roger!" they say and all land their lions. Just in time too, as Zarkon grabs a hold of Lotor and tosses him away, knocking the prince unconscious.

"To think you actually believed you could beat me." The Emperor scoffed. "Now, I shall finally destroy you!" He declared and was ready to do just that, when he was suddenly pelts by a barrage of ice spears. "Gyah! What!?" He turns to see Lance.

"It's about time for you to go!" Lance says and launches another barrage of ice spears at the emperor. Hunk comes in and stomps on the ground, creating a tremor, shaking Zarkon, and creating a hole where the Galra was standing. Keith then creates lava to trap the man to ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Narti safely lands the shuttle and they all get out and head for the Altean pod, but quickly notice the battle with Zarkon.

"Got to go, Dad! It's time he goes down." Pidge says.

"And this time, we're making sure it's permanent." Shiro adds and they make their way to the battle.

"Ah, Katie!" Sam calls.

"Don't worry, Dad. They can handle it, and they're not alone." Matt says.

"By the way, you never answer why there's a second Shiro." Sam asks and looks at Kuro, who flinches.

"Oh! I, uh…" the clone said unsure.

* * *

Back with the battle, Zarkon found himself trapped. Quickly, he activates another function of his suit, allowing him to leap into the air, escaping the trap. However, Shiro, literally, flies in and sends a gust of wind at the Emperor, knocking him back down to the ground.

The Paladins were immediately on him again, Lance attacking him with ice, Keith sending out lava, Hunk shaking the ground and Pidge controlling vines to ensnare the Galra. Shiro hangs up in the sky, then using his powers to change the air and create a thunder storm, and sends a bolt of lightning down and damaging his armor, that was using quintessence.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the sky, the Castle was having trouble, the fleet surrounded and were all preparing to fire.

"If all those ion cannons shoot, we'll be finished!" Coran panicked. Allura was silent, contemplating what to do. Then it hit her. She closed her eyes and focuses her energy.

Suddenly, she found herself in a world of black, a bright path made of pinkish-white light before her. She followed the path to find a giant version of herself, made of the same light. The giant gestured her to come, and she follows entering the being.

Allura snaps open her eyes, now whited and glowing. She grabs the controls and the whole castle lights up. The barrier ignites and sends out a barrage of laser attacks, destroying the whole fleet in mere ticks before Coran's very eyes.

"Princess?" Coran said as he starred at the glowing Altean.

* * *

Back on the planet's surface, Lotor stirs and awakens to see a figure above him.

"You've done well." The figure says and offers, a rather scaly hand. Lotor takes the offered hand and the being helps him up. "You can win." The figure says. "Because of his greatest weakness. He's alone, but you are not." Lotor looks back to see the Paladins, all working together against Zarkon, then turns back to the figure.

"It's time." The person said and put his black hand to Lotor's forehead. "To defeat your enemy, you must fully accept yourself." The being said and his hand began to glow, then spread to spread to the Galra prince.

On Lotor's cheeks appeared, Altean markings?! Like Allura's only longer and more curved. Lotor rose and turned to his father. His eyes glowing a mix of blue and yellowish gold. The figure backs away, and Lotor charges at his father. The bayard forming a whole new sword.

Zarkon struggles against the bindings the Paladins, have put him in. The hole he was in, the lava in it, the ice striking him tearing apart his armor, the vines binding his limbs, the wind blades and lightning strikes. He looks up to see Lotor charging at him, strangely glowing and the bayard reforming.

"So… it… ends…" Zarkon says as Lotor jumps into the air and comes down at him. Zarkon's screams rang throughout the landscape. As the smoke cleared, Lotor stood proud as the victor, the Emperor's head on the ground. Dead. Zarkon was actually dead. It was finally over.

* * *

**AN: It's over, Zarkon has fallen, the Empire has lost its long-lasting leader. With that said, after this colossal event, I'm going to be taking another break here. I need to wind down and recharge, as well as work on some of my other projects. **

**So until the next chapter, be sure to check my newest Story on Wattpad, "Princess Alaina of Voltron". Another Voltron Au, full of even more rewrites and new stories. Check it out if you want. Until then, see ya all!**


	28. Chapter 28: All for One, One for All

**Chapter 28: All for One, One for All**

* * *

News of Zarkon's demise spread like wildfire throughout the Empire. It was time for a new Emperor to rise and take the throne, with them the dawn of a new age. Currently, the Paladins were recuperating on Olkarion from the aftermath. Allura and Lotor were both on the castle bridge, waiting for the others to come.

"They should be here any minute now." Allura said standing, Lotor was sitting on the bridge steps, looking much better now that his strange sickness has passed.

"Good. There is much to discuss." He replied. Allura turns to look at him.

"Are you feeling better?" She asks. Despite his fever gone, he was still a little pale.

"I'm alright now. I thank your Blue Paladin for taking care of me." He replied.

"I myself can't thank you enough for what you did, especially in your previous state. It proved your intention for peace." She said and Lotor seemed to smile at her gratefully. The two hear the door open and Lotor stands as the others come in, Narti with them.

"Lotor? What are you doing up on the bridge? I thought you were resting." Lance said surprised.

"I'm feeling better now, I cannot thank you enough for looking after me." The purple prince replied and bowed a little. Narti then signs something to him. "And for teaching Narti a more efficient way to speak." He added.

"No probe, though let me take a look." Lance says and checks over Lotor. "Fever's broken, and you're getting your natural color back, but you should still take it easy. You're not fully healed yet." He replies.

"Well, guess this is happening." Pidge said a little stunned as she and the others watch the spectacle. Shiro then steps forward.

"So, what's going on lately?" The paladin leader.

"The death of my father has created a power vacuum within the Galra Empire. The most formidable Galra leaders will be gathering for what is called the "Kral Zera" sometime in the next two quintants to decide who will take the throne. We must be there." He replies and explains.

"Wait, you want to fly into the middles of a meeting with all of the most powerful Galra leaders in the whole Empire?" Lance asked.

"Lotor, we appreciate all that you have done and sacrificed, but this sounds far too dangerous." Allura said.

"But, don't we need to get Lotor on the throne? Wasn't that what this whole thing was about?" Keith said.

"Keith has a point. Besides, we've been in more dangerous situations before with much less to gain less. I understand the risks, but if someone besides Lotor, especially a high up general who was loyal to the last ruler, is put on the throne, then it's going to be Zarkon all over again." Shiro added and reasoned.

"He's got a point, doesn't he?" Kuro said in agreement.

"Yeah, but we'd be flying into a war zone." Pidge said.

"Haven't we, like, done that before though?" Hunk said next.

"We can't plan an operation this important so quickly." Allura states.

"I know Princess, but we have little choice in the matter." Shiro states back.

_We'd be seriously outnumbered and out-gunned. But at the same time, Lotor needs to take the throne to set things right. Though, I'm not sure he's ready for that yet._ Narti signs.

"Uh, Lance mind translating?" Keith asked the Blue Paladin.

"Well, basically she's saying it's a risk, but at the same time Lotor does need to be the one on the throne." Lance roughly translated. "But still, we need time to think this over, and besides, you haven't fully recovered yet." He said the last part to the Galra prince.

"I'm fine now." Lotor protested and turns, only to groan, touching his forehead.

"See." Lance said and went to his side. "I admit you're better, but you still need to rest, or it might come back. We already made the mistake of letting you fight your Dad like this, and it nearly got you killed." He reasoned. "We fly in there, it's not just Galra, but the highest up Galra who were close to Zarkon, and are not going to happy to see us. Mostly likely to the point of violence." He added.

"While you make a good point, Lotor needs to get on that throne." Kuro says.

"I don't like it, but the coalition wouldn't be where it is today without him, and he knows about this stuff better than all of us combined. We're gonna have to listen to him." Shiro states.

"I'm with Allura. We can't just go in there unprepared." Pidge said next.

"Then we're to have to plan with the time we have." Keith says.

"Even then, we don't have much time, and it seems this discussion is in the princess's favor." Coran said next.

"This isn't a vote. Shiro's the leader, the decision maker. We need to do this." Kuro states, getting a little steamed.

"Kuro and Shiro are right." Keith says.

"So Shiro's making the decisions around here. Like when you gave Lotor your bayard without telling the rest of us?" Allura stated.

"Yes. It was precaution for Zarkon, and he's dead now because of it." Shiro says back.

"You put the operation in jeopardy." The princess says.

"Zarkon was going to double cross us, we all knew that! Yes we had a backup, but we needed an extra edge just in case!" Kuro defended.

"Yeah, and thanks to that, Zarkon's gone! We need to finish the job!" Keith joins.

"Guys, we're all on the same side here. I agree this is necessary, but also risky, for everyone." Lance cuts in.

"Stay of this!" Kuro yells and everyone freezes at what happens next. The clone used his robotic arm, and hit Lance. Causing the Blue Paladin to fall to the floor.

"Blue Paladin!" Lotor yelled and dropped to Lance's side, along with Narti.

_Are you alright?_ The general signed worriedly.

"Ow! What the hell man?!" Lance yells as he sits up, hiss as he touches the place Kuro hit him. The clone seemed to snap out of, whatever, and looked horrified.

"Uh… I…" He stuttered, unable to find the words to speak.

"Enough!" Lotor said as he stood up. "We need to get to Kral Zera, but if it causes the Paladins to fight like this, then we don't have to. We're just going to have to fight the new ruler then." He says, looking guilty.

"I… I'm sorry. I'm, sorry!" Kuro said and runs out of the room.

"Kuro!" Shiro says and runs after the man, with everyone starring all thinking the same thing. What the quiznack just happened?

* * *

Later down in the medical bay, Lance with Hunk and Pidge, was fixing his injury.

"I still can't believe Kuro hit me. Ah." He said and hissed as he touched his forming bruise. "Especially with his metal arm. What the hell?" He asked.

"I have no idea man." Hunk said as he was looking over Lance's wound. "You sure you don't want to get in a pod?" He asked.

"No, this is small, I can handle it. I'm more concerned about Kuro." Lance replied.

"He has seemed a bit, antsy, lately." Pidge said while pushing up her glasses. Just then, Narti came into the room carrying a container full of water, and walks over to the trio.

"Thanks, Narti." Lance said as he brought some water out of the container and formed a ball in his hand. He concentrated, causing the water to both cool and begin to glow, then gently pressed it against his bruise to ease it.

_You're welcome._ Narti signed, putting the container down.

"I still can't believe you taught her sign-language." Pidge said impressed.

"Yeah, where'd you learn sign-language anyway Lance?" Hunk asked.

"I have a pretty big family, with a few deaf relatives, so I was taught at a young age. It's the one of the other language I know besides English and Spanish. Though, I do know a little French, but I'm a bit rusty in that department." Lance explained as he finished healing his injury. "I need to walk this off." He said as he got up and pulled on his jacket. Then left the room to walk around the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the bridge, Shiro walked into the room where only Coran was.

"Ah, Number 1. How is Kuro?" The orange mustache man asked.

"Not too good. He's shut himself in his room. He feels awful about what he did." The black paladin replied.

"What was that anyway? I've never seen him like that." Coran said.

"I'm not sure. I'm worried, lately Kuro's been a bit irritated. I guess it could be because of everything that's happened lately, but I don't know." Shiro admits.

"I see." Coran says. Suddenly, the whole Castle shook, and a call came in.

"_Ryner, hailing Castle of Lions._" Said the olkari leader on the holoscreen.

"Ryner, what was that?" Coran asked her about the sudden earthquake.

"_A meteor-like object struck the forest outside the city._" The olkari replied. "_We're also detecting high levels of an unknown toxin emanating from the impact site._" She added and shows an image of the area that has an ominous purple glow.

"I'll take a look." Shiro said and goes down to board Black to do just that.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the castle training deck, Keith was there training. Like he always did when he needed to blow off steam. He was facing off against a group of gladiators and was doing okay. When one got the jump on him and knocked his bayard out of his hand. Keith quickly conjured his flames and attacked, blasting the robots to pieces with major scorch marks.

"Nice one, Mullet." Lance said, coming into the room as the simulation ends.

"Oh, hey Lance. How's your injury? Kuro hit you pretty hard." The Red Paladin greeted and asked, as he wiped sweat from his forehead and picked up his bayard from the floor.

"I'm okay, with a little water and healing. No bruise." Lance replied. "What do you think got into Kuro all of a sudden?" He then asked.

"Maybe that's how he always was, and he was just pretending to be nice." Keith said accusingly.

"What?! No! That can't be! We've all been stressed out lately. Including you." Lance rebuffed and reasoned.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't hit you!" Keith said back.

"You sure about that?" Lance said, the Red Paladin shot him a glare. "Seriously though, what is your problem with Kuro? You've been cold to him since he got here. We've already established that's he not a spy." He questions the ravenette.

"How do we know that? Maybe he was repurposed. He was made by the Galra after all. No good can come from them." Keith argues back.

"Says you, Mr. Half-Galra!" Lance jabbed. "Is this thing against Kuro really because he was made by the Galra, or that Shiro has been spending time with him instead of you?" The Blue Paladin asked and Keith flinched. Nailed it. "That's it, isn't it. This isn't about Kuro being a clone made by Haggar, it's that your just jealous of him." He confirmed, but Keith was silent.

"Keith, seriously? Shiro has a life outside of you, and he's not your only friend. We all are, and that includes Kuro. He's not a bad person, he's probably just stressed with everything, we all are." Lance says sternly.

"You just don't understand!" Keith yelled and ran out of the training room, right past Allura as she entered.

"What was that about?" She asked as she approached Lance.

"Turns out his dislike for Kuro wasn't because he thought he was a galra spy, he's just jealous that someone other than him is the center of Shiro's attention." The Blue Paladin replied.

"Speaking of Kuro, how is your injury?" Allura asked.

"A little cool healing water and I'm good as new." Lance replied, rubbing the spit where he was hit. "I honestly still can't believe he hit me though." He added.

"Indeed, he seems very agitated lately. It is very worrying." Allura admits.

"I'm also worried about Lotor. I think he believes the fight was cause of him." Lance voiced. "I honestly think we should go to this "Kral Zera". If Lotor is put on the throne he can remake the empire, can't he?" He adds.

"I agree with you. Part of taking down Zarkon was so Lotor could take the throne and lead the Empire to peace. If another Galra takes the throne, no doubt they will continue Zarkon's way of rule instead." Allura agreed.

"Yeah, exactly, and we'll be back where we started. Not exactly at the beginning, but you get what I mean." Lance said.

"Indeed. However, we don't have enough time to come up with a full proof plan. Not under these circumstances, unfortunately." The princess says next, then turns to look at the Blue Paladin. "Thank you, Lance. Speaking with you has, actually made me feel better." She said.

"What do you mean, "actually"?" Lance asked, then they both burst into laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the Green Lion's hanger, the Holt siblings were there with their dad.

"Amazing." Sam said in awe of the Green Lion itself.

"I also developed a cloaking device by reverse-engineering the technology from the invisible maze on the Castle training deck and integrating to the lion's shield system." Pidge proclaimed proudly.

"It's simply incredible. All this technology… it used to exist only in my dreams." The man said impressed then turns to his children. "I can't wait to tell your mother about all this. Wait till she sees you both. So grown up." He said proud, but the two siblings' smiles drop and look at each other, then back at their dad.

"Well, the thing is, between the rebels and Voltron, Matt and I have a lot of work to do before we can go back home." Pidge explains.

"Right. We need to stay, until the Galra are defeated and we can be rest assured that Earth is safe." Matt says next.

"What?" Sam asks his children.

"We can't go home with you, Dad." Pidge replies and silence fell in the hanger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shiro flew the Black lion over to the forest to check where the disturbance was coming from. Whatever was happening, it wasn't good. The earie purple they saw on the scanners was spreading throughout the forest, plus there was something on his scanner.

"I'm detecting movement up ahead. Coran, I'm going in for a closer look." He alerted the Altean advisor and flew towards the source. "Coran, we might have a big problem here." He said when he got to the source.

"_How big?_" Coran asked nervously. There before Shiro, looked like a giant cannon made from forest material. The cannon lit up and shot a sphere of photon energy at Shiro, who quickly dodges out of the way and more attacks.

"Coran! Send out the team!" Shiro ordered.

* * *

Back in the city, strange vines and roots with purple markings, were weaving their way into the city. Attacking the Olkari and wrapping their way around all the tech in the city. Coran was monitoring the situation on the Castle Bridge, as Matt, Sam, Allura, Lotor, Narti with Kova, even Kuro, all rush in.

"Coran, what is happening?" Allura asks her royal advisor.

"The forest appears to have come alive and is attacking the city." He replied.

"Where are the lions?" Sam asks.

"I've already sent them out to Shiro's location." The orange-haired man replies.

"What's causing this?" Matt asks.

"I'm afraid we don't know. We know it's coming from something in the forest, but not what's behind it." Coran replies. Lotor looked like he was deep thought, when something occurs to him.

"Coran, can you scan the area?" He asks.

"Already did, but I couldn't detect anything else besides this weird energy from the forest." The mustache man replies.

"How about scanning the planet's outer atmosphere?" He suggests. Coran looks skeptical, but quickly does that.

"Something's entering Olkarion's atmosphere." The Altean reports.

"Put it on screen." Allura says and Coran does. The image comes up, showing a Galra cruiser coming their way.

"It's the Galra. They're behind this." Lotor said in realization. He feels a tug and looks down to see Narti sign something. "I don't know." He replied.

"You can understand her?" Kuro asked surprised.

"The Blue Paladin taught me how to. So I could understand Narti." Lotor replies. Kuro suddenly looks guilty and turns his gaze away. Lotor also turns away. Allura decided to break the tense atmosphere.

"What do we do?" She asks.

"I don't know, Princess. I just don't know." Coran replied.

* * *

With Shiro, he was having trouble dodging the attacks sent at him by the mysterious, wood, cannon. Shiro shot a laser at the thing and several more, but it didn't seem to have an effect. The thing snarled, revealing it was somehow alive, just as the other Paladins fly in.

"Ryner, what are we looking at here?" Pidge asks the Olkari leader over the coms.

"_I don't understand. That monster resembles our tree-mechs. It's as if the forest is being corrupted._" Ryner replies.

"Is that even possible?" Keith asks as he stares at the strange creature.

"It must have something to do with whatever is emanating from the impact site!" Shiro says.

"It looks like some sort of invasive plasma." Pidge says.

"_Paladins! Can you hear me?!_" Allura's voice rang over the coms.

"Loud and clear, Princess. What is it?" Shiro replies then asks.

"_It's the Galra! They're the ones behind this! A cruiser is approaching!_" She says.

"What?!" The Paladins all say.

"This is bad." Lance says.

"Coran, have my dad and brother analyze the data I'm sending you! So we might find out what we're dealing with!" Pidge said next.

"_On it!_" Coran replied. The monster began attacking again and the lions scattered, dodging out of the way.

"Look alive, team. We need to form Voltron!" Shiro says. With that the lions flew into the air and combined into the mighty defender, then charges at the creature.

"Shield up!" Shiro says, and Pidge activates the shield to deflect the monster's attacks. The robot charges at the monster, the shield deflecting the photon blast, pushing the two giants away from one another. "Let's finish it!" Shiro says.

"Wait! Something's wrong! I can't move my leg, I mean, my Voltron leg!" Hunk shouts.

"I can't either! These vines are attacking, trapping us!" Lance grunts.

"Pidge, Keith, can either of you move?" Shiro asks the two arms.

"Negative. They're everywhere." Pidge said as she struggled to get free.

"My lion is caught too! I can't move!" Keith said.

* * *

At the Castle, the occupants all watch in horror at the scene unfolding.

"No…" Allura whispers softly.

"Shiro! Guys!" Kuro shouts, scared for the Paladins.

* * *

Back with the Paladins, they all struggle to break from the vines that were covering every inch of them.

"We need to separate back into lions!" Keith says.

"We can't! We're all tied up! Trapped!" Shiro said as the vines completely consume them, then harden into a solid sphere, like a chrysalis pod.

"Wait. What's that sound?" Hunk asks when he hears a noise outside the pod.

"It sounds like it's heading the other way, and I think I know where." Shiro says. "Ryner, is that ion cannon operational?" He asks the Olkari woman.

"_No, it's still not finished. At best it could only manage one shot._" Ryner replies.

"Well make it count, because that thing's heading for you." Shiro says.

* * *

In the city, Ryner activates the ion cannon and begins charging it up as the creature approaches.

"Targeting. Cannon charge at 30%. Power at 70%. Target acquired!" She says as she aims at the creature, ready to blast it. "Power at 95%, prepare to fire!" She says, only for the cannon to suddenly start shutting down.

"No! We're losing power! What's happening?" The Olkari woman says as she looks at the readings, when the vines suddenly cover the place. "The ion cannon! All of our systems, they've been compromised." She says.

* * *

On the Castle, Matt and Sam finished analyzing the data Pidge sent them.

"The vines, they're like a computer virus. Infecting the system. From the data sent, it appears the plasma substance is self-replicating organic wetware. Which creates a single expanding system, giving it the ability to interface with nature the way the Olkari do." Matt says.

"_It's like a computer, plus a virus, rolled into one._" Pidge says over the coms.

_So we know what it is and how it works. Do we know how to stop it?_ Narti signs.

"Pidge, can you pull apart the vines?" Allura suggests.

"_I tried, but can't. The virus must somehow be able to blo-_" her audio suddenly cuts out and an alarm beeps.

"Pidge? Pidge! Coran, What's happening?" Allura asks.

"Quiznack! We've lost contact! Voltron is offline!" Coran replies.

"If these vines are like a virus, and Voltron is covered with them, then they must be blocking communications." Lotor theorized.

"What do we do?" Kuro asks.

"Wait a minute, if the plasma mass has the properties of a computer, there must be some way to hack into it and shut it down." Sam suggests.

"Conceivably. If we could somehow figure out a way to interface with it, maybe we can." Matt said.

"The Olkari, then can help us." Allura said in realization.

"Narti, Kuro, Coran, stay here and keep an eye on things. The rest of us are going to Ryner to cure this virus." Lotor spoke. While hesitate, everyone listens to him and gets to their assigned task.

* * *

Meanwhile, Voltron was still trapped in the wooden pod, unable to get out.

"What do we do?! I-I can't move!" Hunk said panicky.

"I don't know! I can't bend the vines! This virus must somehow be able to block my powers!" Pidge replied, just as panicked.

"Wait a minute. Argh! I know I'm regret suggesting this, but what if we did what we did on Naxzela." Keith suggested.

"Would that work in this situation?" Lance asked.

"Maybe, but this virus infects on a sub-molecular level. If we want to drive it out we need to tap into the quantum energy that ties us together with Voltron and our Lions." Pidge says next.

"The bayards! Allura told me the bayards connect us to our lions, and each other." Shiro suggests.

"Worth a shot at this point. Ahh!" Lance says then grunts as they feel Voltron being pulled up.

* * *

At the Castle, Coran, Kuro and Narti watch as the Galra cruiser was pulling the pod with Voltron and the Paladins in it, using their tracker beam.

"Lotor was right, the Galra were behind the whole thing." Coran said. Kuro just stared in fear, worried for the Paladins, especially Shiro.

Meanwhile, Allura, Lotor, Matt and Sam, all made it to the main olkari bridge, where they found Ryner. They all run up to her and she turns to them.

"Ryner, what's going on?" Allura asks the female olkari.

"I'm trying to interface with the vines to stop their growth, but I can't connect with the nano-cellulose." She replies and explains.

"We don't have to stop it. We just have to reroute it." Matt said.

"Grab a headpiece and show me." The female olkari says. With that, Matt and Sam both put on the head gear that allows them to connect with the plants like the olkari.

"Alright. Follow my lead." Matt says and places his hand on the vines, Sam and Ryner do the same thing. Allura and Lotor go to do that as well, but when they touched the vines, both felt a shock and pull back.

"What the-?" Allura asked confused and looks at Lotor, who gives a confused look of his own.

* * *

Back with Voltron, all the Paladins grunt as they feel the pull of the galra cruiser tracker beam. They all take out their bayards, and simultaneously thrust them into the bayard panels. Suddenly, they feel a presence and everything goes white. When they open their eyes, they all find themselves in a strange space, each standing on a circle of light of their color.

* * *

"_What the cheese?" Lance said looking around. His voice echoing. _

"_What is this?" Keith asked._

"_I think we're all in some sort of joined sub-space in Voltron." Pidge theorized. Suddenly, a bright golden light shined form the center of them all. They shield their eyes, until the light dies down and they all look to see a cloaked figure surrounded by a golden-white sparkly light._

"_Zarc? Is that you?" Shiro asked the figure, who remains quiet. At that moment, they all hear a roar and look behind themselves to see their lions in spirit form. _

_The lions walk into the center, around the figure and look at their paladins. The circles of light they were standing on glowed, and shafts emerged from the edges, encasing the paladins, in blue, red, violet, green and yellow shafts of light, with their elements added in. The lion spirits then all float upwards to something, disappearing with the Paladins following them until Shiro was left._

"_**Shiro…"**__ The said paladin looked at the figure as they spoke__**. "In order to be strong, you must face your greatest fears and conquer them."**__ The figure says as Shiro is sucked up with the other Paladins._

* * *

Back in the real world, the Paladins' eyes all snap open, revealing their whited out colored eyes, and their bodies glowing. Voltron also began glowing, violet, red, blue, green and yellow, all mix together as the lions growl. The vine pod begins to crack as light shines from inside it. Before long, Voltron bursts free from the pod and the cruiser tracker beam.

* * *

Back in the Olkari city, Matt, Sam and Ryner all try to reroute the vine energy, with Allura and Lotor watching as they could not interface with the vines.

"Argh! It's not working. Whatever this is, it's blocking out everything." Matt says.

Allura looks down worriedly, when she felt something. She looks out the window to see something in the ion cannon. She hears a gasp and looks behind to see Lotor also looking at what she was seeing.

"What is that?" Matt asks as he, his dad and Ryner see the thing in the cannon.

"It looks like a person." Sam says.

In the Castle, the occupants also notice the being in the ion cannon. Coran zooms in on the footage, showing a cloaked figure in the cannon loop.

"Is that…?" Kuro trails off.

* * *

Back in the olkari bridge, the five all stare at the person in the cannon machine

"Zarc…" Allura breathed out, recognizing the being.

"He was the one, during the battle with my father." Lotor said. Suddenly, both he and Allura lit up. Lotor a light lilac purple and Allura a bright sky blue.

"What the quiznack! Why are you two glowing?" Matt exclaimed. Allura looked at her hands then at Lotor in shock.

"You too?" She asked. Lotor was quiet, then looked like he got an idea. He walks over to the vines and places his hand on them, Allura does the same and they both close their eyes.

"Huh? What are you two doing?" Matt asked but received no response in return. Suddenly, the spots where they were touching the vines glowed bright blue and lilac purple, spreading throughout all of them and mixing together. The computer came on and Ryner goes over to look at it.

"We're back online!" She announced.

The blue and purple light spread through the vines until they reach the ion cannon. Zarc reaches out and touches the vines, starting to glow himself.

"Power at 90%. 100%!" Ryner announced. "Wait, over 100." She said and Matt and Sam look to see she was right. "Power over 150 and building." Ryner says.

Zarc turned to the approaching creature. He raise his scaled arm, aiming at it.

"200%!" Ryner says, and a blast shoots from the cannon at the creature.

The blast hits the monster, causing it to screech in pain. The vines begin shifting and moving, rearranging almost on a whim. While the creature also changes, it grows and shifts into a large tree, the vines all connecting to it, then digging into the planet. A wave of energy washes over Olkarion and everything glows in an ethereal light.

When the light dies down, the creature was now a large tree right outside the city. All the previously malicious vines were now out of the way and hang around connected to city. Allura and Lotor both stop glowing and collapse. Matt and Sam quickly at their sides. They all look up to see Zarc gone.

"What… just… happened?" Sam asked. He looks to his son who shrugged, then looks at Ryner, who stares at the magnificent tree. She looks over the readings and gasps.

"It's become a power source, of a new resourceful and clean energy. The virus has been completely purged. And the vines are now acting as a connection between the city and the tree." She says in astonishment. "How is this possible?" She asks.

* * *

Back with Voltron, the Paladins charged at the cruiser and the fleet it brought with it. Slicing all the ships down, destroying them. The lions separate and fly back to the city, and the castle.

"Holy microchips. Zarc did this?" Pidge gasped as she and her friends were shown the tree. Rover scans the giant plant and shows Pidge. "Ryner was right. This thing is now a giant generator and the vines are like power cables. I've never seen anything like it." She said shocked.

"Indeed, it is quite a spectacle." Coran agrees looking over the tree.

"It, wasn't just Zarc." Matt spoke. "Allura and Lotor both started glowing, then they seemed to have transferred their energy through the vines. It was wacky." He explains.

"How are they by the way?" Sam asked the Altean advisor.

"Resting. Whatever they did, it seems to have drained them. Not to dangerous levels, but they will be out for quite a while." Coran replied.

"That's reassuring." Lance admits. Sam seemed to be relived as well, then got a look on his face and turns to his two children

"Matt, Katie, we need to talk." He said and led them away from the group to talk in private.

"What is it, Dad?" Pidge asked when they stopped.

"It's about returning to Earth." Sam answered.

"Dad…" Matt began.

"No, listen." Sam interrupted. "I understand now, and I couldn't be prouder. The whole universe is discovering what I knew all along. That you two are something special." He tells his kids.

"Oh, Dad." Pidge said and walks up, hugging her father who hugs her back.

"And they need you. But, I'm needed back on Earth." Sam confessed and Pidge looks up at her dad. "The Galaxy Garrison has to know what's going on here. They to prepare. There's a war coming." He explains.

"So, this is goodbye?" Pidge asked.

"For now." Sam answers and pulls both his kids in for a hug.

* * *

Up near the Castle, Shiro was looking out at the tree, as Lance walks up to him.

"Hey, Shiro." The Blue Paladin greets.

"Hey, Lance. Need something?" The Black Paladin greets and asks. Lance seemed to think it over before speaking.

"Was that really Zarc in there?" He asked. "It felt like him, are we really that connected?" He added.

"I, think so." Shiro replied. "He said something to me. Odd and cryptic, like he usually does." He confessed.

"What did he say?" Lance asked.

"He told me "If you want to be strong, you need to face and conquer your greatest fears"." Shiro replied and repeated. Lance saw Keith off to the side, and walks over to him.

"Keith." He greets, the Red Paladin was quiet. "Look, man, clearly you have issues, but if you don't address them or talk about them, they'll just weigh you down." He spoke, but Keith just ignore him. "Don't ignore me, Mullet! You get over there and talk to Shiro, now!" Lance demanded raising his voice, startling Keith.

"Alright, fine!" Keith growled and turned to walk over to Shiro. The Blue Paladin noticed he was clutching his shoulder.

"Hey, wait a tick." He said, stopping Keith. "What's wrong with your arm?" he asks, and the other boy flinches.

"I just, banged it a little while training." The Red Paladin replied. Lance quirked an eyebrow, signifying he didn't believe him, and reaches out, grabbing Keith's arm and pulls, causing the boy to hiss.

"Looks more like it's dislocated to me." Lance said sternly. Keith was quiet. "And you went out like this? Are you serious?" He said, but the Red Paladin just silently ignores him. Lance sighs, looking down at his hands, then back up at his fellow paladin's injured shoulder. "Hold still. This is properly going to hurt." He told the ravenette and raised his arms, but there was no water this time.

"What are you…?-! Ahh!" Keith asked then screamed as he felt his arm move on its own, twisting up to his shoulder with a loud snap. "What the hell was that?!" The Red Paladin yelled when it was over, clutching his shoulder, then realizes something. "What? It's back in its socket." He said surprised.

"Guess there is a non-evil sue for blood-bending after all." Lance said and Keith looks at him.

"You mean you just used blood bending on me?" He asked, Lance nodded. "Blood bending? As in the thing you swore you'd never do?" The Red Paladin asks and the Blue Paladin just nods again. "So what made you change your mind?" He asks this time.

""If you want to be strong, you have to face and conquer your fears"." Lance simply replies. "Shiro said that's what Zarc himself said. I think I understand, if you let your fear rule you, it'll just hold you back." He said then looks at Keith again.

"Plus I figure there might be some good use of blood bending. What better way than to fix a dislocated shoulder." He reasoned, the ravenette agreed a little. "Now. Go on, talk to him." He encouraged and the Red Paladin walks over to the Black. Just then, Kuro comes over.

"Hey, Lance." He greeted. "I… I'm sorry. For hitting you. I don't know what came over me." He apologized.

"I know. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it." Lance said and hugged the man. Kuro was stunned for a moment before returning the hug, feeling better.

* * *

**AN: Hi guys, sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been busy with other projects, plus this quarantine is really starting to wear on me. Anyway, while I'm not a fan of blood bending, as said before, there can be some actual not evil uses for it. Like what Lance just did. Sure, it hurts but it does either way. Until next time.**


	29. Chapter 29: The Kral Zera

**On YouTube: What Type Of Bender Are You?**

**AN: I found the video above while looking through Avatar videos on YouTube. I did it myself and my Element was Air. If you're interested, try it yourself, then message me in the comments what Element you get. Anyway, now for the next chapter in our story! Let's go!**

**Chapter 29: The Kral Zera**

* * *

The Kral Zera was fast approaching. Every major Galra in the Empire would be there, all vying for the throne. The question was, what to do? On the Castle, still on Olkarion, Voltron and Lotor, plus Narti, were discussing the situation.

"Branko's attack on Olkarion was only the beginning. Without an emperor, more and more high-ranking officials are going to start lashing out and consolidating their power at the Kral Zera." Lotor says.

"Uh, just gonna jump in here. What exactly _is_ the Kral Zera?" Hunk says and asks. "Is there food there? It sounds awfully fancy." He says, once again thinking with his stomach. Lance gave him a slight look.

"I don't think it's that kind of party man." The Blue Paladin says.

"Indeed. It's the coronation ceremony for a new emperor or empress. It is held on one of the first planets the Galra conquered. Planet Feyiv, it is considered sacred ground." Lotor replies and explains.

"Okay, so who exactly will be at the Kral Zera then?" Shiro asks.

"Allow me to show you." Lotor says and turns, but quickly turns back to look at Allura. "May we, Princess?" He asks. Allura looks at him contemplating.

"You may." She permits and the prince turns to Narti and nods to her. The blind woman nods back and goes over to the console and taps a few buttons.

"First, there is Warlord Ranveig. He is one of the fiercest in the Empire. Precisely why he was sent out to fringes of the universe. He already has several factions under his belt, all pledging their allegiance to him." He explains showing a picture of a large Galra with a cybernetic eye and weapons on his back.

"Warlord, huh? Defiantly don't get that title for being nice." Lance says.

"Doesn't seem too tough." Keith said confidently.

"Yeah… Let's not go underestimating the high-ranking galra official." The Cuban then said. Keith was about to retort, but kept quiet in the end.

"Next is Commander Gnov, she was one of Zarkon's most trusted advisers. She will unify Zarkon's inner circles and commanders. They know what they'll get with her. She's not as reckless as Ranveig, but she is just as cruel." Lotor continues, showing a now female Galra talking to others.

"Then there's Quartermaster Janka. He is responsible for overseeing the supply routes throughout the empire." He said, showing a smaller galra with a headset. "Don't let his stature fool you. His power is bureaucracy and he should not be underestimated." He adds.

"He's one who keeps popping up in my data base of Galra." Pidge speaks up. "His supply chain management is incredible. He defiantly color codes." She says with an impressed tone.

"I don't think now's the time, Pidge." Keith says.

"So, organized evil. Got it." Hunk adds.

"And finally, is Zarkon's witch, Haggar." Lotor continues and image of the said witch. Kuro noticeably flinches and hides behind Shiro.

"One we've met." The Black Paladin said bitterly and takes a hold of Kuro's hand.

"She, is the most dangerous one of them all. Though she is not Galra, therefore not eligible for the throne, she will most likely have a puppet instead. Someone that she can control and manipulate, ruling from behind the scenes. If the Galra were smart, they'd be working together against her.

"If her puppet takes over, then ending Zarkon's reign would have all been for naught." He finishes. Narti then signs something to him. "Yes, unfortunately this is just to name a few. There are countless others who would be just as bad, if not worse, if they took the throne." He says.

"In that case, we can't risk any of them, or anyone else, assuming control." Shiro says and turns to the others. "If we want to end this war, we need to help Lotor take command of the Empire." He states.

"I understand, but it is still too risky." Allura said.

"I agree the only one who's interested in peace is Lotor here, but it'd basically be like flying into a hornet's nest." Lance added. "Hey, maybe if we let them be, they'll fight amongst themselves, maybe even destroy each other." He added on.

"That is a possibility, but with what we just went through on Olkarion, and that was just one rogue commander vying for the throne. When the Galra last out, then everyone in the universe will suffer." Shiro states.

"How would even get Lotor there without stirring up a huge fight?" Pidge asks

"Why don't we destroy the Kral Zera." Keith speaks and everyone turns to him. "Think about it. If we destroy it, while all the high-ranked galra are there, we'd be taking out a giant chuck of the most high up in the Empire." He explains.

"While that is a good idea, and will in fact put a large dent in the Empire's ranks, I'm afraid it won't be for very long. The Empire has tons of backup and might find a new way of electing a ruler." Lotor says. There goes that plan.

"But, if this causes Voltron to be torn, and it is too big a risk, then we don't have to." He adds while looking down, while everyone else looks at him in shock. "I'd rather not be the cause of the Paladins to be split like this." He continues, and they realize this was partly due to the incident last time.

"Hey…" Lance says, stepping up. "That wasn't your fault, or anyone's. We're all just uptight from everything." He reassures. Lotor smiles slightly at him in thanks.

* * *

Meanwhile across the universe, on Warlord Ranveig's ship, three Blades, Thace along with Ilun and Vrek, were listening in on the Galra Warlord's conversation.

"The Archivist has made the summons. Set a course for planet Feyiv." Ranveig says then commands. "It is time for me to burn with the glory of the Kral Zera and take my place on the Galra throne." He declares. Up in the vents, the three blades heard the whole thing.

"Kral Zera… Planet Feyiv…" Thace repeated. "So they're finally going to select a new Emperor then." He concludes, looking at his two companions.

"This is it. Our time to strike. We will bring down the Empire." Ilun states.

The cruiser soon arrives at the planet, along with countless others. High ups from all across the reaches of the Empire, gathered at a shrine where a purple flame flickered at the top. The Galra all waited below, at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the flame. In the center was a pit of fire with torches sticking out.

"Avert your gaze. The throne is for real fighters." A female galra, Gnov, said to a short male galra with an odd headset on, Janka.

"I've conquered more worlds than you've ever seen with just a swipe of my finger." He retorted. Then a galra came out at the top before the flame. This one wearing a mask, a robe and had tubes like Zarkon had. "The Archivist." Janka exclaims and the Galra began to speak.

"Through 33 rulers, during times of peace and times of expanse, this flame has burned for over 13 millennia. From our first, Brodar, to Vrig the Great, and lastly, the longest and most powerful of them all… Zarkon. But his time has come to an end." As he says that, the purple flame goes out. "Our next ruler must ascend the steps of destiny and relight the Kral Zera. Ushering in a new age for the Empire." He finished his speech.

It was silent and still, until one Galra steps forward and goes to grab a torch from the pit of fire, but is stabbed in the back, literally, by none of than Ranveig, who then tosses him aside.

"Fool! Only the strongest may lay their hands on the torches!" The warlord sneers. "That is why I will assume command. I have been on the frontlines of the expanse, where iron meets soul, spreading the glory of the empire, not huddled in the center, overseeing already conquered worlds, growing fat on the victories of our forefathers." He declares then takes a torch and lifts it up high for all to see.

"Warlord Ranveig speaks the truth." Everyone turned to see Haggar. "That is why Sendak, the purest of the Galra, should light the flame." The witch states. Lotor's other generals and Sendak himself all by her side. "He was Zarkon's right hand for millennia, and he shall lead the empire for another 10,000 years." She declares.

"The witch and Sendak." Janka observed. "Perhaps we should put our differences aside. The only way to stop those two is by working together." He says to Gnov.

"Why would I partner with the weak?" The commander asks harshly.

"Sendak, who disappeared while the empire crumbled?" Ranveig sneers while chuckling. "Sendak, who needs a witch to speak on his behalf?" He taunts.

"Enough! Victory or death!" Sendak growls while readying his newest arm.

"Now you will know why Zarkon put me in the most dangerous territory of the universe." Ranveig says back and pulls out two scythe like blades. The two growl and charge at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, under the platform, the three blades were planting bombs on the supporting pillars. If their plan works, all the powerful galra in the Empire will be destroyed when they detonate. Blowing the support for the platform and causing the whole thing to collapse in on itself, taking all the Galra above them with it.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the universe on Olkarion, Pidge and Hunk were in Green's hanger tapping away at their computers. Rover floating over Pidge's shoulder.

"Hunk, what are you doing?" Pidge asked as she leaned over to check his work. "Why are you single-modulating the gendocam?" She asks.

"Settle down, Pidge. It's a gendocam, not a vlexagane, okay? Single-modulation is fine." Hunk replies.

"You should double-modulate everything." Pidge insists.

"Are you crazy? That's a waste of a button-press." The Yellow Paladin chortled.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sam said as he enters and walks over to them.

"Hey, Dad, real quick. How do you reconfigure a gendocam?" Pidge asks.

"Oh, great question. Well, you start off by double-modulating-" Sam began.

"A-ha! I told you!" The Green Paladin cut him off and gloated. Hunk just looked annoyed at her.

"Ah. Modulating arguments. You know, that's how I met your mother." Sam said. Pidge and Hunk looked at each other. "Anyway, have either of you seen Shiro, or Kuro, for that matter?" He asked.

"Nope. Not since the bridge." Hunk replied.

"You gonna try something on Kuro again? You know he doesn't like that." Pidge says to her dad.

"Hey, come on. Clones. It's only really a theory to create a copy of an animal or a plant, or even a person, but a fully grown clone that is alive and self-aware, is something truly extraordinary." Sam reasons.

"He's still a person though." Hunk states.

"I know that, I just want to see how similar he and Shiro are in this case." Sam replies. "Also, I wanna go over my report for the Galaxy Garrison one last time before I leave." The scientist added.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen either of them, or Lance, or even Keith for that matter." Pidge recounted.

"Ah!" They turned to see Kuro, it was getting easier to tell him and Shiro apart these days, in the doorway, who looks startled at the sight of Sam. The clone quickly ducks behind Hunk. How he did it so fast is a mystery.

"Easy there, no studies." Sam says. "Anywho, do you know where Shiro is?" He asked. Kuro suddenly froze and ducks again to hide himself.

"Kuro… What's going on?" Pidge asked, but he just clasps a hand over his mouth. Pidge quickly contacts Allura on the bridge. "Princess, do you know where Shiro, Keith or Lance are? We haven't seen them in a while." The Green Paladin asks.

"_I'll take a look._" The Princess replies and activates the scanners. "_I can't find them anywhere on the ship._" She reports. "_Red and Blue are accounted for, but the Black Lion is gone. Wait, where are Lotor and Narti?_" She says then asks.

* * *

Back at the Kral Zera, Sendak defeated Ranveig, leaving the warlord on his back on the ground, with the former commander standing over him.

"You are defeated. The empire is mine." Sendak declares and takes one of the torches and begins ascending the stairs. He briefly stops and turns to look at the others. "I will strengthen the empire, as no one else can." He says.

"Stop!" Shouted a female commander as she steps forward. "You will not ignite the flame without having faced blades." She says and brings out a pair of axe-like weapons. She charges at him, with Sendak quickly retaliating by shooting lasers at her with his arm.

She manages to dodge, making Sendak growl, then jumps into the air and comes at him. The male galra locks onto her and fires another laser, this time hitting her and knocking her down. Everyone stares in frozen awe. It became silent, then a loud roar was heard and everyone turned to see the Black Lion fly in and land on the platform.

Having heard the roar and felt a rumble, Thace ran out to see what was going on, only to find the Black Lion. The said Lion opens its jaw and both Lance and Keith come out onto the ramp.

"Keith?" Thace said surprised then is horrified. "Ilun! Vrek! Do you copy!?" He contacted through the com link.

"_What is it, Thace?_" Vrek replied then asked.

"Abort mission. The Black Lion is here and so are three of the Voltron Paladins." He replies.

"_It's too late. The bombs are already all set and ready to detonate when the timer runs out._" Ilun replies back.

"We need to shut them off then! We can't lose the lion, and one of our own is also out there!" He tells them. While reluctant, the two others begin deactivating the bombs and Thace rushes back in to help.

* * *

Up on the Platform, the high up Galra were all stunned at the Black Lion, and the two Paladins that had stepped out onto the ramp. The two then move aside as another person walks out onto the ramp. Every Galra quickly recognized him.

"Lotor." Sendak pretty much sneers.

"Halt! Your new emperor has arrived." The hybrid prince declared. The Black Lion leans down and the three walk off the ramp, with Lotor at the front.

"You? Lead the Galra Empire? What could possibly make you think that you could be our emperor?" Sendak scoffs.

"And what make you think you can lead, Sendak? I mean, didn't we like beat your ass last time? You were also our prisoner for a while." Lance snarked. Many of the surrounding Galra quietly snickered at that. Even Lotor tried to hide his laugher.

"Besides. Being Galra myself, I'd rather follow him than any of you." Keith added.

"My father's blood is not just in my veins, but also on my sword." Lotor declared. "Zarkon fell to me and Voltron, and so will any who stands in our way." He added.

"You think treachery, along with allying with the enemy, makes you qualified to lead us?" Sendak asked aggressively.

"I will light the flame and ensure a new era for the empire. My father ruled through fear and tyranny, but that ends here and now. With the might of Voltron by our side, we shall put an end to this war and reestablish peace." He declared. "So stand aside, Sendak." He then ordered.

"In that case, it's time you proved yourself worthy of the throne, through the traditional and honorable write of combat." Sendak said.

"No, it is time to end this." Lotor declares as he raises his sword, the Black Bayard in the form of a sword cross between a galra blade and altean broadsword. Keith and Lance both follow his example and take out their bayards and activate them.

"Enough!" Haggar spoke and they turn to her. "Lotor, you cannot lead the Galra." She says, quite bluntly.

"You think you can stop me, witch?" Lotor sneered.

"If you try, you're gonna have to go through us." Keith says as he and Lance both step forward ready to fight.

"The blood that so bolsters your claim, is also what quells you. You are not pure-galra, you are nothing but a half-breed. Your alliance with Voltron proves you are weak. Needing the Paladins to defend you." She sneers.

"No." Lotor rebuffs. "My alliance with Voltron, them standing beside me, means we trust one another, something the empire has forgotten." He declares.

"And so what if Lotor isn't fully galra. Keith is half-galra, heck so are most of the Blade, but they all have been beating you all down anyway." Lance argues.

"It is as the Blue Paladin said. The power of the Galra does not stem from being of "pure-blood", it came from arrogance and inducing fear in others. The Empire has become nothing more than a tyrannical conquest for power. With the rise of a new era, we can have peace and end this senseless war." The Hybrid Prince says.

"Now I am taking what's rightfully mine." He states, turning back to Sendak. "I shall light the flame, and my first act as Emperor will be to reunite you with my father!" He declares and charges at the former commander.

"You're not getting to the top of these steps!" The former commander declares and charges at Lotor, and the two engage in battle on the stairs. Keith was about to step in when Lance put out his arm and shook his head at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, below the platform, the three blades were hurrying to shut off all of the bombs before they went off and took everyone above with them.

"Thace, there's too many of them, we won't be able to deactivate all the bombs in time." Ilun says.

"Retreat for now, I'll handle this myself." Thace says and the two blades do as they're told.

Back up on the stairs, Sendak and Lotor fought against one another furiously. Each retaliating each other's attack with their own, making them evenly matched, with Lotor's sword and Sendak's arm.

"You don't even realize what you are, Sendak. So loyal, so brave, and yet so foolish at the same time." Lotor says as they reached a standstill.

"I know exactly who I am. I am a warrior!" Sendak declares and charges his arm, sending a blast at Lotor, who barely manages to dodge in time.

"You are nothing, but Haggar's puppet!" Lotor retaliated and the two resume their fight. The two clash, sword against prosthetic, when they land in front of an entrance. Lotor jumps up and prepares to strike Sendak, when from the tunnel Thace appears and pushes Lotor, and himself, away from the entrance as the bombs go off, leaving Sendak in the path of the blast.

The platform shakes as the bombs take out some of the support beams, but luckily it remains standing. Lotor and Thace both on the ground from the impact, when Sendak angrily bursts out from under a piles of debris that fell on him.

"Lotor has betrayed us to Voltron! Fire on the Black Lion and get the Paladins!" He commands and the cruisers all begin shooting at the said lion.

"Shiro!" Keith calls but Lance holds him back from running to the Black Lion.

"_I got these guys, you take care of them._" Shiro says and takes off towards the cruisers. Down on the Platform, an all-out brawl quickly breaks out amongst the Galra, with the main targets being the Red and Blue Paladins.

Ezor aims her gun at Lance, who was distracted in trying fend off one of the Galra commanders, when her gun is knocked out of her hands and she is then struck down. She looks up to see Narti and sneers, then hops back up on her feet and charges at the eyeless alien.

Up with the cruisers, not only were they shooting at Shiro, they were also firing at each other, with the Black Lion in the middle of it. Shiro activates Black's jaw blade and starts slicing and dicing the cruisers, trying to turn down the heat. Back down below, Lotor and Thace watched the ensuing chaos.

"This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. I knew they would all turn on each other." The hybrid prince says. Thace is silent when they hear Sendak and quickly dodge out of the way of the galra's attack. Sendak charges at Lotor, while Commander Gnov goes for Thace, who manages to take out his blade in time.

"Killing you, would be too merciful. Once I'm Emperor, I'm going to keep both you and the Champion as my slaves!" Sendak declares.

"You won't even get that close!" Lotor rebuffs and the two clash swords again.

* * *

Down below, Keith and Lance had stepped up their fighting by using their powers, with many of the Galra gasping in surprise and even backing away. Others just shook it off and continued attacking. Keith found himself backed into a corner, so he concentrated and sent a wave of fire at his assailants, not noticing one behind him. The Galra raised his sword and prepared to strike, when they are shot down.

Keith then notices the downed galra and looks up to see a Blade with a gun pointed to where the galra was, Commander Gnov, also down, beside them. Even though their face was covered, somehow, Keith could tell who it was.

"Thace?" He whispered. The Blade dropped the gun and hopped off the side of the stairs. "Thace! Wait!" Keith called and chased after him, but then ship rose off the ground and flew away, with Thace being shown in it. Keith missed his chance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lance unleashed a hail of ice, knocking back the group of Galra that was advancing on him and turned to see Haggar. The said witch was watching Narti as she, and her cat, Kova, were fighting Lotor's former generals. She had just knocked down Acxa when the witch raises her arm, while gathering a ball of quintessence in her hand and aimed it at the eyeless woman.

"Traitors… Should die!" She exclaimed but before she could fire, her body suddenly locked up. She couldn't move, she struggled, but her body had become like chains all of a sudden. "Wh-what?" She asked confused. Suddenly, she was spun around to see an angry Lance with both his arms raised at her.

"You, witch!" He exclaimed and moved his arms, causing her body convulse and move to his bidding. "How does it feel? Being on the receiving?" He asked as he moves him arms, pinning her to the ground on her knees. Keith had fought off another galra attacker, when he noticed Lance and what he was doing to Haggar.

"Lance?" Keith called, but Lance didn't answer. Keith ran up to his fellow Paladin and reached out to touch his shoulder. "Lance, what…?-!" But he as his hand touched the Blue Paladin's shoulder, Keith felt himself being flung back, slightly bent backwards and frozen like that. He couldn't move, barely twitch even.

He looks up as best he can to see Lance holding his out arm. Lance? Lance was doing this? How? Then it hit him. Blood-bending. Lance was using blood-bending on him and on Haggar. Now he understood why Lance was skeptical about using it in the first place. He felt trapped, his own body had become a prison.

"L-Lance… What are you doing?" He asked and the Blue Paladin seemed to snap out of the daze he was in, letting go of both the Red Paladin and the Altean witch. Said witch got up and called to the generals to retreat. Which they did, leaving Sendak behind. Keith breathes out a sigh of relief, then gets up and walks over to his fellow Paladin.

"Lance? Are you okay? What was that? What… happened-?" He reached out to touch the Blue Paladin, who flinches and backs away, looking terrified. "L-Lance?" Keith asks, but the Cuban stays quiet while looking down at his shaking hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shiro was having trouble with all the cruisers and fighters, shooting at him and each other. Also catching him in the crossfire. Situation didn't look good.

"There's too many. I can't handle them all by myself." He grunts as another blast hits the Black Lion. Suddenly, a wormhole opens and the Castle of Lions and the other lions come through.

"Looks like you could use some backup." Pidge says as she flies in shooting at the cruisers and fighters.

"We've got you, Shiro!" Hunk says as he and Yellow fly in and start attacking. Red and Blue then fly through, going to pick up their respective paladins.

"Alright, team. Form Voltron!" Shiro commands and all the lions, including Red and Blue who picked up Keith and Lance then flew back up into the sky, combine into the mighty robot and began attacking the crusiers.

"_Shiro!_" Called Allura over the coms. "_What were you thinking?! Coming out here against orders!_" She scolded.

"Sorry Princess, we didn't have a choice. If we didn't come, then Lotor and Narti would be out here on their own without backup." Shiro replied.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Lotor and Narti walk into the pod loading bay. They walked up to one of the pods and started to board it, when the lights came on. Both flinch and turn to see Shiro, Kuro, Keith and Lance approach them. All in their Paladin armor._

"_You're going to the Kral Zera, aren't you?" Shiro asked, but it wasn't much of a question. Lotor and Narti look at each other, then back to the Paladins._

"_I have to take the throne before another does and starts this cycle all over again. We can't let a Galra take over and continue Zarkon's rain of tyranny. Please don't try to stop me." The purple prince explained and said._

"_We're not stopping you two." Shiro said. "We're coming with you, no argument." He added and lead everyone to the Black Lion's hanger. Before they boarded the lion, Shiro turned to Kuro and stopped him in his tracks. _

"_Kuro, I need you to stay here and look after everyone while we're gone. Don't tell anyone where we are." He tells his look-a-like, who nodded in agreement and he and the rest board the lion and fly out of the hanger, leaving Kuro behind._

-Flashback End-

* * *

On the ground, Sendak watched in annoyance as Voltron destroyed the fleets.

"Sendak!" The said Galra turned to see Lotor jump up and come after him. The larger Galra grunted then uses his prosthetic arm to launch a giant piece of debris at the prince and shooting it, allowing him to slip away, behind the platform.

Janka was running to his ship when he was suddenly picked up by something and carried him towards the edge of the cliff and held over it by none other than Sendak himself using his arm.

"Sendak, I… We can work together. Brains and brawn. A joint ruler ship. Stronger than any of the empire has ever seen." Janka offered the former commander.

"Your fleet is mine." Sendak replies coldly then let's go, letting Janka fall to his death. He brings his arm back in then takes Janka's ship and flies to the fleet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lotor went and took a torch from the pit and began ascending the stairs to the flame. The battle raging on behind him as he climbed up. Suddenly, a huge explosion sounded from behind him, creating a gust wind that blew out the torch flame. He looked down in frustration when a hand was presented to him. He looked up to see the Archivist, extending his hand to him. Lotor looks at him and his out stretched suspiciously, before taking it.

"Why are you helping? Do you find me worthy of lighting the flame? Because I am not like my father, I won't continue his tyranny." He said to the galra.

"I know, and that it why you are the most worthy. You wish to end this violence and bring upon an era of peace. Like I hoped you would." The Archivist replied. The purple prince looked confused at him and gasps when the galra's form changes to a young human looking man in a hood and a scaled arm.

"Zarc." Lotor says surprised. "All of this, your guidance, are you saying it was to help me take the throne?" He asks and Zarc nods. "Why? Why me?" He then questioned.

"Because you aren't like your father. You can end this and start anew." Zarc says. "Your time, starts now." The being says and waves his hand, relighting the flame only a bluish-purple color this time. Lotor looks down at the torch surprised then back up as Zarc moved aside and directed him to the flame.

"Go." The being tells him and the Hybrid prince proceeds forward and reignites the flame, just as Voltron lands beside the platform and Allura watches from the Castle. Lotor rises, looking to Zarc, who smiles at him before disappearing. He then turns to face the remaining Galra who stayed.

"With the help of Voltron, the Defender of the universe, I defeated my father. I have lit the flame. I lay claim to the throne of the Empire, with the blessing of the legend himself, Zarc." He tells them. "Now, bow before your new Emperor, and the Defender! Today marks the beginning of a new Era!" He says and all the galra bow before him and Voltron.

* * *

**AN: Woo-wee! This was a rush! Well, now it's official, Lotor is the new Emperor of the Galra, and the first Hybrid Emperor is I'm calculating this right. Anyway, I'm going to be taking a break from this story to focus on my other projects, but I promise not to keep you waiting too long because the next chapter will be the 30****th**** chapter of the story! **

**This is in fact my longest story ever, so I'll see you all next time. Oh! And don't forget to try the Avatar Element test and message me what you get. Bye!**


End file.
